Bleach Los Espadas: Prolouge Calm Before The Storm
by Jorssen 2
Summary: This story is the Prologue of my Bleach fanfiction, Bleach: Los Espadas: The Aizen Saga, Bleach: Los Espadas, Calm Before The Storm. This is where Rajik, Hisako, Goro, Yammy, Yukiku, and Ulquiorra are confronted by several Arrancars from a mysterious organization known as El Ultima de Union Mascara.
1. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 1

In the darkest depths of the Hueco Mundo desert, an Arrancar in his Resurreccion/Primera Etapa form was panting heavily, covered in blood and having most of his entrails ripped out. With Ulquiorra Schiffer in his Fuerza de Resurreccion form was looming over the Arrancar, with an unmerciful expression, plain on his face, with his blood-covered sword in his hand, ready to finish the Arrancar off.

"Please Ulquiorra, I beg of you, sh-sh-show mercy to me." The Arrancar said, begging for his life.

But the Cuatro Espada wasn't having any of that. Instead, he blew the cowering Arrancar away with only his Spiritual Pressure alone. The blood-covered, Resurreccion-formed Arrancar was blown away, flying through the air before Ulquiorra Sonidoed behind him, and cleaved the Arrancar in half.

"You should have known better than to betray the Espadas and to go against Lord Aizen fool." Ulquiorra coldly replied before he vaporized the Arrancar's halved corpse with a large green Cero. Ulquiorra then reverted back into his base form, and flung the blood off of the blade of his sword before he sheathed it. He then turned his head to look behind him as a figure approached him.

"The deed has been done... Rajik."

It then shows Rajik Fisher holding the corpse of a dead Arrancar in his hands. He then tossed it aside as his Fracciones came out.

"So boss." The purple haired female Arrancar began to ask her satanic boss as she walked up to him. "Can I eat that dead piece of meat?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course." Rajik replied, answering Hisako's question. Hisako, upon gaining permission to consume the corpse of the Arrancar that Rajik had tossed aside, grinned as she loudly licked her lips like a snake with absolute hunger. She then quickly ran over and started to devour the corpse slowly and nosily. Rajik turned back to face Ulquiorra.

Rajik: I trust that you have terminated the leader of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión (Third Rebellion Force) group?

Ulquiorra: Yes, he was more trouble than he was worth, but in the end, he was nothing more than trash. Another stepping stone for Lord Aizen.

Rajik: Yes, yes he was. But still, we shouldn't forget that there is another rebellion group out there somewhere in Hueco Mundo. One far more powerful, and a lot more dangerous and unpredictable than the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group.

Ulquiorra: I know, THAT rebellion group is led by one of the members of the Olympos Espadas (Olympus Swords) like yourself Fisher, and is a rebellion group that is NOT to be taken lightly. Because from the what I've heard from the data that we've gathered on them, ALL of the members from THAT group there are ALL well-trained assassins, and are unpredictable and VERY powerful, and have all been well-trained by THAT Olympo Espada member. And if we were to let our guard down against them, they can quickly use that opportunity to finish us off.

Rajik: I know. The leader of that rebellion group is a man named Salvatore Joschirin Xxaivier, and like me, he is a member of the Olympos Espadas, and he is someone who we shouldn't take lightly, because he is far more powerful than you Ulquiorra, and he rivals me in strength.

"Boss, what are you talking about?" Hisako asked while munching on the organs of the corpse of the Arrancar that she was eating.

Rajik then turned to face his three Fracciones and the Decima Espada, Hisako, Goro, Yukiku, and Yammy, ready to give them a speech. "Hisako, Goro, Yammy, Yukiku, I need you four to pay attention, this is VERY important."

"Got it." Yukiku said.

"Of course." Goro replied.

"Whatever." Yammy replied, bored out of his skull.

"Hore hing oss" Hisako replied as she was munching on the brain of the dead Arrancar.

"There is another organization of Arrancars out there in Hueco Mundo that we NEED to be VERY careful against. They are FAR more powerful and FAR MORE DEADLIER than the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group. They are called El Ultima de Union Mascara.

"El Ultima de Union Mascara?" Goro asked. "Well Dad, how powerful are they?"

"EXTREMELY powerful my son, which is why I said that we should NOT take them lightly." Rajik answered before he continued with his speech about El Ultima de Union Mascara. "Because from what Lord Aizen told me and the other Espadas in a meeting yesterday about them, they have committed many deadly assassinations across Hueco Mundo and have single-handedly defeated many opponents whom have far outclassed them, including several former powerful Espadas from Aizen's army. In fact, even a single member will be more than enough to finish all of us off. And another thing that I should inform all of you about them, when adversaries underestimate them and take them lightly, then they have made a grave fatal mistake, a mistake that has costed them their lives."

"I see." Yukiku replied.

"Tch." Yammy scoffed completely unimpressed.

"I don't understand what is the big deal about those shitheads?" Hisako asked, also unimpressed about Rajik's speech about El Ultima de Union Mascara. "We've taken on bigger threats in diapers, so I don't see what the big deal is about them?"

"If both and Yammy were paying attention to Master Rajik Hisako, then you would both also know that they are an organization of Arrancars that should NOT be trifled with." Yukiku replied, rolling her eyes at Hisako and Yammy's cluelessness.

"Whatever." The purple-haired, female Arrancar replied with a dismissive roll of her eyes.

"You should take Satan's advice Cockfang, you'll never know what could happen when you take your opponents lightly." A voice suddenly called out, mocking Hisako.

The voice then gave out a big mocking laugh, much to Hisako's anger, and surprising all of the other 5 Arrancars in the process.

"Well why don't you come down and say it to my face cocksucker." Hisako yelled out.

"I'll pass, wouldn't want to soil my eyes by looking at an ugly cannibalistic tramp like you Cockfang." The voice mocked again while laughing out, mocking Hisako once again, enraging the female Arrancar even further.

"Get out here and show yourself so that I can rip out your-"

"Hisako!" Rajik called out. "Don't lose your cool so quickly! Remember we are an enemy territory, if you let your guard down, or give in to the enemy's taunts, they will use your carelessness and sloppiness against you and finish you off effortlessly."

Hisako glared at Rajik for a bit before she considered his words and took several deep breaths before replying back to Rajik.

"Thanks boss, I guess I got a bit carried away back there."

"Don't worry about it Qufang, we have more important things to worry about." Rajik replied before he turned his attention to both Yammy and Yukiku. "Yammy, Yukiku, go and scouter the area, see if there are any other enemies nearby.

"Yes sir." Yukiku replied loyally and respectively.

"Tch, better than to sit here and listen to Hisako run her damn mouth over and over and over again." Yammy replied, annoyed and bored.

"Why don't you do me a favor and fuck off douchebag!" Hisako retorted back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Rajik replied in a strict, no-nonsense tone. "Yammy, Yukiku, go now!"

Both Yammy and Yukiku then vanished from sight with their Sonidoes. Rajik then turned to face Ulquiorra, Hisako and Goro.

"In that case, we should be going now. In case if-"

Rajik was cut off mid-sentence as just then, out of nowhere, a large, black and dark gray-colored Bala came out of nowhere, and struck the four Arrancars. And while it did some danged damage to Hisako and Goro, Ulquiorra and Rajik on the other hand, both being far more powerful than the formers, it only did some damage to their clothes rather than to the Espadas themselves.

Hisako: What the hell was that attack?!

Goro: I don't know Qufang, but whatever it was, it was a large powerful Bala, and it was a killer one too.

Rajik: Whatever it was Goro, it was nothing more than in aversion for...

Just then, a large Bat'leth pinned itself to the ground, and then instantly, several large, countless blades that resemble the Bat'leth rise countlessly from underground and underneath the four Arrancars, who then all jumped up from the ground and into the air.

Hisako: What the fuck was that?! Whoever or whatever keeps throwing all of these pain in the ass attacks at us, YOU'D BETTER FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL BURN THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLACE DOWN TO THE GODDAMN GROUND!

Rajik then sensed a boomerang-like weapon coming out of nowhere at rapid speeds, aiming for Hisako. He then turned to face the female Fraccion with the intent on warning her.

Rajik: Hisako, watch out!

Just then a giant black and dark gray-colored Bat'leth came out of nowhere with the intent to impale Hisako in the back, Hisako, upon sensing this upon Rajik's warning, quickly dodged out of the way just in time before the Bat'leth stabbed her in the back. The Bat'leth weapon then quickly exploded harmlessly.

Hisako: (Pants heavily) Phew! That was a close one, thanks boss.

Rajik: No problem Hisako. (His Pesquisa then sensed another presence) Behind you Qufang!

But it was too late as just then a male Arrancar wearing a hooded cloak appeared behind the purple-haired female Arrancar with the latter being too late to sense it on time. The Arrancar's Zanpakuto was already drawn, and it was in the form of same giant black and dark gray-colored Bat'leth that tried to impale Hisako in the back earlier. The male Arrancar grinned behind his hood as he prepared to attack Hisako from behind.

"As you wish Cockfang." The Arrancar simply said before he slashed Hisako in the back. He then followed it up by kicking her in the face, and sending her plummeting into the Bat'leth-like blades that have risen from the ground from the earlier attempt to attack the group. Hisako crashed into the blades and the ground.

Goro: Hisako!

The Arrancar didn't let up in his assault however; he then fired a volley of Balas at Hisako, causing the ground that she was on to explode violently.

Goro then turned his attention to the Arrancar attacking Hisako before charging at him. "You bastard! STOP!"

Goro then kicked the Arrancar on the right side of his neck, causing the former to grin at what he did. However, the Arrancar was not at all affected by this, and quickly responded by grabbing Goro's foot, and swing him around a couple of times before tossing the green-haired Arrancar crashing into the blade-covered ground where Hisako was, wounding him.

"Hey, I never said that it would be easy to kill me now did I?" The Arrancar replied, grinning as he mocked the two Fracciones.

Just then, Ulquiorra came out of Sonido, and appeared behind the Arrancar, with the attempt to behead him with his sword. But the Arrancar quickly turned around, and blocked Ulquiorra's attempted sword strike on his life.

Ulquiorra: You might have been able to catch Rajik's Fracciones off guard, but that will not work on either me or Rajik. You must be foolish to think that you can defeat all of us alone; you are nowhere my level, let alone Rajik's level.

The Arrancar chuckled at this, grinning once again. "Okay then, so you're stronger than me, big friggin whoop. But what you must realize Emoquiorra was that I was never planning on defeating you guys all by myself, in fact, I have "allies" to back me up.

Ulquiorra: What do you mean by "allies"? Explain yourself.

"Hmm?" The Arrancar hummed in amusement when Ulquiorra questioned him.

Ulquiorra: Do not ignore me, I asked you a question, what did you mean by when you said that you had "allies"?

"I don't know really Ulquiorra." The Arrancar shrugged his shoulders "They could be anywhere."

"Do not play me for a fool, whatever games you are playing, whatever trickery you are planning, whatever you are doing in an attempt to stall for time, it will NOT work. So drop this foolish act at once before I lose my patience." Ulquiorra retorted in a serious, no-nonsense tone.

The hooded Arrancar scoffed at this. "What patience? You don't HAVE any patience buttlicker! The only thing you care about is to have Aizen's dick in your pussy, which you like to lick and suck by the way." Said the Arrancar as he mocked Ulquiorra.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough to you." Ulquiorra retorted, "Do not-"

"Don't let him provoke you Ulquiorra." Rajik called down to Ulquiorra, who looked up at him as Rajik interrupted him. "He is only trying to provoke in order to let you to lose your composure so that when you engage him in battle, he will use your lost composure against you in order to finish you off."

Ulquiorra: I know that Fisher. But he mentioned that he had other allies, and the games that he is trying to play are REALLY vexing.

Rajik: That is why I said to never lose your composure Ulquiorra, because he will use your lost composure against you in order to finish you off, keep that mind.

Ulquiorra: I know that.

"Jesus these people are too damn serious for their own goods." The Arrancar thought in a rather dismayed manner. "Oh well". (Looks up to both Rajik and Ulquiorra as he begun to call out to them) If you two are done with your lovers' quarrel, I'd like to get this ass-whooping fest over with, seeing as how I blasted your two cronies into the obits Fisher". The Arrancar said with a chuckle and with a smug grin on his face.

Rajik: As Ulquiorra said, you mind games will not work, so I'd advise you to drop the act before my OWN patience runs out.

"Well why don't you come down here and make me drop my act you douchebag." The Arrancar replied with a roll of his eyes. "Okay then straight to the point." He then said casually.

"Even if I DID have allies, it wouldn't be any of your business. Not your business Fisher, and especially, NOT your business Emo boy."

The gothic Espada said nothing to this. Rajik on the other hand was listening intensively on this was he waited to see on what the hooded adversary would do. Ulquiorra on the other hand, was beginning to get tired of these games that the Arrancar was playing on him.

"If you take me for a fool, then you will regret it." The Cuatro Espada replied.

"Actually, you know what Emoquiorra, you're right, I do have allies, in fact they could be anywhere, but you'll never know WHERE they are exactly. They could be underground, in the sky, they could be here or, they could be... (Ulquiorra: What games is this fool trying to play on me.)

"Up your ASSHOLE!" He grinned as he lowered his hands to his sides before snickering to himself at his crude joke. He then Sonidoed closer to the Cuatro Espada as he maintained his grin as he prepared to utter one more word.

"NOW!"

Ulquiorra never saw it coming. The hooded Arrancar completely and quickly disappeared from sight as another Arrancar was now in front of the Cuatro Espada. This Arrancar was a female Arrancar with a pudding bowl-haired/bob-haired style. Her mask fragment was in the shape of a fanged upper jaw that is positioned along the center of her neck as if it were a necklace. She was now in front of the Cuatro Espada with a fully-charged, teal-blue-colored, Gran Rey Cero in her hands. She grinned with absolute satisfaction as she blasted the Gothic Arrancar in the face with her Gran Rey Cero, with the blast fully and completely engulfing and enveloping him. Before the Gran Rey Cero can strike the ground completely, the hooded Arrancar from before appeared out of nowhere within the vicinity of the oncoming Gran Rey Cero attack, with a fully-charged black and dark gray-colored Cero within his hands.

"You hit him high." The male Arrancar replied to the female Arrancar in the air.

"And you hit him low." The female Arrancar replied to the male Arrancar in the ground.

"And don't forget about me guys, for I shall hit him in between." Called out another female Arrancar, who appeared high in the air. She had long, shoulder-length, dark brown, straight, bang-less hair, along with light-skin. Her mask fragments were in the shape of a pair of skull-shaped earrings. Along with a flat, crescent, moon-shaped, bone piece located on atop the left side of her head. She closed her eyes before clapping her hands together in the manner of someone praying as her Reiatsu begun to envelop her. She then unclapped her hands and held them both out in front of Ulquiorra, who was enveloped by the Gran Rey Cero as ten large Balas in the form of a cruciform syzygy are then formed out of the female Arrancar's Reiatsu.

"Attack!" The male Arrancar called out.

The male Arrancar then fired the large black/dark gray-colored Cero at the incoming Gran Rey Cero, whereas the female Arrancar fired the ten Balas from her hands in the form of a cruciform syzygy, which both then collided with the oncoming Gran Rey Cero. The two powerful Cero blasts along with the ten large Balas, struck and collided with each other, and struck Ulquiorra at and with full force and expanded around the Cuatro Espada. And as a result, the two massive colliding Ceros, along with the ten large Balas, with Ulquiorra fully engulfed within the center of the three combined Cero/Bala blasts, erupted, and exploded on a huge, mighty, and violent, atomic-sized explosion on a medium-sized city scale destruction level and releasing a tremendous wave of force that blew away every pillar and shook the ground to an earthquake-point, and began to dig into the ground.

After the burning light died down, the three Arrancars landed on the ground, walking up to each other before high-fiving each other.

"Nice job Ziz." The bob-haired, female Arrancar congratulated, turning to her ally, who grinned right back with her. "I honestly didn't think that you were THAT good at keeping people guessing."

"I agree with Cassandra Zizzlorrn." The long-haired female Arrancar said as she shook the hooded Arrancar's hand. "You did a VERY superb job at keeping Ulquiorra busy while Cassandra and I prepared our most powerful attacks against Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada."

"Neither did I Cassandra, neither did I, but that is the result of constant practice." The hooded Arrancar known as Zizzlorrn replied before he unhooded himself. As his face was finally shown, he appeared to be a dark-skinned, male Arrancar whose mask fragment was in the shape of a bandit eye mask that covered his eyes. The mask fragment also has four, dark gray-colored, oval-shaped, eye-like marks on it. He also has round-shaped, shark-like teeth.

"And as for you Roxanne." Zizzlorrn replied to brown-haired female Arrancar named Roxanne as he turned to face her. "Like Cassandra said, I did a marvelous job at keeping Emoquiorra on his toes. And besides, I didn't want the butt licking, Emo version of Batman to realize our attempted assassination on his life."

"Also, did you guys hear the joke that made about me having allies up Ulquiorra's asshole?" Zizzlorrn asked the female Arrancar known as Cassandra while trying to stifle back a laugh, along with Roxanne, who nodded to Zizzlorrn while giggling to herself.

"Mm-hmm, it was hilarious." Cassandra said while giggling to herself.

Rajik rolled his eyes in disgust as he watched the three Arrancars were celebrating with each other. "These fools are all way in over their heads if they think that they finished off Ulquiorra, and if they think that they have won so easily. Ulquiorra hasn't even begun to show the full extent of his abilities. In fact, if Ulquiorra had been in his first Resurreccion form from the very beginning, he would have massacred all three of them without any difficulty."

Roxanne smiled as she watched both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra joking and laughing with each other. However, she then became fully aware of something that had slipped her mind, Ulquiorra was far too powerful to either be done in, or mortally wounded by mid to high-leveled attacks such as the three that they used to attack Ulquiorra at their current power levels, and her eyes widened as she looked to smoke-covered crater, and saw that there was a sudden surge of Reiatsu coming from the newly-formed crater, blowing away all of the sand, dust, and smoke, sending them all hurtling away, which also just got the attention of both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who along with Roxanne, turned to see the Cuatro Espada now walking out of the crater. The three powerful attacks, while they didn't kill Ulquiorra, but they did damage him to a certain extent, disintegrating his jacket completely (which exposed his bare chest), and scarring and burning a few parts of his chalky white skin, with some dark bruises dotted around his body. His face was also scarred, with a combination of several dark bruises and burns/scars all around his face. And with his hakama pants slightly torn on the base area of the pants. He continued to hold his Zanpakuto in his left hand, and he was giving the three Arrancars the same melancholic look that he usually wears. But now, he really is NOT playing around with the trio that attacked him, and is all but ready to finish them off.

Zizzlorrn had a smug grin on his face while pointing his left index finger at the Cuatro Espada as he laughed at him. "So Ulquiorra, you knew right from the get-go that I had allies all along, didn't you? Well you are correct, I do have allies right here in front of me. Except that this time, they were up your asshole the whole time. (Claps his hands in a mocking and sarcastic manner) Congratulations, your prize for guessing correctly about me having allies Emo-Boy is that-"

"The three of us get to blast your smug, Aizen-kissing ass into oblivion, right Ziz?" Cassandra asked Zizzlorrn, wearing the same kind of grin that he has wearing.

"Right." Zizzlorrn retorted back to her.

Ulquiorra, ignoring both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra's crude and insulting remarks, he glanced at both Arrancars before he spoke to them. "I should have known better than to overlook the fact that you two wouldn't stay away after you were both exiled away from Las Noches after participating in Natalie's first failed rebellion against Lord Aizen 65 years ago." (Glances at Zizzlorrn) "Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirretrrax, (turns to face Cassandra) Cassandra Ann Lafreniere, if you both think that you can defy Lord Aizen and get away with it, and have the mordacity to show your faces back here again, then you are foolish."

Zizzlorrn: You know what Ulquiorra, who cares what you think? Nobody wants to hear you go on and on about on how much you love the taste of Aizen's dick in your mouth. We get it, you're Aizen's bitch, and you would fuck him the moment he decides that he wants a whore to fuck, which in that case is you.

Ulquiorra said nothing to this.

Zizzlorrn: (Imitating Ulquiorra in a moody and gothic tone) Lord Aizen, Lord Aizen, can I please have the taste of your dick shoved down my throat, and up my butthole while you are at it? But be careful though for I am on my period, and I would want my putrid vaginal blood to stain your royal Shinigami dick. For I am your bitch and I will fuck you at any time your heart desires. I have no mind of my own, expect to be an unlikeable cocksucking douchebag who only exists to suck Aizen's dick 24/7, why? Because I can, and because I am Aizen's bitch, and because no one can stop me from sucking up to that backstabbing asshole with the retarded glasses, even though he really doesn't give a goddamn about my sorry ass, but I don't care, I just want his huge cock in my mouth. Because my ONLY purpose in life is to be Aizen's bitch, and have his rancid dick up my BUTTHOLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"How vulgar." The Cuatro Espada replied with slight disgust. "You are just like both Grimmjow and Nnoitora."

"Well it's the truth Emo boy." Zizzlorrn retorted as he pointed his finger at Ulquiorra before speaking again. "Bottom line is, you and Rajik are both full of shit! But mostly you Emoquiorra, serving under a man who doesn't give a damn about either of you, and is just going to end up backstabbing you all once he doesn't need you anymore."

"I agree" Roxanne replied, walking up to Zizzlorrn until she was right next to him, side by side. She then looked at the corpses of the slain Arrancars who were either beheaded, brutally impaled, flayed alive, their mask fragments ripped off of their faces, ripped to pieces, cannibalized, eaten alive, utterly vaporized, and other grisly macabre inflicted upon the rebel Arrancars. And upon observing the corpses even further, her expression was than instantly twisted into one of absolute shock and horror, she then wondered on how FAR these Espadas will go for Aizen. "So (Both Rajik and Ulquiorra then glanced down at Roxanne, who was questioning them) so this is how FAR you guys are willing to go for Aizen? By slaughtering a colony of innocent Arrancars just because they were doing the right thing by trying to help save our world from that monster who is only trying to create absolute chaos for our race? (Rajik & Ulquiorra: Hmm?) Open your eyes?! Aizen is only using you! He doesn't care if you live or die! All he cares about is to become a god of destruction! He will only lead our race into ruin, and drive our world into absolute anarchy. So why? Why do you guys serve under him?!" Roxanne asked, feeling her blood boil, and completely upset on how these Espadas would be more than willing to massacre their own kin in cold blood under the orders of a tyrant Soul Reaper.

Rajik, after listening to the female Arrancar's lecture, turned to face her with a look at complete simplicity.

"Even if I did tell you my reasons for siding with Aizen, you would not understand them." Rajik simply retorted back to her, glaring back at Roxanne, who had a look of absolute disbelief on her face.

"Well what are they?" Roxanne asked back, curious about Rajik's reason for serving under Aizen. "What are your reasons for serving under that man?! I'm sure we would all love to hea-?

"You're wasting your breath Roxanne." Zizzlorrn said to her, nodding as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. "These unrepentant douchebags just don't care plain and simple. It's sad but it's true, they just don't care, especially Satan up there, who treats killing other Arrancars like some kind of sport. Heck, he even does a body count as to how many members of his kind has he slain, and then has his batshit crazy cannibal Fraccion Hisako eat them just for the heck of it while he watches on with a sadistic smile on his face as he licks his lips with great satisfaction.

Roxanne: What do you mean by that Zizzlorrn?

Cassandra: He means Roxanne is that both Rajik and Ulquiorra are perfectly fine with letting Aizen throw our world into absolute anarchy. And like Ziz said, they are complete douchebags, especially Satan up there. They don't give a crap on what Aizen does, or will do to Hueco Mundo once after Aizen succeeds in his pitiful attempt to play God. As if we don't come across many "A God Am I" villains like Aizen.

"I see." Roxanne nodded in complete agreement, completely realizing on what both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra meant by. "So that's what you were talking about Zizzlorrn?"

"Right." The male Arrancar retorted.

"But anyway, enough talk; let's get this show on the road fellas." Cassandra said as she placed her left hand on the sheath of her Zanpakuto, and after a few seconds, her sword flew out of the sheath itself and after a few seconds of flying into the air, landed in Cassandra's right hand as the female Arrancar grasped it by the hilt, before getting into a battle pose, alongside both Zizzlorrn and Roxanne, who also drew out their Zanpakutos and got into their own battle poses.

"Right." Roxanne said, completely battle-ready with her Zanpakuto drawn.

"So bring it on Emo-Boy, and get ready to have three foots shoved up your asshole." Zizzlorrn boldly replied as he was also battle-ready. All three Arrancars were ready to face off against the Cuatro Espada, who was completely ready for them.

"Very well then you ingrates." Ulquiorra replied, completely battle-ready, and ready to slay the Arrancar trio that challenged him where they stood. "If the three of you all wish to face your deaths, then I shall be more than willing to oblige to your-.

Before Ulquiorra could finish his sentence, Hisako suddenly and randomly appeared out of nowhere in front of Zizzlorrn. Her appearance was that her short hair was a lot wilder and messy and unkept than ever. Her top outfit was ripped to the point that it appears as a tanktop. Her hakama was ripped to mid-knee-length until it appears as a pair of mid-knee-length shorts. And she was completely barefoot, as her feet are both covered in blood. Also, her body was covered entirely in blood and coated in the organs, guts, and brains of several Hollows and dead Arrancars, and had a lot of cuts and scars all over her face. And she wore a grin that an insane, bloodthirsty, mental person would have. She attacked Zizzlorrn by scratching across his face hard and ramming into him hard, which he then blocked with a crossblock, which is formed by crossing his arms together in the form of an X in front of his face. The force of the blow sends them both across the desert for half a mile.

"Zizzlorrn!" Cassandra called out to him as he was being attacked by Hisako while the male Arrancar was being sent across the desert.

"Don't worry about me Cassandra! Just focus on kicking Ulquiorra's ass! I'll be more than willing to deal with this psycho bitch myself! Then I will rejoin both you and Roxanne!" Zizzlorrn yelled as Hisako was sending him across the desert. However Cassandra quickly rushed to go and help Zizzlorrn anyway, but Ulquiorra quickly intercepted her before she could aid Zizzlorrn. The Cuatro Espada swing at Cassandra as the female Arrancar blocked his sword attack with her own blade.

"Hmph, how foolish." The gothic Arrancar replied as he continued to clash with Cassandra, who was gritting her teeth together in complete frustration. "You should know better than to try to back out of a fight that you have started Cassandra. You asked to challenge me, and now you are going to change your mind just to aid your friend against Rajik's Fraccion? No, if you wish to aid that fool Zizzlorrn, then you must kill me first."

"Well that works out perfectly Ulquiorra, because I have been itching to shove the blade of my Zanpakuto so FAR up your snotty ass for a while, you stuck-up prick!" The female Arrancar replied angrily as she clashed a few more blows with the Espada.

"Shall I join you Cassandra?" Roxanne said as she attempted to slash Ulquiorra across the back and cleave him in half, only for the Cuatro Espada to quickly fire a well-placed Cero at Roxanne, which the female Arrancar quickly responds by blocking the powerful Cero strike with her own sword before infusing her Spiritual Energy into the blade of her Zanpakuto, and after doing so, dispelled the Cero quite easily. Both Roxanne and Cassandra jumped back, and stood side by side next to each other, ready to confront the Cuatro Espada.

"By all means Roxanne, let's try to kick Ulquiorra's ass, then ring Hisako's neck." Cassandra replied as she also became battle-ready with Zanpakuto in her hands.

"Agreed." Roxanne replied.

Cassandra then looked to where Hisako is sending Zizzlorrn off to. "Be safe Ziz, please come back safe and sound." Cassandra thought as she then turned to face Ulquiorra, ready to face him alongside Roxanne.

"Get ready you fools, to face your demises." Ulquiorra said as he prepared to face the two challenging female Arrancars as they prepared to face him as well.

"Bring it on Emo Boy!" Yelled Cassandra as both she and Roxanne then charged at Ulquiorra, who charged them both as well. And as a result, a large explosion is seen as all of the corpses of the dead Arrancars were blown away. Rajik looked on as he watched the three Arrancar clash against each other as his face was hard and emotionless.

Rajik: And so it begins.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Zizzlorrn was still being blown across the desert by Hisako's brutal and unpredictable attack while he was blocking Hisako's sword strike with his own blade. The two Arrancars were then sent across the desert, until Hisako slammed Zizzlorrn into a rock HARD, causing the male Arrancar to drop his Zanpakuto onto the ground. Hisako then begun to choke Zizzlorrn hard with her left hand as her five sharp fingers now had begun to dig themselves to latter's neck at the jugular vein areas , causing Zizzlorrn's neck to start bleeding rapidly, and staining the top half of Zizzlorrn's outfit red with his own blood. Zizzlorrn begun to look at Hisako, thus showing his full face. His mask fragment was broken off revealing his four eyes. The lower two eyes completely lack eyebrows, whereas the upper two eyes have them. The sclera of all four of his eyes is pitch black in color, whereas the irises are dark red. The pupils are also pitch black, and he has four large, bleeding claw marks that stained his face red with blood. Hisako, upon seeing blood located on Zizzlorrn's face, begun to smile and grin wildly, now featuring a grin on her own bloodstained face that was far more bestial than Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow or Arrancar.

"Hello cocksucker! Remember me?!" Hisako asked, maintaining her bestial grin while her eyes widened up in the manner of a psychopath. She then slurped as she licked her lips lustfully and hungrily in the manner of a snake.

"How could I not remember the face of an ugly little cannitramp (Note: Cannitramp is a fusion of the two words Cannibal and Tramp). And I see that you're still the same ugly bloodthirsty tramp who will remain single for the rest of her life, and never get a boyfriend. Which is no surprise because you're really not much to look at. Plus you'll probably just cannibalize the man that you are with." Zizzlorrn retorted, slightly disgusted by Hisako's unquenchable bloodlust.

Hisako's response was to angrily slam the back of Zizzlorrn's head against the rock HARD, which did not phase the latter Arrancar at all. Instead, it only caused him to roll his four red eyes in complete indifference.

"That's what you think you shithead!" Hisako snarled, digging her fingers deeper into Zizzlorrn's throat, causing more blood to gush out, and further staining Zizzlorrn's jacket red with his blood. "What would a filthy cocksucking, four-eyed, assclown like you know about me?! You don't know jack shit about me! So shut the fuck up!"

Zizzlorrn scoffs at Hisako's speech. "Tch... please, like anyone needs a degree to figure you out Qufa- no Cockfang!" Zizzlorrn retorted, not at all fazed by losing 15% of his blood. "The point is, you are ugly and unattractive, both on the outside and the inside. You are an absolute bitch who thinks that everyone around you is an asshole, and..." Zizzlorrn paused for a brief moment before responding back again. "Like I said before, you could NEVER pleasure any man because you'll just end up cannibalizing him, that, and the fact that you are a slut, a sociopathic slut, but a slut nonetheless."

Zizzlorrn's comment about Hisako being unable to pleasure a man really set the insane female Arrancar off. But before she could attempt to kill Zizzlorrn by ripping out his throat, she heard the voice of a certain, green-haired Arrancar call out to Zizzlorrn.

"I don't think so Zirretrrax, Hisako may be a psychopath, but she is my psychopath." Said Goro as he appeared beside Hisako, with a fully-charged Cero in the left palm of his hand.

"Hello hot stuff, how's it going?" Hisako asked, lustfully licking her lips as she turned to face her boyfriend, who grinned right back at her. She then turned to face Zizzlorrn once again as her scowl returned back to her face. "I was just about to teach this shithead a lesson about respect, and to never CHEAPSHOT us like the way he did, care to join me?"

"I'm fine Hisako, just fine. And I wouldn't mind joining you in teaching Zizzlorrn over here a lesson or two." Goro greeted right back before turning to face Zizzlorrn, more than ready to kill him alongside Hisako.

"Oh good lord, get a fucking room faggot boy." Zizzlorrn thought as he rolled his four eyes while getting bored by Goro and Hisako conversing with each other. Goro then turned to face Zizzlorrn as Hisako continued to pin him against the wall. "So Zizzlorrn, did you really think that we were going to let you get away with getting the drop on us?"

"I'm sorry did you say something? I couldn't quite catch that." Zizzlorrn mockingly asked, while covering his ears and pretending that he doesn't hear Goro. He then uncovered his ears, and saw the green-haired, male Arrancar next to Hisako. "So faggot boy, you must be Hisako's boyfriend, even though you are actually her meal. But I'm surprised that she hasn't already eaten you like she had done to all of the other guys that she was previously with."

"That's because hot stuff over here is a special case dumbass." Hisako retorted as Zizzlorrn rolled his eyes at Hisako's insult towards him. "He's not like all of the other shitheads back at Las Noches that I have to deal with every day, such as little miss. Dickhorn and her lesbian posse, and that blue-haired douchebag Grimmjow Jackoffjack. But instead of worrying about on what I do with Goro during my free time, I'd worry about on what the fuck is going to happen to you!" Hisako snarled, digging her fingers into Zizzlorrn's throat even further.

"Heh Heh Heh I agree!" A loud, arrogant voice yelled out before the person who was the source of said voice appeared from out of Sonido behind the rock that Hisako had pinned Zizzlorrn against. "Ready to die you four-eyed faggot?!"

"Yammy, I see that you are as stupid and brainless as ever, always putting brawn over brains. But then again, you don't have a brain so I am NOT surprised, NOT one bit." Zizzlorrn casually replied, looking up as he saw the giant Arrancar behind him as even more blood briefly gushed from his neck despite that all five of Hisako's fingers were impaled into the jugular veins of his throat, even though he still wasn't fazed by the sudden blood loss. Yammy on the other hand, instantly lost his temper at Zizzlorrn's insult, and was about to crush the rock, Zizzlorrn and Hisako with his left fist.

"Let's see on how much of a smart mouth you have once after I crush your punk ass into dust! The Decima Espada angrily yelled. He was going to make Zizzlorrn pay for his insolence by crushing him into dust. Until a chained scythe wrapped itself around Yammy's fist, and stopped him from doing so.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is this shit?!" Yammy replied before looking at the scythe wrapped around his fist. He then looked up, and saw a tall beautiful woman above him. This woman had long, grey, silk-like hair, smooth light skin, clear ocean blue eyes and large breasts. And her outfit is the standard Arrancar uniform, but in her own fashion, but is a mixture of white-bladed, animal fur of a dog while her mask fragment is the hood of a dog opening its mouth with two large fangs upon it. She was holding one scythe in her right hand as she begun to twirl it around, while the other was wrapped around Yammy's fist. This woman was known as Yukiku Vega, the third Fraccion of Rajik Fisher.

Yammy: Yukiku, why the hell are you trying to stop me?! I was just about to kill this little smart-mouthed shit!

"Yammy, you really don't think at all do you?" Yukiku asked, completely disgusted by Yammy's stupidity. "If you had attacked Zizzlorrn right then and there, then you would've also crushed Hisako in the process, and Rajik would NOT have been happy about it."

"Yeah well the little bitch should learn to stay out of the goddamn way then!" Yammy grumbled angrily as Hisako stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

"And as for you Zizzlorrn." Yukiku said, now turning her attention to the dark-skinned Arrancar who Hisako is still pinning against the rock that Yammy was about to smash. She landed on the ground beside Hisako on her left. She then unwrapped the chained scythe from Yammy's hand before she pulled it back to her side once again, grabbing the scythe by the handle before she begun to twirl both scythes around in her hands. "You need to recognize the position that you are in, you and your friends might be able to hold your own against the four of us, but neither of you can't defeat Master Rajik or Ulquiorra for that matter. You, Cassandra, and that other woman might be able to hold your own against them for a while, but in the end, all three of you will lose, because while you have gotten stronger over the years, but Master Rajik and Ulquiorra are way beyond any of your lea-.

"Oh my God I get it already! The three of us are royally fucked! You don't have to keep shoving that fact down my throat! Jesus." Zizzlorrn said in an agitated, sarcastic tone before rolling his four eyes out of complete annoyance and boredom. "And I have one question for you, are you going to kill me now or just bore me to death with another asinine speech about Emo Batman and Satan being stronger than Cassandra, Roxanne, and myself?"

"Oh don't worry shithead; it will all be over soon". Hisako replied to Zizzlorrn, licking her lips like a snake as she clutched her sword tightly in her right hand. "You won't get to be facing Ulquiorra alongside Cocksuckdra and that other annoying whore, because I am going to rip out your throat, gouge out all four of your fucking eyeballs before I eat out your fucking heart!" Hisako snarled, licking all of the blood off of the blade of her sword. She then glared at Zizzlorrn before grinning an Envy grin and baring her teeth at him. She then ran/glided her tongue over and around her blood-stained teeth twice. She then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open blood and saliva bubble and string-covered mouth with absolute satisfaction, moaning passionately while savoring the metallic taste in her mouth as she let out a moan like she just ate a tasty meal. Hisako then grinned before she lustfully licked her blood-covered lips like a snake like the cannibalistic, bloodthirsty glutton that she is. Much to Zizzlorrn's absolute disgust.

"Well, there goes my appetite." Zizzlorn thought as Hisako then put her face dangerously closer to his as she grinned the same Envy-esque grin that she grinned earlier before speaking to him again. "Oh, and any last words before I eviscerate you and gut you like the douchebag that you are? And don't worry, (clutches her sword tightly in front of Zizzlorrn's face) I will bring your half-eaten carcass back to those two sluts that you call friends, especially Cocksuckdra. And I'll be sure to tell them that you didn't suffer completely."

"I see." Zizzlorrn simply replied before he closed his eyes completely. Hisako, thinking that the four-eyed Arrancar had already accepted his fate, was ready to cleave him in two with her own Zanpakuto by attempting to slice open his stomach. But before the blade of Hisako's sword could make contact with Zizzlorrn's stomach, she suddenly heard the male Arrancar whisper something.

Zizzlorrn: Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.

Hisako: Huh? What the fuck are you whispering about now you asshole?! Saying a little prayer before I slice you into ribbons and eat y-

Zizzlorrn quickly opened up his four red eyes, which are a glowing a dark red and black color. Hisako stopped mid-sentence, and before she could fully realize on what was going on, four Cero beams shot at her from Zizzlorrn's four eyes, the upper two beams hit the female Arrancar square in the eyes, whereas the lower two hit Hisako in the arms, severely burning them, and temporarily setting Hisako's eyes literally on black and red fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisako screamed her lungs raw as she retracted her fingers out of Zizzlorrn's neck, clenching her burned arms and eyes as she howled and screamed in immense pain, now rolling on the ground in pain as she switched between tightly gripping both her eyes and arms.

Zizzlorrn on the other hand, upon Hisako's fingers being removed from his neck; massive blood started rapidly gushing out from the holes in his neck, which started to stain both the ground, and 95% of his uniform red with his own blood. However, he was QUICK to act. After quickly grabbing his Zanpakuto off of the ground with his left hand, he quickly formed a large, black and dark gray Cero in his right hand, and placed the Cero quickly on his neck in an attempt to cauterize the wounds that Hisako inflected upon his neck. It was VERY painful, but Zizzlorrn didn't let the immense pain of the Cero cauterizing his skin stop him from continuing his onslaught comeback.

Goro: Hisako!

Yukiku: Damn!

Yammy: That idiot let that bastard get the better of her!

After he finished cauterizing the wound on his neck the immense bleeding on his neck with the Cero in his hand, Zizzlorrn quickly dispersed the Cero and slowly walked over to Hisako, who was in a great deal of pain, rolling around the ground as she tightly rubbed on her burnt arms and eyes. Both Goro and Yukiku glared at Zizzlorrn and tried to attack him, with the former firing a Cero at him with the latter swinging her scythes at him with the intent to cut him in three. However Zizzlorrn quickly dodged their attacks by jumping up into the air, before he landed and kicked Goro on the face and stomped his head into the ground. He then turned to face Yukiku, and before either scythe could slash at him, he easily disappeared from sight and Sonidoed behind Yukiku before he hit her in the back of his head with his right fist, knocking her to the ground.

Goro: Ugh, fuck!

Yukiku: How could we let him cheapshot us like th-

Yukiku was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn stomped on her head with his right foot, thus burying her head into the sandy ground.

"You should've known better than to underestimate me whore." Zizzlorrn said as he mocked Yukiku before he turned to face Goro before he spoke to him. "Same goes for you too faggot boy." Zizzlorrn drawled as he then turned to face Hisako as he walked slowly towards the purple-haired, female Arrancar as the latter was rolling around in the sand, yelling, cursing, and screaming in absolute pain.

Hisako: GODDAMN IT! MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES BURN LIKE HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zizzlorrn: Wow! I didn't think that my Viga de Mala Cero (Wicked Zero Beam) would be THAT affective against Cockfang, and that it would hurt her THAT badly.

Hisako: (Turns to face Zizzlorrn with absolute anger with red, burnt, blood-covered eyes, which are completely bloodshot) YOU FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKING, PUSSY-LICKING, DICK-SUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING, WHORE-FUCKING, ASS-LICKING, LESBIAN-KISSING, FECES-FLINGING, SHIT-EATING, PUSSY-EATING, CHILD-FUCKING ASSCLOWN! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS SHIT TO ME?! WHEN MY EYES AND ARMS HEAL! I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS! AND THEN I'LL VAPORIZE YOUR COCKY ASS INTO DUST! AND THEN I'LL EVERSCEREATE AND DISEMBOWEL THOSE TWO SLUTS THAT YOU CALL FRIENDS! STARTING WITH THAT BOWL-HAIRED BITCH COCKSUCK-"

Hisako never finished her sentence as Zizzlorrn Sonidoed in front of her before he delivered a devastating, spine-breaking kick to Hisako's left side, making her cough up blood before knocking the wind out of her and sending her rolling across the sand as she begun to breathe and pant heavily.

"Do me a favor and stop your pathetic bitching Qufang. Besides, it's only pain, and you tend to inflict a LOT of it on other people." Zizzlorrn simply retorted. "And don't make threats that you can't actually carry out, otherwise-"

Zizzlorrn placed his Bat'leth Zanpakuto behind his back before he Sonidoed in front of Hisako, and raised one foot up in the air, and sent it down crashing down on Hisako's knee with enough force to shatter the female Arrancars' right kneecap. Hisako screamed to the high heavens in white hot agony.

"The people that you try to threaten, will break you, break you until there is NOTHING left of you... you crazy bitch. So everybody a favor and keep your filthy mouth shut." Zizzlorrn replied as he continued to watch Hisako roll around the ground in immense pain with absolute satisfaction.

"HISAKO!" Goro called out to her as he has just now recovered from Zizzlorrn's earlier attack against him. And he was unable to just stand idly by, and let Zizzlorrn brutalize her any further. He then charged at the dark-skinned Arrancar with the intent to save Hisako, and kill him. "Leave her alone you bastard!"

Zizzlorrn, as he gripped Hisako by her purple tomboy hair with one hand, and gripped her by the neck with the other hand.

"Hey batter batter hey batter batter batter hey batter hey batter hey batter batter batter hey batter batter hey batter batter batter, hey batter hey batter hey batter batter SWING!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he then swung Hisako around like a bat and used her to hit Goro and swat him away with her in the manner of a baseball player hitting a baseball with a bat. Goro then crashed to the Sandy ground painfully. After that was done Zizzlorrn then grabbed Hisako by the hair before he grabbed her by the head with his two hands. Both of his arms were gripped tightly, not just around both sides of Hisako's forehead, but also around each of her arms which she had used to claw at his face, and attempt to cut him in half. He was basically bear hugging Hisako in the most painful fashion.

"Make me faggot boy." Zizzlorrn retorted back to Goro as he continued his onslaught towards/against Hisako.

CRRAACCKK!

Zizzlorrn then begun to painfully slam his forehead against Hisako's own forehead, HARD. The grinding, crushing, and sickening sound of two skulls colliding against each other with a sickening, violent crunch had begun to fill the air. Yammy, Yukiku, and Goro all watched in both Horror and disgust as Zizzlorrn rapidly and painfully headbutted Hisako. Zizzlorrn's own Hierro, which was a lot tougher than Hisako's, not to mention that he was stronger, and far more powerful than her, gave him an unfortunate, critical advantage over her.

CRAKK! CRAKK! CRAKK! CRUNK! CRUNK! CRUNK! CRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!

Again and again and again and again Zizzlorrn kept banging his head against Hisako's, pounding with all of his might. The female Arrancar cried out in absolute agony, trying her very hardest to break free of Zizzlorrn's iron grip with her legs and by attempting to call on her Fuerza de Resurreccion form by flaring her Reiatsu, but unfortunately for her, Zizzlorrn grip was too strong for her. The male Arrancars' head repeatedly pounding against her own HARD, dazing her, and resulting in Hisako fading in and out of consciousness. Blood was running down her face from the brutal lacerations on her forehead. However, Hisako found enough strength within her in order to yell out one more threat to Zizzlorrn.

"THE BOSS IS GOING TO MASSACRE YOUR ASS FOR THIS SHIT YOU ASSCLOWN!"

"And I don't give a shit Cockfang." Zizzlorrn said as he continued his onslaught against Hisako by continuously headbutting her.

KRRAACK! KRRAACCKK! CRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!

And just like that, Hisako completely faded out of consciousness, and her entire body went limp.

"HIIISSSAAAKKKOOOO NOOOOO!" Goro called out to her, as he was too late to stop Zizzlorrn from hurting Hisako any further.

Zizzlorrn straightened up, grinning as he held Hisako by her neck.

"Maybe next time, you will learn to never fuck with me Cockfang, and put your filthy fingers into my neck!" Zizzlorrn said as he looked into Hisako's face before hawkspitting directly into it a lot of force. He then began to feel woozy and dizzy from his attack as blood began to run from his forehead and drip off of his chin. He wiped the blood from his face.

"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have overdone it, after all I did lose a lot of blood, (he then looks into Hisako's face before grimacing once more) all because this stupid bitch had to go and stab me in the throat, especially in the jugular area. Oh well, at least I got my vengeance on her smug ass, and now, all I got to do is take care of the rest of Rajik's cronies before I fight the Emo king himself." As he was finishing his sentence, Zizzlorrn then noticed that Goro was charging for him.

"Let Hisako go you son of a bitch!" Goro yelled out, drawing out his own sword as he charged at Zizzlorrn with the intent to impale the male Arrancar in the chest. But Zizzlorrn quickly jumped out of the way before he appeared behind Goro, and kicked the green-haired Arrancar in the throat, thus sending him crashing to the sandy ground. As Goro quickly recovered, glaring at Zizzlorrn as the latter continued to hold the unconscious Hisako by the throat.

He then turned to face Goro, and beckoned the Fraccion to attack him head on.

"Fine then Goro, if you want her, come and get her. That is of course, so long as some unfortunate accident doesn't happen to Hisako, like this for example."

"What are you talking abou-?"

Goro stopped mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn released his hold on Hisako's neck before he quickly got out his Zanpakuto, and slashed Hisako twice, once across the chest, and the other across the abdomen drawing a lot of blood from the female Arrancar, much to Goro's absolute shock and anger. He then fired ten Balas from his right fist, all aimed at Hisako's body, causing it to explode. When the unconscious Hisako begun to fall out of the smoke of the explosion, and out of the sky, Zizzlorrn quickly Sonidoed in front of the unconscious Hisako before he grabbed her by the hair with his right hand. He then flew high up in the air where he previously was before he blasted Hisako's body with two Bala blasts.

After the Bala-blasting deed was done, Zizzlorrn then placed his Zanpakuto behind his back once again, and the fingers of his left hand gripped the top of Hisako's head tightly, digging into the bones of her skull in a most painful fashion, which would've caused Hisako to scream out loudly in immense pain had she been conscious. Zizzlorrn then raised Hisako up by that hand before gripping her right ankle with his other right hand.

"Goddamn you Zirretrrax! LET HER GO NOW!" Goro shouted at him at the VERY top of his lungs.

"Hmm, not a chance faggot boy." Zizzlorrn added as he mocked Goro. In one swift brutal motion, he smashed Hisako's spine over his left knee before smashing it again over his right knee. In one swift motion, Hisako was then knocked into a coma. And while this didn't kill her, but it certainly did knock her into a coma however. Not a permanent coma, but a serious, two year, twenty-year coma.


	2. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 2

Zizzlorrn then grabbed Hisako by her hair once again, before turning to face Goro. "Here," he chuckled, tossing Hisako's spent body towards the green-haired Arrancar. "Feel free to feed this slut to the dogs, I'm sure she'll make an excellent meal for them, on second thought, scratch that, she'll probably eat them the second that she wakes up so... Get bent green-hair."

Blood was also gushing down Zizzlorrn's face as well, but he was grinning nonetheless. He was glad that he was able to get revenge on Hisako for attacking him the way she did. "So Goro, Yammy, and some chick that nobody really cares about, who's next in line to have their asses handed to them by yours truly?"

Goro clenched his fist in absolute anger. He was really getting tired of Zizzlorrn's cocky behavior, and pissed at him because of what he did to Hisako. As evidenced by his Reiatsu increasing immensely.

"You REALLY have NO idea on who you're fucking with do you?!" Goro asked in an angry whisper loud enough for Zizzlorrn to hear, causing the latter Arrancar to raise a brow at Goro's threat.

"What are you talking about green-hair?" Zizzlorrn asked while now holding out his Zanpakuto, now battle-ready.

"You heard me Zirretrrax, because of what you did, Rajik is not only going to KILL you because of what you did to Hisako if I don't kill you first... In fact, (Zizzlorrn: Hmm?) he'll ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!" Goro yelled as he charged at Zizzlorrn, ready to kill him for what he did to Hisako.

"I know." Zizzlorrn simply replied as he clashed with Goro.

Goro: What did you say?!

Zizzlorrn: You heard me green-hair, but I'll let you in on something. I am NOT stupid, I know full well that Satan will come after me, wanting absolute vengeance against me because of what I did his batshit crazy daughter, but guess what? I am NOT afraid of him, and I NEVER will be. And no matter what half-assed tortures Rajik can pull out of his ass, he will NEVER break me. He can torture me, beat me, tear me asunder, put me through absolute despair, and humiliate and kill me in any way he sees fit, but he will NEVER crush my spirit. So tell Rajik that I told him to BRING IT ON.

And Zizzlorrn meant every word of what he said, Goro knew it. But before the green-haired Arrancar could retort any further, Yukiku suddenly appeared behind Zizzlorrn while swinging her scythes at him, only for the latter Arrancar to easily and block with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto. Goro saw this as an opportunity to attack Zizzlorrn, with the attempt to behead the latter with his sword.

Zizzlorrn saw this coming and Sonidoed out of the way before Goro's sword strike could decapitate him. He appeared behind Goro and attempted to cleave the teenage Arrancar in half, but Goro, being agile, quickly dodged and karate-chopped, Zizzlorrn in the back. However, Zizzlorrn quickly grabbed Goro by the ankle that he used to kick him with, and swung him around a couple of times before tossing the green-haired Arrancar crashing to the ground. But Goro quickly recovered from the ground, and flew up towards Zizzlorrn, with a Cero charged in the palm of his right hand, he then Sonidoed in front of Zizzlorrn with the intent to blow his head off with said Cero, only for the latter to grab the Cero and his hand with his own hand.

"What the...?" Goro replied in absolute shock.

"What?! that was pathetic! HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAH! Hey green-hair, allow me to show you on how to fire a proper Cero since you clearly suck at it." Zizzlorrn retorted before quickly charging a black and dark gray-colored Cero within the palm of his hand, the same hand that he used to catch both Goro's Cero, and within minutes. He overpowers Goro's Cero with his own large Cero, not only blasting Goro with the Cero that the green-haired Arrancar tried to use to blow Zizzlorrn's head off, but also blasting him with his own larger and far more powerful Cero. Zizzlorrn, with both his, and Goro's Ceros, blasts the latter Arrancar away with full force, deeply wounding him in the process as Goro went through the air towards the ground, charred, bloody and beaten after the Ceros dispersed.

Goro: (Goddamn it! I... I can't believe I lost to this guy. Dad, Hisako, I am sorry, I fai-).

Goro never got to finish his sentence as Zizzlorrn fired four Balas at the green-haired Arrancar, causing his body to explode, and rendering Goro unconscious. When the unconscious Goro begun to fall out of the smoke of the explosion, and out of the sky, he crashed to the ground with a heavy THUD.

"GORO!" Yukiku called out, completely upset about on how Goro and Hisako were both brutally beaten by the bastard with the Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto.

"Damn it!" Yammy called out, completely upset on how they were being beaten one-by-one.

"And that is how you fire a proper Cero faggot boy." Zizzlorrn said, mocking Goro as he glared at the unconscious green-haired Arrancar before he turned to face Rajik's two other remaining subordinates Yammy and Yukiku, who both glared at Zizzlorrn in absolute anger and hatred before he spoke to them. "For those of you who are keeping score, that's two to none. I must be on a roll today." Zizzlorrn said aloud, turning to face the remaining two Fracciones before he turned away from them and walked away from them, deciding that Yammy and Yukiku were not worth it, wanting to go help both Cassandra and Roxanne against Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada, much to the absolute anger of the two Fracciones of Rajik.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Yukiku called out to Zizzlorrn, pissed off completely that he would harm her two friends, then decide to just leave and walk away from the battle that the four Fracciones of Rajik had started with him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you filthy coward?! GET BACK HERE! GET YOUR SORRY COWARDLY ASS BACK HERE AND FACE US!" Yammy shouted out at the top of his lungs, completely pissed off that Zizzlorrn would just suddenly decide to call it quits.

"Make me douchebag." Zizzlorrn called out while giving Yammy the middle finger from afar, pissing off the latter even more.

"You think that you can mercilessly attack Hisako and Goro like the way you did, and then think that you can just decide to leave?! And if you think that I am going to let you get away with this, then you are wrong! I will MAKE you PAY for what you did to Hisako and Goro! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Yukiku shouted at him in absolute anger.

"Tch, what do you think?!" Zizzlorrn shouted out in complete annoyance that Yukiku would even think of trying to drag him back into a pointless battle that she knows full well that she can't win. "You and the giant bald-headed Llargo jackass can't beat me, even if you both were to release your Zanpakutos against me, and go into your Primera Etapa forms, you could NEVER defeat me, get it through your heads! And another thing, green hair and the crazy bitch were trying to kill me, so if you ask me you filthy skank, they both got what they deserved. Just look at them, especially Whoresako Cockfang." Zizzlorrn added, pointing at Hisako's unconscious body lying facefirst and motionless in the sand not too far from here. He then looked over at Goro's unconscious body, also lying in the sand facefirst and motionless before he replied back to Yukiku. "If anything, I'd say that the two pitiful lovers over there, especially Whoresako are just where they both belong...with their faces...in the dirt with their asses floating in the air, farting, soiling, and shitting on themselves as we speak." Zizzlorrn laughed to himself at his own crude joke. Much to Yukiku's anger. "So unless if both you and the giant tub of lard over there don't want to end up like the two batshit crazy lovers on the ground, farting, soiling, and shitting on yourselves like they are, then I suggest that you do everybody a favor and back off before I kill you both!" Zizzlorrn spoke in a authoritative, no-nonsense, no bullshit tone, ensuring that his word was final, and making sure that Yukiku and Yammy realize that they are outmatched against him, much to the shock and frustration of the two Fracciones of Rajik.

He then turned his back on the two Arrancars, rushing off to aid his allies and friends Cassandra and Roxanne (best friend in the former's case) against Ulquiorra. As he drew back out his Zanpakuto, he then rubbed his sore neck, which was still VERY painful and burning from the combination of both Hisako's attack, and the extremely painful neck cauterizing with his Cero. "I really need to see a doctor for this, but whatever I'll take care of it later. But anyway I need to go over quickly and aid Roxanne and Cassandra, seeing as how they'll really need my help in order to take down the Emo Bat Ki-"

But Zizzlorrn never got to finish his sentence as Yukiku, now absolutely livid that Zizzlorrn was not only underestimating Rajik, but he had hurt her friends and tried to make a mockery of both her and Yammy by walking away from them, appeared before him in a rapid Sonido technique, cutting him off from his path and blocking him, as well as to prevent him from aiding his allies in battle against the Cuatro Espada, much to his absolute chagrin. She tried to cut his windpipe, but Zizzlorrn quickly parried the scythe by swatting it away easily with his own blade.

"I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to piss me off, that's what you are trying to do, but guess what, it is NEVER going to work." Zizzlorrn said, starting to get agitated at how stubborn the female Fraccion was being, not wanting to listen to him when he tried to tell her that she can't win against him, and that she will only share the same fate as both Hisako and Goro. "Why can't you just be a good little whore and listen? You can't beat me, how many times do I have to say this to you? Do I have to beat some sense into that tiny organ of yours you call a brain? Or do I have to do to you on what I did to Whoresako Cockfang and her green-haired boyfriend in order for you to get the message? Not only do you want to pointlessly humiliate yourself by fighting sometime who is many times stronger than you, but you also just want to waste my time, that is all you want to do."

"That's because I told you before that you are NOT going ANYWHERE YOU BASTARD!" Yukiku shouted in absolute anger, wanting to kill Zizzlorrn by cleaving him in half. She quickly Sonidoed behind the male Arrancar and tried to vivisect him from behind. But unfortunately for her, Zizzlorrn saw it coming and quickly intercepted her attack just in time, and turned around quickly and blocked both of her scythes with his Zanpakuto.

Yukiku: I am NOT going to let you aid your two friends against Ulquiorra and Master Rajik, because I am going to make sure that I kill you right here and now! And that your allies die alone against either Master Rajik and Ulquiorra. In fact... (Zizzlorrn: (What is this bitch rambling about now?)) Just who the hell do you think you are underestimating us?!

Zizzlorrn: Who do you think I am you filthy bitch?! I am Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirretrrax, that's who I am. You on the other hand, you are just an insolent whore, just like Cockfang. And you, kill me? HAH! That was so funny I forgot to laugh, you clearly didn't see on what I did to her and green-hair over there. So if you think that you and the fat jackass can beat me, then you are both REALLY full of shit, literally.

Yukiku, ignoring Zizzlorrn's insult, instantly yelled at the male Arrancar in absolute anger. "You have NO idea of what you're getting yourself into Zirretrrax?! You think you know Master Rajik like we do?! You think that just because you aren't scared of him that he won't try to find some other way to break you?! BULLSHIT!" If Master Rajik wants to break you, he WILL break YOU! And he WILL find a way to do it, ONE way or ANOTHER! No matter on how much you aren't afraid of him, and no matter on how much you resist him, and no matter on HOW MUCH you and your allies try to BEAT HIM! And another thing-"

"What is it?" Zizzlorrn asked the female Arrancar, who then rolled her eyes in disgust before replying again.

"Master Rajik is not only the most powerful Espada in Aizen's army, but he is also the most FEARED Espada in Hueco Mundo. ALL Arrancars and Hollows in Hueco Mundo TREMBLE and QUAKE in fear at even the mere mention of his name, and there is a GOOD reason for this." Yukiku replied

"What are you talking about?" Zizzlorrn asked.

"Those like you, who have foolishly dared to cross him, thinking that they can defeat him and his subordinates, and have actually managed to do so to the latter like myself, have been ERASED from the world, along with the evidence that they even existed in the first place."; Yukiku retorted, wanting Zizzlorrn to understand that he made a grave mistake by attacking Rajik's subordinates, even though they were trying to kill him. Like Don Marrttiinn the 3rd for example."

"What about him? What about Don Marrttiinn?" Zizzlorrn asked.

"He was once a former Espada in Aizen's army, part of the original Oscuro Espadas before Rajik annihilated them, along with the Juicio Espadas." Yukiku replied before continuing on with her story. "He was the second-most respected Espadas in Las Noches, and not only that, he was also the highest-ranked Espada, and the second most powerful with Aizen's army, and that was something that he arrogantly took pride in, and boasted to the other Espadas, the fact that he was VERY powerful, and high-ranked, and thought that he was the most strongest Espada in Aizen's army, and in existence. However, he then realized that both Rajik and Aizen were FAR more powerful than him, so out of his own foolishness and arrogance, he decided to try to kill Rajik before taking out Aizen. So like you, he attacked and brutalized every single one of Master Rajik's Fracciones, including myself, but that was what led to his ultimate downfall in the end. As Don, being the arrogant fool that he was, foolishly boasted to Master Rajik on what he did to Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and myself, and Rajik, after finding out on what Don Marrttiinn did to his Fracciones, decided to take on the arrogant fool himself, but in truth, the battle was already over before it began. Don Marrttiinn tried to attack Master Rajik thinking that he could defeat him, but the Cero Espada had already used one of the deadliest illusionary attacks in the History of Hueco Mundo, Sentencia del Omega (Judgment of the Omega).

Zizzlorrn: Sentencia del Omega huh?

Yukiku: That is correct. (Zizzlorrn raised a brow at this) When Master Rajik first used this attack on Don Marrttiinn, the latter then found himself slowly being painfully consumed by maggots for 10 hours. Then while Don Marrttiinn was crying in pain after the fist illusionary torture of Sentencia del Omega, Master Rajik then began the second illusionary torture of Sentencia del Omega, which is where Don Marrttiinn then experienced EVERY painful and traumatic event in his life, which was the second drive to Don Marrttiinn's absolute despair.

Zizzlorrn then continued to listen on as Yukiku continued on with her speech.

Yukiku: Don Marrttiinn than began to realize his folly, and begged and pleaded to Rajik for mercy and for him to cease with the tortures. But Master Rajik told the arrogant pompous fool that he had long sealed his fate by torturing and brutally beating his subordinates, and that now he was going to pay the ultimate price for his foolishness. And before Master Rajik started the third illusionary technique of Sentencia del Omega. Master Rajik had another Espada and the Fracciones of the latter bring out Don Marrttiinn's family, much to his horror. Don Marrttiinn then attempted to plead with Master Rajik to spare his family and to leave them alone, but Master Rajik wouldn't hear any of that. Instead, he laughed at Don Marrttiinn, and told the arrogant fool that he should have thought that about before daring to challenge him by attacking and threatening to lacerate, eviscerate, and attempting to cannibalize his Fracciones. And with that Master Rajik then proceeded to torture Don Marrttiinn's family in front of him, slowly and painfully, starting with Don Marrttiinn's wife. In which where Master Rajik brutally beat her before he stabbed her multiple times. He then burned her alive with a powerful Cero del Infierno (Zero From Hell) technique, which is a pitch-black Cero featuring flames 30 times FAR more powerful and hotter than the flames of the sun itself, resulting in her becoming disfigured to the point where even her own mother wouldn't recognize her anymore. And then Master Rajik did the same thing to Don Marrttiinn's children until they too, like Don Marrttiinn's wife were crying, writhing in absolute pain. Don Marrttiinn himself was horrified by this and begged Master Rajik to stop torturing him and his family, saying that he would do anything for Master Rajik, but Master Rajik however, just got out a scythe, and slashed Don Marrttiinn with it, saying that if the latter really wanted to do anything for him, that he would cannibalize his entire family right in front of him. Don Marrttiinn objected to it, saying that he would be willing to do anything but that. However, Master Rajik slashed him a couple of times with his scythe, telling him that his opinion doesn't matter, and that he has no right to object. He then threatened to condemn Don Marrttiinn to EVEN more painful torture if he didn't do what he wanted, which then horrified Don Marrttiinn to an unnerving extent an extent to which that even Don Marrttiinn himself could not comprehend. Don Marrttiinn then did as Master Rajik asked him to, he then cannibalized and ate his whole family in front of Master Rajik without hesitation or mercy, much to the latter's absolute glee, and the displeasure of Don Marrttiinn's family. Afterwards Don Marrttiinn thought that Master Rajik would spare him after the latter made the former eat and consume his own family, but he was wrong. Instead, it was actually the setup for the third illusionary technique. Which was being brutally murdered and attacked by your own family."

"Wow." Was all that Zizzlorrn said.

"Don Marrttiinn then experienced the sensation of being consumed alive by his wife and kids, both accusing him of transforming into Master Rajik's puppet, who consumed them without mercy and hesitation and they screamed at him that they hate him, and that they want to see him pay, and that they shall inflict on him on what he did to them twenty-fold, and they did just that. Don Marrttiinn's wife then consumed her kids, and they consumed her in return and each other, and Don Marrttiinn himself, much to the latter's absolute horror. Don Marrttiinn then pleaded with Master Rajik to stop torturing him. But then Master Rajik told him that his suffering has only begun. Don Marrttiinn then also experienced being consumed and eaten alive by his family as well, which lasted for 10 hours. Which not only caused Don Marrttiinn to scream like the pathetic fool that he is, but it also drove him into absolute despair, to the point on where it literally broke him. Afterwards Master Rajik then threw a Cero gun towards Don Marrttiinn and encouraged the once proud and arrogant fool to take his own life, and he did just that. Don Marrttiinn then committed suicide by blowing his own brains and heart out. Master Rajik than pulled out Don Marrttiinn's shadow, and healed his corpse before the shadow of Don Marrttiinn entered back into his body. Afterwards Master Rajik then threw the shadow Don Marrttiinn into the Cero's Grudge dimension where he was tortured and experienced the same tortures that he was put through through the Sentencia del Omega technique, along with new and pain and excruciating tortures infinitely for the rest of his days until the end of time."

Zizzlorrn, upon hearing Yukiku's story of on how he tortured and drove Don Marrttiinn into committing suicide and then continued to torture him even after death, suddenly gained a look of slight horror and absolute disgust on his face, much to Yukiku's great delight.

"Goddamn! I always knew Rajik was twisted and insane, but I didn't know that he was THIS fucked up in the head!" Zizzlorrn said, disgusted after hearing Yukiku's speech about Rajik torturing, then killing, and then torturing him again infinitely.

"That is that happens to those who dare to cross my master, The Cero Espada. And after what you did today, you will NOT escape his wrath Zizzlorrn, nor the wrath of Hisako Qufang, because she too won't forget on what you did to her today. What Don Marrttiinn did to Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and I doesn't even compare to what you have done to both Hisako and Goro. So now, Master Rajik will do to you and seek a vengeance and torture on you that will make on what he did to both Don Marrttiinn and Natalie look like CHILD'S PLAY!" He WILL rain down absolute destruction on both you and your friends! You will-"

Yukiku was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn suddenly slashed her across the stomach, causing rapid blood to gush out from Yukiku's stomach. The female Arrancar coughed up blood and tightly clutched her bleeding stomach. Zizzlorrn then placed his Zanpakuto behind him and then he firmly gripped Yukiku by the throat before he punched her in the face multiple times with his other hand HARD, thus breaking her nose and disfiguring her face.

"Ugh, you talk too much!" Zizzlorrn said, completely annoyed with Yukiku going on and on about on how Rajik will kill him. He then pulled Yukiku's face VERY close to his before he told her something. "And do you know what I hate about women like you who go on and on about on how much your boss is invincible and that no one can beat him, and that he is the most powerful jackass in the world? Is that those women like you for example, NEVER shut the hell up!"

Yukiku gritted her teeth at this in anger, she couldn't believe on how insolent Zizzlorrn was being. And now, he was MOCKING her!

"Ohh, Rajik is powerful! Ohh, Rajik is fearsome and scary! Ohh, Rajik is the most powerful douchebag in all of creation, and that everybody should bow down and kiss his red Satanic ass, and suck his red balls and his big donkey dick! And I, the slutty furry woman with the big tits, am telling you this is because I want to suck his red balls! Oh gag me with a goddamn spoon already! If you love Rajik SO much, then why don't you go and fuck him already! Seeing as how you are his closest whore alongside Whoresako Cockfang." Zizzlorrn retorted, annoyed with on how Yukiku was lecturing him about on how powerful and fearsome Rajik is. "Oh, and another thing-" he added.

"What?!" Yukiku asked in anger.

"I am NOT afraid of Rajik, and I NEVER will be. Rajik IS very powerful and he is insane, that I agree with you, and I will NEVER underestimate him, or take him and his cronies lightly because of that. But guess what, that doesn't mean that I or anyone else for that matter, should be afraid of the bastard or his cronies. In fact, he is NOT God, he is not the almighty father, he is just an overpowered douchebag who thinks that as long as he has the power to do what he wants, no one can stop him, until he gets his ass kicked that is. But guess what, karma is a bitch, and she has a funny way of catching up to people like Rajik and Aizen for that matter, not that I intend to kick Rajik's ass myself, because I would rather somebody else do it. And you are NOT going to intimidate me about Rajik. I am not an arrogant douchebag like Don Marrttiinn was, that is why he's dead and I'm not. See, that's the difference between Don Marrttiinn and I, I don't and NEVER attack people just to prove that I am better than them, I only attack people if they try to kill me and attempt to hurt or have already hurt the people that I care about. Plus you, Whoresako, Goro, and the fat jackass all tried to kill me, so I was only defending myself from you clowns. And if you ask me, Cockfang got what she deserved, along with the green-haired faggot boyfriend of hers." Zizzlorrn said, attempting to make Yukiku realize that he is NOT afraid of Rajik and his subordinates.

"So what you're saying is, you don't care if Master Rajik will come after you for your actions?!" Yukiku asked in absolute anger.

"All I'm saying is that I don't give a shit if Rajik makes mince meat out of me, he can do whatever he wants to me, it won't affect me in the slightest. I know that you were just trying to intimidate me about him in an pitiful attempt to get me to cower in fear before your asshole of a master, but guess what, like I said before, it DIDN'T WORK!" Zizzlorrn said with absolute finality before Yukiku's eyes widened as her mouth opened to interrupt before Zizzlorrn continued on with his speech.

"But you know what, I'm done with both you and Yammy. Time to finish you off so that I can aid both Cass and Roxanne, seeing as how they'll REALLY need my help."

Wha-?" Was all that Yukiku said before Zizzlorrn jammed his fist into her stomach before releasing a small Bala inside of it. The female Arrancar coughed up blood before looking into the eyes of the man that had put his fist into her stomach in anger.

"And give Rajik my regards that he can try to break me, but It'll NEVER work." Was all that Zizzlorrn said before he retracted his right fist from Yukiku's stomach which was covered in blood. He then looked on as the female Arrancar that he defeated begun to fall down to the ground.

"And now, it's all over for you whore." As all that Zizzlorrn said before he clenched his blood-covered fist.

"Damn it!" Was all that Yukiku said before her body exploded from the inside, which did not kill the female Arrancar, but badly wounded her and rendered her unconscious. Her body then dropped to the ground in a heavy thud. Zizzlorrn turned away from the unconscious female Arrancar as he wiped the blood off of his right hand onto his already blood-covered jacket.

"She was a waste of my time, and an annoying whore who talks to much, and doesn't know on how to shut up. Rajik oh Rajik, Zizzlorrn was being mean to me, and he totally put his foot up my ass, and beat up the two psychotic lovers Whoresako Cockfang and the green-haired faggot. Please save me from him so that in return, I get to suck your red donkey dick, DOY!" Zizzlorrn said, imitating Yukiku as he turned around, and begun to head towards the Ulquiorra, Cassandra, and Roxanne battle, wanting to help his two friends fight the Cuatro Espada.

But before he could do so, he suddenly felt two giant fists slam into him, thus sending him skidding and flying across the Hueco Mundo desert. Yammy then came out of nowhere and begun to laugh arrogantly.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAH! Let's see on how arrogant you act now once I blast your cocky ass into oblivion, AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! Yammy laughed arrogantly before he charged up two Bala blasts in his fist and fired them both at where Zizzlorrn had been flung towards due to Yammy's attack. He then fired multiple rapid Balas towards Zizzlorrn's direction before laughing arrogantly.

"Take this, and this, and this you cocky snot-nosed punk! I will teach you a lesson never to toy with me! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! Yammy continued to laugh arrogantly as he fired multiple Balas towards Zizzlorrn as the ground that he was firing them towards begun to explode. But Yammy still continued to fire on anyway. He then began to charge up a Cero in his mouth.

"This should teach you on what happens when you take me lightly you punk ass, pussy ass, bitch ass motherfucker! Why don't you get your sorry ass out here, and fight me like a ma-"

Yammy never got to finish his sentence as Zizzlorrn suddenly and quickly charged at Yammy and slashed through the giant Arrancar with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto. Yammy's Cero then exploded harmlessly as he himself begun to explode with blood, causing the Decima Espada to fall to the ground.

"G-Goddamn you!" As all that Yammy said before he fell face first to the ground with a giant THUD. Zizzlorrn then stood on top of Yammy as the giant Arrancar begun to turn his face to look at him with pure hatred.

"Yammy, Yammy, Yammy, Yammy, Yammy... Yammy, I told you that you were stupid, and that you didn't have a brain, and this further drives my point into the home section. Attacking someone who is EVEN stronger than you? Now I see why you get your ass kicked regularly on a daily bases." Zizzlorrn mocked, angering Yammy even further, which to the former's absolute delight.

"You fucking asshole!" Yammy growled with all of the anger and hatred he could muster. "I will rip you to SHREDS for this bull-"

Yammy never got to finish his sentence as Zizzlorrn then jumped on his head HARD, burying his head deep into the sand, causing Yammy to eat ten feet of sand and knocking the giant Arrancar unconscious.

"Yammy, don't make threats you can't carry out. Besides, you're probably too stupid to carry out a proper threat anyway." Zizzlorrn mocked, hawkspitting on the giant Arrancar in the same manner as he did to Hisako. Zizzlorrn then Sonidoed towards the unconscious Hisako and put away his Zanpakuto before picked her up by the throat before dropping her to the ground on her back.

"So Hisako, you like eating dirt huh? So let's see on how you enjoy eating even MORE dirt." Zizzlorrn said as he mocked the unconscious Hisako as he grabbed a giant cluster of sand before he shoved it into the female Arrancar's mouth until it was completely full of sand. He hawkspitted once again directly into Hisako's face for a third time, before he kicked Hisako until she was lying on her stomach once again. He then stomped on her head HARD, burying her head deep into the sand, causing Hisako to eat ten feet of sand.

"Now, you're right where you belong Cockfang! Lying facefirst in the dirt, where you belong... you crazy bitch! Zizzlorrn yelled before he stomped on Hisako's back HARD. thus causing a tremor in the ground. "And this will also teach you to NEVER put your filthy fingers into MY NECK!" Zizzlorrn yelled in anger as he stomped on Hisako's spine HARD for a second time, causing a second tremor in the ground.

Zizzlorrn then looked towards where the battle between his two allies and Ulquiorra was commencing. "But anyway, I am finally DONE with these losers. Time to go continue my battle with the Emo Espada alongside Cass and Roxanne." Zizzlorrn said as he jumped to the ground and begun to fly rapidly towards Ulquiorra, Cassandra, and Roxanne.

"ARRGHH! My fucking neck, DAMN it it hurts! Fuck! And I am beginning to feel woozy because I lost a lot of blood, but whatever, I'll be fine, I'll see a doctor later because of this, but right now, I have to help them, otherwise, they'll get creamed without me." Zizzlorrn said as he begun to quickly fly towards the battle between Cassandra and Roxanne's battle against Ulquiorra after defeating Rajik's Fracciones.

Meanwhile elsewhere, both Roxanne and Cassandra were both panting as they were currently outmatched against the powerful Cuatro Espada, who was none the worse for wear. The blade of his sword was covered in blood while he was still standing tall and proud, and had the same melancholic look on his face.

Cassandra didn't look too damaged except for the horizontal scar now featured across her face, which had caused her to throw away and discard her glasses. whereas Roxanne was not clutching her bleeding stomach due to Ulquiorra impaling her through the abdomen earlier. But she wasn't down for the count. She was still able to continue to keep fighting against Ulquiorra, despite the Gothic Arrancar having both her and Cassandra outmatched.

"I... I still can't believe on how powerful Ulquiorra is." Roxanne said, panting heavily as she was tightly clutching her bleeding stomach while turning to her ally Cassandra. "You weren't kidding when you said that Ulquiorra was no pushover Cassandra."

"Well what can I say Roxanne, Ulquiorra isn't someone that we should underestimate or take lightly for that matter." Cassandra said, panting heavily. "We have to be careful though, one misstep, and the Emo king will have our heads because we suddenly got careless." But still Emo boy is the least of my concern right now, I just hope that Ziz is alright, and that Hisako didn't hurt him in anyway." Cassandra added, finishing her sentence as she looked out in the desert on where Zizzlorrn got blown off to. "Because if she did hurt him, I would beat that psycho bitch to death, to a bloody pulp before I rip her freaking head off of her shoulders then crush it."

"Don't worry about him Cassandra. "Roxanne said, assuring the worrying female Arrancar before she turned back to face Ulquiorra. "Zizzlorrn will be fine, he's gotten himself out of even worse situations than this, plus he can take care of himself."

"I know that he can, but still I don't want to see him hurt, and neither does Eileen, because I know that she REALLY likes him, and that seeing him hurt in anyway would devastate her. In fact, she too would also would want to come out for Hisako's blood." Cassandra retorted, still worried about her best friend.

Roxanne: I know that Cassandra, but what is really important is what we-!

Roxanne was cut off mid-sentence as Ulquiorra suddenly appeared behind the female Arrancar and attempted to cleave her in half with his blade. However, Roxanne quickly turned around and parried Ulquiorra's attempted sword strike on her life.

"Should you both REALLY converse with each other in the middle of a battle and let your guards down in the process?" The Cuatro Espada asked with complete stoicness in his voice. "If you do not pay attention to your opponent, and should you let your guard down against them, it will cost you your life, you should know that by now foolish woman."

"I am not as stupid as you think that I am Ulquiorra." Roxanne retorted, now focused back completely on the battle between her, Cassandra and Ulquiorra. "So don't count me out!"

"Hmph!" As all that Ulquiorra said before fired a Bala from his right eye from Roxanne, who quickly dodged the Bala attack, only for Ulquiorra to quickly Sonido behind with the intent to behead the female Arrancar, only for Cassandra to appear out of nowhere and block Ulquiorra's sword strike with her own blade.

"You should learn to take your own damn advice Emo-boy." Cassandra retorted. "Why? Because ANYTHING can happen, ANYTHING."

"If you are attempting to lecture me about not letting my guard down then you are foo-" Ulquiorra said before he was suddenly bombarded by several Bala blasts from behind with Cassandra Sonidoing out of way next to Roxanne. Both female Arrancars watching as the Cuatro Espada is bombarded by several invisible Bala blasts. While 45% of the blasts did manage to hit Ulquiorra, but the Cuatro Espada managed to quickly recover, and deflect the other Bala blasts with his sword. However as he did this, both Roxanne and Cassandra begun to prepare their most powerful attacks. Roxanne once again closed her eyes before clapping her hands together in the manner of someone praying as her Reiatsu begun to envelop her. She then unclapped her hands and held them both out in front of Ulquiorra, who was fending off the multiple Bala blasts as ten large Balas in the form of a cruciform syzygy are then formed out of the Roxanne's Reiatsu. Cassandra on the other hand, after cutting her own palm with the blade of her own sword, was now charging up another Gran Rey Cero. After the Gran Rey cero was fully charged up, both female Arrancars then begun to fire their powerful attacks.

Roxanne: Cruz de Bala Santa (Holy Bala Cross)!

Cassandra: Gran Rey Cero!

The two deadly attacks are then quickly fired towards Ulquiorra, who quickly sensed the two attacks coming his way while he was occupied with deflecting the Bala blasts.

"If you both think that those attacks will work on me for a second time, then you both are foolish." Ulquiorra said was he quickly then curled his arms together as he charges green aura around his body. He then brings his arms apart and expels a giant barrier around his body, which not only deflected the rest of the Bala blasts, but also collided with both Cassandra and Roxanne's attacks. And as a result of the two powerful attacks colliding with Ulquiorra's barrier. A comet-sized explosion was then caused with the force of a deadly, atomic, nuclear-sized explosion that makes the one that happened in Chernobyl look like a kiddie explosion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

A huge, mighty, and violent, atomic-sized explosion on a large-sized city scale destruction level and releasing a tremendous wave of force that blew away any remaining pillar and shook the ground to a massive earthquake-point, and began to dig deep into the ground until a HUGE crater was then formed, following by massive sand blowing up into the air. Cassandra, Roxanne, and Rajik were all unaffected by the immense wind.

After the burning light died down and the explosion dissipated. Both Cassandra and Roxanne were covered in immense smoke, both female Arrancars looking around their surroundings while keeping up their Pesquisas in order to see if Ulquiorra was going to land a surprise attack on them. Roxanne on the other hand while keeping an eye out for Ulquiorra, was panting heavily.

Cassandra: What's wrong Roxanne, are you okay?

"I'm fine." The other female Arrancar replied. "It's just, whenever I use Cruz de Bala Santa twice in one day, it tends to sap a lot of my Reiryoku, and it slightly weakens me. I can only use it twice a day in my normal form, and thrice a day in my Fuerza de Resurreccion form. If I were to go overboard on either, it would sap me of almost all of my Reiryoku, and reduce my to a weakened Agotado Guerrero form, and cause me a LOT of pain and fatigue, which won't kill me, but at the same token however, it would be a VERY unpleasant sensation for me."

"I see." Cassandra replied, turning back to the area where Ulquiorra had been blasted at. "in that case Roxanne, be VERY careful, because if you use that attack again, then you would be screwed. But if you do use it again, go into your Fuerza de Resurreccion state."

"Right." Roxanne retorted, turning to face the area on where Ulquiorra had been blasted at, ready to face the Cuatro Espada once more. "But we should focus back on the battle Cassandra, because if we don't... Ulquiorra could-"

Roxanne never got to finish her sentence as the Cuatro Espada suddenly appeared out of Sonido behind her, and stabbed her through her back with his sword, causing the female Arrancar to cough up big globs of blood. Ulquiorra himself was completely unwounded by the attack that Cassandra and Roxanne tried to blast him with due to the fact that he used his barrier to dispel the attacks.

"Impale you through the back while you let your guard down foolishly like the ingrate that you are." Ulquiorra retorted, "finishing" Roxanne's sentence.

"Roxanne!" Cassandra called out.

"Darn it!" Roxanne cursed, completely upset at herself because she let Ulquiorra cheap-shot her again.

Cassandra then charged at Ulquiorra with the intent on saving Roxanne and stopping The Cuatro Espada from killing her. "Let her go you son of a bitch!"

Ulquiorra then begun to charge up a powerful Cero attack from his finger, which has enough power to blow off the top portion of someone's body if successfully hit.

Ulquiorra: You were no match for me girl In the end, none of you trash were any match for us. You should have known better than to show your faces back here in Las Noches territory. Now you shall pay for your folly with your life.

Before Cassandra could reach Ulquiorra, Rajik suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his left arm around Cassandra's neck very tightly, before grabbing her right wrist tightly, causing her to get go of her Zanpakuto and disarming her. He then wrapped his right arm tightly around Cassandra's waist in an iron grip, seizing her and preventing her from saving Roxanne from Ulquiorra.

Rajik: You will not save your friend Cassandra; you shall watch her die at Ulquiorra's hands as he vaporizes the top half of her body. And then should Zizzlorrn somehow still be alive should he have managed to defeat my Fracciones, I will take you to him so that you can watch me beat that insolent fool to death with my bare hands. And then I will snap your neck afterwards, and transform your corpses into shadows for me to use and do as I please with you until I am done with you.

And Rajik meant EVERY WORD of his threats, and he had the power to carry them out too, Cassandra knew it and she couldn't break out of his grip to fight both him and Ulquiorra because she wasn't strong enough. And now she is going to watch both of her friends die brutally at Rajik and Ulquiorra's hands.

Rajik: Ulquiorra, finish her off. We have wasted enough time on these insects. We need to find where they had come from, and where they are based so that when we find them, we will rain down destruction on the rebellion group that they came from, and annihilate them. Because it is obvious that they will not tell us where they come from, and who they are working for.

"Very well then Rajik." The Cuatro Espada relied back to his ally before turning to face Roxanne. "Prepare to face absolute oblivion fool." Ulquiorra said as his Cero begun to fully charge. Roxanne begun to shiver in fear as the Cero as nearly at full power, and was nearly ready to be fired at her.

Cassandra watched in horror as she was about to witness her friend/ally die before her eyes, she then closed her eyes in order to turn away from the macabre sight that was about to befall her. Rajik on the hand was grinning evilly.

"Zizzlorrn, wherever you are, if you have kicked Hisako's ass, please hurry before-"

Before Ulquiorra's Cero could fire and kill Roxanne, a familiar Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto spun around rapidly and quickly like a boomerang, heading towards Ulquiorra. Cassandra's thoughts were then interrupted as she saw the Bat'leth Zanpakuto head towards Ulquiorra, preparing to slash the Cuatro Espada in half if hit, causing the bowl-haired female Arrancar to transform her face from a look of horror into a look of relief and absolute gladness, causing her to smile. Rajik also sensed this, and tried to warn Ulquiorra before it was too late.

Rajik: Ulquiorra! Behind you!

It was too late however as the Zanpakuto slashed through Ulquiorra while Roxanne was completely unharmed by the attack, causing the Gothic Arrancar to widen his eyes in absolute pain and shock, dispelling his powerful Cero, and causing it to explode harmlessly in the process. Roxanne, quickly realizing that this was her chance to escape from the Cuatro Espadas clutches, quickly broke the blade of Ulquiorra's sword off from the hilt with a powerful Bala blast, before she Sonidoed to the ground while walking woozily but standing upright on her own two legs. She panted heavily as she started bleeding from her abdomen slowly.

Rajik was also shocked by this, wondering on how could a mere boomerang-like attack could wound Ulquiorra.

"Impossible!" Thought Rajik as he was wondering on how an attack like that could wound Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra is far too powerful to be wounded by a low-level attack like that! And that Bat'leth Zanpakuto, I know all too well that that Zanpakuto belongs to that fool Zizzlorrn! And how did he manage to survive Hisako's brutal onslaught against him?! No! It can't be! Don't tell me that he somehow managed to defeat her?! If he had killed her, my daughter, then I will personally deal with that wretched ingrate mysel-"

Rajik was then cut off mid-thought as Cassandra, now seeing her chance to escape from the Cero Espadas clutches, hitting Rajik in the face with the back of her head before quickly infusing her elbows with her own Reiatsu and painfully elbowing the red-skinned Arrancar in the stomach, causing Rajik to let go of Cassandra as the female Arrancar pulled his arms off of her. She then Sonidoed to where Roxanne was and ran to the latter female Arrancar.

"Are you alright Roxanne?" Cassandra asked as she then pulled the blade of Ulquiorra's sword out from the former, causing Roxanne to wince in pain as she stomach and back were now beginning to bleed rapidly, but soon stopped as her stomach/back wound begun to now heal themselves due to Roxanne's regenerative abilities.

"I'm fine." The female Arrancar panted. "But I just can't believe that somehow, a Bat'leth weapon appeared out of nowhere, and somehow saved me. Could it be that Zizz-"

"It is him Roxanne." Cassandra assured, smiling at the other female Arrancar as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "He managed to kick Hisako's ass and knowing him, he REALLY beat that cannibitch (trivia cannibitch is a fusion between the words cannibal and bitch) into absolute submission. And that's that she gets for messing with him and underestimating him."

"I agree." Roxanne said, nodding her head in agreement. She then looked up and saw both Rajik and Ulquiorra in the sky, as the two powerful Espadas were quickly recovering from the surprise attacks that were dealt to them. Rajik then glared at the two female Arrancars in absolute anger whereas Ulquiorra also glared at them, but still had the same melancholic look on his face, but inwardly, he was also just as angry as Rajik.

"I don't know on how that foolish wretch of a friend of yours Zizzlorrn managed to survive Hisako's onslaught and managed to defeat her, but I will personally crush him like the insect that he is." Rajik threatened.

"That's because he is better than her!" Cassandra retorted, mocking Rajik over the defeat of his Fraccion (Jorssen: Even though he also defeated the two other Fracciones of Rajik Goro, and Yukiku and Rajik's fellow Espada companion and former Fraccion Yammy in the process) And she got herself into that mess when she attacked him and tried to kill him. And if you kill him, I know certain people who WILL come out for your blood Fisher, myself included, including our leader.

Rajik then appeared right in front of Cassandra, much to the latter's surprise. He then grabbed her by the throat and holstered her up before bringing her face closer to his.

"If you think that you or any other foolish Arrancar from whatever organization that you came from are capable of defeating me, then you are even more foolish than I thought you insolent whore!" Rajik hissed, chocking the female Arrancar even further.

"You know what Rajik, I am NOT scared of you." Cassandra retorted. "You may just a red-skinned asshole with too much power, but you are NOT God, in fact, you're nothing! Nothing but an overpowered asshole who thinks that he can do whatever the hell he wants because nobody has the power to stop him/you. But eventually, you'll get your ass kicked one day, not by us, but someone else will do the deed. And if Nelliel were here, and if she saw you chocking me like the way you are, she wouldn't see the man that she married, instead she would be TERRIFIED of you, and see your true colors as the violent douchebag demon that you are, and divorce your sorry ass where you stand. Also, I will NEVER understand on how why she even went for you In fact, I could go on and on what on how much of an unlikable asshole that you are, but the list is unlimited."

Rajik, upon hearing Cassandra's insult towards him, gained a look upon him that looked as if someone dumped hot boiling water down his back, before it quickly twisted into a look of absolute anger and hatred. He now looked as if he were the angriest person in the world. He was going to VICIOUSLY and VIOLENTLY beat Cassandra to death SLOWLY and PAINFULLY, but before he could do so, he felt a large powerful Cero blast him from behind, causing him to drop Cassandra. Cassandra, after being dropped, then Sonidoed far away from Rajik, Roxanne did the same and Sonidoed next to Cassandra. Both female Arrancars watched as Rajik quickly recovered from the assault attack before he turned to look at the female Arrancars with absolute anger and hatred.

"What trickery is this?!" Rajik asked in anger as he glared at both female Arrancars, who were just as confused as he is (but in truth, they only pretended to act confused, they actually knew on who it was). "I don't know how many-"

Rajik was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and slashed through the red-skinned Arrancar with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto. Zizzlorrn then quickly fired a tremendous wave of black/dark gray wind from his right hand towards/at Rajik with/at full force. Rajik's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he was blasted by a tremendous force of Reiatsu/Reiryoku.

"Impossible!" Thought the Cero Espada as he was sent flying for half a mile, a massive explosion was then seen in Rajik's direction.

"Times you are going to keep continuously falling for our tricks douchebag?" Zizzlorrn mocked as he "finished" Rajik's question as he then went to go and attack Ulquiorra by using the same attack that he used to defeat Yammy and cheapshot Rajik with, but Ulquiorra, now fully recovered from Zizzlorrn's earlier attack on him, blocked his current attempted attack on him.

"Hello Emo boy." Zizzlorrn half-greeted, half-mocked, grinning as he eyed the Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra: If you think that the same attack would kill me Zirretrrax , then-

"Oh shut up already Emo Boy!" Zizzlorrn retorted, already annoyed with Ulquiorra lecturing him about how his attack was useless against him. "You're just like that big-breasted chick, who also never shuts up. You going on and on and on and ON about on how stronger than me that you are, seriously, SHUT THE HELL UP! I fucking get it already!"

Ulquiorra said nothing to this.

"In fact." Zizzlorrn said, placing his right hand behind his back. "Let me give you a riddle Emo boy, who's pale, Gothic, a complete dicksucker? And is about to have giant amounts of Reiryoku shoved up his asshole?"

"I will not get mixed up in your ga-" Ulquiorra replied before Zizzlorrn cut him off mid-sentence.

"YOU!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he quickly removed his right hand from his back as a tremendous wave of black/dark gray wind was rapidly fired from his right hand towards/at Ulquiorra at full force. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he was blasted by a tremendous force of Reiatsu/Reiryoku, which sent the Cuatro Espada flying for half a mile, a massive explosion was then seen in Ulquiorra's direction.

"And for good measure douchebag!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he put his Zanpakuto behind his before he fired a rapid volley of fifty Ceros from the palms of his hands at where Ulquiorra was blasted off to, which lasted for 5 minutes. Afterwards, a another massive explosion was then heard from a mile away.

"Well that takes of him for now, he'll be back, but we'll be ready for him." Zizzlorrn replied as he turned to face his two allies, Cassandra and Roxanne, who were both GLAD to see him.

"Hello ladies, missed me?" Zizzlorrn asked, grinning at the two female Arrancars as he then descended to the ground.

"Did we ever Ziz, how are you? Are you okay?" Cassandra gladly asked as Zizzlorrn landed to the ground in front of her and Roxanne while she ran up to him to go and hug him, tightly while smiling big with her eyes closed, which made the male Arrancar gag in pain.

I'm so happy that you are in one-piece bro." Cassandra said while gleefully hugging Zizzlorrn tightly,

"As much as I wouldn't mind to be hugged by you Cassandra, right now isn't a good time because my whole body hurts, especially my neck." Zizzlorrn said as he began to fade in and out of consciousness. Cassandra stopped hugging Zizzlorrn for a bit as she put her hands on her shoulders.

She then noticed that his neck was scarred badly, and upon gently touching his forehead, she then sensed that Zizzlorrn had lost a lot of blood, and what horrified her the most was that she saw that his entire outfit was soaked with his own blood. She then looked up to Zizzlorrn as he begun to feel woozy.

"Zizzlorrn... Are you alright? You look terrible, you lost of a lot of blood, and you look like you are going to faint at any moment." Cassandra asked in concern.

"I'm fine Cass". Zizzlorrn replied as he begun to feel a woozy, and he started to walk around in a sloppy way. He was nearly close to falling down before Cassandra caught him.

"You don't look like it." Cassandra replied, helping Zizzlorrn to stand up.

"I agree Zizzlorrn, you look terrible." Roxanne replied in agreement, walking up to Zizzlorrn and Cassandra. "Hold on, I think that I can heal the injuries in your neck, and in general if I can try."

"Okay Roxanne, go ahead." Zizzlorrn replied as both female Arrancars then layed Zizzlorrn down on the floor as Roxanne then placed her hands on his chest as a light blue light began a warm fixation on Zizzlorrn on his chest. Along with Cassandra, who also started to heal Zizzlorrn by holding her hands in his, which resulted in Zizzlorrn glowing with a dark blue light.

"Don't worry Ziz, we'll get you patched and fixed up." Cassandra assured, holding Zizzlorrn's hand in hers while healing him.

"I know you both will, but hurry. I don't mean to rush and anything, but I don't know on how long both of my surprise attacks can hold off both Emo boy and Satan. Because at any moment, both could be back and when they come back, we'll be screwed." Zizzlorrn said, warning both Cassandra and Roxanne that either Espada could return and quickly deal with the trio.

"I know Zizzlorrn, I know." Roxanne said, quickly intensifying the healing process so that Zizzlorrn will be back at full strength a lot quicker.

"I hope that we can heal you a lot quicker without any interruptions whatsoever from Satan and the Emo king." Cassandra said.

"I hope so too Cass, I hope so too." Zizzlorrn replied.


	3. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 3

Ten minutes had already passed, and Zizzlorrn was already back at full strength. His neck wound had disappeared and his fatigue had disappeared, and the blood that completely stained his outfit was completely gone, and all of his lost blood completely replenished, much to the absolute delight of both Cassandra and Roxanne.

"How do you feel now Ziz?" Cassandra asked, smiling at the male Arrancar before both she and Roxanne helped him up to his feet.

"Cass, I feel like was reborn again on the third day, literally I do." Zizzlorrn replied. "Thank you both by the way, I really appreciate it, truly I do."

"You are welcome Zizzlorrn, we're just glad to help you is all." Roxanne retorted.

Zizzlorrn: I know you are Roxanne, I know you are.

Cassandra: But anyway, Zizzlorrn, Roxanne, let's not let our guards down by conversing too much, we need to refocus back on Rajik and Ulquiorra, because they could be back anytime soon.

"I agree." Zizzlorrn replied, nodding his head in complete agreement. "In fact, I can sense The Emo King approaching from a mile away."

"Say Zizzlorrn?" Cassandra asked, turning to face her recently healed ally. "What did you do to Hisako anyway? Did you kill her?"

"That's that I'd like to know myself." A familiar voice rang out in the ears of the Arrancar trio. Cassandra, Zizzlorrn, and Roxanne all turned around to face Rajik standing before them, with a no-nonsense look clear on his face.

Roxanne: Ra-Rajik!

Cassandra: Not surprised that he would get here so quickly.

Zizzlorrn: But at least I'm back at full strength, so we might have shot if we're lucky enough.

"What have you done to Hisako you insect?" Rajik asked Zizzlorrn in a serious, no-nonsense, tone.

"What do you think I did to her, I kicked her sorry ass to the ground, plain and simple." Zizzlorrn replied before adding in several more other things. "Along with the asses of her accomplices by the way, which wasn't too hard, even though they were a pain in the ass to deal with, especially that big-breasted chick who mouths off to me on how much of an overpowered douchebag you are."

Rajik, upon hearing this, looked as though someone had beheaded Nelliel right in front of him. He then appeared right in front of Zizzlorrn, much to the latter's surprise and the surprise of both Cassandra and Roxanne, and quickly gained a look of absolute anger and hatred on him before he gripped Zizzlorrn by the throat, and holstered the dark-skinned, male Arrancar up before bringing his face closer to his.

"If you had murdered my family in cold blood, then I will skin you alive right here and now you ingrate!" Rajik threatened coldly.

"Let him go Rajik!" Cassandra yelled out to him.

"I agree, leave him alo-" Roxanne shouted out to Rajik before the Satanic Espada glanced at both female Arrancars with a look that instantly told both Cassandra and Roxanne to shut up or watch Zizzlorrn die brutally right in front of them.

"If you both utter another word or even think of talking back to me or even trying to stop me by physically attacking me in any way, shape or form, then I will murder your friend right here and now by snapping his neck with my bare hands!" Rajik threatened, sneering in hatred at the two female Arrancars before turning to face Zizzlorrn once again, which caused both Cassandra and Roxanne to back off in fear for what Rajik would do to Zizzlorrn if they had tried to stop the Cero Espada.

Zizzlorrn on the other hand, was completely unafraid and unimpressed by Rajik's threats, and even rolled his eyes at Rajik and opened his mouth to mock him.

"You know Rajik if I were you, which I am glad that I'm not, then I would go to check up on my subordinates to go see if they are either dead or alive rather than trying to kill the person that gave them the glorious ass kicking of their lives, especially to the crazy cannibitch that dug her filthy fingers into my neck and tried to kill me, just saying. They could be dying right now as we speak, and your personal whore Yukiku could be bleeding to death as we speak, and here you are, ignoring them just to take out your rage on the person that kicked their sorry asses into next week." Zizzlorrn said, mocking Rajik.

Zizzlorrn's taunt had made Rajik want to crush the male Arrancar into dust, but instead, he realized that Zizzlorrn was right, he needed to make sure that his subordinates and comrades were not dead.

"Very well then." Rajik replied as he threw Zizzlorrn to the ground. "But if they are deceased, then you and your friends shall face my full wrath." Rajik threatened as he disappeared from sight with Sonido. Zizzlorrn caught his breath as he begun to stand upright once again.

"I'm counting on it douchebag." Zizzlorrn said as he drew out his Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto.

"Are you alright Zizzlorrn?" Cassandra asked, walking up to him along with Roxanne, who was just as concerned as Cassandra.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me." Zizzlorrn replied back to his ally. "Because I can-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Ulquiorra came from behind the former from out of nowhere and attempted to cut Zizzlorrn's head off. However, Zizzlorrn was quick to turn around and parry Ulquiorra's attack.

"Well well well, it looks like The Emo king is back after having my Onda Materia de Choque de Oscura (Dark Matter Shockwave) shoved up his asshole." Zizzlorrn grinned as he insulted Ulquiorra, who wasn't going to stand for Zizzlorrn's insults any further.

"Enough of your games Zirretrrax." The Cuatro Espada retorted. "It appears that we have underestimated you and your friends, the three of you are very powerful and unpredictable, which is why you were able to take out Rajik's Fracciones and Yammy effortlessly."

"Damn right we are Emo boy." Zizzlorrn replied before he spoke again. "In fact, this is the reason on why you shouldn't underestimate those who are weaker than you, because who knows, ANYTHING can HAPPEN, and I mean ANYTHING."

Cassandra suddenly appeared behind Ulquiorra with the intent to cleave the Cuatro Espada in half; however Ulquiorra sensed this attempted attack on his life, and Sonidoed out of the way, which resulted in the blade of Cassandra's Zanpakuto clashing with Zizzlorrn's.

Cassandra: What the…?

Zizzlorrn: Crafty son of a bitch.

"Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, above you, watch out!" Roxanne warned as she watched Ulquiorra hovering above the two Arrancars with a large Gran Rey Cero fully charged within the palm of his right hand.

"Disappear into oblivion." Ulquiorra said as he then quickly fired the Gran Rey Cero at both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra. However the two Arrancars were quick to dodge the Gran Rey Cero by a landslide by jumping up into the air where the powerful Cero fired onto the desert ground, causing a huge explosion and covering the vicinity in fire.

Cassandra: Good lord!

Zizzlorrn: Goddamn Emo prick!

Ulquiorra appeared behind Cassandra and tried to bifurcate her in two with his sword slash, but the female Arrancar quickly turned around and parried his attempted sword strike on her life.

"Nice try Emo boy, but is going to take a lot more than a half-assed surprise that to kill me." Cassandra retorted before enveloping her fist in her Reiatsu as she tried to punch Ulquiorra in the face with her Reiatsu-covered fist. However Ulquiorra quickly caught her fist effortlessly, much to the female Arrancar's shock.

"If you think that that meager attack will kill me, then you-"

Ulquiorra was cut off mid-sentence as he was slashed from behind by both Zizzlorrn and Roxanne, the former who slashed Ulquiorra across the back, while the latter slashed him from head to toe with the intent to cut him in half. While this did not kill the Espada, but it did cause him some form of pain.

"Well let's change that Emoquiorra." Zizzlorrn said, before he kicked Ulquiorra in the back of the head hard, which did not faze the latter Arrancar at all, but it did cause him to crash to the ground. And before Zizzlorrn could stab Ulquiorra through the head with his Bat'leth, Ulquiorra quickly got up from the ground and quickly jumped out of the way before Zizzlorrn could kill him. Ulquiorra was in the air as he attempted to fire a Cero at the dark-skinned Arrancar, but then Cassandra appeared from behind him with the blade of her sword glowing with her own Reiatsu while she was grinning with anticipation.

"Hey Emo boy, you've probably never heard of Kingdom Hearts before, but this next technique that I am going to use on your stuck up ass is a technique that I personally created from the inspiration of one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts moves with a bit of my own personal twist to the technique." Cassandra said to the Cuatro Espada.

"Whatever useless abilities you have in your arsenal will never-"

Ulquiorra was interrupted as Cassandra jumped at him, swinging wildly this way and that. But the Cuatro Espada quickly parried and blocked her wild attacks with his.

"You see? I told you that this technique of yours was useless against me." Ulquiorra said as he was easily parrying and blocking Cassandra's wild attacks against him.

"Big friggin whoop, you can block and parry my attacks with no difficulty whatsoever, but that won't save your ass Emo Boy." Cassandra replied as her grin became more Cheshire-like.

Ulquiorra then noticed that something had struck him from behind at full force, which damaged him to a certain extent. Ulquiorra was shocked by the sudden attack before he felt himself being slashed rapidly by Cassandra, who quickly took advantage of Ulquiorra letting his guard down by slashing him rapidly, attacking him with vigor, and without mercy. Ulquiorra was also hit from all sides by the same invisible powerful attacks while Cassandra herself was unaffected by them as she kept wildly slashing and attacking the Espada without stopping or letting up on her attacks.

However in the midst of the 151st slash attack, and the 151st invisible attack, making it a total of 302 attacks that Cassandra had dealt to Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada somehow managed to recover and come back to his senses. And before the female Arrancar could attack him any further, Ulquiorra Sonidoed far away from her before she should slash him again and have another invisible attack damage him any further.

"What were those invisible attacks that struck me just now?" Ulquiorra thought. "They were not only invisible; they also had no Reiatsu coming off from them! But the way they struck me just now, they felt like Ce-"

Ulquiorra never finished his thought as he was cut off by Zizzlorrn suddenly and quickly charged at Ulquiorra and slashed through the Espada with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra was stunned by this sudden attack as his eyes widened in shock. Zizzlorrn didn't let up in his assault as he quickly Sonidoed in front of the Gothic Espada and kicked him in the face hard.

Zizzlorrn then quickly removed his right hand from his back as another tremendous wave of black/dark gray wind was rapidly fired from his right hand towards/at Ulquiorra at full force. Ulquiorra was then blasted by the same tremendous force of Reiatsu/Reiryoku that had attacked him earlier, which sent the Cuatro Espada crashing to the ground in an explosion. Zizzlorrn then put his Zanpakuto behind his before he begun to glow with his own Reiatsu. Zizzlorrn then drew back his hands and two large black and dark gray-colored Ceros formed and charged within the palms of his hands.

"And just like last time, this is also for good measure Emo Boy!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he then quickly fired a rapid volley of multiple Ceros from the palms of his hands at where Ulquiorra had crashed to towards the Cuatro Espada. This attack was not only quick, but it was also widespread, and was causing massive amounts of damage to the vicinity.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

However both Cassandra and Roxanne were both out of the way and both female Arrancars were standing in the air next to Zizzlorrn.

"Roxanne! Rather than standing here on our asses like a pair of twin doormats, we should help Zizzlorrn out!" Cassandra called out to Roxanne, realizing that she and Roxanne needed to help Zizzlorrn rather than sitting around and letting the male Arrancar do all of the work.

"Right." Roxanne nodded in agreement as she stood on Zizzlorrn's right whereas Cassandra stood on his left. Both female Arrancars begun to glow with their own Reiryoku was they begun to charge their own powerful attacks. Roxanne held up her right hand and gathered a huge amount of energy in order to create a large light blue Bala orb before it hovered above her head. Whereas Cassandra pushed back her hands before giant blue-colored, Cero spheres were formed into the palms of her hands, surrounded by wind.

"Don't worry Zizzlorrn; we will help you blast Ulquiorra into oblivion." Roxanne called out as she turned to face the male Arrancar, who didn't respond back to her or even look at her, as he was FAR too busy blasting Ulquiorra into the obits. The two female Arrancars then called out their attacks.

Cassandra: Ciclón Todopoderoso Cero (Almighty Zero Cyclone)!

Roxanne: Perfecta Sentencia Bala (Perfect Bullet Judgment)!

Cassandra's powerful Ceros, while surrounded with wind, fired at Ulquiorra in the manner of twin cyclones surrounded by wind. Whereas Roxanne's giant huge Bala ball released a huge legion of powerful Bala blasts that cause a lot of damage of hit at Ulquiorra, afterwards, the Bala ball itself, while releasing a huge legion of Balas at the Cuatro Espada, then flew to attack Ulquiorra alongside Cassandra and Zizzlorrn's attacks. All three of the Arrancar trios attacks collided with Ulquiorra as they all exploded on him at full massive destructive force with vigor and without mercy.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The three combined powerful Cero/Bala blasts, erupted on Ulquiorra and exploded on the Cuatro Espada on a huge, mighty, and violent, comet-sized explosion on a wide spread-sized city scale destruction level and releasing a tremendous wave of powerful winds that blew away the sand and shook the ground for a second time to an earthquake-point, and dug even deeper into the sand. Along with a huge surge of Reiatsu affecting the area in an electric-like manner. Roxanne looked on with curiosity whereas both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra grinned at their own handiwork.

Three minutes have already passed, and after the explosion died down, there was only massive fire and smoke widespread within the vicinity. The Arrancar trio that had attacked Ulquiorra had begun to wonder if the powerful Cuatro Espada was dead or not.

Roxanne: Hey guys, I think we overdid it a bit too much.

Cassandra: What are you talking about Roxanne?

Roxanne: I am just saying that while we should kill Ulquiorra, we should also be careful on not to destroy the area, seeing as how they are many corpses of deceased Arrancars that have been murdered in cold blood by these monsters.

"Roxanne don't worry about it." Zizzlorrn said, descending to the grounds he quickly moved to finish off Ulquiorra. "The dead members of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group would be okay with us vaporizing their corpses. You want to know why? Because they know that we are about to seek absolute vengeance against the Emo douchebag that had a part in massacring them all along with his douchebag cronies."

"Agreed Ziz." Cassandra said, also drawing out her sword, and cutting the palm of her hand with her sword before she prepared to charge up a powerful Gran Rey Cero at the Cuatro Espada, along with Zizzlorrn, who was charging up another Viga de Mala Cero from his eyes, along with two other large Ceros from his hands. "Let's vaporize this gothic jackass once and for all fellas."

"Right." Zizzlorrn replied, ready to kill Ulquiorra alongside Cassandra and Roxanne, who was also preparing to slay the Cuatro Espada where he stood by preparing to fire two powerful Cero beams from her eyes. "Give my asshole of a dad my regards when you see him in hell Emo boy!"

The three Arrancars then fired their Ceros from their hands and eyes at where they had all blasted Ulquiorra at towards the Cuatro Espada. The three Ceros collided with each other once again, causing another deadly explosion, which sent huge gusts of wind throughout the area, blowing around sand and debris all over. Whereas the trio themselves were unaffected by the massive gusts of wind

After the explosion died down, the three Arrancars looked at the massive smoke that was still covering the area with hope and curiosity, wondering if their attacks had finished off the Cuatro Espada for good.

"Did we get him guys?" Roxanne asked.

"No." A familiar, emotionless Hollow voice called out, the same Hollow-like voice that Cassandra, Zizzlorrn, and Roxanne knew all too well. Ulquiorra appeared behind the three Arrancars in his Fuerza de Resurreccion form, which covered him in a cloak of pure raw Reiatsu that covered his entire body, looking like an exact phantom of his Primera Etapa form Murciélago looks like. Ulquiorra's pupils brightly glowed green, while his Estigma grows to become black, broader, and more triangular just like his first Resurreccion form. The three Arrancars quickly turned their heads around in shock and saw the Cuatro Espada in his new form.

Cassandra: What the hell?

Roxanne: How could our attacks not do him in?

Zizzlorrn: It doesn't matter; let's get out of the way, NOW!

Before Ulquiorra could use his Luz de la Luna attack to behead the Arrancar trio, Cassandra, Zizzlorrn, and Roxanne quickly Sonidoed out of the way and jumped in the air, where the Cuatro Espadas attack had missed by a landslide.

"Impressive that the three of you were able to sense my attack from a mile away." Ulquiorra remarked. "However, your enhanced Pesquisas will NOT be enough to save you three."

"No shit Sherlock! We only used Pesquisa to dodge powerful attacks like the one that you tried to kill us with, not use it solely just to kick your ass, dumbass!" Zizzlorrn replied as he insulted the Cuatro Espada, who still kept his stoicness and Hollow-like personality intact.

"Your taunts will do nothing Zizzlorrn." Said Ulquiorra as he was ready to kill the Arrancar trio in his new form. "You three are very powerful, unpredictable, and dangerous, which is why you are far too dangerous to be allowed to live. Ulquiorra then turned his attention back to the only male Arrancar of the trio. "Zizzlorrn, you may have managed to elude Rajik and I with a combination of your Fantasma Slasher (Phantom Slasher) and Onda Materia de Choque de Oscura abilities, but you are only delaying the inevitable, for you and your friends shall all die here at my hands."

"Well bring it on then Emo boy!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he, Cassandra, and Roxanne all went into their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms, which surrounded them which covered them in a cloak of pure raw Reiatsu that covered their entire bodies, looking like an exact phantom of their Resurreccion: Primera Etapa forms. Their pupils brightly glowed in the color of their Reiatsus, while their Estigmas grew to become into the shape just like their Resurreccion: Primera Etapa forms.

"Ziz, Roxanne, are you guys ready to kick Ulquiorra's smug ass?" Cassandra asked getting into a battle pose alongside her two allies, who also got into battle poses.

As we'll ever be Cassandra, let's do this." Roxanne replied.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Cass." Zizzlorrn replied back as be turned to face his best friend Cassandra before turning back to face Ulquiorra. "So get ready Emo boy, to experience the joy of having three Zanpakutos and three foots, shoved up your asshole. "

"Well said little bro, well said." Cassandra replied, giggling at Zizzlorrn's insult towards Ulquiorra.

"But anyway fellas, let's do this." Cassandra said as she, Zizzlorrn and Roxanne all charged at Ulquiorra, who also charged at the trio as well. And as a result, a large explosion is seen as a huge gust of wind as blown around the vicinity as the Arrancar trio now clashed with the Cuatro Espada.

Elsewhere in the white Hueco Mundo desert at the area at where Zizzlorrn fought with Rajik's subordinates, Rajik appeared out of nowhere from a Sonido and scanned the area in search of his Fracciones and the Decima Espada Yammy. He used his Pesquisa to scan the area in search of his defeated subordinates.

"Finding Hisako shouldn't be too hard." The Cero Espada thought. "Seeing as how her Reiatsu is always uncontrolled and wild, the same goes for Yammy. Yukiku and Goro on the other hand-"

Rajik was cut off mid-thought as he then saw his subordinates lying on the ground, defeated and unconscious. He first saw Hisako lying on the floor with her head buried deep within the sandy ground with her, her back was burnt and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her arms were badly burnt, and her kneecap was shattered. Her vertebrate was also protruding out of her back. Goro on the other hand was also lying facefirst in the ground with his face buried in the sand, and was burnt, bloody, and covered in scars. Yukiku was lying in a pool of her own blood on her back while her abdomen and stomach was covered in severe cuts along with a fist-shaped hole in her stomach. Her face has also been disfigured beyond recognition. Yammy's face/head has also been buried deep within the ground, and he too was also lying in a pool of his own blood.

Rajik, upon seeing the four defeated Arrancars in this state, grimaced deeply before he descended to the ground and walked towards Hisako and examined the purple-haired, female Arrancar closely and slowly. Rajik couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe on how that insolent whelp was able to humiliate and cheapshot her and the rest of his Fracciones. Zizzlorrn was going to pay, that fool was going to pay DEARLY for the humiliation that he had dealt to his Fracciones, and Rajik would make sure of it. His two friends were also going to pay as well for their insolence towards him (Rajik). He drew four syringes from his sleeves and threw them at the necks of Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku, causing the four Arrancars to wake up upon having the syringes injected into their bodies as it was healing their bodies.

"Ugh, how-how did I recover so fa-" Goro said as he was cut off. mid-sentence as he saw his Satanic father standing before him and Hisako as the purple-haired, female Arrancar was beginning to recover from her wounds.

"D-Dad." Goro called out to Rajik as the latter turned to face him. "I thought you were helping Ulquiorra kill Zizzlorrn's friends?"

"Ulquiorra can handle those three insects on his own Goro." Rajik said in an absolute, stoic tone. "My main concern is my family, which I will not allow to die pointlessly in battle like this."

"I see, thanks Rajik, sir." Goro said.

You are welcome son." Rajik replied.

Well, wait where is Zizzlorrn? Where did he go?" Goro asked looking around, wondering on where Zizzlorrn is, before he realized that the male Arrancar escaped. "He got away didn't he?"

"Yes son, he got away, he escaped after he defeated you, Hisako, Yammy, and Yukiku." Rajik said glaring down on the sandy ground while clenching his fists in anger.

"That bastard!" Goro snarled, clenching his fists in anger. "I can't believe that I let him hurt Hisako, and let him beat us and mock us like this!"

"Don't worry about it too much Goro, once after Hisako, Yammy, and Yukiku have all finished healing, then we shall slaughter Zizzlorrn and the rest of his friends the second they-"

Rajik was cut off mid-sentence as Hisako rose from the ground, spitting out huge amounts of sand from her mouth as her face had a very comical expression on it as Rajik and Goro turned to face her with their own comical expressions on their faces.

"I see that you have made a fine recovery Qufang." Rajik simply said with a grin on his face.

"Wh-What the fuck?! How the fuck did sand get into my mou-?" Hisako asked herself before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, which angered her greatly. "I can't believe it, that FILTHY FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKER had the balls to shove sand into my mouth after he fucking headbutted me! And bury my fucking head INTO THE GODDAMN GROUND!" Hisako screamed out loudly as Reiatsu exploded out of her body. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ZIRRETTRRAX?! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF OF YOUR BODY! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF BEFORE I SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! I'LL VAPORIZE YOUR COCKY ASS INTO DUST!

Hisako panted heavily as she began to catch her breath after her rant about killing Zizzlorrn in brutal inhumane ways. She then looked to see that Rajik was standing beside her, which shocked and surprised her.

"Oh uh… hello boss." Hisako greeted nervously as she chuckled sheepishly. "How are you?"

"I am alright Hisako." Rajik replied back simply. "But what really concerns me of your safety, as well as the safety of Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku. I was worried that Zizzlorrn had killed the four of you, so I rushed here as soon as I could in order to make sure that the four of you weren't dead so that I could heal the four of you quickly."

"I see." Hisako simply replied, nodding in agreement, but then looked around the vicinity in order to search for Zizzlorrn, and clenched her fists so hard that blood was drawn from them and gritted her teeth so hard that they would shatter at any moment. "Where is he? Where is Zizzlorrn?!" Hisako asked in absolute hatred and anger.

"He got away after he kicked our asses Hisako." Goro said, walking towards the purple-haired female Arrancar. "After he headbutted you, he then slashed you repeatedly before he slashed you multiple times across the chest and abdomen before he bombarded you with multiple Bala blasts. And then he broke your spine over his knee twice-"

"Before he shoved sand into my mouth and stomped my fucking head into the goddamn ground." Hisako replied, finishing Goro's sentence before she looked up to the green-haired Arrancar. "And what did he do to you Goro?"

"After he viciously beat you, I tried to kill him in order to get revenge for you, but he was too strong for me, I tried to atomize him with a Cero, but he easily grabbed my Cero before he charged of his own Cero and blasted me with a combination of his own Cero and my Cero, which wounded me greatly. I don't know on what he did to Yammy and Yukiku, (looks over two both Yammy and Yukiku before he spoke up again). Speaking of which, what did he do to you guys?" Goro asked.

"He beat me in the same way Goro." Yukiku replied. "He brutalized me by-"

"What do you think pipsqueak! The little smart-mouthed shithead slashed at me before he insulted me and stomped on my fucking head! And continued to fucking insult me!" Yammy growled in hatred and anger as he punched his giant fist into the ground. "I will rip that motherfucker into pieces; I will crush all of his bones into DUST!" Yammy yelled out loudly.

"Get in line Yammy, because I'll be the one who disembowels that cocksucker and his two lesbian teammates into pieces!" Hisako snarled, clenching her fists even tightly, drawing blood from them. "Not only did Zizzlorrn humiliate and beat the crap out of me, but he also hurt hot stuff over here and blasted him with a fucking Cero, NO ONE gets to hurt Goro BUT ME! Hisako screamed as Reiatsu exploded out of her body. "DO YOU HEAR ME ZIZZLORRN YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES! I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING BODY BEFORE I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT! AND THEN I WILL EAT THOSE TWO LESBIAN TEAMMATES OF YOURS! STARTING WITH THAT BOB-HAIRED BITCH COCKSUCKDRA AND THAT OTHER WHINY LITTLE SKANK ROXANNE!"

Hisako then caught her breath before she composed herself. She then stood up and looked up at Goro before she grinned an evil grin and licked her lips like a snake.

"In fact hotstuff, I'll need to show you an example on what I'll do to that shithead and the lesbo duo." Hisako added before she turned to look at a nearly boulder and saw a bloodied and mortally female Arrancar limping in pain walking out of the boulder. Which caused the purple-haired, female Arrancar to grin evilly at this.

"I-I can't believe that I alone survived the massacre." The Arrancar said, panting heavily as she continued to limp in pain. "I need to get somewhere far away from here and warn Salva-"

The Arrancar was cut off mid-sentence as she saw the five Arrancars that were responsible of the massacre of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group. And upon seeing Rajik, who had a wicked grin on his face as he looked towards Hisako, who had a wild, bloodthirsty grin on her face, the Arrancar's face took on a look of pure horror and terror because she knew full well that these Arrancars were going to kill her.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no no NO!" the Arrancar cried out in absolute horror and terror.

"Hisako, lunch." Rajik simply said, while holding on to his evil grin and pointing at the terrified Arrancar.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Hisako cried out in joy as she quickly jumped at the terrified Arrancar who was too weakened to use Sonido to escape. Hisako then attacked the Arrancar, who screamed as the purple-haired, female Arrancar begun to cannibalize her and rip her to shreds violently. Rajik, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku all watched as Hisako was eating the screaming female Arrancar by consuming her internal organs one by one. Goro, Yukiku, and Yammy while they have all seen Hisako do this to a lot of people, but they themselves were surprised by on how Hisako was going about cannibalizing the Arrancar. It was like she was hell-bent on getting revenge against Zizzlorrn for beating her the way he did and she was showing on how she was going about it through her brutal murder of the Arrancar was she was currently cannibalizing. Not that it horrified them, because they too also wanted to kick Zizzlorrn's ass just as much as Hisako wanted to, but they were just surprised on how Hisako was going about it. Rajik on the other hand had a wicked grin on his face while he begun to laugh evilly. He was going to enjoy brutally having both him and Hisako brutally murder Zizzlorrn and his friends. And he was going to make those fools pay DEARLY for their insolence and foolishness.

After she completely ate the Arrancar, with not a trace of her remaining, with the exception of the massive blood pool that stained the white desert sand. Hisako then laughed psychotically and with absolute glee.

Hisako: I FEEL FUCKING AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hisako then continued her psychotic laugh like the sociopathic cannibal that she was. She then rolled around in the blood pool, and drank the blood in the pool like on how people drink soup from a ramen bowl, until her entire outfit was covered in blood. She then opened her mouth and licked around her blood and saliva-covered mouth while moaning passionately, she then licked the blood off of her face and her lips like a serpent before smiling with glee.

"Ahhhhh… much better." Hisako said as she turned to face Goro, walking towards the green-haired Arrancar as she licked her lips like a snake for a second time. Goro was surprised by on Hisako killed the Arrancar.

"Damn Qufang!" Goro said in surprise. "You really overdid it!"

"That was the plan dumbass." Hisako retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Remember, I wanted to show you on what I was going to do to Zizzlorrn and his lesbian pals in revenge for him humiliating me and beating the crap out of me, and you." I'll beat that four-eyed cocksucker into the dust as I rip his fucking brain out of his skull before ripping his balls off of his cock before shoving them down his throat." And then while he is dying, I will brutally eat that brown-haired slut right in front of both him and Cocksuckdra. I can't wait to hear her while she is begging for me to stop eating her guts out, which I won't stop by the way, because I'll just keep EATING her guts out even more painfully!"

Goro looked on as he listened to Hisako's speech about killing Roxanne by cannibalizing her.

"In fact, she'll be like; Oh Hisako, Hisako, please stop eating me, I am nothing but a half-assed whiny-little tramp who does nothing but to bitch about the fact that you guys massacred an organization of weaklings. All I wanted to do is to fuck that four-eyed, dark-skinned, Hades-esque cocksucker, and that boyish looking dyke Cocksuckdra in the three way orgy. And I'll be like; Shut up bitch! As I cave her fucking skull in before I consume her alive, slowly. And then I will eviscerate Cocksuckdra by not only shoving that giant sword of hers up her ass, but I will gore her in multiple ways that I have never gored anyone before. I will rip her intestines out before I tie both her and Zizzlorrn together with them TIGHTLY. And then you know I will do next after I have tied both of those shitheads together. I will then say "bon apatite douchebags" as I lick my lips like this (Hisako then licked her lips lustfully and hungrily like a serpent) in front of their fucking faces as I move on to devour them both, while they scream for help, and beg for their shithead leaders to come and save them, and which I will then cave in their skulls before I eat them both alive. And then I will dance and roll around in their blood as I drink it slowly while I lick my lips my snake with great satisfaction. (Moans passionately as she puts her hands and arms together in the manner of someone shivering) It will be fucking great!" Hisako declared as she was finished with her speech about on how she will kill the trio composing of Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne.

"I see." Goro said, grinning in excitement before he turned to face Rajik. "So in that case, Dad we should get going."

"We will son, we will." Rajik said before he turned to face Hisako before he spoke to her." But first, Hisako."

Hisako: Yes boss?

Rajik: You will not be able to kill Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne in the current state that you are in, because all three of those Arrancars, individually, are all far more powerful than you, and they will defeat and kill you effortlessly without even going into their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms. A perfect example is what Zizzlorrn almost did to you.

Hisako grimaced at that thought.

Rajik: However, once I wear them down and weaken them for you Hisako, then you should be able to kill them effortlessly without any problems whatsoever. Also…

"Yes boss?" Hisako asked eager to hear the next stage of Rajik's plan.

"You will need to put on a "nicer suit" in order to get the job done." The Cero Espada answered back.

"What kind of "Nicer suit" boss?" Hisako asked, confused.

"Your Resurreccion form Hisako, use it." Rajik said, encouraging the purple-haired, female Fraccion to use her Primera Etapa form. "No, to be more precise, use your Primera Etapa Cambio de Modo form."

Hisako's grin, upon hearing Rajik's speech, had a wicked Envy-like grin on her face. She did just as Rajik did, and unsheathed her silver katana, which had a purple cloth around the hilt, before held it out in front of her.

"Obliterate… ARI (Ant)!" Hisako yelled as she declared the name and release command of her Zanpakuto. A huge gust of wind enveloped the purple-haired, female Arrancar as she begun to transform into her Resurreccion form while the other four Arrancars looked on.

As the wind gust dispersed, Hisako was now in her Resurreccion form. She now has Hollow-like skin around her body, and her hands while they remain human, now feature spikes around her knuckles. Her face remains the same, except for her hair, which is now long, and is at belly-button-length. And she now has gargoyle-like feet and she now has two tails, unlike Shawlong who only has one. Her inner abdomen was also showing, and some parts of her breasts were also showing but Hisako didn't pay the certain parts of her exposed breasts any mind.

"Excellent Qufang." Rajik said, grinning evilly as he watched Hisako, now in her Resurreccion form, ready to commence with Rajik's plans, and murder Zizzlorrn in cold blood. "And now, go into your Cambio de Modo form, and once after you do, wait for further instructions." Rajik commanded as he watched Hisako began to chuckle darkly and lick her lips like a snake.

"Alright then boss." Hisako replied back to her Espada master. "I am going to devour that cocksucking shithead and his lesbian friends ALIVE!"

Hisako then laughed as she began her transform into a new form. Her voice was becoming deep, demonic, and distorted as she began to snarl and growl and roar like a bloodthirsty demonic monster that rose from the depths of Hell itself. Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku looked on as large, demonic snake heads and tentacles began to rise from Hisako while Rajik looked on with a wicked grin on his face as his dark chuckle began to erupt into a full blown evil laugh as the sky and the moon of Hueco Mundo itself were now shown.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Hueco Mundo, Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne continued their titanic battle against the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sparks, powerful Reiatsu surges, and electricity begun to fly around the vicinity. The sandy ground underneath the four powerful Arrancars begun to shake violently with massive earthquakes beginning to shake and rumble the ground from the immense Reiatsu crashing into the ground in a violent thunderous manner. Any weak, low-leveled Hollows that were around the vicinity were immediately crushed and killed under the immense Reiatsu that surged the area. Both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra have both started to push Ulquiorra to the defensive, hammering him with powerful slash and punch attacks that forced the Espada further and further away from them, whereas Roxanne appeared behind Ulquiorra and tried to cut him in half with her energized sword, but the pale-skinned, male Arrancar easily blocked it by shielding himself with his Reiatsu wings.

"How could our surprise attacks fail?" Roxanne asked herself out loud.

"It's because the moment I entered into my Fuerza de Resurreccion form, I have already outclassed you three." Ulquiorra answered as he turned around to face Roxanne after uncovering himself from his Reiatsu-formed wings. "The three of you combined, even in your own Fuerza de Resurreccion forms are no match for me, so give up. You know you are outmatched, so why would you even continue on this foolish battle if you already know that you will lose to me and die in vain?"

Roxanne just glared at the Espada in frustration.

"Ulquiorra, just do the three of us a favor and shut the fuck up!" Cassandra yelled as she appeared behind Ulquiorra. She then spun her sword around like a rapid boomerang at Ulquiorra; however Ulquiorra simply deflected the sword with a simple sword slash. Zizzlorrn then quickly and rapidly charged at Ulquiorra, with the intent to cut Ulquiorra in two. However Ulquiorra sensed this attempted surprise attack on time, and turned around and easily blocked it with his sword.

"Wha-What the hell is this?!" Zizzlorrn asked out loud to himself.

"Fantasma Slasher is it?" Ulquiorra said as he glared at Zizzlorrn. "Zizzlorrn, you take so much pride in this ability that you seem to forget and overlook its downsides constantly. Like this one for example, should an opponent who is far more powerful than you see through this surprise attack of yours, even if you do manage to catch them off guard, but should they quickly recover, than it will become virtually useless to you."

"Fuck off Emo bo-" Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Ulquiorra punched him in the face hard with his left fist. Zizzlorrn grunted in pain as he now clutched his now broken and bleeding nose with his right hand.

Cassandra: Zizzlorrn!

"Arrrgggghhhhh! My nose! You broke my fucking nose you sanctimonious, self-righteous pri-" Zizzlorrn growled in pain as he clutched his bleeding nose before he was cut off as Ulquiorra kicked him in the stomach HARD, causing the former Arrancar to cough up blood as he then crashed to the ground. Zizzlorrn then grunted in pain and before he could get up, Ulquiorra then stomped on his face/head before he drew a dagger from his sleeve and stabbed Zizzlorrn through the left arm, thus pinning the latter male Arrancar firmly to the ground.

"Now you shall lie on the ground where you belong Zirretrrax, never again to interfere." Ulquiorra said as he jumped back into the air to confront the two other Arrancars that were opposing them. Zizzlorrn instantly recovered and tried to get back up from the ground, only to be reminded that there was a dagger stabbing him in the left arm, thus pinning him to the ground, much to the latter's anger.

"Cheap son of a bitch!" Zizzlorrn growled as he looked up, watching Ulquiorra charge at both Cassandra and Roxanne.

Roxanne: Zizzlorrn.

"Don't worry Ziz we're coming!" Cassandra called out as she rushed to help Zizzlorrn. However Ulquiorra Sonidoed in front of her and quickly intercepted her by swinging his sword at her. However, Cassandra easily blocked his attack with her own blade.

"Get the fuck out of my way you Gothic prick!" Cassandra yelled, wanting to help Zizzlorrn very badly.

"Make me." Ulquiorra simply retorted back to her. "If you wish to aid your friend, then you will have to kill me first." Ulquiorra told her as Cassandra begin to grit her teeth tightly in anger. Ulquiorra with the help of his Pesquisa then noticed that Roxanne was headed towards Zizzlorrn with the intent on helping him as well.

"Maybe you did not hear me before, I told you, if you both wish to aid that fool Zizzlorrn, then you will have to kill me first." Ulquiorra said as he begun to charge up a powerful Cero before he fired it towards Roxanne. However Roxanne quickly intercepted this, and spun her Zanpakuto around and was able to successfully deflect the Cero and disperse it. She then turned her attention back towards Zizzlorrn and Sonidoed down to the ground and kneeled down to the ground and tried to help Zizzlorrn remove the blade from his arm, as he also tried to remove the blade from out of his arm.

"Damn!" Zizzlorrn cursed as he tried to pull the blade out of his arm. "Emoquiorra REALLY etched this into my arm tightly, now I can't pull it OUT!" Zizzlorrn said as he struggled to remove the dagger from his left arm in an attempt to free himself.

"Don't worry Zizzlorrn, I'll help you!" Roxanne said as both she and Zizzlorrn both tried to remove the dagger that was pinning Zizzlorrn to the ground by his right arm. As both Zizzlorrn and Roxanne were struggling to remove the dagger from the former's right arm, Ulquiorra appeared in front of the two Arrancars much to their surprise.

Roxanne: Ul-Ulquiorra!

Zizzlorrn: What are you doing here Emo boy? And where is Cassandra?

"Even if both you and Roxanne were to remove the dagger that I had implanted into your arm Zizzlorrn, it would do you no good because of the fact that you right arm would now be useless to you." Ulquiorra stated, pointing his blade at the Arrancar duo, who both glared at him. Zizzlorrn scoffed at Ulquiorra's speech about his right arm becoming useless to him.

"Do you REALLY think that a broken arm would be able to stop me from kicking your ass douchebag?!" Zizzlorrn retorted, annoyed with Ulquiorra's lecture. "I'm not someone who goes down easily, especially at the hands of a gothic douchebag like you!"

"I agree Ulquiorra, so back off!" Roxanne yelled in agreement, ready to defend both Zizzlorrn and herself against Ulquiorra.

"Hmph how foolish." The Espada retorted back to this as he advanced to attack the two Arrancars. If you think that you alone can defend both yourself and this foolish whelp, then you and Zizzlorrn will die in va-" Ulquiorra was then cut off mid-sentence as Cassandra came out of nowhere, and kicked the pale-skinned Arrancar in the right side of his neck, sending him flying for a mile.

"Cassandra!" Roxanne called out to her ally in glee. "Boy are we glad to see you."

"I agree Cass, now let's pull this dagger out of me before Emo Boy gets back." Zizzlorrn said as he and Roxanne were having a difficult time removing the dagger from Zizzlorrn's arm.

"Right." Cassandra said as she quickly ran over and began to help Zizzlorrn and Roxanne pull the dagger from Zizzlorrn's right arm. While the trio did struggle for a bit, after 5 minutes, they managed to remove the dagger from Zizzlorrn's arm successfully, while it did manage to cause Zizzlorrn a lot of pain, but he himself was glad that both Cassandra and Roxanne were able to help him take Ulquiorra's knife out of his arm, thus unpinning him from the ground. Both female Arrancars had managed to help their teammate off of the ground and stand right up on his own two feet, even though his arm was bleeding badly. Zizzlorrn also discovered at his right arm was now useless to him, much to his dismay.

"Ah goddamn it I can't move my arm!" Zizzlorrn cried out in frustration. "Great now how am I supposed to use my Onda Materia de Choque de Oscura to shove it up Ulquiorra's asshole should we get to catch him off guard?"

Cassandra then took Zizzlorrn's now disabled left arm and scanned the blood area on where he had been stabbed at. She then noticed that Ulquiorra had stabbed a pressure point and a nerve in Zizzlorrn's right arm, which must have disabled it.

"I get now why, Ulquiorra must have stabbed you in the arm with that knife Ziz, that's why your left arm isn't working, because Emo boy stabbed you in the nerve area of your arm." Cassandra said as she tried to heal Zizzlorrn's arm by simply touching it and enveloping it in a blue glow. "But I will try to have it healed up in no time baby bro."

"Well that's great Cass and I thank you, and I don't mean to rush you and all but please hurry, because Emoquiorra could be back-"

"At any second." A Hollow-like voice rang out, thus causing all three Arrancars to turn their heads around to see that Ulquiorra was behind them. But before any of them can act, Ulquiorra swiftly and quickly cut off Zizzlorrn's right arm before Cassandra could finish healing it.

Roxanne: H-How could...?

Cassandra: (Grits teeth in anger) That's it!

Zizzlorrn: (Angry beyond recognition) You son of a BITCH!

Zizzlorrn then Sonidoed in Ulquiorra in blind fury for Ulquiorra amputating him and before he could behead the Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra turned around before Zizzlorrn could decapitate him and blocked his attempted sword strike on his life. Zizzlorrn then swing wildly and uncontrollably as Ulquiorra was easily parrying his attacks, much to the former's frustration.

"This attack will not work on me Zirretrrax." Ulquiorra said as he easily parried Zizzlorrn's attacks without any difficulty. "You and your friends have already lost this battle, so it's time to give up."

"Like Hell we will Emo boy!" Zizzlorrn growled, still pissed that Ulquiorra cut off his right arm, wanting to make the Cuatro Espada pay for what he did. "Remember what I said Emoquiorra, don't underestimate those who are weaker than you, because if you do, then you are retarded!"

Cassandra somersaulted above the Espada and tried to use her sword in order to cleave him in two. However, due to Ulquiorra's heightened senses in his Fuerza de Resurreccion form, Ulquiorra easily blocked the sword strike with his right energized wing the moment after Cassandra begun to land in order to attempt to strike Ulquiorra down.

"Wha-What the?!" Cassandra gasped in disbelief.

"I told you fools that it is time to give up!" Ulquiorra yelled, beginning to get frustrated at the stubbornness of the two Arrancars that were attacking him. He then curled his arms together as he was charging a green aura around his body. He then spread his arms wide apart and expelled a giant barrier around his body, which sent both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn skidding away from him. Ulquiorra then glared at both Arrancars before he spoke up.

"It appears you both are starting to get weaker and weaker and weaker and weaker and weaker by the minute." Ulquiorra said to the duo. "You will NEVER defeat me, I am stronger than you two, and you both are nothing, nothing but arrogant trash that should be annihilated into dust."

"You know what Ulquiorra; you can take that asinine lecture of yours, and shove it up your ass!" Cassandra said.

"I told you that he talks too much Cass." Zizzlorrn retorted looking at her ally. "That's all you are Ulquiorra, all you are is just some stuck-up prick who runs his goddamned mouth about on how everybody is trash compared to you, but guess what Emo boy, not everybody is like you! Not everybody is a pale-skinned, green-eyed, stuck-up assclown who goes on and on and on about on how much he loves the taste of Aizen's dick in his putrid mouth. So Ulquiorra, do everybody a favor and shut the fuck up!"

Both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn's insults towards Ulquiorra did not affect the Cuatro Espada in the slightest. Instead he simply ignored them and continued to glare at the two Arrancars as we hold up his sword to them.

"Very well then you fools." Ulquiorra simply said as he continued to point his sword at them. "If you both shall now pay for your defiance with your li-

Ulquiorra was then interrupted as Roxanne slashed him four times from behind with her broadsword. Although Ulquiorra felt as if he was being cut into pieces, it didn't really affect the Cuatro Espada in the slightest.

Ulquiorra only turned around and swung at Roxanne, only for the female Arrancar to jump in the air and somersault over the Espada. Ulquiorra twisted around and kept his eyes on Roxanne the whole time. Once after Roxanne landed, he then swung around in a circle and slashed Roxanne across the back and the chest twice with his sword.

"How pitiful the three of you fight. You may have been able to best me earlier due to the fact that you were able to best me with your surprising attacks, but even if you were able to use all of them at once against me, it will not work." Ulquiorra stated as he walked towards Roxanne before he pointed the blade of his sword at her threateningly. "I now realize that the only thing I did was to waste my time challenging unworthy trash."

"Shut up!" Cassandra shouted, running full speed toward Ulquiorra. She jumped into the air with her with the blade of her sword once again glowing with her Reiatsu.

"I don't know if this attack will work again, but I'll try anyway." Cassandra thought as she then called out the name of the attack that she had previously used against Ulquiorra.

"Cero Ars Arcano (Zero Ars Arcanum)." Cassandra yelled as she called out the name of her technique as she proceeded to attack Ulquiorra with it. And like last time, she rapidly swung her sword wildly this way and that. But the Cuatro Espada once again quickly parried and blocked her wild attacks with his. And after a while the Ceros all instantly exploded harmlessly and Cassandra cased her attack against Ulquiorra, gasping in disbelief at on could her attack fail. However, this time unlike last time, he was able to identify the invisible attacks as invisible Ceros, something that he couldn't have done before in his base form.

"The hell?!" Cassandra asked to herself, not comprehending on how Ulquiorra could instantly figure out what the invisible attacks that had attacked him earlier were.

"So it appears that those attacks that you had assaulted me with earlier were invisible Ceros." Ulquiorra said, deducting the type of attack that Cassandra had attacked him with earlier. "Cero Ars Arcano was it? This unique attack features you slashing the opponent wildly and uncontrollably while multiple Ceros are then fired from the blade of your Zanpakuto as you successfully slash an opponent multiple times, the Ceros will then follow the same pattern you and strike the adversary from all angles as you continue to attack your target wildly in an attempt to either vaporize them or cut them into pieces or a combination of both." Ulquiorra explained as Cassandra begin to grit her teeth in frustration.

And before Cassandra could open her mouth to interrupt, Ulquiorra continued on again.

"However, should an opponent quickly figure out that the attacks bombarding them were Ceros, and find a way to successfully counter them, just like I have, then this attack will become virtually useless to you." Ulquiorra said as he finished his sentence.

"Well it was worth a shot." Cassandra said to herself, sighing, quiet and contemplative. "And unfortunately we can't release our Zanpakutos' because we are not-"

Cassandra was interrupted as a familiar Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto quickly and quietly spun around in the manner of a saw boomerang towards Ulquiorra with the intent to cut him in half. However, Ulquiorra was able to quickly sense the attack on time and begun his own counterattack.

"So you think that a meager attack like that will be enough to kill me Zirretrrax, get serious." Ulquiorra said as he deflected the saw-like weapon away from him with his sword. However the Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto split into 10 other Bat'leth-like clones, which then begun to spin around rapidly but remained in place. Ulquiorra looked around and saw that all of these Bat'leth-like blades were about to head towards him in order to attack him. Zizzlorrn himself appeared in front of Ulquiorra before he pointed his index finger at him.

"Sic em boys!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he commanded the numerous Bat'leth-like blades to attack the Cuatro Espada. The Bat'leth weapons all spun in a saw-like manner as they all headed to slice Ulquiorra into ribbons. However, the Espada was prepared for this.

"I am telling you fool its useless to-" Ulquiorra said as he attempted to deflect one weapon, only for it to stick to his Zanpakuto, and glow in Zizzlorrn's spiritual pressure, the weapon then detonated in front of the Espada and consumed him in a massive, ear-shattering explosion. All of the other Bat'leth bombs attacked Ulquiorra in the same manner, detonating on the Cuatro Espada simultaneously.

"Cass, listen to me, we can't give up yet, we got the bastard right where we want him. Even if we don't kill him, if we go down fighting against him, then we will die like champions rather than cowards who pitifully gave up without putting up a decent fight against the Gothic bastard. So come on, let's not give up, let's continue to try to kick ass rather than having our own asses kicked. Let's blast the son of a bitch!" Zizzlorrn said, preparing a powerful Cero in his right hand in order to use it to blast Ulquiorra with.

Cassandra, upon hearing the speech of her longtime friend Zizzlorrn, smiled before nodding in complete agreement.

"Right." The female Arrancar said in agreement.

"I agree with Zizzlorrn Cassandra, we can't give up, we have to fight." Roxanne said as she began to glow in her own Reiatsu. Roxanne held up her right hand and gathered a huge amount of energy in order to once again, create a second large light blue Bala orb before it hovered above her head. Whereas Cassandra, who was also glowing in her own Reiatsu, pushed back her hands before giant blue-colored, Cero spheres were formed into the palms of her hands, surrounded by wind.

Zizzlorrn was also glowing in his own Reiatsu as he charged up a powerful dark red and black-colored Cero from his right remaining hand. He then pushed back his arm before he, Cassandra, Roxanne called out their next attacks.

Zizzlorrn: Materia Oscura Borrador (Dark Matter Eraser)!

Cassandra: Ciclón Todopoderoso Cero (Almighty Zero Cyclone)!

Roxanne: Perfecta Sentencia Bala (Perfect Bullet Judgment)!

The three Arrancars then fired their most powerful base form attacks straight towards Ulquiorra, who was being bombarded vigorously by the explosion caused by the Bat'leth bombs. Cassandra's wind-covered Ceros were fired at the Cuatro Espada rapidly with vigor and without mercy. Same thing goes for both Zizzlorrn and Roxanne's attacks, with the latter's attack releasing a huge legion of powerful Bala blasts, before the Bala ball itself flew towards Ulquiorra. Zizzlorrn's attack on the other hand, Materia Oscura Borrador, was then fired from his right hand in the form of a large, powerful Cero, which was black and dark gray in color, and was spinning around in the manner of a destructive cyclone. The three attacks collided together, hitting Ulquiorra with full force.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Just like last time, the three powerful combined attacks erupted and exploded on the Cuatro Espada on an even more chaotic, comet-sized explosion on a wide spread-sized city scale destruction level and releasing a tremendous wave of powerful winds that blew away the sand and shook the ground for a second time to an earthquake-point, and dug even deeper into the sand. Along with a huge surge of Reiatsu affecting the area once again in an electric-like manner. The Arrancar trio begun to pant heavily as they begun to fade out of their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms and back into their base forms. All three Arrancars were beginning to get weaker and weaker as fatigue washed all over their bodies.

Three minutes have already passed, and after the explosion died down, and even more fire and smoke had now covered the entire vicinity in pitch-black smoke, making it impossible for Cassandra, Zizzlorrn, and Roxanne to even see at all. The Arrancar trio were all now hoping that their attacks had damaged Ulquiorra to some extent if they didn't kill him.

"Well guys, this is it." Zizzlorrn panted heavily as fatigue had begun to wash all over his body. "We gave our all against Ulquiorra, and I hope that our attacks will be able to do some form of massive damage to him, so that… hopefully… we… can…"

Zizzlorrn never got to finish his sentence as a green energy javelin ran him straight through his chest, making the male Arrancar cough up tremendous globs of blood as he started to clutch his chest in absolute pain.

Cassandra: Zizzlorrn!

Roxanne: Oh my God, Zizzlorrn!

"G-Goddamn you E-Emo boy!" The male Arrancar snarled as he begun to fall from the air before he crashed to the ground, rapidly bleeding to death.


	4. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 4

Ulquiorra then walked out of the smoke still airborne, completely unharmed, and was how holding a Luz de la Luna within his left hand alongside his unreleased Zanpakuto, Murciélago in his right hand.

"It appears that I didn't make myself clear enough to you three, you CANNOT defeat me, so give up, it is over, the more you attempt to defeat me with your low-level attacks, the more you are humiliating yourselves, and prolonging your inevitable deaths." Ulquiorra said, standing firm and tall before the Arrancar trio while still in his Fuerza de Resurrección form. He then pointed to his Espada tattoo on the left side of his chest for both Cassandra and Roxanne to see. "Just look at my tattoo, which is in the number four, it shows you my ranking, I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fifth most powerful Arrancar and Espada in Lord Aizen's army. You three are powerful, powerful enough in order to bring me into this form. However you three are only of Grimmjow and Nnoitora's levels, but I am far stronger than both of them combined. You may have gotten this far by attacking and wounding me with your formidable surprise attacks, thus catching me off guard. However, I am now able to read your movements and attacks, so anything you now try is useless against me. So I will tell you this again, give up, you three will never defeat me. Even if you were somehow able to defeat me, there are four more Espada who are a lot stronger than I, Rajik is one of them, and he is the Cero Espada and the most powerful Espada in Aizen's army, and he is FAR more powerful than I. You will never be able to defeat him either."

Both Cassandra and Roxanne glared at Ulquiorra.

"Just look at that fool Zizzlorrn." Ulquiorra said, pointing at the male Arrancar bleeding on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood because of what Ulquiorra did to him. "He thought that he could defeat me, but he paid the price for his own foolishness and defiance, and now he is on the ground, dying in vain as we speak. And you two shall meet the same fate as Zizzlorrn."

Cassandra clenched her teeth together tightly and her fists so hard that blood was pouring from them. She was getting real tired of hearing Ulquiorra's mouth and now hearing him insult Zizzlorrn like that, really set her off.

Ulquiorra then looked the uniforms of both female Arrancars due to the fact that he noticed that where was an oddly-shaped emblem on the abdomen area. He had seen that emblem before, once on where he had encountered an Arrancar who had that symbol on his outfit on a mission that he went on not too long ago. And the second time that we had seen a hologram of it in a meeting where Aizen had showed all of the Espada in all ten Espada groups, not just the original 11. When Aizen had talked with him and the other Espadas about the organization that that emblem had symbolized and was from, and how he had warned them all not to underestimate ANY and ALL member(s) from THAT organization due to the fact that ALL of the members of said organization are ALL VERY dangerous and unpredictable Arrancars, and THAT they were ALL powerful, especially Arrancars who were of those top three ranks. It was also said by Aizen that when two or members work together in a mission against formidable opponents, that they can combine their attacks, and use them together in order to catch their opponent(s) off guard, and use their opponent's distraction against them in order to finish them off.

Many powerful adversaries, which includes many former powerful Espada from Aizen's army, had fallen to them in this manner. And when adversaries have come to think that they have fully understood El Ultima de Union Mascara and underestimate the members of that organization, then they will soon realize that they have they've made a fatal mistake, a mistake that has costed them their lives. And there leader was a man named Salvatore Joschirin Xxaivier, an Arrancar who was known to be one the twelve most powerful and feared Arrancars in existence, even outclassing the Espadas themselves individually and as a group. Ulquiorra now understood where these Arrancars who had challenged him were from, they were from the dreaded organization, El Ultima de Union Mascara, and that emblem was the organizations symbol, which was embodied onto their uniforms. However, Neither Rajik, nor Ulquiorra, nor the other Espadas and Lord Aizen, knew where El Ultima de Union Mascara was based, and where in Hueco Mundo they resided.

"I understand now." Ulquiorra said. "You three hail from THAT organization, El Ultima de Union Mascara, which is considered to be the most feared Arrancar/Hollow organization in all of Hueco Mundo. So that's why you three were able to give me a hard time, your fighting patterns, moves, the way you three fight, and combine your attack patterns together in order to catch your opponents off guard in order to finish them off. However, you attack patterns and combinations were in the end, useless against me. Salvatore was a fool if he thought that a trio of low-leveled Arrancars were more than a match for Rajik and I. In fact, wasting my energy on three insignificant Arrancars such as yourselves isn't even worth my time anymore; it's time to finish all of you off."

Both Cassandra and Roxanne were already tending to Zizzlorrn, hoping to heal his mortal wound as they were attempting to staunch the bleeding. However, the male Arrancar already had fallen unconscious due to massive blood loss. Cassandra then looked towards Roxanne, who looked up back to her as was fully paid attention to what Cassandra was about to say.

"Roxanne." Cassandra said, speaking to her ally before she continued on with her speech. "Keep tending to Zizzlorrn's wounds, I have a snotty douchebag that I need to gank."

"But you heard Ulquiorra Cassandra." Roxanne said, beginning to protest against Cassandra's new idea. "Ulquiorra is FAR too powerful for the three of us combined. You saw what he did to Zizzlorrn, and if you go up against him alone, he will kill you."

"I'd rather die going down fighting rather than going down a quitter and a gutless coward. We're all dead anyway, so the least we could go is to put up a decent fight against him, we are fighting this battle because we have to win, not because we want to. So let's not back down Roxanne, let's keep fighting until the end."

Roxanne, thinking over of what Cassandra just said for a bit, then nodded her head in agreement before she spoke up.

"I agree Cassandra, I agree with both you and Zizzlorrn, giving up is not an option, so we should continue to fight, fight to the bitter end." Roxanne said, giving a small smile.

"That's the spirit." The bob-haired female Arrancar replied, grinning at Roxanne before she got up and stood up to face Ulquiorra alone with her sword clutched within her hands. But before she could go to confront Ulquiorra alone, she turned back to face Zizzlorrn once more before she said something to him.

"Ziz, please, please come out of this safe." Cassandra said as she turned back to face Ulquiorra, ready to face him alone as Roxanne tries to heal Zizzlorrn.

"Hmph, you truly are a foolish woman." Ulquiorra said as he pointed his blade threateningly at Cassandra as she stepped forward to challenge him all on her own. "You will never learn, you shall meet the same fate as that foolish leader who dared to challenge m-"

"Ulquiorra, that's enough, we'll take things from here." A voice said, interrupting the Cuatro Espada as a Cero went straight through Cassandra's abdomen, making the female Arrancar cough up tremendous globs of blood as she started to clutch her stomach in order to staunch the bleeding.

"D-Damn!" Cassandra cursed as she begun to see black and white as she began to fall to ground in defeat. "H-How could this have happened?!"

"Cassandra!" Roxanne called out to her ally, who was now lying in a pool of own blood, just like Zizzlorrn. But before Roxanne could do anything to also help Cassandra along with Zizzlorrn, a walking humanoid Cero suddenly walked through both the female Arrancar and Zizzlorrn as with they were nothing. However, it did cause the two Arrancars to be dealt with the pain of a regular Cero, mortally wounding Roxanne, and wounding Zizzlorrn even more.

"Wha-What was that attack just now?!" Roxanne thought as she began to cough up blood as she appeared to be very burnt by the attack in fifth-degree burns, along with Zizzlorrn as his entire body was covered in ten-degree burns.

The human-shaped Cero then struck Cassandra as well, burning her with the same amount of degrees as it had done to Zizzlorrn. The humanoid Cero then appeared before Ulquiorra as it begun to take a more human-like corporeal form. The human-shaped Cero had transformed back into Rajik Fisher, who was holding his blood-covered sword within his hands. Rajik had actually used his Cero Blindado (Armored Zero) attack against the Arrancar trio, who are all now lying on the floor, bloodied and mortally wounded.

"Rajik, I am surprised to see you here." Ulquiorra said, now turning to face the Cero Espada. "I thought you were tending to your Fracciones and Yammy."

"I was." Rajik replied. "But because they were able to heal up nicely and quickly in a short span of time, they should be joining up with us in a minute."

"I see." The Cuatro Espada replied. "And where are they?"

"They should be arriving here at any minute, in order to exact vengeance against the foolish whelp who did this to them." Rajik replied, now glaring at Zizzlorrn as the male Arrancar was lying unconscious.

"I see." Ulquiorra simply replied. "And Rajik, I must inform you that these three Arrancars are from one of the most feared Arrancar organizations in Hueco Mundo, El Última de Union Mascara. If you do not believe me, then look at the emblems that symbolize that organization, which is located on the front of their uniforms."

"No Ulquiorra, I believe you." Rajik replied, beginning to walk towards Zizzlorrn with his Zanpakuto within his hands. "That is why they were able to give us a hard time and were able to drive you into using your Fuerza de Resurreccion form. However you were able to defeat all three of them on your own." Rajik said as he stood in front of Zizzlorrn, grimacing hard at the male Arrancar who had defeated his Fracciones.

"We were told not to underestimate them and to be VERY cautious against them by Lord Aizen himself." Ulquiorra said, glancing down at Cassandra, who was still hacking up a lot of blood. "But in the end, they were no match for me, despite their pitiful attempts to defeat me with their low-level attacks, and shall now pay the price for their foolishness."

"I agree Ulquiorra; they will all pay for their idiocy with their lives." Rajik said, glancing back at Zizzlorrn in anger. "Starting with this insolent wretch Zizz-"

"Ra-Rajik, ge-get away from him, or else." Cassandra called out and threatened in a raspy voice, which caught the Cero Espada's attention, causing the latter to turn his head towards the wounded female Arrancar as he began to walk towards her, glaring at her in anger before he stopped completely as he stood in front of the female Arrancar.

"Or else what?!" Rajik snarled, glancing down at Cassandra, who was glancing at him in pain. You will do nothing to me you insolent whore! You cannot save your friend from the ultimate fate that he is going to receive soon once after I have dealt with you."

Cassandra continued to glare at Rajik as he continued on with his speech.

"Salvatore, being the overconfident fool that he is, sent you three out here all alone just to die pointlessly at our hands. You may be from El Última de Union Mascara, but in the end, the three of you were all insolent fools were all in over your heads to think that you were any match for Ulquiorra and I. And you will learn firsthand on what happens to those who date to trifle with the Cero Espada!" Rajik said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yo-You will never get away with this Rajik." Cassandra said, trying to struggle to move while glaring at the Cero Espada in absolute anger. "Even if you do kill us, Sa-Salvatore will-"

Cassandra was cut off mid-sentence as Rajik stomped on her bleeding chest wound hard, causing the female Arrancar to scream in nigh-unbearable pain.

"He will do NOTHING!" Rajik shouted at the top of his lungs. "If you think that that foolish whelp will save the three of you from my wrath, then you are AN IDIOT!"

And with that, Rajik continued to brutally beat Cassandra as the red-skinned Arrancar pounded repeatedly on the wound where she was bleeding out from, causing the female Arrancar to scream out loudly in pain, and splashed blood all over the sand, and all over Rajik's outfit. He then jumped on Cassandra before he plowed his right elbow into the wound, causing Cassandra even more stinging, sharper pain. Cassandra coughed up blood onto Rajik's face, and she did not and could not scream because of the unbearable pain that was washed all over her body. Rajik then got up and glared at Cassandra as his face was stained with her blood. He then calmly took out a small towel that is solely used to dry off hands from his right pocket and used it to wipe the blood all off of his face and took off his sunglasses before he wiped them clean and free of Cassandra's blood with the same towel that he used to clean his face with. He then tossed the towel onto the sandy ground before he continued to kick upward within the wound, dramatically wounding the female Arrancar even further and causing her the greatest pain that she had ever felt in her whole life. Cassandra was barely breathing as her whole body felt like it was going to explode at any minute from the vicious beating that Rajik gave her. Rajik then released his foot from Cassandra's stomach as he then lifted Cassandra's body by the neck and positioned her face to his. He then looked at her and noticed that she was not only deathly pale, but she was barely conscious as well.

"You are pathetic Cassandra." Rajik said as he spoke to the bloodied female Arrancar. "You were nothing but a lowly, insolent whore who was not only to arrogant for her own good, but was also way in over her head along with those other two insolent fools who will soon also meet their own pitiful fates as well."

Cassandra's body then begun to flicker uncontrollably for about 5 seconds in the manner of an Arrancar going into Sonido before it stopped flickering completely. Rajik had begun to notice this as he watched the female Arrancar's body flicker in the manner of a hologram uncontrollably before it stopped entirely.

"What was that just now?" Rajik asked, wondering on what Cassandra was trying to pull on him. "If it is some kind of pitiful Sonido-based technique that you are trying to use in order to save yourself, then I will NOT give you the opportunity to USE IT!" Rajik said as he repeatedly punched Cassandra in the face with his own fists HARD as he held her up with telekinesis, thus covering her own face with hundreds and hundreds of extremely painful bruises until her face was turned into mush. He then used his Cero Blindado attack once again as he transformed himself into a humanoid Cero and used it to walk and phase through Cassandra multiple times, dealing her with the damage of over 20 Ceros, thus burning and damaging her VERY BADLY to the point of near death.

"Cassandra!" Roxanne called out to Cassandra who Rajik was brutalizing very badly. She then got up off of the floor and quickly ran to aid Cassandra, whom Rajik was beating up brutally and mercilessly with vigor and without mercy. But before she should attempt to save her dying friend from Rajik's wrath, Ulquiorra quickly appeared from behind Roxanne and bifurcated her at the waist with his sword without Roxanne seeing it coming.

"Hmph, that's one of them down." Ulquiorra casually said as he watched the top half of Roxanne drop onto the sandy ground, bleeding rapidly.

"Damn it!" Roxanne cursed, lamenting on not seeing Ulquiorra attack her like that. "How could I not have seen that attack coming?"

Ulquiorra then summoned another Luz de la Luna and impaled Roxanne through the throat with it, pinning her to the ground, and thus preventing her from moving. He then turned to face the unconscious Zizzlorrn as he turned to face the male Arrancar, lying defeated on the ground. "One more to go." He said as he moved to finish Zizzlorrn off, drawing his sword from his scabbard once more. "You brought this on yourself Zizzlorrn, you should have known better than to think that you could defeat me and Rajik, you fool. Now you and your friends shall pay the price for your own foolishness with your lives." Ulquiorra said as he now stood in front of the male Arrancar, ready to decapitate him.

"Ulquiorra, wait." Rajik said, calling out to his ally as he came out of nowhere before he placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop. "Me and my Fracciones shall deal with this insect ourselves."

"I thought that you were over there Rajik, dealing with that other wo-" Ulquiorra said as he turned to face Cassandra, only to see Rajik in the form of a humanoid Cero repeatedly attacking Cassandra brutally as he stopped mid-sentence before realizing that the Rajik standing before him was a clone.

"I see. So you had cloned yourself long before you came over here Fisher, and now the real you is dealing with that foolish woman as we speak?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes and now, we are going to exact absolute vengeance against this filthy wretch who did this to them." Rajik said as he stomped on Zizzlorrn's stomach HARD, causing the former Arrancar to bleed even further from his chest wound.

"Wake up you ingrate, WAKE UP! I want you to be conscious when I KILL YOU!" Rajik roared as he stomped on Zizzlorrn's chest wound HARD for a second time. He then grabbed Zizzlorrn by the throat and begun to strangle the latter and exerted tremendous force on the pressure points of his throat, causing the latter to regain consciousness in extreme agony as he coughed up extreme amounts of blood.

"I told you and your pathetic friends that you were going to face my full wrath for your actions against my family." The clone of Rajik said, throwing Zizzlorrn to the ground, causing the male Arrancar to cough up even more blood. Zizzlorrn, upon hearing this begin to scoff as he spoke up once more.

"Why? Because I did a marvelous job at placing my foots up their stuck-up asses?" Zizzlorrn said, mocking Rajik as he begun to laugh mockingly despite being in a lot of pain. Rajik merely held out his hand in front of Zizzlorrn and used a powerful telekinesis to crush the majority of Zizzlorrn's internal organs and break his spine, not only crippling him and rendering him unable to move, but also causing the male Arrancar to cough up giant globs of blood. Rajik then proceeded to focus his telekinesis inside Zizzlorrn's skull. This type of action caused Zizzlorrn to scream out loudly in pain.

"Do you feel that Zizzlorrn? That is an aneurysm forcing its way into your brain." Rajik said as he took great delight in watch Zizzlorrn squirm and roll around in pain constantly. "However, members of the near-extinct Zirrettrrax clan don't die so easily, for they ALL have EXTREMELY powerful life forces and immense durability and endurance, which is why we shall continue to keep prolonging your suffering fool!"

Just then both Rajik and Ulquiorra were both engulfed by a large Cero as Cassandra, angry and mortally wounded, snarled as she saw that both Espadas were unharmed and unfazed by Cassandra's attack as the female Arrancar was still being attack by the real Rajik, who was still using his Cero Blindado attack

Ulquiorra: Please.

Rajik: If you think that you will be able to save your friend with a low-level attack such as a weak Cero, then you are a foolish woman.

The real Cero Blindado-formed Rajik then gave Cassandra a very painful bear hug as the latter begun to scream out in immense pain. He then glowed VERY brightly before he exploded in a loud, ear-deafening explosion was the blast began to consume Cassandra, who let out a large, ear-piercing scream as the Cero-formed Rajik began to roast her alive until she was covered in ten-degree burns. When that was done, Rajik ceased to use his Cero Blindado attack as he transformed back into his regular base form. He then gripped Cassandra by the hair as he then gripped her by the throat, thus chocking her HARD. He then stabbed her through the stomach with his other free hand as she started to scream out loudly in pain.

"Damn it Rajik if you want to kill me then kill me, but leave my friends out of it! Leave them out of your bullshit!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he was becoming VERY disgusted by Rajik's cruelty.

Rajik then turned to face Zizzlorrn as he then used his telekinetic abilities to pick up Zizzlorrn's Zanpakuto, before he impaled it straight through the male Arrancars' abdomen, causing Zizzlorrn to scream at the top of his lungs in immense pain.

Roxanne and Cassandra: ZIZZLORRN!

Zizzlorrn begun to throw up and hack up a lot of blood as he was now lying in a pool of his own blood, as he was slowly dying.

Rajik, why are you doing this?! Why do you want to hurt Zizzlorrn so badly? What did he ever DO TO YOU?!" Cassandra asked, wondering on why Rajik wants to kill Zizzlorrn so badly.

"I don't recall asking you a question you despicable whore." Rajik said as he contented to dig his hand further into Cassandra's stomach, causing her to scream out loudly in pain. "But if you must know it's-"

"It's because of what that four-eyed cocksucker of a boyfriend of yours DID TO ME AND GORO YOU BOWL-HAIRED BITCH! Or, should I say COCKSUCKDRA!" A harsh, sour pissed-off feminine voice mixed with a deep, demonic, Satanic voice yelled in anger, which shocked Cassandra.

"Hisako!" The female Arrancar called out in a shocked tone of voice while searching around her, wondering on where Hisako is. Cassandra then got her answer as Hisako appeared before her in a new form.

Hisako's hair, while at belly-button-length with four new bangs. She has also grown several ant-like antennas on the top of her head. Her eyes have become more feral and beast-like, as the iris of her eyes have become blood red, and her pupils have also become more inhuman and beastly slit in the manner of a cats eyes. Her teeth have now become sharp, and jagged as she grinned a demonic, bestial grin. The skull patterns on her neck are now more demonic-looking in appearance, now having the appearance of fanged, demonic skulls. She also grew two more tails, increasing the number of tails she has to four. She also grew an additional set of arms, which also have the same appearance as her first sets of arms. Hisako's four hands also have four sharp, razor-like claws, which are capable of shredding her foes into ribbons. Hisako also has a giant narrow mouth going from her neck to her belly button, this second mouth has razor, cone-shaped, sharp, shark-like teeth. Along with narrow, demonic eyes, which have dark purple sclera's, red iris's, and beastly slit, cat-like pupils. In place of Hisako's gargoyle-like legs, she now has six legs that are a hybrid between a gargoyle's legs and a crabs legs, as her legs are now crab-like while still retaining the gargoyle-like appearance, meaning she now walks in a crab-like manner. Hisako, still retaining her inhuman demonic smile, then spit a tentacle out of the mouth of her stomach and it quickly impaled Cassandra through the stomach with it, causing the bowl-haired female Arrancar to cough up even more blood, which then splashed upon Hisako's face as the purple-haired psycho licked the blood off of her lips and face like a snake as she moaned very passionately while slurping very loudly and hungrily like a cannibalistic glutton. She then viciously and sadistically grinned at Cassandra before she spoke to her.

"Prepare to get electrocuted with 10000 volts of Mega electricity you dumb bitch!" Hisako yelled as she then sent gigantic watts of electricity at Cassandra, Just then Cassandra then screamed in immense pain as she was then instantly electrocuted with 10000 volts of electricity as Hisako laughed out loud like a mentally insane person whereas Rajik was completely unaffected by this. Rajik himself then grinned evilly with sadistic glee as Cassandra was being electrocuted by Hisako's powerful attack. Blood began tearing off of the screaming female Arrancar as it was spraying everywhere.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisako yelled as she shouted out in absolute enjoyment over Cassandra's suffering as her tongue was sticking out with her mouth wide open. Cassandra's blood then splashed on Hisako's cheeks and lips, who then moaned passionately as she lustfully licked the blood off her cheeks and lips repeatedly like a snake. She then stopped licking her cheeks and lips once all of the blood was off of her left cheek.

"You know Cocksuckdra, for a dyke you REALLY have tasty blood." Hisako said as she licked her lips like a serpent with great satisfaction." And in case if you are wondering on what I transformed into, since this will be the last thing that you will EVER see before I eat you and your fucktard friends, this is the Cambio do Modo mode change of my basic Resurreccion: Primera Etapa form, Hormiga del Diablo (Devil Ant). In fact, boss."

"Yes Hisako?" The Devil Espada asked.

"Which one of these three pricks do I get to eat first?" Hisako asked an absolute glee, eager on wanting to hear Rajik's answer.

Rajik grinned evilly before he answered Hisako's question. "All of them."

Hisako grinned a wicked grin as she licked her lips like a snake with great hunger. Rajik then pointed his finger at the bloodied and burned body of Zizzlorrn while still maintaining his evil grin.

"Starting with that foolish ingrate Zizzlorrn, the one who hurt you Hisako." Rajik simply said as Cassandra gained a look of fear and horror on her face, as she was afraid and worried for her best friend Zizzlorrn, who was not only Rajik going to torture brutally, but was also going to have Hisako kill by consuming him alive.

"With ironic pleasure boss." Hisako said as she licked her lips hungrily like a snake as she moaned passionately with great satisfaction.

"No." Cassandra whispered in absolute horror.

"Oh yes." Hisako responded in a smug and smart manner as she turned back to face Cassandra, grinning evilly as Cassandra was being painfully restrained my Rajik. "Watch carefully now Cocksuckdra; watch as your asshole of a boyfriend is ripped to shreds and eaten alive slowly and painfully. And then I will moan passionately as I drink his blood while scrapping and licking his remains off of my teeth in front of his dyke of a girlfriend!" Hisako said, licking her lips like a snake loudly and hungrily in front of Cassandra's face as she moaned very lustfully and passionately.

"No Hisako! You can't! I won't le-" Cassandra yelled in complete desperation before she was cut off mid-sentence by Rajik chocking her HARD.

"None of that!" Snapped the Cero Espada, chocking Cassandra even further. "You will keep your putrid mouth shut once and for all Lafreniere! If you even attempt to elbow me in the stomach with that useless elbow trick on me a second time, and if you even THINK about back talking to me by uttering, even a single word from your putrid mouth, then I will RIP ALL of your internal organs out ONE by ONE PAINFULLY before I break your fucking jaw!" Rajik snarled as he begun to dig his fingers further into Cassandra's neck, making the female Arrancar scream out in absolute pain and causing her neck to bleed. Cassandra coughed up blood as it splashed onto Hisako's face as she grinned psychotically as she then licked the blood off of her face like a snake. "That foolish wretch Zizzlorrn shall pay the price for his insolence with his life! Me and my Fracciones are going to tear that filthy wretch apart one by one body part, and I will make you WATCH!"

And Rajik meant EVERY WORD of his threats and had the power to carry them out too, and Cassandra knew it. She knew that Rajik was going to brutally murder Zizzlorrn and Roxanne right in front of her, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"So tell me Cassandra, how are you going to go about in any pitiful plan that you have in a useless attempt to save that four-eyed whelp?" Rajik cruelly asked, mocking the female Arrancar while making sure that his grip was even tighter until it became too tight for Cassandra to escape from. "No I didn't think so, Hisako, you may begin."

Hisako's grin became even wilder as she immediately disappeared from sight. Rajik did the same and Sonidoed both himself and Cassandra close to where Zizzlorrn was alongside his clone. Cassandra was horrified to see that Rajik's clone had impaled him with his own weapon.

"Ziz." Cassandra said softly in absolute concern for her fellow El Ultima de Union Mascara member. The Rajik that was holding her swiftly and painfully kneed her in the spine.

"What did I say about uttering a word you insolent bitch?" Rajik asked coldly, whispering in Cassandra's ear. "One more word out of you, and I will break your jaw, and disembowel you in the most painful fashion by ripping out with internal organs from your body ONE BY ONE."

Zizzlorrn then watched as Rajik was strangling Cassandra, and torturing her slowly and painfully, which not only angered him greatly to see his big sister figure being tortured like that, and it also caused his form to flicker uncontrollably in the manner of a hologram fading out of existence.

"Lea-Leave her alone you Satanic ba-" Zizzlorrn then told Rajik as the Cero Espada was grinning evilly at him while Cassandra looked at him with absolute concern while Zizzlorrn was talking to Rajik. However he was cut-off mid-sentence as Hisako appeared from the sky with a bestial grin on her face and not only impaled Zizzlorrn's Zanpakuto deeper into his body, but she also stabbed him with several of her feet, splashing blood all over the ground, and causing Zizzlorrn to scream out loudly in absolute pain and agony, thus causing his body to flicker uncontrollably as it begun to fade in and out of existence, before it stopped altogether. Neither either Rajik nor Hisako paid it any mind and only dismissed it as a "pitiful" attempt at Zizzlorrn trying to save himself like what with Cassandra did trying the same trick as Zizzlorrn did just now.

"That odd Sonido technique that Cassandra tried to use in order to free herself used." Clone!Rajik said, starting down at the weakened form of Zizzlorrn. "If you are trying to use that same ability in order to save your own worthless skin Zizzlorrn, then it is useless."

"Zizzlorrn!" Roxanne called out while hacking up a lot of blood from her mouth. She tried to move to go aid Zizzlorrn, but she couldn't move because Ulquiorra's Luz de la Luna was still pinning her to the ground, thus rendering all of her movements utterly useless, along with her being cut from the waist.

"Whatever movements you are planning to utilize are useless." The Cuatro Espada said. "You have been cut in half, and my Luz de la Luna has you pinned to the ground firmly, you cannot save your friend girl, and now you shall watch him die before your very eyes before you and Cassandra meet the same pointless fate that shall befall him very soon."

"No." Roxanne thought as she turned away from the macabre sight of both Hisako and Clone!Rajik brutally beating Zizzlorrn to a bloody pulp as he was screaming in absolute pain.

"So cocksucker!" Hisako yelled as she began stabbing Zizzlorrn left and right with both her claws and her crab-like feet, whereas Clone!Rajik was kicking and punching him repeatedly all the while while blasting him with multiple Balas and Ceros as his body started flickering in and out of existence. "You must have thought in that puny little shit-formed brain of yours that I was not going to get pay back on your cocky, four-eyed ass, then you must be as retarded as your lesbian girlfriends Cocksuckdra and that other brunette-haired tramp Whoreleen!"

"Well at least they aren't cannibalistic tramps who only spend their time-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Clone!Rajik then stomped on his throat hard, destroying his voice box, and rendering him unable to form a proper sentence. He then grabbed on to the part of Zizzlorrn's Zanpakuto was still protruding out of his abdomen before he ripped it out of the latter's body, causing him to scream in grand agony as the giant Bat'leth was covered in his blood and guts. Clone!Rajik then tossed the giant weapon aside before he turned his attention to Zizzlorrn as he grabbed the dark-skinned Arrancar by the throat as his image started to flicker over and over and over again in the manner of someone going into Sonido.

"You will NEVER AGAIN harm Hisako in anyway, nor speak to her in any form of disrespect in anyway, never again you filthy ingrate!" Clone!Rajik snarled as he hissed at the dying Arrancar whose body was starting to flicker over and over and over again. Clone!Rajik noticed this as he watched Zizzlorrn's body flicker in and out of existence.

"I am getting damn tired of your games Zirrettrrax!" The apparition of Rajik yelled, increasing his own spiritual energy as he released so much that he had channeled it onto Zizzlorrn's body in the form of gray fire, causing it to burn badly with even more 10th degree burns, which in turn caused the male Arrancar to scream his lungs raw, thus burning and damaging him VERY BADLY to the point of near death as his form still continued to flicker uncontrollably.

"You will NEVER escape from my wrath fool! No matter what pitiful attacks you try to use to save yourself!" Clone!Rajik said as he positioned Zizzlorrn's face so that he could see the purple-haired, female Arrancar smiling innocently and sweetly at him as she flipped him the bird multiple times with her four hands. "Now, you will apologize to my daughter for your ruthless actions against her." Clone!Rajik said as he was holding Zizzlorrn's neck firmly and tightly with his left hand. Clone!Rajik was choking Zizzlorrn so severely that while he was trying to form words, his voice was entirely muffled.

"I see, I must be chocking you too hard. So I guess this means that I should choke you with even GREATER FORCE!" The apparition of the Cero Espada yelled as he forced Zizzlorrn to look towards Hisako as he intensified his hold on the Arrancar.

"Now if you apologize to my daughter for harming her the way you did, I will consider letting you and your friends live as you three sever your ties with that fool Salvatore and El Ultima de Union Mascara. Then you will swear eternal fealty to me for all of eternity and become my own personal shadow minions and servants for me to use and manipulate to my heart's content. However if you fail to do this task, then I shall annihilate you and your friends from existence PERMANTELY." Clone!Rajik said, ensuring that his word was final.

Zizzlorrn looked bewildered as he rolled his eyes at Clone!Rajik. He was no fool, he knew FULL WELL that Rajik was going to kill him, Cassandra, and Roxanne anyway, even if he DID apologize to the purple-haired cannibal. Plus he had no regrets of beating the crap out of Hisako, and he was NO coward. Zizzlorrn would rather go down fighting rather than quitting like a coward and dying like one. So he looked at both Arrancars one last time before he spoke to them.

"Y-You both can go to Hell! Especially you Rajerk!" Zizzlorrn said as he hawkspitted directly into clone's face. "W-We would NEVER join you! Because I know full well that we would just be disposable pawns for you to do as you wish to us until you are done with us! Then that is when you will toss us aside and have us brutally killed or tortured for all of eternity!" Zizzlorrn spat as he finished his speech about on how he would only be a pawn to Rajik before he lost consciousness.

Clone!Rajik, no less than surprised by Zizzlorrn's actions and speech, merely wiped Zizzlorrn's saliva from his face before he coldly glared at the dying Arrancar.

"So be it Zizzlorrn." Clone!Rajik simply said as then spun around before he tossed the former high into the air. "I will make sure to you and your friends shall all suffer before we kill the three of you." Clone!Rajik said before he opened his mouth once more to speak. "Now Goro!" Clone!Rajik yelled as he looked in the sky to where Zizzlorrn was flying to.

Goro took that as his cue as he now appeared in front of Zizzlorrn, how in his Resurreccion: Primera Etapa form Kumo (Spider). Goro now has the appearance of a spider centaur in which while his lower body is a Hollow spider, he still has his humanoid upper part and a Hollow eye piece located on his right eye. He also grew a second pair of arms, which are both Hollow-like in appearance underneath his tow human arms. His shirt has been torn open, revealing his toned muscles. He was grinning with eagerness and glee as he held his Cero whip in one hand as he prepared his attack against Zizzlorrn.

"Red de Cero! (Web Zero)" The green-haired Arrancar called out as he produced multiple webs to entangle around Zizzlorrn, before he wrapped him around his Cero whip.

"Payback is a bitch Zizzlorrn, and she is going to kick you straight in your fucking BALLS!" Goro yelled as the web Ceros and the Cero whip exploded on the male Arrancar in a simultaneous Cero-like explosion which lasted for 5 minutes. Zizzlorrn then begun to fall from the sky as Yukiku appeared below the Arrancar also now in her Resurreccion form, IPPIKI OOKAMI (LONE WOLF). She appeared the same way her younger brother Ggio did, gained green-colored, wolf-like eyes, and she had white and blue markings upon her face. She also has dark-colored fangs and claws and her once white-bladed fur was now brown and sharp like the blades that she had already wielded. Yukiku had an evil grin on her face as she too was also ready to get absolute vengeance against Zizzlorrn.

"Especially to cocky, smart-mouthed, unattractive, hot-headed, arrogant men like you Zirretrrax!" Yukiku yelled as she slashed Zizzlorrn twice before she kicked him in the side, thus sending him flying through the air as body started to flicker uncontrollably. She then fired her Rugido Cero (Roaring Zero) at the male Arrancar, whereas Goro once again, used his Red de Cero attack on Zizzlorrn as he once again produced multiple webs to entangle around the male Arrancar, before he wrapped him around his Cero whip like before. He then snapped his fingers as the web-like Ceros and the Cero whip exploded on the male Arrancar in a simultaneous Cero-like explosion which lasted for another 5 minutes.

The flickering Zizzlorrn then began to fall to the ground as Yammy instantly came out of Sonido, now in his Resurreccion form Ira (Wrath). He prepared two powerful Balas with his fists and prepared to strike Zizzlorrn with them.

"Take this you pussy ass faggot!" Yammy yelled as he not only slammed both of his fists against Zizzlorrn's body HARD, but he also further wounded him by striking him with both of his Balas, thus sending him crashing to the ground in the form of a meteorite, thus creating a LARGE creator in the ground on where Zizzlorrn's body was now flickering out of control over and over again as his neck was nearly twisted to a 380 degree angle. His bones were all crushed, and he was mortally wounded beyond salvation and help. He was dying, and all of Rajik's Fracciones, Rajik himself, and Ulquiorra all knew it. Zizzlorrn was done for, and the five opposing Arrancars knew it. Hisako then jumped up into the air and jumped into Zizzlorrn's body once again, impaling him with her crab-like legs, thus causing him to wake up from his unconscious state, and scream in grand agony.

"Zizzlorrn!" Cassandra called out in thought as she was nearly on the verge of crying upon seeing her best friend suffer like this as Rajik was chucking evilly with a sadistic grin on his face.

"How? How could Rajik be so cruel?" Roxanne thought. "To torture Zizzlorrn like this? Th-This is too much, even for him."

Zizzlorrn coughed up blood as he looked at Hisako, who had a crazed, bloodthirsty grin on her face. She then quickly ripped his left arm off, and used one of her legs to slice his own legs off, causing the dying male Arrancar to scream in grand agony. Hisako then began to cut Zizzlorrn left and right and kicking, punching, and stabbing him all the while laughing psychotically like the blood-crazy sociopath that she was as Zizzlorrn's blood then rained on her.

Hisako: I FEEL ALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hisako then to begun to laugh demonically as she had a crazed look on her face as her entire laugh shook all of Hueco Mundo. Rajik, Clone!Rajik, Goro, Yammy, Yukiku all had wicked grins on their faces as Hisako laughed, while Ulquiorra still kept his placid, stoic look on his face as he begun to observe the flickering image of Zizzlorrn closely, as well as the flickering images of Cassandra and Roxanne as well as he started to notice that something was off about the Arrancar trio that the other five, including Rajik himself didn't.

"Hah! So this is the power of the almighty El Ultima de Union Mascara organization?!" Hisako mockingly asked as she spat on the flickering Zizzlorrn's face. Before she stood up and glared down at the dying male Arrancar with an arrogant look on her face. "I am NOT impressed at all, these shitheads are all weak! They have always been weak! Especially this useless ass cocksucker lying on the ground pitifully where he belongs!"

"You see Zizzlorrn, I told you that we were going to make you pay one way or another, and yet you didn't believe us, you're pathetic." Yukiku taunted as she walked over to the El Ultima de Union Mascara member as she kicked him in the head before she stomped on his chest HARD, breaking his ribcage in a loud CRUNCH, and thus making Zizzlorrn scream to the high heavens.

"Zizzlorrn!" Roxanne called out.

"He's always been pathetic Yukiku, and a worthless loser too." Goro said as he mocked Zizzlorrn before he whipped him across the chest hard. The whip hit Zizzlorrn's chest as the sickening sound of flesh being cut and blood was sputtering from the new wound that Goro gave him as it was heard along with Zizzlorrn's loudest ear-piercing scream. Yammy's shadow then loomed over Zizzlorrn as the giant Resurreccion-formed Arrancar loudly cracked his knuckles.

"Who's the dumbass now DUMBASS?!" Yammy yelled arrogantly as he begun to charge up. He once again prepared two powerful Balas with his fists and prepared to strike Zizzlorrn with them again. "Why don't you learn to next time take your fucking mouth out of your ass next time JACKASS!" Yammy yelled as he not only again slammed both of his fists against Zizzlorrn's body HARD, but he also now fatally wounded him by striking him with both of his Balas, thus making the crater even bigger than it was before. Zizzlorrn had not appeared ten times worse than he did after Yammy had attacked him, except that this time, he was now lying in a pool of his own blood. Hisako then now impaled the flickering Zizzlorrn with all of her legs, but he couldn't scream as he had now lost all of the strength to scream or even utter a sentence or even a single word for that matter.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Both Roxanne and Cassandra called out to their ally as Zizzlorrn's body was flickering out of control over and over and over again as both Rajik and his clone began to laugh evilly in a perfect synchronizing symphony.

Hisako then slowly and painfully removed her legs from Zizzlorrn's body before she stood by Goro's side, who was grinning evilly no less.

"Alright boss, we have already gotten payback against this cocksucker and the lesbo duo by torturing their asshole of a friend in front of them! So can I eat him now?!" Hisako eagerly asked, rubbing her four hands up against each other as she licked her lips like a snake. Clone!Rajik, still maintaining his grin, simply pointed to Zizzlorrn's dying body as it was flickering out of control before it finally stooped flickering for good.

"Hisako, dinner." Clone!Rajik simply said as he maintained his wicked grin on his face as he vanished completely into thin-air as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

"ALRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The female Arrancar yelled out in excitement as she was going to eat Zizzlorrn alive. "I'm going to have one-helping of half-assed cocksucker for dinner! And I'm going to make Cocksuckdra and that other lesbian WATCH!"

Both Roxanne and Cassandra, upon hearing this, widened their eyes in absolute horror, Hisako was going to consume Zizzlorrn alive, and Rajik was going to make her watch.

"This is it you insolent whore." The real Rajik said as he began to choke Cassandra even HARDER. "Zizzlorrn shall pay for all of the injustices that he has brought upon my Fracciones. And once after Hisako has killed him, then I will disembowel you in the most painful fashion before I have my Fracciones murder that other foolish woman Roxanne in any way that they see fit. Then I will hang your corpses on crosses in a crucifixion-esque manner. Then I will present them to Salvatore as a way to show him on what happens to those to dare to cross me, and to punish him for his folly, because I know that that insolent fool sees all of his fellow members as his family, and that losing, even ONE member of the El Ultima de Union Mascara organization would BREAK him. You three shall die at our hands, and once after we have found where Salvatore and his fools reside, then the rest of El Ultima de Union Mascara, including Salvatore himself, shall follow. They shall all share your fates as we rain down absolute destruction on those insolent fools, you punish you all for your follies."

"No." Cassandra moaned as Rajik began to grin evilly at Cassandra's despair.

"Oh yes." Hisako said, backing away from Zizzlorrn until she was a mile away from him before she turned to face Cassandra as Rajik was still restraining her. "Watch carefully now Cocksuckdra, watch as your assclown of a boyfriend is ripped to shreds and eaten the fuck ALIVE!"

Cassandra glared at Hisako angrily as she began to laugh like the psychotic sociopath that she is. Rajik still maintained his grin as a dark chuckle begun to escape from his lips. Hisako then charged straight towards Zizzlorrn as she continued her psychotic laugh, which began to escalate into a loud banshee-like demonic laugh. Rajik then begun to laugh evilly him at this whereas Goro, Yammy and Yukiku all begun to grin evilly at the sight of Hisako charging towards Zizzlorrn, ready to eat him alive whereas Ulquiorra was scanning the three Arrancars as he started to notice that something was off about them.

Cassandra couldn't believe it, she was about to watch her best friend and little brother Zizzlorrn die right in front of her, violently, at the hands of a cannibalistic tramp like Hisako, and she couldn't do anything to save him. She tried to close her eyes, but Rajik was using his Reiatsu in an effort to keep the female Arrancar's eyes open as he continued to laugh at the defeated trios despair. She had begun to think that this was truly the end of their page, their story.

"Or not." Thought Cassandra as a grin began to creep its way into her face as she licked the blood off of her lips lustfully and like a snake.

Zizzlorrn, while dying, had begun to watch Hisako charge at him, going to eat him alive. He was quiet and contemplative, and ready to accept his fate. Sure being cannibalized by a psychopath wasn't the proper way that he wanted to go out, but at least he, Roxanne and Cassandra fought honorably to the bitter end, and didn't go out like cowards. He begun to close his eyes as he accepted his fate that Hisako's hands. A grin even crept its way into his face as he too also licked the blood off of his lips in a snake-like manner as he clucked in a low, deep, distorted voice.

"Heh, suckers!" The male Arrancar thought in the same deep, distorted voice while maintaining his grin. "Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirrettrrax, get ready."

Roxanne also had a look of horror and terror on her face. She was about to watch Zizzlorrn die right in front of her, and what's worse is that she couldn't do anything about it to save both him and Cassandra, she had closed her eyes in order to not witness the macabre sight right in front of her. However Roxanne quickly reopened them back up again before a wide grin came onto her face as she too begin to ingest the blood on her lips by licking it all off in the manner of a serpent.

"I hope that they get Rajik and his gang for what they did to us." Roxanne thought as she watched Hisako charge towards the dying Zizzlorrn.

Ulquiorra on the other hand, had been observing the three Arrancars closely from the very beginning the moment that they started to flicker repeatedly. He knew all too well that they weren't using some form of Sonido in order to help them escape, but didn't inform Rajik about this because he thought that he already knew that fact from the start. If they had been using some form of Sonido in order to escape, then they would've been gone for now. Ulquiorra, with the help of his Pesquisa, had begun to notice that the Arrancar trio had odd Spiritual Energy leaking out from them, Reiatsu that didn't originate from them, but had came from elsewhere, from another individual. And then he saw the wide grins plastered on their faces that can tell an individual that someone is lying. Ulquiorra, with these new revelations of his, then put 2+2 together and as a result, he got 4.

That is when the horrible realization dawned on him.

These Arrancars were not the real individuals themselves.

Cassandra still maintained her grin as she spoke outloud in her mind. "Well fellas, we have finally outlived our usefulness for this mission. We have given our real selves enough info about these three jokers that they needed, and we have managed to slow down and weaken Emoquiorra long enough for them to catch him off guard and eventually kill the bastard before he goes into his first Resurreccion form. Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirrettrrax, Cassandra Ann Lafreniere, Roxanne Lillian Carrmarrena, it is up to you three now. Kill these bastards, and make them suffer for what they did to us, avenge us, but this time, but this time... in STYLE!" "Cassandra" said as she, "Zizzlorrn" and "Roxanne" were shown grinning wildly despite the pain that the three Arrancars were going through.

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong?" Rajik asked in obvious concern as he watched his ally turn to face him. "We have already defeated these three weaklings, so it makes no sense that you should be shocked at all."

"Rajik you fool! Don't you understand?! (Rajik: Hmm) These three Arrancars are not what they appear to be, they are NOT real. From the very beginning we have only been fighting apparitions of them. Salvatore had only sent these clones out to challenge us in order to get us to exert our strength so that when the real Arrancars themselves show up, they will be able to use our weakened states to their advantage in order to finish us off.

"What?!" The Cero Espada asked again in confusion.

"That's why they have been flickering, not because they were trying to use a unique Sonido technique in order to escape us, but because from the very beginning, they were only imitations that were only fading in and out of existence because the clone techniques that Salvatore had used on them was started to wear off." Ulquiorra explained finishing his sentence as Rajik widened his eyes in both shock and surprise.

"Too late Emo boy." Said a shadowed being in a dark and swirly shadowed-like environment. The mysterious being was clearly female due to the feminine voice that she had, which had a German accent mixed in it. She had snapped her gloved fingers together as a wide Cheshire-like grin was clearly placed on her face. Back with Rajik and his group, the Cero Espada, upon realizing that Ulquiorra was telling the truth about the Arrancars that they had been fighting, gained a look a pure shock and absolute anger on his face.

"You mean to tell me that these Arrancars had been clones the whole ti-" Rajik asked as he was cut off mid-sentence by both him and clone Cassandra being stabbed through by a purple phantom sword that was now impaling both Arrancars through the stomach, thus rending Rajik unable to move, and denying him any access to his abilities, even basic movement. Clone!Cassandra grinned as she licked her lips in a snake-like manner a second time with a long tongue, licking all of the blood off of her face, ingesting it as she begun to glow purple.

The same thing had happened to both Clone!Roxanne and Ulquiorra with the former quickly grabbing the Cuatro Espada by the ankle. Dark Purple Reiatsu had suddenly begun to envelop both Clone!Roxanne and Ulquiorra, thus paralyzing the Cuatro Espada the same way that Rajik was paralyzed, which shocked him greatly. Clone!Roxanne then licked all of the blood from her face with a long snake-like tongue, ingesting it as she too had also begun to glow purple.

Hisako on the other hand, had already begun to consume the clone Zizzlorrn by eating all of his internal organs one by one. As she had already gouged his four eyeballs out.

"Ahhh, doesn't it feel GREAT to have the taste of flesh and blood go down your throat Goro?" Hisako asked, licking her lips like a snake as she continued to devour the Zizzlorrn clone, who unbeknownst to her was not the real Zizzlorrn himself, but a mere clone of him. "Especially if it's the flesh of a loud-mouthed arrogant cocksucker like Zizzlorrn?"

"I agree Hisako." The green-haired Arrancar retorted. "I'm just happy that we were able to kick his ass into next week, especially for you Hisako."

Hisako responded by punching Goro in the face HARD, which resulted in several of his teeth coming out. Hisako then grabbed Goro by his head before she French-kissed him by moving her tongue around the inside of his mouth, licking, drinking, and consuming all of the blood inside of Goro's mouth. Before she retracted and pulled away, a string of saliva and blood connecting their mouths. Hisako broke the saliva string by lustfully licking her blood-covered teeth and her blood-covered lips slowly like a snake while moaning passionately and slurping very loudly while doing so.

"Stop with all of the mushy shit Goro, you're making me want to puke." Hisako said, while secretly blushing to herself before she grinned right back at him before she punched him in the face a second time, this time softly. "Bb-But th-thank you though, yo-you fucking prick."

"Hmph, you're welcome you dumbass." Goro said, still holding on to his Cheshire-like grin as all of the teeth that he lost quickly grew back. "But we have Rajik to thank for-"

"HIASKO! GORO! YAMMY! YUKIKU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Rajik yelled at that four Arrancars that were close to the clone Zizzlorrn, who quickly regenerated his four eyes before he too, like the other two clones, licked the blood off of his lips and face like a snake with a long tongue. And he quickly ingested the blood before he too started to glow purple, which Yukiku had begun to notice.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Hisako asked, shocked by Rajik's frantic scream, and wondering if her devil boss was alright.

"Hisako, listen to me! THAT IS NOT THE REAL-" Rajik was cut off mid-sentence as Clone!Cassandra quickly dislocated her jaw and revealed a mouth full of large teeth and a long tongue, and quickly wrapped her long tongue around Rajik's mouth as her body started to bulge like a balloon.

"Ah ah ah, I can't have you spoil the surprise now can I?" Clone!Cassandra gleefully said as she began to bulge up like a spherical-shaped balloon as she enveloped Rajik, along with the purple sword that was impaling both her and Rajik until he was completely inside of her, along with the purple sword. Once Rajik was completely inside of the clones body completely, the purple sword that had impaled Rajik through the stomach, quickly vanished from existence like it was never even there in the first place. however, its paralyzing effects were still in effect, and the tongue of the clone Cassandra had removed itself from Rajik's mouth, due to the fact that Rajik was successfully enveloped into the clones body, and could not warm his Fracciones about what Clone!Zizzlorrn had in store for them.

"Yo-You wretched clone!" Rajik snarled, trying to break free from the apparition's body by attempting to increase his Spiritual Pressure with the attempt to make the clone explode from the inside, but it failed. "Let me out of here before I rip you apart from the inside.

"**That isn't going to work Rajerk.**" The clone said, grinning wildly and evilly with her mouth still open and her long tongue still sticking out of her mouth as she now spoke in a deep, distorted voice despite her disfigured face, courtesy of both Rajik and the suicide explosion. "**WE ARE NOT ORDINARY CLONES FISHER, WE ARE CLONES CREATED BY THE GREAT SHAWNTELL CIESEMIERR, A MEMBER OF THE ESPADA INVERSA! WE DON'T DIE OR SELF-DESTRUCT THAT EASILY UNLESS SHE COMMANDS US TO. SHOULD MISTRESSS SHAWNTELL ORDER OUR SELF-DESTRUCTION SHOULD WE HAVE OUTLIVED OUT USEFULNEESS TO HER AND THE EL ULTIMA DE UNION MASCARA ORGANIZATION, THEN SHE SHALL HAVE US DETONATED, BUT WE WON'T DETONATE JUST ORDINARILY, WE SHALL DETONATE THE MOMENT WE HAVE OUR ENEMIES ENSNARED WITHIN OUR TRAP! AND ONCE AFTER WE HAVE DETONATED, THEN OUR ENEMIES SHALL WE WEAKENED BY 50% THEIR NORMAL STRENGTH! STARTING WITH YOU FISHEERRRRR!**"

The Roxanne clone then did the same thing to Ulquiorra as the Cassandra clone did to Rajik, as she quickly dislocated her jaw and revealed a mouth full of large teeth and a long tongue, and quickly wrapped her long tongue around Ulquiorra's neck as her body started to bulge like a spherical-shaped balloon.

"What's this?!" Ulquiorra snapped as the Roxanne clone was quickly enveloping him into her body, until he was completely inside of her. But Ulquiorra knew that couldn't escape because of the paralyzing effects of the Reiatsu that had enveloped and surrounded his body.

"**YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE JUDGEMENT YOU DUMB, SHINIGAMI, DICK-SUCKING FOOLS!**" Clone!Roxanne said as she grinned evilly and spoke in a deep, distorted voice.

"D-Damn you." The Cuatro Espada said in a calm voice as he was trapped inside of her, knowing full well that he couldn't escape from her because he was paralyzed.

Meanwhile Rajik's subordinates were now showing concern for their satanic master as he was consumed by the Cassandra clone.

"Let go of the boss you fat ugly bit-" Hisako yelled as she was cut off mid-sentence by the Zizzlorrn clone quickly dislocating his jaw and revealed a mouth full of large teeth and several long tongues, and quickly wrapped his long tongues around Hisako, and Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku's necks before he, like the other two clones bodies, started to bulge out like a balloon.

"Wha-What the?!" Hisako yelled out as she discovered that she was paralyzed, along with Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku, who also couldn't move, and were denied to access to their abilities, which includes basic movement. Clone!Zizzlorrn grinned wildly as he began to swell up like a balloon. Hisako was shocked by this, and had now started to get angry by Zizzlorrn deceiving her like this.

"What the fuck did you do to me you filthy shithead?!" Hisako yelled out in anger as Clone!Zizzlorrn laughed at her in a mockingly manner.

"**ISN'T IT OBVIOUS YOU SHITTY BIMBO?! I AM GOING TO BLOW MYSELF UP NOW, AND I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU FOUR ASSCLOWNS WITH ME!**" Clone!Zizzlorrn explained in a deep, distorted voice as he once again, licked his lips with a tongue that did not have itself wrapped around the throats of either Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku.

Yukiku: Just because you can't stand being a sore loser Zizzlorrn, now you are going to resort to blowing yourself up in a last pitiful attempt to kill us?!"

"**WOW!** **NOT ONLY ARE YOU A SLUT, BUT YOU ARE ALSO A RETARD!**" The apparition of Zizzlorrn mocked in his deep, distorted voice. "**I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR, INSTEAD, I AM GOING TO WOUND YOU JACKHOLES TO THE POINT OF NEAR DEATH WHILE AT THE SAME TIME, GIVING OUR REAL COUNTERPATS THE OPPORTIUNITY TO FINISH YOU LOSERS OFF!**"

"Wha-What the fuck are you talking about you four-eyed cocksucking shithead?!" Hisako asked the rotund balloon-shaped clone as she snarled at him.

"**FROM THE VERY BEGINNING OF THIS FIGHT COCKFANG, I WAS ONLY BUT A MERE CLONE, NOTHING MORE THAN A PETTY APPRIATION CREATED FROM THE REISHI OF THE REAL ZIZZLORRN JACCOB ZIRRETTRRAX BY THE NUMBER ONE MISTRESS OF THE ESPADA INVERSA, SHAWNTELL CIESEMIERR! WE WERE ONLY SENT TO WEKAEN YOU AND TO GATHER ENOUGH DATA ON YOUR FIGHTING MOVMENTS, FIGHTING STYLES, AND ABILITIES FOR THE EL ULTIMA DE UNION MASCARA ORGANIZATION.**" The clone said as he was beginning to commence with the explosion.

"So that's why you were flickering, not because you were trying to use some kind of odd Sonido technique, but because whatever this cloning technique that this Shawntell woman was using was starting to wear off!" Yukiku deduced, finally putting 2 and 2 together and getting four as a result. "You tricked us you bastard! You have deceived as all from the very start!"

"**NO FUCKING SHIT SKANKLOCK!**" Clone!Zizzlorrn responded in a snarky tone of voice. "**THE POINT IS, THE FOUR OF YOU AND SATAN AND EMOQUIORRA, ARE ALL FUCKED! "WE HAVE BEEN GATHERING INTEL FOR THE EL ULTIMA DE UNION MASCARA ORGANIZATION, AND IN THE HOPE TO WEAKEN YOU SONS OF BITCHES GREATLY!"**

"What for?" Goro asked?

"**FOR WHEN OUR OTHERS GET HERE."** Clone!Zizzlorrn answered, confusing the other four Arrancars even further before he continued on with his speech, licking his lips. "**OUR REAL CONTERPARTS WILL SHOW UP AT ANY MINUTE NOW, AND WHEN THEY GET HERE, THEY ARE GOING TO WREAK ABSOLUTE VENGANCE AGAINST YOUR SUMG ASSESS, ESPIECALLY BOTH CASSANDRA AND ZIZZLORRN, WHO ARE BOTH GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE COCKFANG, AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT SATAN CAN DO TO STOP THEM! AND LIKE MISTREES SHAWNTELL, ZIZZLORRN, CASSANDRA, AND ROXANNE ARE ALL PART OF THE ESPADA INVERSA, EXCEPT THAT THEY ARE ALL IN A DIFFERENT GROUP THAN HER. AND THIS TIME, UNLIKE US EXPENDABLE CLONES, THEY ARE FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN US, THAT AND THE FACT THAT THEY SHALL ALL BE ACCOMPANIED BY THEIR ALLIES, THREE MORE ARRANCARS WHO ARE ALSO PART OF THE ESPADA INVERSA, ONE COMANDANTE MEMBER, AND THREE OF THE LEADERS OF EL ULTIMA DE UNION MASCARA ORGANIZATION, THE LOS EMPERDADOS. THEY WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FUCKTARD FRIENDS COCKFANG, AND THEY SHALL DO IT IN STYLE, BY PLAYING THE GAME "BREAK THE PURPLE-HAIRED SOCIOPATH.", AND THIS TIME, THEY WILL MAKE YOU BITCH ASS, PUSSY ASS FAGGOTS WATCH!"** After finishing his speech, Clone!Zizzlorrn then laughed out loudly as he finally exploded in a giant, destructive "Suicide" explosion.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU SHITHEAD!" Hisako yelled as she, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku were also consumed in the purple explosion.

"**DIE EMO BOY!**" The Roxanne clone yelled as she too also detonated, which consumed Ulquiorra in a deadly, purple-colored explosion.

"Impossible! How could we have let ourselves be tricked like this." Ulquiorra thought as the explosion swallowed him whole.

The Cassandra clone was also starting to detonate as well like the two other clones did. But before she could, she yelled out one last thing before she exploded completely.

"**FOR THE GLORY OF EL ULTIMA DE UNION MASCARA, DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOUCHEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**" Clone!Cassandra screamed to the high heavens as she exploded, which then began to consume Rajik completely.

'Salvatore Joschirin Xxavier, **DAMN YOU!** You lousy **MOTHERFUCKER!**' Rajik thought bitterly and angrily as the explosion now consumed him entirely, like with what happened just now to his four subordinates, and Ulquiorra.


	5. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 5

The three explosions then combined together in one mighty, ear-deafening explosion as the fused explosion then evolved into a large comet-sized explosion as the three Arrancar clones had been disintegrated entirely in their suicide explosion, all of them now entirely gone with the wind. Just then a loud, familiar male voice then laughed out loud in the plights of the six Arrancars consumed in the explosion as both the sky and the moon of Hueco Mundo were then shown.

A minute later in the wake of the destruction of the Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne clones that Rajik, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Hisako, Goro, and Yukiku had previously fought. The explosion still continued on as a purple light was shown across the Hueco Mundo night sky. After a while Rajik then escaped from the explosion with moderate seventh-degree burns, his sunglasses shattered and vaporized in the explosion, and the top half of his uniform was scarred and ripped to some degree. His expression was a very angry and hate-filled one.

"I can't believe that from the very beginning, we have been tricked by those cowardly SNAKES!" Rajik snarled in absolute anger and hatred. "I should have remembered and realized that the members of El Ultima de Union Mascara are dirty cowards who would use cheap tricks like this in order to overcome their opponents! Damn Salvatore and those three wretched insects of his!"

His sword was drawn as he began to search and scan the area with his Pesquisa in the hopes of finding the real Cassandra, Zizzlorrn, and Roxanne so that he could kill them, then Salvatore, then the rest of the members of El Ultima de Union Mascara.

"If I ever find those obnoxious arrogant ingrates, I will make them SUFFER for their cowardice, and for foolish actions towards me and my children. I shall torture them until they are broken, then I will crush their skulls into dust before I ANNIHILATE THEM FROM EXISTENCE!" Rajik shouted as immense Reiatsu exploded out from him as it had begun to affect the surrounding area, destroying rocks and causing sand to fly everywhere as dark gray Reiatsu started to affect the sky as well, causing rapid shockwaves to fly across the sky, thus causing rapid thunder to affect the area for a brief time alongside the explosions, which had still enveloped Ulquiorra, Yammy, Hisako, Goro, and Yukiku. Suddenly the shockwaves and the thunder stopped as the sky began to revert back to the normal black, moonlit color that it originally was before the shockwaves affected it.

After a minute had passed, Ulquiorra Schiffer had also came out of the explosion with seventh-degree burns, and with several scratch-marks that were now featured on his bare chest. But other than that, he was none the worse for wear, he then turned to face Rajik as the Cero Espada then exchanged the same looks right back at him.

"I agree." The Cuatro Espada said, "How could this have happened, we are smarter than this. Our Pesquisas should have detected the odd Reiatsu coming from them, the same Reiatsu that was not their own. We should have realized that they were apparitions from the start. But then again Rajik, we need to remember on what Lord Aizen told us about El Ultima de Union Mascara, and about on how deadly and cunning that they are, and that they are more than capable of pulling off tricks like this so that they will be able to use their adversaries weakened states against them in order to finish them off."

"I agree Ulquiorra." The red-skinned Arrancar said, nodding his head in total agreement. "Knowing THEM, they ARE capable of pulling this kind of stunt against their opponents, we should have seen this coming from the very start, and we should have anticipated this. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we NEED to be ready in case if the real Arrancars themselves show up, because they will not be coming alone this time. This time, they will have more allies from the El Ultima de Union Máscara organization to back them up, which will also include other members far more powerful than the trio that we had previously fought."

"Exactly Fisher." Ulquiorra replied, as he looked around the area. "We should stay alert, and be prepared for-"

Suddenly Hisako Qufang, Goro Odelschwanck, Yammy, and Yukiku also came out of the explosions, and stood alongside the two Espadas. Hisako was still in her Cambio de Modo form, but she was burned badly with seventh-degree burns, intense blood dripping from her chest and stomach, along with three, bleeding scratch marks that were now on her face as she was panting heavily, having lost half of her strength from the explosion that had consumed her, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku. Goro was in the same state as Hisako was, same goes for both Yammy and Yukiku. But like Hisako, they were still in their Resurreccion forms.

"Hisako, Goro, Yammy, Yukiku, are you four alright?" Rajik asked out of obvious concern for his subordinates whereas Ulquiorra glared at the four Arrancars with the same indifferent look on his face.

"(Pants) We're fine boss." Yukiku said, panting heavily as she tried to stand upright. "I ca... I just can't believe that we let ourselves get tricked like that."

"What really matters is that we aren't dead." Goro said, panting just as heavily as Yukiku was. "El Ultima de Union Mascara must be as clever and cunning as we pegged them to be. And Dad, I now realize something."

Rajik: Yes son?

"Salvatore isn't stupid enough to send three Arrancars alone on a mission alone in order to defeat two Espadas that outclass them greatly, while at the same token, are more than enough to take on Yammy, Hisako, Yukiku, and myself, but are obviously no match for you and Ulquiorra. So that's why he sent clones of them in order to weaken us down a bit so that when the real Arrancars themselves show up, they will have more than an advantage over us, and attempt to use our weakened states against us in order to finish us off." Goro said, deducing Salvatore's strategy.

"Exactly Goro." Yukiku said, also figuring out El Ultima de Union Mascara's strategy. "They had intended to send apparitions of the three Arrancars that we had fought just to fight and battle us from the beginning, not only to weaken us, but to use said clones in order to observe our fighting movements and strategies so that when the real Arrancars themselves show up-"

"So, what you're saying is is that I got my ASS KICKED BY A FUCKING CLONE?!" Hisako yelled, absolutely livid that the Zizzlorrn that she beat up and ate was not the real Zizzlorrn himself. She really wanted to find the real Zizzlorrn BADLY so that she can tear him to shreds, and disembowel his allies Cassandra and Roxanne before she ate them.

"Yes Hisako, we all got our asses kicked by a clone, not the real Zizzlorrn himself." Yukiku replied, slightly annoyed by Hisako interrupting her.

Hisako, upon hearing this, then let out a large, demonic scream as it could be heard all over Hueco Mundo as she then stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**ZIZZLORRN JACCOB ZIRRETTRRAX GET OUT HERE! YOU COWARDLY, COCKY, FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKING, PUSSY-LICKING, DICK-SUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING, SHIT-KISSING, TESTICLE-EATING, SPERM-LICKING, CUM-DRINKING, CUNT-SUCKING, CHILD-FUCKING, PUSSY-EATING COCKSUCKER! I WILL EAT YOUR THROAT OUT! I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF BEFORE I SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT! THEN I WILL FORCEFEED YOU YOUR OWN DAMN SPINE! YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! THE SAME GOES YOUR TWO LESBIAN SIDEKICKS COCKSUCKDRA AND ROXANUS!**" Hisako screamed in a scary, nightmare-inducing demonic voice, wanting Zizzlorrn to show his face so that she could kill him and his allies, Cassandra and Roxanne.

Hisako, calm yourself." Rajik ordered in a stern, no-nonsense tone as he glared towards the purple-haired female Arrancar. "You are letting your anger and hatred get the better of you. You need to calm down right now."

Hisako, after glaring at Rajik for a few moments, started to consider his words and calmed herself down immediately.

"I agree with you boss, I should relax." Hisako said in complete agreement, taking several deep breaths before she spoke again. "I shouldn't let that fucking prick and his lesbian friends get to me."

"Don't worry about it Hisako." Rajik simply said, looking back up to the sky. "What really matters is that we should be prepared for when the real Arrancars themselves show up."

"I agree Fisher." Ulquiorra said, using his Pesquisa in an attempt to detect on where the real Arrancars are located at. "We mustn't let out guard down against them, because we need to keep in mind is that they could be appearing with allies this ti-"

Ulquiorra was then cut off mid-sentence as a loud, male voice then laughed out loud in a mockingly and insultingly manner. The six Arrancars knew this voice all too well, and knew who the mocking laughter originated from. Rajik grimaced at the voice's insulting laughter for he knew full well on who that was that was laughing.

"**Zizzlorrn**!" The Cero Espada snarled through clenched teeth, acting as if even mentioning the name itself was poison to him.

"I-It's him!" Yukiku added, but noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. "But I don't see him at all, where is he?"

Both Goro and Ulquiorra looked around, wondering on where the Espada Inversa member was located at, both are completely battle ready with Ulquiorra having his sword drawn while he was still in his Fuerza de Resurreccion with Goro, due to his enhanced spider senses, continued to use his Pesquisa to search the vicinity for when Zizzlorrn and his allies launch a surprise attack against them. Whereas both Hisako and Yammy snarled at the laughter with their fists clenched tightly by their sides.

"Congratulations, you all fell for one of the cheapest tricks in the book hook, line, and SUCKER! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zizzlorrn mocked before he laughed again. His whereabouts were unknown, but his voice was heard.

"Zizzlorrn!" Hisako yelled out in pure hatred. "WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARDLY COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Make me Cockfang!" The voice of Zizzlorrn retorted as he mocked the purple-haired female Arrancar. "You know Hisako, if A, you didn't have the complexion of a dude, an ugly one at that. B, if you weren't such an unlikeable bitch, who thinks that she can disrespect anyone that she wants to because she can, and because no one can stop her, in fact the only reason on why you are still alive and the only reason on why karma hasn't kicked you in the balls in the form of the other Espadas and Fracciones of Assen Sosgay's army by not either kicking your ass or outright killing you yet because of Satan and the rest of his half-assed cronies over there. Because all of the Espadas and Fracciones all know that if they had all ganged up on you and kicked your ass into next week or killed you even, that Rajerk down there would torture and slaughter them all. In fact, he would be all like "How dare you fucking insects harm my spoiled brat of a DAUGHTER! She is allowed to do whatever she pleases to you weaklings and in general, and you stupid piss-ants aren't allowed to STOP HER! And if you do harm her in anyway or kill her, then I will kill you ALL, slowly and painfully regularly and through various other fucked up tortures that I can pry out of my ass or otherwise. For I have a HUGE ego the size of Mars, and ANGER ISSUES! GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And I am a total douchebag who everybody hates by the way RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I also have a giant red donkey dick that I constantly use to screw Cockfang, and that other big-breasted skank of a Fraccion of mine, RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Also do you know the true reason on why Rajerk Fisher keeps you around, is because he all he cares about is to shove his large red dick up your scrawny little pussy, nothing more. Other than that, he really doesn't give five shits about a worthless lousy skank like you." C. You don't really give a damn about Goro, you just want to eat him like you had done to all of other guys that you with before you had green-hair over there as your new boyfriend but this time, you want to have Goro as your last meal before you die. That's who you are Hisako, a whore, but not just ANY whore, a cannibalistic whore who fucks and has sex with many different men in Assen Sosgay's army before you eat them, that is why you are called Whoresako Cockfang, get the picture you filthy slut?"

Hisako growled deeply at this, angry that Zizzlorrn would insult both her and Rajik like that.

"And D, you need to be locked up forever in a psycho ward, far away from regular, non-normal people, due to the fact that we Arrancars are anything but normal people. But then again, you'd probably just eat the people at the ward, including the other batshit crazy inmates like you, so it would really be pointless. The only noble thing to do is to put you down PERMANATELY Cockfang!" Another familiar voice said, continuing Zizzlorrn's speech for him, this familiar-sounding voice was also feminine. "Isn't that right Ziz?"

"That's right Cass, in fact I couldn't have said it any better myself." The voice of Zizzlorrn said in total agreement.

Whatever tricks you are attempting to play on us Zizzlorrn, you will not succeed." Ulquiorra said, searching the vicinity around for the dark-skinned Arrancar and his allies.

"Hey Ulquiorra, nobody wants to hear you go on and on about on how much you want the taste of both Aizen's cum on your filthy mouth, and his dick up your pussy, we GET it." The voice of Zizzlorrn said, completely annoyed with Ulquiorra's rant. "I know you how on you love the taste of Aizen's cum/dick in your mouth, but there are other ordinary foods out there to consume, such as orange chicken, pizza, eggrolls, and beef curry rice, NOT just Assen's cum down your throat, and his giant donkey dick up your pussy, get the picture Emo-Boy?"

"Stop HIDING YOU BASTARD!" Yammy shouted out with the top of his lungs, slowly starting to lose his temper with Zizzlorrn's "cowardice" "GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE AND STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH US!"

"Yammy I am so sorry, I didn't quite understand that, let me try to speak in DUMBASSERY in order to tell you my own personal opinion about your bullshit threats, Ooo ahh ahh ahh Ooo ahh ahh ahh ahh, Ooo AHH! Do you know what that means Yammy, that means?" "Shut the hell up douchebag, and stop committing mass genocide on our brain cells before me and my pals here become just as stupid and brainless as you." "But you can't even comprehend that language because of the brain that you lack and on how much of a dumbass you are, Ooo Ooo ahh ahh ahh!" The voice of Zizzlorrn insulted by speaking in gorilla, which pissed off Yammy even further as the latter voice continued to laugh even further after making his monkey noises.

"You know what Zizzlorrn, you're nothing but an arrogant, loud-mouthed bastard who just loves to hear himself talk!" Goro yelled up to the sky as he snarled at the voice, who was silent for a split second before he spoke up again.

"I agree, you're just a coward!" Yukiku shouted out in complete frustration, as she clenched her fists tightly until the nails of her fists drew blood.

"Can it bugboy!" Zizzlorrn retorted in a smug and smart manner. "You condemn me for being an arrogant douchebag who just enjoys hearing himself talk, but guess what, at least I am NOT whipped, like you are, by a bloodthirsty cannibal no less, WTSSSHH!" Zizzlorrn mocked, letting out the sound of a whip. "Probably because you are a giant pussy who is too scared to grow a pair and fight back and attempt to put himself on top. It's probably because you look like some transvestite chick who is either a fairy princess with absolutely no balls whatsoever, and is covered in the sperm of Cockfang, who occasionally shoves his giant dick up your tiny little pussy, which I might add, causes you to scream like a little girl. You get what I'm saying faggot boy?"

Goro growled at the insult that Zizzlorrn threw at him with tightly clenched fists.

"And as for you you gray-haired skank, I can't understand you over the... smell of Rajik's semen all over your slutty face, and his cock up your butthole" Zizzlorrn insulted as he laughed at his own joke and insult towards Yukiku, who snarled at both Zizzlorrn and his insult towards her with tightly clenched fists.

"You guys are funny, especially you Zizzlorrn, what with your jokes about Hisako being an unlikeable dyke, which is true by the way." Another voice rang out, this voice, although female, but was another voice that the six Arrancars have never heard before. "Too bad your brother Ziidrron wouldn't let me come with you guys on this mission, because I too would have wanted to participate in the "Break the purple-haired sociopath" game alongside both you and Cassandra." The feminine voice continued on again sighing. "Especially after what she did to that innocent family in the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group, you know, when she cannibalized and ate them all without any mercy or regard whatsoever, even when said family pleaded and begged for their lives, but she just kept licking her damn lips like some kind of serpent and told them to save their pleas for someone who gives a shit as she continued to brutally murder them by eating them all alive."

"Oh yeah I remember, it was so damn horrible that Sharleen had to cover Irma's eyes and ears at the macabre sight just so she wouldn't see or hear it. Even though Sharleen got mad at me because I told Irma anyway about what happened to that family. But Bree don't worry about it, just sit back and watch the show from the sidelines. Plus there are other missions where you will be able to get the opportunity to put your foot up Cockfang's ass." The voice of Zizzlorrn added.

"But didn't you promise Myrtle that you were to let her eat Hisako alive after you and Cassandra have beaten the purple-haired bitch to an inch of her life?" The voice of Bree reminded. Which shocked and angered Rajik, Hisako, Goro, and Yukiku even more upon hearing this.

"Oh yeah, that's right of course, I did promise her that I was going to bring her barbequed Cockfang for dinner." The voice of Zizzlorrn added, laughing to himself.

"If you think that I am going to let you put your filthy hands on my daughter Zirrettrrax, THEN YOU ARE-" Rajik yelled out before the voice of Bree interrupted him.

"Hey Rajerk, was anyone even talking to you? If not, then SHUT UP!" The voice of Bree said with absolute finality, making the Cero Espada snarl in anger that these Arrancars were mocking him and threatening his family. "Oh, and by the way Ulquiorra, nobody likes an ass-kisser." The voice also said, mocking Ulquiorra, who only continued to glare up at the sky.

"And Rajerk, by the way, stop being a douchebag." The voice of Zizzlorrn mocked as Rajik continued to snarl in pure anger and hatred.

"He's not just any douchebag Zizzlorrn, he is an unlikeable one at that, that's why he doesn't have any friends, and is a total loser." The voice of Bree added in. "And his four mindless cronies and the Emo king do NOT count, right Cass?"

"I agree with you and Zizzlorrn Bree." The voice of Cassandra said as she spoke out in absolute agreement. "Rajerk is a loser, who I am surprised Nelliel never divorced yet by the way."

"Zizzlorrn, Bree, that's enough." A far more serious and stern feminine voice called out interrupting the Arrancar duo's chat. "Zizzlorrn, we shouldn't waste anymore time here, we need to get going."

"Right." The voice of Zizzlorrn said. "At any rate, Cass, Roxanne, Ziidrron, Shawntell, Triishha let's get going. Bree, true it sucks that you can't come with us, but just sit back and watch the show, alright?"

"Alright." The mystery woman known as Bree said in total agreement before she spoke up to Hisako. "Hisako, you are going to get your sultry, cannibalistic ass handed to you, BADLY!" The voice of Bree said before it erupted in a full-blown mocking manner. Hisako snarled at this before she screamed to the high-heavens in pure hatred.

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my FACE YOU PUTRID TRAMP?! SAY IT TO MY FACE SO THAT I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND FRIGGIN EAT YOU!"

"Enough Qufang!" Rajik said, silencing the enraged, purple-haired female Arrancar before he turned his attention to the rest of his group. "Everyone, we need to be careful, the members of El Ultima de Union Mascara could show up at any minute now.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said, his sword was drawn, and his Pesquisa was in constant activation. "They could appear at any given minute and upon hearing the voices of the members that we have not encountered yet, they could also have other El Ultima de Union Mascara back them up, far more powerful ones."

"I agree Ulquiorra." Rajik said, turning to face the Cuatro Espada as he nodded his head in agreement while keeping his Pesquisa constantly active. "Stay alert and be constantly on the offensive, for the El Ultima de Union Mascara members are capable of anything, even mere surprise attacks such as-"

Rajik never got to finish his sentence as a white halo the appeared over his head, along with a white glow suddenly enveloping the abdomen area of his body. Then a blue-colored, rounded screen, which now features the words "Snipe the jackass!" in the center of the blue screen was now featured on the Cero Espadas chest. Rajik then noticed that there is a halo above his head, along with a similar-colored glow on his abdomen, along with a blue-colored, rounded screen which features the words "Snipe the jackass!" on his chest. The other five Arrancars had also noticed this, and were shocked by the surprise attack that had befallen Rajik.

"What's thi-" The Cero Espada asked himself before he was propelled and flown into the air.

Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku all in unison: Master Rajik!

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Hisako angrily asked, watching as her devil boss was flown into the air. "Where are those El Ultima de Union Mascara shithea-"

Hisako was then cut-off mid-sentence as a blue-colored, rounded screen, which now features the words "Snipe the purple-haired bitch!" in the center of the blue screen was now featured on the purple-haired female Arrancar's chest.

"You too Hisako?!" Goro asked in concern for his girlfriend.

Hisako: What the hell?!"

Hisako was cut-off as the blue screen detonated on her, causing her body to explode in a dark blue explosion. Hisako screamed out loud in extreme pain as massive blood flew out of her.

Goro: Hisako!

"What the fuck?! How could I let myself be cheapshotted by those El Ultima de Union Mascara douchebags?!" Hisako asked out-loudly in pain while hacking up a lot of blood.

"Its El Ultima de Union Mascara!" Yukiku rushed as she ran to heal Hisako. "They're starting their counterattack right no-"

Yukiku was cut-off mid-sentence as a large black and dark red Cero struck both her, Goro, and Hisako before said Cero exploded on the Fraccion trio in a chaotic explosion. Rajik, as he was being flown and propelled high into the air.

"Salvatore!" The Cero Espada exclaimed bitterly as he watched his three Fracciones get consumed by the powerful Cero. "You and your foolish subordinates shall ALL feel my wra-"

Rajik was cut-off mid-sentence as the halo, the light and the blue screen, all detonated and exploded on Rajik, and consumed him in a deadly, ear-breaking explosion in the form and combination of mighty titanic explosions and several gigantic fireworks like the fireworks seen on the 4th of July in Washington, D.C. Except that THESE fireworks are thirty times larger.

"Damn it!" Yammy snarled as she search around the area for any of the El Ultima de Union Mascara Arrancars. "Where are those piss-ants?! They're starting to piss me o-"

Yammy never got to finish his sentence as four large Balas hit him straight in the face, and exploded on contact as he crashed to the ground. Ulquiorra looked on emotionlessly, but he too was wondering on there the actual Arrancar trio was.

The smoke cleared from where Goro, Hisako, and Yukiku were as the three Arrancars were now coughing immensely. The Fraccion trio were all now scarred and charred immensely as they were all shocked on how powerful the Cero that struck them was.

"Damn it!" Yukiku said as she started to cough up phlegm and blood. "That Cero dealt the three of us a whole lot of damage."

"Tell me about it." Goro said, coughing up blood. "Whoever fired that Cero knew on how to add so much power to it, damaging power I might add."

"It was probably that cocksucker Zizzlorrn, I know it was HIM!" Hisako said, snarled through clenched teeth while clenching her four fists tightly at her side. "He's just too much of a fucking coward to SHOW HIMSELF!"

"Enough Qufang." Ulquiorra said, glancing at the Cambio de Modo-formed Arrancar. "We don't have time for you or your rancorous temper to get in our way."

Hisako snarled at Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada continued to speak.

"We need to be on the lookout for El Ultima de Union Mascara, not just for Zizzlorrn, but for the other two members as well, and their allies." Ulquiorra explained as he finished speaking to the three Arrancars.

We know that." Yukiku continued on as she looked at Ulquiorra before she then saw a familiar Bat'leth Zanpakuto coming out of nowhere at rapid speeds, aiming for the Cuatro Espada.

"Ulquiorra, behind you!" Yukiku warned as the Bat'leth-like weapon was headed for Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra was well-prepared for this.

"Please." Ulquiorra said as he deflected the Bat'leth-like sword away from him, which then quickly exploded harmlessly. "If Zizzlorrn thinks that a mere low-level attack like that will be enough to kill me, than he is foolish."

Just then, Goro, not only with the help of his enhanced spider-senses, and his enhanced Pesquisa, quickly sensed two powerful presences behind the Cuatro Espada and decided to warn him quickly. "Ulquiorra, they're behind you!"

Just then both the real Cassandra and Roxanne emerged from Sonido in their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms behind Ulquiorra with their Zanpakutos drawn, ready to use them to attack the Espada. Both female Arrancars were now grinning with both anticipation and confidence. Ulquiorra himself was shocked by this as his guard as down, and so were Goro, Hisako, and Yukiku, who were also caught off guard.

"Round two Emo-boy!" Cassandra said as both she and Roxanne were going to slash at Ulquiorra, both female Arrancars were grinning with gleeful anticipation. Before Ulquiorra could block their oncoming attacks with his own sword, the real Zizzlorrn appeared out of nowhere in his own Fuerza de Resurreccion form and suddenly and quickly rushed/charged at Ulquiorra and slashed through the Cuatro Espada with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto glowing in his own Reiatsu. Following by both Cassandra and Roxanne slashing at Ulquiorra with their own swords.

"Wha-What the?!" Goro said as he was shocked by Ulquiorra being ambushed by the Espada Inversa trio.

"Im-Impo-" Ulquiorra said as he never got to finish his sentence as Zizzlorrn once again quickly rushed/charged at Ulquiorra and slashed through the Cuatro Espada a second time with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto still glowing in his own Reiatsu. Following by both Cassandra and Roxanne slashing at Ulquiorra a third time with their own swords.

"Impossible, right Emo boy." Zizzlorrn said as Ulquiorra exploded in light blood. "You thought you had us right there, you thought you had killed of the three of us, but guess what, you were wrong. You have been fighting mere clones, apparitions of us from the very beginning. Oh and one more thing, you get a double Fantasma Slasher attack up your butthole for your troubles.

"Created by yours truly, the great Shawntell Ciesemierr." Said a figure with a feminine German accent as she called out to Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada quickly recovered from the brutal attack that the Espada Inversa trio had dealt to him. This figure who was in the air was a purple-haired female Arrancar with short, chin-lengthed, bob-style with bangs that curve inward. She also has a row of five, Dark Purple oval-shaped markings located just above her right eye. And she also wore a pair of Dark Purple-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white-colored elaborate blazer with dark purple lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared long-sleeved, dress shirt, along with a dark blue tie underneath. Her Espada Inversa badge is located on the left side of her outfit. She also wore an A-line, white-colored, Arrancar skirt, outlined in dark purple. And she wears a pair of black tights/leggings, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high Arrancar boots. And she wears a pair of white-colored, elbow-lengthed gloves, which both have a dark purple outlining. This woman is Shawntell Ciesemierr, the woman responsible for creating the clones of Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne. She had a Cheshire grin on her face as she looked the Ulquiorra, who glared right at her back. "I'm the expertise in the cloning arts of the Espada Inversa, and I dare say that I did a fantastic job at the clones that I had created, especially the Zizzlorrn clone, who I made do a ridiculous ballerina pose and several girly ballerina dances before he left to go to challenge you. Surprisingly enough, I never did put the clone in a girly ballerina outfit, now seeing Clone!Zizzlorrn do a ridiculous ballerina pose and several girly ballerina dances in a ballerina outfit, especially a tutu, would've been hilarious." Shawntell said, giggling as she finished her sentence.

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN NOT RIGHT NOW! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zizzlorrn yelled up in absolute anger to Shawntell in a comical manner as his face took on an angry hilarious comical expression, who playfully giggled at this in a teasingly manner at him.

"Really Shawntell? You're going to bring THAT up RIGHT now in the middle of a battle?" Cassandra asked, also agitated at Shawntell's immature behavior as the latter nodded at the former before she turned her attention back to Zizzlorrn. Causing Cassandra to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry Zizzly, but you know that I can't resist myself when it comes to seeing a clone of you do ridiculous ballerina poses and do several girly ballerina dances, especially in a tutu, which would make you look like a beautiful fairy princess." Shawntell said in a playful teasing manner while putting an innocent, child-like look on her face.

Hisako, upon hearing all of this, started to giggle intensively upon seeing Zizzlorrn's misfortune.

"Tch, I swear to God Shawntell, you can REALLY be a sadistic bitch!" Zizzlorrn growled darkly.

"And proud of it." The purple-haired, female Arrancar casually replied before she stuck out her tongue at Zizzlorrn, who merely growled at her before he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Tch, keep telling yourself that Ciesemierr." Zizzlorrn replied to Shawntell as he rolled his eyes at her in sheer annoyance while he grimaced as he heard Hisako Qufang laughing her ass off at him. However, he ignored the purple-haired Fraccion, and continued to glare at Shawntell, who grinned mockingly and jokingly at him with a sweet, innocent, child-like look on her face.

"Take it easy Ziz, don't let Shawntell provoke you. It annoys me too that she would do that to you. But don't let her and her childish behavior get to you, okay?" Cassandra assured, rubbing Zizzlorrn's shoulders, trying to help him relax.

"You're right Cass, I should just chill." Zizzlorrn replied. "Why I should chill you ask?"

After recovering from the attack that had been dealt to him by the Espada Inversa trio, Ulquiorra, noticing at Zizzlorrn and Cassandra's guard was down, quickly took advantage of that, and quickly Sonidoed behind the Espada Inversa duo, and had attempted to behead both Arrancars from behind. However, Zizzlorrn, with the help of his Pesquisa, quickly saw this coming just in time.

"Cass watch out." Zizzlorrn told his ally as both he and Cassandra quickly intercepted the Espada's attack before the blade of the latter's sword could even reach their necks.

"Because now is NOT the time to bicker about this, instead let's just focus on getting this ass-whooping fest over and done with." Zizzlorrn replied to himself as he now faced Ulquiorra with a plan, placid look on his face. "Nice try Ulquiorra, but it's going to take a LOT more than Cass and I letting our guards down just to kill us." Zizzlorrn retorted as he was now clashing with the Cuatro Espada, sword to sword to sword, Sonido to Sonido.

"You El Ultima de Union Mascara members are far more deceptive and cunning then we thought." Ulquiorra said as he clashed a few blows with the Espada Inversa member. "I was told by Lord Aizen that members from that organization were dangerous and unpredictable, that's how you were able to deceive us through those clones of yours. However despite the fact that they were able to cause us some form of damage, you and your friends are still no match for either Rajik or myself."

A grin came onto Zizzlorrn's face as he decided to mock the Espada before he opened his mouth to do just that.

So Ulquiorra, let me ask you something, did Assen Sosgay tell you all of this while you were gagging on his dick? Or did he talk to you about us when he made you sing praises to him, and made you talk about on how much of a douchebag he is while he shoved his own cock up your butthole?" Zizzlorrn asked as he insulted the Cuatro Espada, grinning at him in a mockingly fashion.

"You disgusting-" Ulquiorra grimaced in disgust before he was interrupted mid-sentence by both Cassandra appeared from behind him with the blade of her sword glowing with her own Reiatsu while she was grinning with anticipation.

She attempted to bifurcate the Espada from behind with her own glowing sword, but Ulquiorra easily parried her sword strike with his Reiatsu-formed wings.

"You may be nothing like your clone Cassandra, but you are foolish if you think that this attack will work on me a second ti-" Ulquiorra retorted before Cassandra interrupted him.

"Oh shut up already!" Cassandra said, rolling her eyes she started to swing wildly this way and that. But the Cuatro Espada quickly parried and blocked her wild attacks with his. As Cassandra was rapidly attacking Ulquiorra, she then briefly glanced at Zizzlorrn before she spoke to him.

"Zizzlorrn, use your Fantasma Slasher attack now." She told him as the African-American man nodded right back at her in total agreement.

"Got it." Zizzlorrn said in total agreement as he turned to face Ulquiorra before he spoke to him. "And now, you and the three stooges over there are going to experience the joy of having multiple foots shoved of your asses, staring with you Emo boy." He said before Sonido took him completely. Ulquiorra, while parrying Cassandra's attacks, quickly activated his Pesquisa.

"Your low-level attacks will never work on me you fool." Ulquiorra replied as Cassandra now had a Cheshire-like grin in her face.

"Don't count us out Emo boy, we're not as weak as you peg us out to be, Cero Ars Arcano." Cassandra replied as she continued to slash wildly at the Cuatro Espada as the same invisible Ceros struck the Cuatro Espada, who easily parried them with his wings, and with the Luz de la Luna in his hand.

"You will not defeat me with these atta-"

"Fantasma Slasher!" The voice of Zizzlorrn rang out before Zizzlorrn himself appeared out of nowhere in his own Fuerza de Resurreccion form and quickly rushed/charged at Ulquiorra and slashed through the Cuatro Espada with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto glowing in his own Reiatsu, which stunned Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada's eyes widened in shock.

"Im-Impossible!" Ulquiorra thought as Cassandra, seeing Ulquiorra like this quickly took advantage of Ulquiorra letting his guard down by slashing him rapidly, attacking him with vigor, and without mercy like last time. Ulquiorra was also hit from all sides by the same invisible Ceros while Cassandra herself was unaffected by them as she kept wildly slashing and attacking the Espada without stopping or letting up on her attacks. Zizzlorrn, who was also unaffected by Cassandra's attacks, didn't let up in constantly using his Fantasma Slasher attack against the Espada, rapidly and quickly slashed through the Espada with vigor and without mercy.

"Roxanne!" Cassandra called to the female Espada Inversa without turning to look at her as she was too busy attacking Ulquiorra. "Vivisect this bastard! And don't worry, you will be completely unaffected by both Zizzlorrn's and my attacks, only Ulquiorra will be affected by them!"

Roxanne took that as her cue to go attack Ulquiorra alongside her two fellow Espada Inversa Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, she charged at the Cuatro Espada as he was being attacked by both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra.

Goro, upon watching this, refused to sit back any longer as he charged to go and stop Roxanne from attacking Ulquiorra any further.

"Oh no you don't!" The Fraccion of Rajik yelled out, holding out his Cero whip, wanting to use it to attack Roxanne. "You're not going to attack Ulquiorra any further!" He yelled out as she tried to strike Roxanne with his Cero whip, who quickly turned around, and as fully ready to parry his oncoming attack.

However before the Cero whip could strike the female Espada Inversa member, a large, blue laser arrow came out of nowhere and struck the spider-like Arrancar in the right side, much to the latter's shock.

"Wha-What the?!" Goro yelled out as the laser arrow, along with several Bala blasts, sent him flying and screaming for miles into the horizon in a large explosion.

Both Hisako and Yukiku in unison: Goro!

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it." Roxanne said as she continued to charge towards Ulquiorra, and attack him alongside Cassandra and Zizzlorrn. Like Cassandra, she too also slashed at Ulquiorra wildly, making him feel the affect of being slashed from multiple sides.

"Both Hisako and Yukiku watched on as the Cuatro Espada was being ruthlessly attacked and ganged up on by the Espada Inversa trio. Hisako, upon seeing Goro being attacked like that, not to mention that she was tricked into attacking the Zizzlorrn clone when she had believed that that was the real deal himself, instantly lost her temper, and had charged towards the battle, not wanting to help Ulquiorra, but wanted to get absolute payback against Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne, especially Zizzlorrn, who was REALLY starting to get under Hisako's skin.

"THAT'S IT! THE COCKSUCKER TRIO IS GOING TO BE FUCKING MINCE MEAT! ESPECIALLY ZIZZLORRN!" Hisako screamed as she charged at the battle in pure hatred.

Yukiku, knowing that the hot-tempered, female Arrancar would NEVER listen to her, even if she tried to beg her to listen, instead just sat back and watched as Hisako ran to go and attack the Arrancar trio that was attacking Ulquiorra from all sides.

However, Yukiku then noticed that a large, dark purple sphere was headed for Hisako from the sky, decided to warn the hotheaded, female Arrancar anyway.

"Hisako, watch out! Above you!" Yukiku yelled as the sphere was about to strike the other female Fraccion of Rajik.

"What the fuck are you talking about you damn wen-" Hisako yelled out back before she was cut-off mid-sentence by the sphere striking at her with full force as it exploded on the Primera Cambio de Modo-formed Arrancar.

"Hisako!" Yukiku called out to her ally before she heard a voice shout at her from above.

"You should give up Yukiku, you know you can't save your friends from the ass-whooping that they are about to receive, starting with Emoquiorra over there, it is useless to run to them." Shawntell called to Yukiku, taunting the Primera Etapa-formed Arrancar, grinning her trademark Cheshire-grin.

"You damn bitch!" Yukiku snarled at the Espada Inversa before she swung her scythes rapidly around her. "I'm going to-"

Yukiku never got to finish her sentence as another female Arrancar appeared behind her wielding two black and silver-colored ornamental pistols/guns, each of them the same length, both pointed at Yukiku's head. Yukiku herself was shocked by this as she was caught off guard by this.

Yukiku: Wha-What the?!

"Keep your filthy mouth shut as I blast you into the obits." The Arrancar woman said with a grin on her face as her twin guns begin to glow with her Reiatsu.

"Damn you!" As all that Yukiku said before her attacker shot her in the head twice as the Bala-like bullets exploded on the former, causing her to scream. The female Arrancar then charged a large, blue laser arrow within her left pistol before she fired it at Yukiku. The laser arrow pierced the Fraccion from behind her back, causing her to couch up large globs of blood.

"Goddamn it!" Was all that Yukiku said before she fell to the ground, bleeding.

"And for good measure you whore." The female Arrancar said as she didn't let up on her assault. Rather, she kept shooting at Yukiku repeatedly, not stopping for one moment. Shawntell watched as the Arrancar woman was brutalizing the female Fraccion of Rajik with a grin on her face.

"Damn! Triishha REALLY knows on how to go into overkill mode with her enemies." Shawntell thought as she watched the blue-haired female Arrancar named Triishha repeatedly gun down the female Fraccion.

Just then a electrified tentacle quickly shot itself at Shawntell with the attempt to impale her and electrocute her. However, Shawntell quickly sensed this and quickly jumped out of the way before the tentacle could strike her.

"WOAH NELLY!" Shawntell gasped out in surprise. "If I hadn't gotten out of the way, that attack would have most certainly killed-"

Just then Hisako, still in her Cambio de Modo form, came out of the smoke in blind rage as she charged at Shawntell in absolute anger. Shawntell drew out her twin katana and easily parried all of Hisako's slash attacks with her swords.

"Me." Was all that Shawntell said, finishing her previous sentence before she opened her mouth to speak again. "Wow Hisako, I didn't think that you would survive an attack from my Bala de Pulverizador (Bullet Pulverizer), most Fraccion and Numeros-leveled enemies would have been completely atomized by that attack." Shawntell said, laughing at Hisako's anger as the latter Arrancar began to snarl viciously.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SKANK!" Hisako roared in complete hatred for the purple-haired, female Arrancar that had attacked her. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST DIE!" Hisako roared as she jumped up into the air before she unleashed a massive barrage of electrified tentacles at Shawntell, who easily dodged them by jumping back as the tentacles struck the sandy ground in several electric explosions as the noise of electricity filled the air.

"LOOSSSEEERRRR!" Shawntell yelled out mocking and insulting Hisako, pissing the latter off even more. "Hey Hisako, if you want to beat me, here is my advice, eat regular healthy foods, stop being a cannibal, and stop thinking about sex. We all know that you could never pleasure any guy, much less Goro. In fact I don't even know why you would even get this crazy notion into your head that you could fuck any guy that you want to, NO ONE would ever want to fuck someone who would and could eat them the second that they turn a blind eye on her. Plus I feel sorry for Goro for having to deal with a psychotic cannibal who beats, abuses, and humiliates him at any chance that she gets, and would eat him the moment that she gets the chance to do so. You are a spoiled brat Qufang, you just bully and treat everyone around you like crap because one, you are a rotten hussy who is fucked up in the head. Two you think everyone round you is an asshole just because you choose to have a constant rotten attitude in order to make people be afraid of you. And three I agree with Zizzlorrn, the only reason on why the other Espadas and Fracciones haven't ganged up on you and killed you yet is because of Rajerk Fisher, who is experiencing the sensation of being blown up into a million pieces as we speak. Plus Qufang, you are NOT much to look at, you look like some feminine transvestite dude who poses as a girl, and you may think that you are "hot" but the truth is you are just as ugly as any other bisexual-looking whore. Plus, your Cambio de Modo form shows it. It represents your ugly personality and your horrible disposition, in other words, the ugly is on the outside Cockfang." Shawntell grinned even further, laughing mockingly at Hisako's growing anger.

Just then, massive wind blew momentarily and Hisako's spiritual energy and pressure grew so much that the ground underneath her had cracked massively.

"I dare say I must have REALLY pissed her off." Shawntell said in a combination of both shock and surprise as her eyes widened, but then shrugged the surprise off as she grinned while holding out her swords and pointing her right sword at Hisako while maintaining her grin. "But I can handle it."

"**Listen you BITCH!**" Hisako snarled in a low demonic voice, completely pissed off that Shawntell would insult her like that as she was more than prepared to massacre the female Espada Inversa by ripping her to shreds. "**You can call me a psycho, a cannibal, a tramp, and a sociopathic slut all you want, but NEVER, and I mean NEVER CALL ME A FUCKING BOY!**" Hisako screamed to the high heavens in a low, scary, nightmare-inducing, demonic, Satanic voice as her stomach and low jaw opened up, revealing and producing several demonic hydra and dragon-like heads that are snarling and licking their lips with unquenchable bloodlust, along with numerous Plaga-like tentacles from her mouth. Her ribs spread out to act as a border for her stomach, doubling as extendable teeth.

"Good God Qufang, this just drives my point further into the home section." Shawntell said, shocked by Hisako's pseudo-transformation, seeing as how Hisako had become even more deformed by transforming into a nightmare inducing form. But quickly composed herself and grinned at Hisako as she finished her demonic transformation. "But like I said, I can handle whatever you throw at me Qufang, or should I say Cockfang." The horned female Arrancar said mockingly as she quickly pointed her right sword at the youngest sibling of Shawlong.

"**THEN BRING IT BITCH!**" The deformed Fraccion said, snarling at Shawntell, who was grinning at her, telling her to bring it on with the grin on her face. Hisako then disappeared so fast that the ground beneath her was set ablaze. Shawntell, with the help of her enhanced Pesquisa, was able to sense the sociopathic female Arrancar on time, and turned around just to slash off one of the hydra-like heads that had tried to bite on both Shawntell's neck and waist. The tentacles had also charged straight towards Shawntell in an attempt to impale the female Espada Inversa. However Shawntell quickly cut them into pieces as well. But Hisako didn't let up on her assault on the horned female Arrancar.

"**I'M NOT DONE YET YOU FILTHY SKANK!**" Hisako yelled as she appeared in front of Shawntell in the blink of an eye, raising all four of her claws high up in the air as she attempted to bring them all down on Shawntell with the intent to cut the female Espada Inversa into ribbons. However, Shawntell quickly anticipated this by quickly slashing in the form of an X across Hisako's abdomen and chest with both of her swords. She then quickly fired two thin dark purple-colored Ceros from her eyes at Hisako. The twin Ceros pierced the released Fraccion through both the chest and stomach, causing Hisako to cough up large globs of blood. Which some of it then splattered on Shawntell's lips

"You see Hisako, I told you that I could handle this, and I dare say that I am doing a fantastic job at kicking your ass." Shawntell said grinning as she licked Hisako's blood off of her lips and cheeks slowly. Hisako snarled at this she screamed in absolute rage because this purple-haired bitch was MOCKING her.

"**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!**" Hisako roared in complete hatred and anger, ready to use the dragon and hydra-like heads, and her deformed mouth in an attempt to eat Shawntell alive slowly and painfully However much to the Fracciones surprise, the image of Shawntell that was before her disappeared quickly, much to the former's surprise.

"**WHA-WHAT IS THIS?!**" Hisako asked as she roared to the sky in the demonic, Satanic voice that she uses.

One second later, Hisako got her answer with several dark purple-colored blades suddenly sticking out of her, much to her utter shock.

"**WHA-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BITCH?!**" Hisako screamed to the high heavens as she twisted her head around completely in an 180-degree angle to see that Shawntell was behind her, with an innocent, childish, Cheshire-like grin plastered on the latter's face as she turned to the younger sibling of Shawlong.

"Hey Hisako, why do you have several blades sticking out of your body?" Shawntell asked the former in a mocking tone. "I thought that your Cambio de Modo form was supposed to make you all powerful, and if that were REALLY the case, then why are you losing? Is it that I am just too powerful for you? Or is it that you are actually weak and useless, and that you just plain suck?" Hisako gritted her teeth tightly at this. How dare this insolent wench mock her?

"**WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FILTHY BIT-**" Hisako was cut-off mid-sentence as Shawntell quickly interrupted her by simply opening her mouth and calling out the name of her next attack.

"Espada Doncella Negro (Black Sword Maiden)." Was all that Shawntell said as she snapped her fingers. Hisako then experienced the sensation of being slashed all across her body rapidly and painfully multiple times. Blood was exploding from the Primera Etapa-formed Arrancars' body as she screamed in immense pain, all of the hydra and dragon heads had been decapitated by the attack and as a result, have all started to drop on the floor as they all disintegrated into nothingness. Shawntell grinned as she watched Hisako being sliced open horizontally and vertically.

"Well I dare say that I overdid it on Black Sword Maiden technique." Shawntell said as the blades sliced Hisako into pieces. The remains splattered on the ground in a pile of guts. "It looks like I turned Qufang into Qufang cuts." Shawntell said as she giggled to herself. Both of her twin Zanpakuto rematerialized back within her hands.

Meanwhile Triishha had already finished gunning Yukiku to death just now with her guns as she twirled her guns around, blowing out the smoking ends of both of her twin guns. She then looked up at Shawntell, grinning her the purple-haired Espada Inversa member.

"So Shawntell, I see you had managed to kill Hisako off by shish kabobing the evil bitch into several cold cuts." Triishha remarked, glancing at the remains of the purple-haired Arrancar.

"I think you mean Qufang cuts Triishha." Shawntell "corrected" and Hisako never saw it coming because she didn't notice me releasing my hold on my swords before they secretly embodied themselves inside of her body. And you should have seen the look on Qufang's face when I fooled her by making a Gemelos Sonido clone as I Sonidoed behind her, she was dumbfounded by that and I took advantage of that by having my embodied swords slice her into ribbons, which she did not see coming."

"I see. Well that's what she gets for underestimating a member of the Espada Inversa. But in any case we should go and help Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne take down the Emo bat king over the-" Triishha said before she was cut-off mid-sentence by Hisako, Yukiku and Yammy's bodies disappearing in three separate mirror images, which surprised the female Espada Inversa duo.

Triishha: (Dumbfounded) Wha-What the?

Shawntell: Yep, those were only mirage clones that they crea-

Shawntell was cut off mid-sentence as Hisako, still in her Cambio de Modo form, and Yukiku still in her Primera Etapa form, and Yammy, also still in his Resurreccion: Primera Etapa form, and Goro who was also still in his released form, all appeared out of Sonido, ready to kill the Espada Inversa duo that had ambushed them.

"You aren't the only ones who are capable of creating clones of yourselves Shawntell." Yukiku yelled as she fired large poisonous spikes at the two female Arrancars of El Ultima de Union Mascara.

"I agree." Goro replied as he rapidly fired his Red de Cero ability at the two Espada Inversa. "We don't die so easily as you think we do."

"We don't go down so easily as regular Fracciones do. As the Fracciones of Master Rajik we have been trained perfectly to hold our own against Espada and Capitan-leveled combatants, and we have all MAXED out our strength to the fullest perfection by Master Rajik himself, so that makes us the strongest Fracciones in Lord Aizen's army. So if you Espada Inversa think that we do down so easily, then you are all FOOLISH!" Yukiku replied once again as the four Fracciones of Rajik moved to attack the Espada Inversa duo.

"And I am going to enjoy ripping you skanks into pieces! Especially you you purple-haired dyke!" Hisako yelled as she raised her four claws, which are glowing with her Reiatsu up in the air in an attempt to tip Shawntell into pieces.

"So do us all a favor and ROT you filthy broads!" Yammy snarled, preparing to crush the Espada Inversa duo alongside his comrades.

However the two female Arrancars of El Ultima de Union Mascara simply dodged the attack by allowing Sonido to take them. The Espada Inversa duo appeared in the sky side by side alongside each other with their weapons/Zanpakuto's fully drawn. Glaring at the four Fracciones with grins plastered on their faces.

"Nice presentation, too bad it won't be enough to save you four." Triishha added, twirling her guns around her sides. "You're the ones who are underestimating us, so don't underestimate us Espada Inversa, or you'll regret it."

"Oh my God, SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! NOBODY gives a shit if you're part of an all elite group of arrogant cocksuckers you filthy cocksucking blue-haired BITCH!" Hisako yelled, completely agitated by this woman's constant boasts about the Espada Inversa.

"Why don't you come up here and make me shut up Cockfang." Triishha mocked as she shot a Bala-shaped bullet at the Cambio de Modo-formed Arrancar, who easily caught it and absorbed it with her, before letting out a huge comical burp from her deformed mouth.

"Don't expect an apology from Hisako Triishha, knowing her, she's just going to instead end up throwing a plethora of profanity and inappropriate words at you like the ugly, fowl-mouthed, mule-faced donkey witch that she is." Shawntell replied as she spoke to her fellow Espada member.

"I know." Triishha nodded before she turned back to face the four subordinates of Rajik. "Zizzlorrn was right, Hisako is nothing more than a disrespectful bully who picks and pounds on those weaker than her, and on those who can't fight back against her. She just thinks that just because that she is the Fraccion of the strongest and most feared Espada in Hueco Mundo that gives her the license and the right to act like a sociopathic bitch, and have no one call her out on it because if they DO call her out on it, she'll just either beat the crap out of them or outright kill them through cannibalization or otherwise. She attacks and picks on people that can't and won't fight back against her either out of fear of what her asshole of a red-skinned master will do to them, or because they are weaker than her. She doesn't care on how her actions and behavior affect other people, all she cares about is on how she'll get away with her actions without no one to call her out on it and punish her for her actions because of what Rajerk Fisher will do to them should they "dare" to retaliate against his spoiled brat of a Fraccion. But then again, Hisako will always be a pathetic loser who will ALWAYS be second best to her brother Shawlong, at least HE has some form of respect for people, unlike his bratty sociopathic sister, who is only alive and has her full-blown Karma Houdini status because of that red-skinned asshole of an Espada Rajerk Fisher."

"Agreed." Shawntell said, nodding at Triishha before the purple-haired female Arrancar turned to face the snarling, purple-haired Fraccion, who was resisting the urge to rip Triishha's head off of her body. "Plus, Qufang is NOT really much to look at. She may claim that she is a "hot chick", but we BOTH know that that is a lie. In reality, she is actually a boy, just a really ugly feminine-looking boy who is only posing as a girl, and she knows it. Plus, she REEKS of beer and semen, and we both know that she is trying to hide the beer and semen smell behind the gnarly scent of blood and guts, and she... I mean he has an inside out penis disguised as a vagina, which he constantly uses to make Goro scream like a little girl by shoving his dick up Goro's butthole for his own twisted pleasures."

"Right." Triishha nodded in agreement as she too turned to face Hisako, who was snarling in absolute fury and hatred as the blue-haired Arrancar pointed her guns at her. "Shawntell, you and I are going to ENJOY putting this filthy purple-haired cannibitch in her place, and teach her and her friends on what happens to those who dare to mess with El Última de Union Máscara and the Espada Inversa."

"Love the bravado from you Triishha, you'll need it if you're going to open a can of divine whoop ass on these losers." Shawntell said as she pointed her right sword at Hisako. "As for me, well... I've already opened up me a can of that brand against the purple-haired donkey witch over there."

Hisako gritted her teeth so hard that they started to crack, and clenched her fists so hard that blood was drawn from the palms of her hands. She was going to enjoy disemboweling the two sluts who dared to insult her. Yukiku on the other hand, looked closely at the outfits of the two female Arrancars and noticed the odd-shaped badges located on the chest areas of the outfits. After further inspection, Yukiku realized that these two female Arrancars, like Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne were part of a group within the El Ultima de Union Mascara organization known as the Espada Inversa.

"I see, so you two are part of the Espada Inversa, just like Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne." Yukiku deduced.

"No duh!" Triishha replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised that you figured it out just now."

"Who are the Espada Inversa again Yukiku?" Goro asked, turning his attention to the elder sibling of Ggio Vega.

"The Espada Inversa (Reverse Sword) are an elite group of Arrancars which consist of Hueco Mundo's most deadliest assassins and bounty hunters for hire. They are the lieutenants of the organization who are led by the Comandante, the Capitans of the organization and are supervised by the Los Emperadors, the emperors and leaders of the organization. They are all Espada and Capitan-leveled Arrancars, and are ALL very powerful as a result. Behind the Los Emperadors and the Comandante, they have the committed the most deadliest assassinations across Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, which ranges from powerful adversaries to former Espadas, who have all fallen to them through a combination of numerous surprise attacks and by managing to somehow catch them off guard, and thus are the most prolific mass-murderers in Hueco Mundo behind the Comandante and the Los Emperadors. We should have known and realized on who they were sooner." Yukiku explained as she glared at the two Espada Inversa who were up in the sky airborne.

"Do you hear that Shawntell, they know on who were are, we must be popular or something. Oh who am I kidding, we are popular, right Shawntell?" Triishha asked as she turned to her other fellow Espada Inversa ally.

"Hmph, even if they figured out on who are were and what ranks we are at within El Ultima de Union Mascara, it wouldn't do them any good Triishha, they're still screwed either way." Shawntell answered, grinning at the Fracciones of Rajik in a mockingly way.

"I agree, even if they are the Fracciones of the most feared Espada in Hueco Mundo, we can still kick their asses, after all we are the Espada Inversa, right?" Triishha asked.

Shawntell merely nodded at the blue-haired female Arrancar, who grinned at her an anticipation. Triishha turned back to face to Yukiku before she spoke up again.

"I see that you know on who we are huh?" Triishha asked Yukiku who only glared daggers at her.

"Yes, and I see that your reputation precedes you, huh Triishha?" Yukiku asked the blue-haired Espada Inversa member.

"Our reputations you mean, and to answer your question, yes, yes they do." Triishha answered as she replied back to Yukiku before getting into a battle pose. "And knowing on who we Espada Inversa are should also teach you not to underestimate me, Shawntell, Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, Roxanne, and Ziidrron, or the rest of the other Espada Inversa members, because we are FULL of surprises, and we have taken down many powerful adversaries, and Espadas of Aizen's army through this method, that and the fact that they also underestimated us, just like on what you guys are doing right now." Triishha said, finishing her sentence.

"YOU THINK WE GIVE A SHIT ON WHO YOU ESPADA INVERSA FUCKTARDS ARE YOU BLUE-HAIRED BITCH?! WE DON'T! YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER COCKY FUCKTARD WHO IS WHY IN OVER HER HEAD! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOVE THOSE GUNS OF YOURS SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLE! YOU COCKY BITCH!" Hisako snarled in her demonic, nightmare-inducing voice. "AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU AND SLUTTELL UP THERE, THEN I AM GOING TO EVERSEATE THAT FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKER ZIZZLORRN, AND THE LESBO DUO COCKSUCKDRA AND ROXAUNS INTO RIBBONS BEFORE THE EMO REJECT HAS A CHANCE TO KILL THEM!" Hisako yelled, spewing many demonic dragon and hydra-like heads and Plaga-like tentacles from her deformed mouth, ready to kill both Triishha and Shawntell once and for all, and murder Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne afterwards, alongside the other three Fracciones.

"Then bring it on Cockfang!" Triishha declared as she pointed her guns at the four Fracciones, getting into a battle pose alongside Shawntell, who was smiling at her determined ally.

"Ready Shawntell?" Triishha asked the purple-haired female Arrancar.

"As all ever be Triishha, let's do this." Shawntell replied back to her ally as she merely had her swords drawn, swinging them around in a casual fashion.

"Alright, these fucking skanks are DEAD!" Yammy roared as he, Hisako, Goro, and Yukiku charged at the Espada Inversa duo, who merely just stood there, waiting for the four Arrancars of Rajik to come at them.

"And so it begins." Shawntell replied as she too was waiting for the four Fracciones to attack her, before a large explosion was then seen as the six Arrancars then clashed each other in a deadly titanic explosion, which caused a large deadly gust of wind to blow everywhere, destroying numerous rocks, boulders, and blowing sand everywhere around and all over the entire vicinity.


	6. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 6

Meanwhile elsewhere Ulquiorra was still being ambushed ruthlessly by Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne as the three Arrancars were still continuing on using their attacks against the Cuatro Espada. Cassandra was still attacking him with her Cero Ars Arcano attack, Roxanne was still slashing him ruthlessly and repeatedly. Whereas Zizzlorrn was still using his Fantasma Slasher attack against Ulquiorra. The Espada Inversa trio all knew too well that their attacks didn't kill Ulquiorra, but were hoping that their attacks could weaken him a bit so that they could have an advantage over him, and take advantage of his weakened state in order to finish him off once and for all.

"Zizz, Roxanne, don't let up on your attacks just yet, keep going! I think that we're starting to wear Ulquiorra down. The moment that he is perfectly weakened, we can take that chance to finish him off for good!" Cassandra yelled out to her allies as she continued to attack the Cuatro Espada repeatedly with absolute vigor and without mercy.

"Right." Roxanne replied as she slashed Ulquiorra across his back over and over and over again without stopping. Whereas Zizzlorrn, who didn't respond back to Cassandra, but heard her, continued to keep using his Fantasma Slasher attack on the Espada alongside his two allies.

Ulquiorra, upon regaining his senses and quickly recovering, watched in slow motion as the attacks of the Espada Inversa trio neared him. He watched as Cassandra, while grinning, as going to slash at the Espada with her glowing sword, whereas Roxanne, who was also grinning at their futile attempt at "victory" as also about to slash at Ulquiorra again and again. He also watched Zizzlorrn, who was about to use his Fantasma Slasher attack on the Espada once more. Ulquiorra, before the three Arrancars could attack him with their attacks once more, quickly curled his arms together as green aura charged around his body.

"That's enough." Ulquiorra said as he expelled and discharged a giant barrier around his body, which not only deflected the attacks of the Espada Inversa trio, but also sent them jumping back away from the Espada. The invisible Ceros then deflected themselves away from Ulquiorra and struck the surrounding vicinity while also leaving Ulquiorra's foes unharmed as well.

Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne all landed back on the ground all next to each other. The Espada Inversa trio then watched as Ulquiorra dispersed his barrier. He then turned his attention back to the three Arrancars who were also glaring at him.

"I see that you three have proven yourselves to be far more powerful and formidable than your clones." Ulquiorra said dusting off himself. "Zizzlorrn, you Cassandra, and Roxanne are only just as powerful as Grimmjow and Nnoitora, but nowhere near my level, so why do you three think that you are capable of defeating an opponent who far outclasses you?"

"Why Emo boy? Because we can, and because you and whatever half-assed lectures about us three being weaker than you can't stop us." Zizzlorrn answered, pointing his Bat'leth weapon at the Cuatro Espada. "We keep fighting you till the end, and we'll teach you a lesson on what happens to those who underestimate us, and we'll do it the hard way."

"I agree Ulquiorra, don't take us lightly." Roxanne replied, pointing her sword at the Cuatro Espada. "And I am sure that you are aware on what happens to those who are powerful, but underestimate opponents who are weaker than them, right guys?"

"Right." Cassandra added, pointing her blade at Ulquiorra as the latter continued to glare at her. "Did you know that powerful opponents can get themselves killed by underestimating those weaker than them Ulquiorra?"

"Why are you wasting my time with a pointless question Cassandra? " Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't know Ulquiorra, but it doesn't matter, because we're about to kick your Gothic ass into next week, right Ziz?" Cassandra asked as she turned to face her fellow Espada Inversa member.

"Right." Zizzlorrn answered before he turned back to face Ulquiorra, ready to battle the latter. "So bring it on Emo boy."

"Very well then." The Cuatro Espada replied before he held both his sword and his Luz de la Luna spear within his hands. "You three shall die here, by my swords."

And with that, Ulquiorra charged at the Espada Inversa trio, who charged at him in return, and as a result of the blades of the four Arrancars clashing against each other, a huge explosion was heard, which caused a large deadly gust of wind to blow everywhere, destroying numerous rocks, boulders, and blowing sand everywhere around and all over the entire vicinity.

Zizzlorrn grunted as his Bat'leth was now clashed against Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto. The Espada Inversa member grunted as he was now clashing against the Cuatro Espada. Afterwards they then rapidly clashed against each other as several energy blasts were now flying around the area, causing sand to rise, and wind to blow around and all over the vicinity.

"Is this all you can do Zirrettrrax?" Ulquiorra asked, glaring at the dark-skinned, male Arrancar. "I know you are proud of yourself because you and your friends used your combined attack in an attempt to get the better of me, but in the end, I was able to overcome your attacks with Pesquisa and experience alone. You may have been taught by Salvatore of the Olympo Espadas on how to hold your own against foes who's strength is vastly superior to yours, but you and your friends are still no match for me, and you all shall face your demises in vain without that fool to save you three." Ulquiorra replied as he continued to clash with the Espada Inversa.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked mockingly, putting her hands on her ears, pretending that she didn't hear Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry Emoquiorra, we didn't hear you, you'll have to speak up loudly, because we don't speak the language of you gagging on Aizen's dick."

"Exactly, Emo boy, you talk to damn much, Shut the Hell up!" Zizzlorrn replied, annoyed with Ulquiorra's lecture about him, Cassandra, and Roxanne being outmatched by the powerful Espada as he spun his Zanpakuto around rapidly as he clashed with Ulquiorra some more before he attempted to punch the Espada in the face, however, Ulquiorra easily caught his fist effortlessly. Zizzlorrn then attempted to cut Ulquiorra in two with his weapon, only for the Espada to kick Zizzlorrn in the ribs HARD, which sent the Espada Inversa member flying upward into the air. Ulquiorra then Sonidoed into the air above Zizzlorrn and simply pointed his index finger at the latter Arrancar and charged up a green Cero with the intent to blow him away with the Cero. However Zizzlorrn was able to quickly recover on time, and quickly charge up a black and dark gray-colored Cero within his right hand and clashed his Cero against Ulquiorra's own Cero, which resulted in both Arrancars being blown back away from each other in an explosion. Ulquiorra was then enveloped in smoke as he looked around his surroundings with Pesquisa in an attempt to search for the Espada Inversa trio. Just then a dark-skinned hand came out of the smoke before it grabbed Ulquiorra by the throat as some of the smoke blew away, revealing to be Zizzlorrn the one who is grasping Ulquiorra by the throat, much to the latter's shock.

"Surprised to see me Ulquiorra?" Zizzlorrn asked, grinning as he begun to charge a black and dark gray-colored Cero within his other hand, crackling with black electricity as his Zanpakuto as placed behind his back once more.

"Zizzlorrn." Ulquiorra replied, shocked that the Espada Inversa member was able to slip through his Pesquisa completely. "How were you able to slip through my Pesquisa?"

"Allow me to answer that question for you Ziz." Cassandra's voice rang out as Zizzlorrn nodded in agreement. As Ulquiorra wondered in where Cassandra was.

"Camuflaje Perfecto (Perfect Camouflage)." Cassandra said as she appeared out of Sonido in front of both Ulquiorra and Zizzlorrn. "It's an ability which allows me to... on second thought, never mind, not something you need to know, all that matters is that Zizzlorrn and I are going to blast you with two powerful Cero attacks point-blank in your smug pretty face Emo boy." Cassandra retorted as she charged up a white and light blue-colored Cero within the palms of her hands in front of the Cuatro Espada and Zizzlorrn before she turned to look at the latter. "Don't worry little bro, you will be completely unaffected by this Cero attack of mine, just Ulquiorra." Cassandra assured as she charged up her attack at both Ulquiorra and Zizzlorrn, with the latter being unaffected by it.

"I know Cass, let's just blast this son of a bitch into oblivion." Zizzlorrn responded as he begun to charge up his powerful Cero attack. "Get ready Emo boy, you are going to have a Gran Rey Materia Oscura Cero (Dark Matter Great King Zero) and a Pulverizador Camuflaje Cero (Camouflage Pulverizer Zero) shoved up your royal pussy, you know, the one pussy that you have been saving for the donkey dick of your asshole of an emperor Assen Sosgay. But guess what, Cass and I going to damage it."

"Yup." Cassandra replied as she was more than ready to blast Ulquiorra with her Cero along with Zizzlorrn.

"Damn it." Ulquiorra thought as he was about to be consumed by the Ceros fired by both his Arrancar adversaries from El Ultima de Union Mascara. Cassandra and Zizzlorrn then fired the Ceros from the palms of their hands.

Zizzlorrn: Gran Rey Materia Oscura Cero!

Cassandra: Pulverizador Camuflaje Cero!

Zizzlorrn's Cero, the one that was charged within the hand that grasped Ulquiorra by the throat, was then fired at full force at the Cuatro Espada while Zizzlorrn himself was unaffected completely. The black and dark gray Cero then surrounded both himself and Ulquiorra completely in a Cero-like tornado. Zizzlorrn then held Ulquiorra completely in a full-nelson.

"Alright Cass, now it's your turn." Zizzlorrn said, looking over Ulquiorra's head at his ally as the female Arrancar nodded at him with a grin on her face. Cassandra's Cero on the other hand, before it was fired, vanished completely into thin air as the female Arrancar spread her arms out for a bit before she opened her mouth again.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one." Cassandra counted before she snapped both of her fingers together. Cassandra's invisible Ceros then blended with Zizzlorrn's Cero tornado in a lovely combination of black, dark gray, dark gray-colored electricity, and white and light blue. Forming a black, dark gray, white and light blue-colored tornado which enveloped Ulquiorra completely.

"You both will NOT kill me with this ability of yours." Ulquiorra replied as he struggled to break free from Zizzlorrn's iron grasp/full-nelson.

"You know what your problem is Ulquiorra, is that you are FULL of shit, that's your problem, that's always BEEN your problem, you underestimate those who are weaker than you to the extent that you take them lightly. Until they begin to show you that they are more than capable of pulling various tricks up their sleeves, which WILL come to bite you in your smug pompous ass you prick." Zizzlorrn explained as he let go of Ulquiorra before he spoke to him one more time.

"And another thing, you CAN'T escape from this Cero combo that Cass and I set up for you, even with Sonido, because the combination from the spiritual pressure of the Ceros, along with the Reiatsu from Cass and I restricts ALL of your abilities, including basic movement, so basically Ulquiorra, not only are you paralyzed, but you are basically and royally fucked." Zizzlorrn finished as he Sonidoed out of the Cero tornado and appeared side by side alongside his Cassandra.

"Ready Ziz?" Cassandra asked Zizzlorrn as she held out her hands in front of her while holding on to her grin.

"As I'll ever be Cass, let's blast this son of a bitch into oblivion." Zizzlorrn replied as he too held out his hands in front of him.

"Tornado Diablo Cero (Tornado Devil Zero)!" Both Espada Inversa called out the name of their fusion attack as the different-colored Cero tornado blasted different-colored Ceros at Ulquiorra at full-force, attacking the Cuatro Espada with absolute vigor and without mercy. This continued on for another minute until the Cero glowed in black, dark gray, white, and light blue, which continued on for 10 seconds until it exploded in a mighty titanic, city-destruction-leveled scale until a black, dark gray, white, and light blue pillar took its place as it struck the ground in a another mighty explosion. Both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn watched as the pillar rose to the sky in an odd colorful light as both Arrancars high-fived each other as they held on to their grins.

"So Ziz, you think we managed to gank Emoquiorra or what?" Cassandra asked, turning to her little brother figure and best friend.

"I wish we did Cass, but unfortunately he is still alive and he could show up at any minute and-" Zizzlorrn replied before Ulquiorra appeared from behind the former and stabbed/impaled him from behind with his sword, Causing him to cough up blood.

"Damn!" Zizzlorrn thought as he looked at Ulquiorra's blade protruding out from his chest.

"Zizzlorrn!" Cassandra, called out in concern for her little brother figure and best friend.

"Don't worry about me Cassandra, I'll be fine, I've been impaled through by worse, trust me." Zizzlorrn turned to face his fellow Espada Inversa ally Cassandra, who was worried about him.

"I know that Ziz, but...?" Cassandra said, worried.

"Hmph, you are as foolish as that piece of trash Tobias Gerrcrrollach, the leader of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group. "Ulquiorra said as he then raised his Luz de la Luna in an attempt to decapitate Zizzlorrn. And now you shall meet his fate as you join him in oblivion." Ulquiorra said as he swiftly decapitated the Espada Inversa, who begun to flicker as both his head and headless body vanished completely into thin air. Ulquiorra was surprised by this, but simply closed his eyes and simply turned around as the real Zizzlorrn quickly rushed/charged at him with the latter's sword glowing with his own Reiatsu. Ulquiorra simply blocked Zizzlorrn's attempt to slice him in two.

Cassandra smiled in absolute joy as she was VERY glad to see her little brother figure alive and well.

"Hello Cass, missed me?" Zizzlorrn asked, glancing back at the female Arrancar who was overjoyed to see him.

"Did I ever buddy." Cassandra said, grinning at him with glee. "How did you escape from Ulquiorra's attack?

"Gemelos Sonido Cass, Gemelos Sonido." Zizzlorrn simply said before he turned his attention back to the Cuatro Espada. "Surprised to see me Emo boy?"

"If you think that a mere Gemelos Sonido clone will be enough to save you, then-" Ulquiorra retorted before Zizzlorrn interrupted him.

"Ulquiorra, do EVERYBODY a favor and take your head out of your ASS!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he quickly removed his right hand from his back as a tremendous wave of black/dark gray wind was rapidly fired from his right hand towards/at Ulquiorra at full force. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he was blasted by a tremendous force of Reiatsu/Reiryoku, which sent the Cuatro Espada flying for half a mile. As Ulquiorra was being flown across the Hueco Mundo sky, Cassandra appeared behind the latter with Zizzlorrn appearing in front of the Cuatro Espada, both Arrancars attempted to cleave Ulquiorra in two with their Zanpakutos. However Ulquiorra blocked their attempted sword strikes with both his wings and his swords. Ulquiorra spun around and blew the two Espada Inversa away from him. However both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn did not let up on their assaults, and both Arrancars charged at Ulquiorra and clashed with the Espada several times, the clashes sending various shockwaves around the area, destroying rock, boulder formations, and small mountains alike.

"Hmph, whatever pitiful attacks you two have against me are useless." Ulquiorra said as the sclera of his eyes started to glow green. Both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn then realized that Ulquiorra was about to fire twin Ceros from his eyes, and seeing this as their cue, both Arrancars quickly Sonidoed away from the Espada as Ulquiorra then fired the Ceros from his eyes rapidly at the Espada Inversa duo. However both Arrancars quickly dodged Ulquiorra's attempted attack on them.

"Nice Cero attack, too bad it won't be enough to kill Zizzlorrn and I Emo boy." Cassandra said as she Sonidoed in front of the Espada before she spun around the Espada before she fired two Ceros at Ulquiorra from the palms of her hands at the back, which did not phase the Espada at all. Ulquiorra moved his eyes to Cassandra direction before he turned around to face her

"Why do you expect two low-level Ceros to-" Ulquiorra replied before he was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn once again, attempted to use his Fantasma Slasher attack to cut Ulquiorra into pieces as he rushed/charged at with the latter with his Zanpakuto glowing with his own Reiatsu. However Ulquiorra once again was able to successfully block Zizzlorrn attempted attack on him with his Luz de la Luna spear.

"Your Fantasma Slasher ability will NEVER work on me anymore Zizzlorrn, so why do you even bother with this useless atta-" Ulquiorra asked before he was cut-off by Cassandra, who Sonidoed behind him with the intent to decapitate the Espada. However, Ulquiorra blocked her attempted sword strike with his left energized wing. Which Zizzlorrn took as his cue to punch the Espada in the face with a charged Bala fist. However Ulquiorra sensed this quickly as he moved his head to the left in order to avoid Zizzlorrn's attack. Ulquiorra then kicked Zizzlorrn in the chest, which sent the Espada Inversa crashing to the ground, Ulquiorra then dispersed his spear before he pointed his right index finger at where Zizzlorrn crashed down to.

"Disappear." Was all that Ulquiorra said before he quickly charged a large Cero within his right finger before he fired it at the Espada Inversa. The Cero made a large explosion as it crashed to the ground.

"How pitiful you two fight. If this is the power of the legendary Espada Inversa?" Ulquiorra replied as he begun to charge another full-powered Cero with his index finger in a another attempt to kill Zizzlorrn by utterly vaporizing him. "Then perhaps I was wrong to overestimate the power of the lieutenants who are supposed to be the third most deadliest assassins in Hueco Mundo, you are nothing compared to me you fools."

"Oh shut up already!" Cassandra yelled, Sonidoing in the air as she somersaulted down at the Espada with the intent to slice him in half with the blade of Cassandra's sword being energized with her own Reiatsu. She managed to slash Ulquiorra across the back, which did not affect the Espada one bit. However Cassandra wasn't done yet as she tried to slice Ulquiorra in two with her sword. However, the Espada was able to parry her attack with his own Zanpakuto. The two Arrancars then exchanged several sword blows, sword parries, and deadly sword strikes with each other. After several more clashes and blows, Cassandra managed to disarm Ulquiorra from his Luz de la Luna lance, which dispersed and exploded harmlessly. Ulquiorra was briefly surprised by this. Cassandra took advantage of Ulquiorra's brief surprise and by attempting to use her Cero Ars Arcano attack on him.

Cassandra: Cero Ars Arcano!

Cassandra struck Ulquiorra rapidly with her sword, swinging uncontrollably this way and that. Ulquiorra was struck by Cassandra's blade, along with the Ceros that were now striking the Cuatro Espada with absolute vigor.

"You need to listen when your opponents tell you not to take them lightly you Gothic prick!" Cassandra yelled as she kept striking Ulquiorra relentlessly with her Cero Ars Arcano attack.

In the midst of the 115st attack of Cassandra's attack against Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada was able to back up a few meters as he glared at Cassandra.

"I agree." A familiar voice said as its originator came out of the smoke, revealing it to be Zizzlorrn as he once again attempted to use his Fantasma Slasher attack on the Cuatro Espada to cut Ulquiorra into pieces as he rushed/charged at with the latter with his Zanpakuto glowing with his own Reiatsu.

"Zizzlorrn." Ulquiorra said as he turned his head to glare at the Espada Inversa charging at him.

"An Espada needs to know his limitations Emo boy!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he was just about to strike Ulquiorra with his Zanpakuto. However Ulquiorra was more than prepared to block Zizzlorrn's attack once more as he had always done.

"How many times do I have to tell you Zizzlorrn this attack will not work on m-" Ulquiorra said before he was cut off mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn disappearing from sight.

"What's this?!" Ulquiorra asked to himself, surprised that Zizzlorrn would Sonido away the moment he would attempt to attack the former. "Where did he g-"

Ulquiorra got his answer when Zizzlorrn appeared in front of him and rammed into the Espada and kicked him into the air, slashed at the Espada ten times before he leaned backwards. Several black and dark gray-colored Ceros formed on the blade part of his Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto.

"Materia Ragnarok Oscura (Dark Matter Ragnarok)" Was all that Zizzlorrn said before he released the Ceros as they began to fly at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra crossed both of his swords together in an effort to deflect the Ceros.

"That isn't going to work Ulquiorra, so don't even bother attempting to deflect them." Zizzlorrn said plainly with a placid look on his face.

However the Ceros still attacked Ulquiorra by phasing through him, which did not physically damage the Espada at all. Ulquiorra found it odd that the Ceros that Zizzlorrn fired at him did not harm him at all. Although he did feel the same effect that one would normally feel should they get struck by a Cero, but at the same token however it did zero harm to him.

"How odd, while I did feel the usual effect of being struck by a Cero, but it did now damage to me. What was Zizzlorrn trying to accomplish by using that attack against me?" Ulquiorra thought as Cassandra asked Zizzlorrn a question.

"Hey Ziz, what was that attack that you used just now?" Cassandra asked, curious about Zizzlorrn's new ability that he demonstrated against Ulquiorra just now.

"I'll answer that question later Cass, but not right now." Zizzlorrn said as he allowed Sonido to take him before he appeared out of Sonido behind Ulquiorra. He then once again attempted to use his Fantasma Slasher attack on the Cuatro Espada in order to slice Ulquiorra into several pieces as he rushed/charged at with the latter with his Zanpakuto glowing with his own Reiatsu. However Ulquiorra was able to snap out of his thoughts and turn around to parry Zizzlorrn's attack just now.

"What did you hope to accomplish by attempting to blast me with those Ceros of yours?" Ulquiorra asked as he clashed several times with the Espada Inversa member.

"I dunno, I'm wondering the same thing myself Emo boy." The African American Arrancar retorted. as he exchanged several blows with the Cuatro Espada. "But rather than worry about the Ceros, I'd worry about on what's going to happen to you!" Zizzlorrn yelled as spinned his Zanpakuto around a couple of times he rapidly clashed with the pale-skinned Arrancar before he kicked him in the abdomen as Ulquiorra was flown back from the Espada Inversa, Zizzlorrn didn't let up on his assault as he charged towards the Espada before he threw his Zanpakuto at him in the manner of a boomerang, Ulquiorra, seeing Zizzlorrn's Zanpakuto being thrown at him in a boomerang-like manner, quickly slashed at the boomerang-like Bat'leth as he deflected it away from him. Zizzlorrn quickly caught his Zanpakuto before he slashed at Ulquiorra repeatedly, even though the Espada was able to parry Zizzlorrn's brutal attacks.

"So Ulquiorra, how long are you going to keep this up before the poison starts to eat away at your body? Zizzlorrn quipped as he had a placid look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked as he clashed with the Espada Inversa member.

"Nothing, I say a lot of random shit from time to time that doesn't make any sense." Zizzlorrn retorted as he continued to clash with the Cuatro Espada.

"Cassandra then released herself from the grip of Sonido and appeared behind Ulquiorra before she raised her swords together and slashed Ulquiorra across the back multiple times. Ulquiorra turned around to face Cassandra as he prepared to decapitate the female Arrancar.

However Cassandra was quick to duck before Ulquiorra's sword Murciélago could even touch her neck. Afterwards the female Espada Inversa quickly got up and attempted to elbow the Cuatro Espada in the face. However Ulquiorra Sonidoed out of the way and had appeared behind the female Arrancar and had attempted to bifurcate her in two with his swords.

However Zizzlorrn appeared in front of Ulquiorra and Cassandra, going in between the two has he blocked Ulquiorra's attempted dual sword strikes against his Espada Inversa ally.

"Thanks for the save Ziz, I owe you one." Cassandra said, thanking her ally for protecting her from Ulquiorra's attack.

"No problem Cass, now let's get this S.O.B." Zizzlorrn replied, grinning at his big sister figure and best friend.

"Right." Cassandra replied as both she and Zizzlorrn begun to clash with Ulquiorra. Moments later the trio were soon engaged in multiple rapid sword strikes, kicks, punches, the sound the Sonido in the air and shockwaves flying across the area, slamming into the desert sands, and destroying pillars. Zizzlorrn attempted to punch Ulquiorra with a charged Bala within his fist, but Ulquiorra blocked his punch with his left energized wing. As Ulquiorra did this Cassandra raised her left leg up, and used it to kick the Espada in the throat, which sent him flying. Both Espada Inversa quickly few up in the air towards Ulquiorra's direction before they both Sonidoed in front of and behind the Espada, both are charging Ceros within their hands at Ulquiorra. Cassandra was behind Ulquiorra whereas Zizzlorrn was below him.

"You hit him high." Zizzlorrn said to Cassandra.

"And you hit him low." Cassandra replied back to Zizzlorrn.

"Both of the Espada Inversa Arrancars, after charging up their Ceros, quickly fired them at Ulquiorra. But the Espada was quick to react on time.

"Please." Was all that Ulquiorra said before he blocked Cassandra's Cero with his energized wings and sliced Zizzlorrn's own Cero into pieces with his swords. "What would make either of you Arrancars think that two meager Ceros would be more than enough to kill me?"

"You just love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Cassandra quipped in annoyance. "You think that just because you're stronger and Zizzlorrn and I that you can keep running your damn mouth about on how the two of us are fucked against the ALMIGHTY Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra, ignoring Cassandra's rant against him, continued his speech.

"Allow me to show you both on what a real Cero is." Ulquiorra said as he dispersed his Luz de la Luna spear from his right hand before he pointed his right index finger at the Espada Inversa duo, in which the latter Arrancars fully prepared themselves. "Behold, this next Cero is utilized by Espadas within their released states, and I am capable of utilizing it to its fullest potential, not just in both my Primera and Segunda Etapa forms, but in my Fuerza de Resurreccion form as well." Ulquiorra said as he quickly charged up a powerful black Cero with green outlines.

"Get ready Ziz, he's going to blast us with a Cero Oscuras." Cassandra said as both her sword and her entire body glowed entirely with her Reiatsu.

"I'm already ready Cass, let's do this." Zizzlorrn said as he was getting ready to fire his next defensive attack against Ulquiorra, who was more than ready to fire his all powerful Cero at the Espada Inversa duo.

"Cero Oscuras." Was all that Ulquiorra said, before he fired the vast and wide Cero at the two Arrancars from his finger, who were both more than prepared to defend themselves against the Espada's attack with their next attacks.

Cassandra punctures the ground once with her sword, as a large crystal rises from the ground that she punctured in front of the female Arrancar. Cassandra then continued to puncture the in front of her several times in a circle, and in the process, several more large crystals rose from the ground from the areas of the ground that Cassandra punctured. Cassandra then throws her sword into the air where it spins horizontally above her.

Whereas Zizzlorrn, while glowing with his Reiatsu, levitates his Bat'leth Zanpakuto in front of him. He then lightly hits the top end, causing it to rapidly spin like a fan in front of him. The spinning Bat'leth than spins and orbits around Zizzlorrn in the manner of a moon orbiting around a planet, or a planet orbiting around a star. Zizzlorrn then raises his hand up in the air as a mass of energy in the form of a black and dark gray-colored Cero sphere. After the orb has been completely formed, Zizzlorrn then held out his hands to his sides before he places them right in front of him. Just then, four large crystals placed themselves also began to surround Zizzlorrn by boxing him into a large and wide square while they placed themselves away from his spinning and orbiting Zanpakuto.

"What the?" Zizzlorrn asked himself before he turned to face Cassandra, who grinned at him while giving him a thumbs up.

"Just for extra insurance buddy." Cassandra said nodding at him. "I'm not going to just defend myself while I leave you out Ziz, that would be very selfish of me not to defend my little bro while only defending myself."

"Well thanks Cass, I owe you one, seriously I do." Zizzlorrn said, nodding his head in the manner of someone being grateful to another individual.

"No problem Ziz." Cassandra said, nodding her head back to the African-American Arrancar before she turned back to face the oncoming Cero Oscuras. "You're my little bro and my best friend, it's my job to protect you."

"And you're doing a marvelous job at it Cass." Zizzlorrn said, bracing himself as he was ready to defend himself from the oncoming Cero Oscuras alongside Cassandra.

"I know Ziz, I know." Cassandra said as she held out her right hand in front of her, ready to declare her next defensive attack as the Cero Oscuras was nearing the Espada Inversa duo.

Cassandra: Reflexión de Cristal (Crystal Reflection)!

Zizzlorrn was also ready for the Cero Oscuras, holding out his hands in front of him as a large black and dark gray Cero was quickly forming within the palms of his hands. After the Cero was finished charging, Zizzlorrn then opened his mouth, also about to declare the name of his own defensive attack against Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras.

Zizzlorrn: Circo de Cárcel Defensa Cero (Zero Imprisonment Defense Circus)!

The crystals discharged multiple light blue Ceros, along with the spinning sword, which discharged a combination of Ceros and Balas as they all headed for the Cero Oscuras. Whereas Zizzlorrn's spinning/orbiting Bat'leth Zanpakuto fired multiple large black and dark gray Ceros, along with the swirling black and dark gray-colored Cero sphere, which also launched itself at the Cero Oscuras.

The Cero Oscuras finally struck the two Arrancars in a mighty ear-deafening crash with the force of an exploding comet-sized explosion, causing mighty winds to blow around the vicinity and a large sandstorm to rise from the ground.

Meanwhile inside of the Cero Oscuras, both of the defensive attacks casted by both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn, had been fired towards the Cero Oscuras in an attempt to defend their respective casters from Ulquiorra's attack. Both Espada Inversa were fully aware that if they hadn't attempted to use their attacks in order to defend themselves from Ulquiorra's all-powerful Cero Oscuras, that they themselves would've been utterly vaporized by the powerful Cero. The light blue and black and dark gray Ceros, as well as the Cero sphere were all perfectly holding their own against Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras, and were defending their casters against the Espada's powerful attack.

Both Arrancars however, while they were all-protected against the Cero Oscuras, but they both fully felt the full power of the Cero Oscuras and were both struggling to keep up their attacks as a result.

"Goddamn!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he struggled to stay on both of his legs while he held out both of his hands in front of him. "So this is the power behind a Cero Oscuras! If we hadn't used our Reflexión de Cristal and Circo de Cárcel Defensa Cero attacks on time, then we both would've been utterly disintegrated and atomized in the same manner on how Cell was vaporized by a combination of both his and Gohan's Kamehamehas."

"I agree Ziz." Cassandra replied as she too held both of her hands out in front of her, utilizing her own defensive attack. "A Cero Oscuras fired by any of the top five Espadas is VERY lethal, and any of them COULD and WILL kill you if you're not thoroughly prepared enough. Even though you can still feel the full force of the Cero Oscuras even AFTER it has attacked you."

"Tell me about it Cass." Zizzlorrn said as he felt both of his right and left cheeks being sliced open, along with his mask fragment completely breaking off of his face, revealing his four red eyes. Blood was now running down from the cuts of Zizzlorrn's cheek wounds. However Zizzlorrn was completely unaffected by this as he still continued to keep his Circo de Cárcel Defensa attack activated as the defensive Ceros continued to hold off the powerful Cero Oscuras attack fired by the Cuatro Espada. Along with Cassandra's own defensive attack, which also continued to fire numerous Ceros at the Cuatro Espadas Cero Oscuras.

"But let's not give up Ziz, we can't let Emoquiorra cheap shot us like this." Cassandra replied as she continued to utilize her own attack without letting up one bit, even though her chest was slowly beginning to bleed. The same with Zizzlorrn, who was continuing to use his own attack and Cassandra's own attack against the Cero Oscuras.

"Got it!" Zizzlorrn said as he continued to hold out his hands in front of him, despite some fragments of the Cero Oscuras burning at his hands and arms, but the Espada Inversa member was still none the worse for wear.

After a while, all three attacks, two defensive and one offensive attack collapsed on themselves in one titanic-sized, ear-deafening, ear-breaking explosion, a titanic-sized explosion which makes the one in Chernobyl look like a kiddie explosion. Rocks were blown away, sand was flown everywhere, and Reiatsu in the form of electricity, had begun to crackle everywhere for a moment.

In the aftermath the explosion, there was fire and smoke everywhere all over the ground, as well as the remainder of the rocks and boulders that were still in place without any damage to them. As the smoke cleared, both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn had appeared out of the smoke, but neither Arrancars were grievously harmed in any way. Except for the bleeding chest wound that Cassandra now had as the female Arrancar was now clutching her bleeding chest with her left hand while panting heavily while her sword was now back in her right hand. Whereas Zizzlorrn's mask fragment had been completely obliterated by the titanic explosion, there were now two cuts on his cheeks, which had blood seeping from them. The top part of his arms were now burnt with 10th degree burns as they were now colored charcoal black. But other than that he was none the worse for wear, even though he was now panting just as Cassandra was. His Zanpakuto is now back in his left hand.

"Are-Are you alright Cass?" Zizzlorrn asked, turning to his big sister figure, who turned back to face his ally.

"I-I'm fine Ziz, trust me." Cassandra replied, taking her hand off of her bleeding chest wound as she stood right up, turning to face Zizzlorrn as she gave him a small smile and a thumbs up. "My chest may hurt like hell now, but other than that, I am fine little bro, trust me."

"I see." Zizzlorrn replied, glad that his Espada Inversa ally was okay.

"But Ziz, what really matters is if you are okay. Because your arms have been burnt badly by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Are you sure that you can keep this up for much longer buddy?"

"Of course Cass, it's going to take a lot more than this to bring me down. I can still fight to the bitter end, and so can you." Zizzlorrn said confidently as he got back into a battle pose, along with Cassandra.

"I agree with you Ziz." Cassandra retorted in agreement as she turned to face Zizzlorrn. "We just need to keep stalling Ulquiorra until both Roxanne and Ziidrron have finished preparing for one of their ultimate attacks."

"Right." Zizzlorrn retorted as he turned to face Cassandra. "Even though I'm wondering on why the hell are they taking their sweet time with i-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as he then noticed that the ground beneath him as glowing with the color green, along with Cassandra, who then noticed the same thing Zizzlorrn did.

"What in the world? Why is the ground gre-"

Cassandra stopped herself mid-sentence as she answered her own question by looking up in the sky, which caused her eyes to widen greatly, along with Zizzlorrn, who was just as surprised as Cassandra was. Both Arrancars were shocked as they saw that the entire battlefield area was filled with hundreds and hundreds of Luz de la Luna spears surrounding the two Arrancars.

"Holy shit! Ulquiorra is REALLY hell bent on killing us both Cass." Zizzlorrn exclaimed in pure shock.

"I agree Ziz, but we shouldn't falter because of all of these spears that Ulquiorra surround us with, we have dealt with situations like this before, so we both can definitely handle this one." Cass replied, getting into a battle stance, alongside Zizzlorrn, who realized that she was right.

"I agree with you Cass, let's do this, let's gank this S.O.B." Zizzlorrn replied as he too also got into a battle pose, grinning. "So bring it on Emo boy!"

Cassandra grinned at Zizzlorrn as she turned to face him. Just then, a familiar Hollow-like voice rang out to the two Espada Inversa, catching both of their attention as both Arrancars then looked to see Ulquiorra standing above them.

"So it appears all of you Espada Inversa have this habit of shoving off unnecessary bravery even when face to face with death itself." Ulquiorra said as he glared at the two Arrancars. "If that truly is the case, then you both shall face your demises at my hands without Salvatore, or any of your allies to come to your aids and comfort you."

"Hey Ulquiorra, bite me, and go fuck yourself." Zizzlorrn mocked as he grinning while giving Ulquiorra the middle finger/flipping him off while remaining in a battle pose.

"Ditto." Cassandra said, also flipping the Cuatro Espada off while grinning and staying in a battle pose.

"Very well then." Ulquiorra said as raised his left index finger in the air before he pointed it down at the Espada Inversa duo. "Kill them." Was all that Ulquiorra said before the Luz de la Luna spears rapidly bombarded and attacked both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn. However both Arrancars were more than prepared to counter this new attack of Ulquiorra's by quickly and rapidly deflecting the spears around them through a combination of instant Sonido, and by swinging their Zanpakutos wildly this way and that. The deflected Luz de la Luna spears crashed into the sands and exploded on contact.

"Ziz! Keep going, don't stop! If either of us stops, than we will both be overwhelmed and killed mercilessly!" Cassandra called out to her ally as she was in the middle of deflecting Ulquiorra's spears while Zizzlorrn, while he had heard Cassandra and agreed with her 100%, but he didn't even look at her or reply back to her or he was far too busy with deflecting the spears away from himself. Ulquiorra, upon witnessing the Espada Inversa duo deflecting his powerful spear attack, had to admit to himself that these two Arrancars were more than capable of perfectly holding their own against him despite the fact that he is far more powerful than them. If he had been in his Resurreccion: Primera Etapa form, he would have killed them both effortlessly, along with the rest of their Espada Inversa allies. Except for the Los Emperadors members, all of whom far outclass him in strength, such as the El Ultima de Union Mascara leader, Salvatore. Still, he had to admit, he was impressed by the Espada Inversa's prowess, and on how two of their members were able to perfectly hold their own against him. However he would show both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn that those who dare to cross the Cuatro Espada don't live to tell the tale.

"You both have made it this far against me by being well-trained by that Olympo Espada member Salvatore, that is why you both are still alive. However I wonder, how long can you two Arrancars keep this up before you reach your limits." Ulquiorra said as he summoned more faster and stronger Luz de la Luna spears before he fired them all at Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who were both preoccupied with deflecting the current Luz de la Luna spears away from them. Both Arrancars had noticed this and were both now more than agitated that Ulquiorra was giving them a hard time.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Cassandra yelled, now pissed off that Ulquiorra will not let up in his unrelenting attack.

"You cheap son of a bitch!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he now, alongside Cassandra was relentlessly deflecting the spears away from him. Both Arrancars were now fighting for their lives against the stronger Luz de la Luna spears, which were now exploding on contact against their blades, which was making it a lot more difficult for the Espada Inversa duo, who were using rapid constant Sonido while they were both slashing wildly this way and that, deflecting the spears away from them, even if they were exploding on their swords. This continued on for another 10 minutes until the spears all exploded simultaneously, enveloping both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra in a mighty explosion that caused multiple tremors in the ground, and several shockwaves to shake the sky. The explosion lasted for about a minute before it finally died down, revealing massive widespread fire licking and blazing around the vicinity.

The smoke dissipated for a bit as it revealed both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra panting heavily after they used up a lot of energy trying to defend themselves from Ulquiorra's attack. Both Arrancars were now literally on their knees, panting.

Cassandra: (Pants heavily) Are you alright Ziz?

Zizzlorrn: I'm fine Cass, I'm just fine.

Cassandra: Good, but what REALLY matters is that we were able to-.

Cassandra was cut off mid-sentence as Ulquiorra appeared behind her as he raised his sword high above her as he prepared to decapitate the female Arrancar, however Cassandra was quick to react as she Sonidoed next Zizzlorrn, who was standing upright before the Cuatro Espada's blade could touch her neck.

"Hmph." Was all the pale-skinned Arrancar said as he watch the Espada Inversa duo stand up before he pointed his blade right at them threateningly.

"Are you alright Cass?" Zizzlorrn asked he glared at his Espada Inversa comrade.

"I'm fine Ziz, I'm fine." Cassandra answered, glancing at Zizzlorrn before she nodded in approval at the African-American Arrancar.

"Good." Was all that Zizzlorrn said before he turned his attention back to Ulquiorra, who was glaring at them with the usual Ulquiorra-like look on his face.

"I am impressed that both of you Espada Inversa were able to repel against my Caótico Luz de la Luna (Chaotic Moonlight) attack. It appears that Salvatore has taught you both well." Ulquiorra said, more or less impressed by the Espada Inversa duos' ability to be able to successfully block Ulquiorra's formidable attack.

"Yeah so what if we can, what's it to you?" Zizzlorrn asked, a bit agitated at the Cuatro Espadas' smug attitude.

"However, you have been weakened to the point where I will be able to finish you and Cassandra off effortlessly before either of you have a chance to go into Primer Etapa mode." Ulquiorra finished explaining, ignoring Zizzlorrn irritated tone as he then charged at the two Arrancars, ready to kill them both now in their weakened states.

However both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn were now ready for the Espada. Ulquiorra now clashed with the duo as he, Zizzlorrn, and Cassandra clashed their blades with each other. Zizzlorrn Sonidoed behind Ulquiorra and had attempted to behead the Espada, however Ulquiorra once again, blocked Zizzlorrn's sword attack with his left wing, the former than Sonidoed behind Zizzlorrn and had attempted to cut Zizzlorrn in two. However, Cassandra appeared out of nowhere, and kicked Ulquiorra in the throat on the spinal area before his blade could touch Zizzlorrn's waistline. While her kick did little to no harm to the Espada, but it did send him crashing into the ground. Cassandra then somersaulted to the ground, and once after she landed right where Ulquiorra had crashed down to alongside Zizzlorrn, both Espada Inversa are now attempting to blast Ulquiorra with a combination from their Ceros and Balas.

However Ulquiorra quickly rose from the ground before the Espada Inversa duo could blast him with their Ceros. He quickly slashed the palms of their Cero hands with his swords, thus dispersing their Ceros and Balas. Ulquiorra then rushed to impale Zizzlorrn through the abdomen, however the latter Arrancar was quick to act, as he then grabbed the blade of Ulquiorra's sword and only let the blade of the sword grind against the palm of his hand, which wasn't bleeding due to his formidable Hierro. He then let go of Ulquiorra's blade and grabbed his wrist and looked up to the Espada, his four dark red eyes then glowing brightly. Ulquiorra noticed this, and before he could react, the four Ceros were then fired from Zizzlorrn's eyes, blasting the Espada directly in the face before it enveloped his whole body. Ten seconds passed, and Ulquiorra, while his face was charred with black severe burns, his body singed severely by Zizzlorrn's attack.

If Ulquiorra had been a Numeros/Fraccion-leveled Arrancar, the heat blast from Zizzlorrn's Viga de Mala Cero would have burned and mortally wounded him severely to the point of near death, thus anticipating him, like what it did to Hisako. Or if he had been a Human, the Viga de Mala Cero blast would have more or less, killed him by burning him alive. Even though Ulquiorra was too powerful to be affected so easily by Zizzlorrn's lethal eye beam attack, it did cause him some discomfort, but he shacked it off nonetheless. He then looked up to face the Espada Inversa member, who was about to attempt to cut Ulquiorra's head off. However the Espada quickly pulled Zizzlorrn close to him by taking advantage of Zizzlorrn grasping his wrist by pulling the Espada Inversa close to him as be headbutted him HARD, thus causing Zizzlorrn to let go of him. However that didn't stop the latter from attempting to cut the Cuatro Espada in two. But Ulquiorra however was able to parry Zizzlorrn's own attempted attack with his own defensive sword strike.

"You will never defeat me Zirrettrrax, no matter what useless attacks-"

Ulquiorra was cut off mid-sentence as his body was covered in black and dark gray flames, painfully burning him and hurting him. Ulquiorra himself was shocked by this, wondering on why he was suddenly burned.

"Impossible!?" The Cuatro Espada thought to himself. "How could Zizzlorrn's eye beam attack somehow have managed to-"

Ulquiorra was cut off mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn taking advantage of Ulquiorra's distraction by punching and blasting him in the face with a fully-charged Bala bruising Ulquiorra even further. He then followed it up by slashing the Espada twice with his Zanpakuto before he kicked him in the face thus sending him flying. Zizzlorrn then flew up towards Ulquiorra before he Sonidoed behind the latter in an attempt to behead him once again. However Ulquiorra was able to get back on track in the battle by quickly turning around, and successfully parrying the Espada Inversa's attack with his swords.

"So Ulquiorra, how long can you keep this up before you are burned alive completely by my Viga de Mala Cero attack?" Zizzlorrn mockingly asked as the Espada glared at him.

"I don't know Ziz." Cassandra replied before she too appeared behind Ulquiorra in an attempt to cut him in two. "How long can you keep this up before Zizzlorrn's Viga de Mala Cero attack can roast you alive Emo boy?" Cassandra asked as her sword was nearing Ulquiorra's head. However before Cassandra's sword could touch the top of his head, Ulquiorra quickly Sonidoed out of the way as Cassandra's sword instead clashed to Zizzlorrn's own blade, which briefly shocked the two Espada Inversa. Ulquiorra appeared before both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra and criss-crossed both of his swords together, and grinded the blades apart from each other as he fired an X-shaped energy at the two Arrancars. However the Espada Inversa quickly dodged this attack by jumping up in the air out of the attacks range. However the Espada quickly Sonidoed behind Zizzlorrn and attempted to cut the African-American Arrancar in two. However Zizzlorrn quickly turned around and parried Ulquiorra's attack with his Zanpakuto. Cassandra appeared behind Ulquiorra and had spun around rapidly in an attempt to slice Ulquiorra into ribbons with her sword. Ulquiorra had tried to block Cassandra's attack with his energized wings, but it was unsuccessful as his body was once again covered in black and dark gray flames, painfully burning him. Ulquiorra was once again, surprised by this.

"What ability did you inflict upon me Zirrettrra-" Ulquiorra as cut off mid-sentence as Cassandra slashed through him, greatly wounding him and causing him even more damage. Zizzlorrn followed Cassandra's example and Sonidoed away from Ulquiorra in order to utilize his next attack.

"Fantasma Slasher!" Zizzlorrn cried out as he slashed and suddenly and quickly rushed/charged at Ulquiorra and slashed through the Cuatro Espada with his Bat'leth Zanpakuto glowing in his own Reiatsu, which once again, stunned the Espada.

Ulquiorra was in the air, more or less wounded by both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra's attacks, but is still strong enough to take the duo on. He looked up to face both Arrancars, who both Sonidoed in front of him a second ago before he looked up. Both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra were grinning at him.

"Hmph, so you're still standing eh Emo boy?" Zizzlorrn asked as he watched the wounded Espada stand upright.

"Well Ziz, it's to be expected from the almighty Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatro Espada. Powerful Arrancars like him don't go down so easily." Cassandra answered, while also featuring a confident grin on her face.

"True, but even the almighty Cuatro Espada has his limits, and I think that we're starting to drive him to his." Zizzlorrn retorted, confident that they are able to hold their own against Ulquiorra without even releasing.

"I agree bud." Cassandra retorted, grinning at her ally as she turned back to face Ulquiorra. "Now all we have to do is to finish off Ulquiorra quickly in his base form, and prevent him from going into his released form, and we're all set."

"Right." Zizzlorrn nodded his head in total agreement as he too turned back to face the Espada, who was glaring at them. "In that case Cass, let's gank this S.O.B."

"Right." Cassandra nodded in agreement as both Arrancars got into battle poses. Ulquiorra glared at the two Espada Inversa before he spoke to them.

"It appears that I have misjudged you Espada Inversa. It appears that Salvatore has trained you both well, I originally thought that this battle was going to be short and swift, but I was wrong. This is why you all are notorious for being the most deadliest assassins in Hueco Mundo, because of how you use your opponents weaknesses and distractions against them in order to finish them off." Ulquiorra explained to both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn, who both only glared at the Espada.

"However, I will make you both experience the true meaning of despair." Ulquiorra said, pointing his Zanpakuto at the two Arrancars, getting ready to release his Zanpakuto and go into his Primera Etapa form. However both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra sensed this new found course of action from Ulquiorra and both Arrancars Sonidoed close to the Espada in an attempt to stop him from going into release mode. However Ulquiorra had already erected a impenetrable barrier around himself to prevent the Espada Inversa duo from stopping him from going into his release mode. Both Espada Inversa jumped away from Ulquiorra and both Arrancars can only watch as the Espada was now about to go into his released form.

"Bind, Murciélago (Bat)." Was all that Ulquiorra said before his Zanpakuto unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as heavy green rain. Immense Spiritual Pressure begin to envelop the area as both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra were now temporarily immobilized by the immense spiritual pressure emitting from Ulquiorra's release. However they were both still able to move regardless.

Zizzlorrn, realizing the situation that both him and Cassandra were in, quickly turned to his fellow Espada Inversa ally, wanting for both him and Cassandra release their Zanpakutos.

"Oh shit we're screwed! Cassandra! We need to release our Zanpakutos right NOW! If we don't, then we are both fucked!" Zizzlorrn yelled, getting ready to release his Zanpakuto and his Resurreccion form.

"No need Ziz." Cassandra calmly said, turning to face Zizzlorrn, who was shocked by her calmness and her not wanting to release her Zanpakuto.

"Cassandra listen to me! in our base forms, we don't stand a chance against Ulquiorra in his Released state! We need to go into our Resurreccion forms if we're going to stand a chance against this prick! If we don't, then he WILL kill us both in less than a second!" Zizzlorrn explained, now becoming frantic as he looked at Cassandra who placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him.

"Why Not?!" Zizzlorrn asked, wondering on where Cassandra was getting at, and on why she was so calm.

"Don't you remember Ziz? Before we came here after our clones were destroyed, we made a trap for Ulquiorra in case he went into his released state. You know, a specific trap designed to, you know, if combined with even more powerful attacks, are more than capable of causing catastrophic damage to powerful opponents like Ulquiorra, remember?" Cassandra reminded Zizzlorrn, nodding at him and winking at him.

Zizzlorrn didn't understand it at first, but slowly as he released and remembered on what Cassandra was talking about, his expression changed from frustration and complete agitation into an "Oh I get it." expression as he finally understood on what Cassandra was talking about.

"Sorry about that Cass, I briefly forgot for a sec." Zizzlorrn said, apologizing to Cassandra for yelling at her to release, and forgetting about the trap that they had set up for Ulquiorra. "Completely overlooking the plan was definitely my bad, I'm sorry about my unnecessary outburst."

"That's alright Ziz, don't worry about it." Cassandra assured as she placed a hand on Zizzlorrn's back before rubbing it as she smiled at the latter. "We all make those kinds of mistakes buddy, you aren't the only one, trust me."

"I know. But in any case." Zizzlorrn said before turning back to face the transforming Ulquiorra, who was completely enveloped in the heavy green rain. Bring it on Emo boy."

"Right." Cassandra said, also turning back to face the transforming Espada. Both Arrancars, knowing full well of the trap that they had set up for Ulquiorra, were now both more than ready to face him.

20 seconds later the rain had dispersed completely, revealing the now transformed Ulquiorra, who was now in his first Resurreccion form. In his new Primera Etapa form, Ulquiorra has now become bat-like in appearance, large, black bat wings had now formed on his back, and his hair had now grown longer wilder. And his mask remnants now centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails had now lengthened. His Arrancar attire had now transformed into a more form-fitting and closed at the top robe towards the form. Ulquiorra had now glared at the two Espada Inversa, who were both still in their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms, who were both getting ready to defend themselves against the Espada.

"Do not allow yourselves to be shaken. Do not weaken your stances, open your senses, and do not let your guards down for an instant." Ulquiorra said as he was now face to face with the Espada Inversa duo, who were now both ready to face him. However before Cassandra and Zizzlorrn could do anything, Ulquiorra quickly summoned a Luz de la Luna spear in his left hand and had appeared in the blink of an eye right in front of Cassandra, much to the latter's surprise, ready to decapitate her with his spear. However Cassandra was able to quickly duck underneath the spear before it could touch her neck. However Ulquiorra smacked her away with his left wing, thus sending the female Arrancar crashing to the ground in a mighty crash.

"Cassandra!" Zizzlorrn called out to his Cassandra, now worried about her. However before Zizzlorrn could run to help her, Ulquiorra had held his spear at Zizzlorrn's throat, much to the latter's shock. Zizzlorrn's throat had now started to bleed immensely at the area where Ulquiorra had held his spear at.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Zizzlorrn asked himself, shocked at Ulquiorra's newfound speed, and element of surprise against him.

"Didn't I say that you should never let your guard down Zirrettrrax?" Ulquiorra asked as he summoned another Luz de la Luna spear in his left hand, also holding said spear to Zizzlorrn's throat. "If you are going to shown concern for an ally rather than concentrating on how to defeat the enemy, than you are a fool."

"Oh screw you Emo bo-" Zizzlorrn said before he was cut-off mid-sentence by Ulquiorra slicing him across the back in the manner of an X, thus forming a large, X-shaped wound on Zizzlorrn's back as his back then exploded in large torrents of blood.

"Goddamn it." Zizzlorrn said as he was wounded by Ulquiorra's surprise attack before the latter kicked him in the back, thus sending the male Arrancar crashing to the ground in a mighty explosion where Cassandra, thus making the large crater already even huger than ever. Ulquiorra then looked at the Arrancar duo, who both were starting to rise from the crater in the ground before he spoke to them.

"So it appears that you Espada Inversa are starting to realize your folly of challenging an opponent whose strength greatly outclasses your own." Ulquiorra said as he glared at the Espada Inversa duo, who both were starting to pant heavily as if they had both had used up a LOT of strength.

"Good God Ziz, Ulquiorra is so damn powerful it's not even funny anymore, especially in his Primera Etapa form, his Segunda Etapa form on the other hand, if he had actually went into his Segunda Etapa form Ziz, then the both of us would've been atomized on a graphic-level scale in less than a second." Cassandra said, panting heavily as she struggled to get up to her knees.

"I agree, if he were to go into his Segunda Etapa form, then we both would've been dead by now. And another thing, why the hell are they taking their SWEET time with setting up the goddamned Ulquiorra trap?! If they're going to activate it than ACTIVATE it already! We're getting out asses handed to us by the Emo bat king! So don't know why-"

Zizzlorrn as interrupted mid-sentence as he heard a voice in his head. "Zizzlorrn, calm yourself please. "I know it was frustrating that you and Cassandra had to face against Ulquiorra in his first Resurreccion form alone, but don't worry, we are done! You guys did an excellent job at keeping Ulquiorra at bay, and now we're done, so you don't have to worry about getting killed by Ulquiorra because all of us are now going to blast the bastard into oblivion." In his mind Zizzlorrn, now assured began to breathe in relief. "About damn time. Seriously Roxanne, I was beginning to think that you guys were going to wait till after Ulquiorra has killed us both to active the trap that you have set for him."

"Hey Ziz, are you alright?" Cassandra asked in concern for her ally, who turned to face her, ready to inform her about the completion of the trap that Roxanne had set up for Ulquiorra.

"Good news Cass, they're done." Zizzlorrn informed Cassandra as he turned to face her. "They're finally going to activate "it".

"That's good to hear Ziz, and now, Ulquiorra is going to be in a major shocker when we blast his stuck up ass into next week." Cassandra said, turning her attention back to the Cuatro Espada, who was glaring at them both before he opened his mouth to speak.

"So it seems that you Espada Inversa are still able to fight despite the fact that you are face to face against an opponent whom far outclasses you." Ulquiorra said as he slowly walked over towards the Espada Inversa duo, who were both starting to stand up upright, both wore placid looks on their faces. "You may have gotten this far against me through your impressive battle strategies and tactics, along with your multiple experiences in battle. But now it's over, for in the end, neither of you Espada Inversa were any match for me."

Both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra watched as they were facing off against the Cuatro Espada, who was ready to kill them both once and for all. Before Ulquiorra could dispose of the duo, he suddenly noticed that he can't move.

"What's this?" The Cuatro Espada asked himself, wondering on what happened to him, and on why he can't move. Just then a pentagon-shaped seal then formed itself around Ulquiorra in a towering beam of blue light. As Ulquiorra began to wonder on what kind of seal this is, he then looked up to both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn, who are both grinning at the Espada in a "we've caught you in our trap like a rat trapped in a cage you son of a bitch." way. As both Arrancars now held up their hands in front of the at the Espada, ready to blast him completely with their most powerful base form Cero attacks.


	7. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 7

Ulquiorra watched as both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn held up their hands in front of Ulquiorra, ready to execute their attacks against him. Ulquiorra looked down, and he saw that he was trapped in the middle of some kind of unique pentagon formation. He then looked up to the two Espada Inversa, glaring daggers at both of them. But before he could say anything to them, Cassandra spoke up to him as she grinned at him.

"Ulquiorra, looks like you've caught yourself in a bind, literally." The female Arrancar quipped, grinning at Ulquiorra with a Cheshire-like grin on her face.

"I don't know on how far both of you will continue this foolish act of desperation in order to defeat me in battle, but whatever restrictive technique you have cast upon me, it will NEVER work." Ulquiorra said as he attempted to use his Spiritual Pressure in order to break free of the unknown trap that Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne had set up for Ulquiorra. However as a response to Ulquiorra's attempt to break free, the trap gravitized Ulquiorra, and had already pushed him firmly into the ground, even though he was still standing straight up on his own two feet.

However, this newfound course of action shocked the Cuatro Espada greatly. He began to wonder on what kind of binding trap did these Arrancars set up for him.

"Wha-What is this?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked up at both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who were both grinning at the Espada as they both continued to stay aerial in the sky. Both Arrancars are now glowing in the aura of their Reiatsu colors as they begun to charge up their most powerful base form Cero attacks.

"Damn it all. How could I have fallen for this?" Ulquiorra asked himself as the Espada Inversa still continued to charge up their most powerful base form Cero attacks against the Espada.

"Allow me to answer that question Ulquiorra." Another voice rang out, which caused all three Arrancar, for Ulquiorra to look up to the sky, and for both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra to turn their heads around, and all three Arrancar saw another Arrancar hovering alongside both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra and above Ulquiorra as he stood alongside the two Espada Inversa. This Arrancar was a dark-skinned, muscular African American man with low-chest-length dreadlocks, along with a black mustache and a goatee. His mask fragments are in the form of an eye mask that covers his eyes entirely. And his Hollow Hole is located on the base of his throat. His Zanpakuto was in the shape of a giant black and dark gray-colored shuriken, which features moon-shaped crescents all over and around its design. It's also the same size as he is, which he is able to wield it in the center hole with one hand effortlessly. He then looked down at Ulquiorra before he spoke to the Espada.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked, glaring up at the Arrancar with the typical Ulquiorra-like look on his face, he then glanced at the Espada Inversa badge located on the Arrancar's uniform. "And judging by the shape of the badge located on your attire, I assume that you are also a part of the Espada Inversa just like these two Arrancars that I have faced."

"You are as smart as you look Ulquiorra." The Arrancar replied as he retorted back to Ulquiorra's statement before he spoke to him again. "Like my younger brother Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, I too am also part of the Espada Inversa. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ziidrron Drakken Zirrettrrax, and I am a member of the Primera Espada Inversa group, in stark contrast to both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who are both a part of the Cuatro Espada Inversa group." Ziidrron replied as he finished introducing himself.

"But enough of the introductions, let's just get this over with." Ziidrron replied as he also held is hands out to the Cuatro Espada, preparing to blast him, alongside both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra.

"And don't forget me guys." Another familiar voice rang out before its originator appeared in the sky alongside Ziidrron, Zizzlorrn, and Cassandra, revealing it to be Roxanne, who immediately clapped her hands together in the manner of someone praying as Reiatsu begun to envelop her. "

"Hello Roxanne, missed us?" Zizzlorrn asked as he turned his head to face the female Espada Inversa.

"Did I ever Zizzlorrn, did I ever." Roxanne replied to Zizzlorrn's question, grinning at the male Arrancar before she turned back to face Ulquiorra and looked down on him as she prepared to blast the Cuatro Espada.

"In that case, everybody, let's now begin "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." Zizzlorrn said, grinning at Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada glared at him.

"Don't count Shawntell and I out Zizzlorrn." A familiar voice rang out to Zizzlorrn as the former turned his head to the left to see Triishha with an annoyed expression on her face with her hands on her hips as she glared at Zizzlorrn, irritated with him for "leaving her and Shawntell out.".

"Okay, first of all Triishha, who the hell said that I was going to count you out in the first place?" Zizzlorrn asked, slightly irritated by Triishha's "bossy attitude" towards him.

"Gee I don't know Zirrettrrax, probably because you are now acting like the ring leader of this whole operation, and now you were going to have everybody else execute "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." Without us, now how does that make us feel, huh?" Triishha sarcastically demanded, now starting to sound hurt by Zizzlorrn "leaving" her and Shawntell out.

"Bull... Shit." Zizzlorrn retorted, now annoyed by Triishha's attitude towards him as he rolled his eyes at the female Arrancar. "And stop being such a goddamned drama queen Triishha, you knew damn well that you and Shawntell were too busy fighting Cockfang and her douchebag pals to participate in helping us blast the douchebag version of Batman into dust. Speaking of which, how did you and Shawntell kick the asses of Rajerk's cronies anyway?"

Triishha then looked to where she and Shawntell fought Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku as it then cut to seeing the four Fracciones of Rajik how lying on the ground, defeated with Shawntell standing over Hisako. "Oh it wasn't hard Zizzlorrn, considering on how both Qufang and Yammy are actually just all talk and no real action, what with both of those idiots constantly running their mouths, and calling us fowl and inappropriate names." Triishha spoke as it showed Hisako with a knife that stabbed her through the left side of her head, lying on her stomach with her long tongue sticking out on her open mouth, with the letter "S" engraved on her back, and her butt in the air as it now featured a foot print right on its center.

Goro wasn't faring any better either, as he too had three holes within his abdomen, and he was covered in multiple burn marks, and his throat was slit in the jugular area, causing the spider-like Arrancar to lie in a pool of his own blood.

Yammy was also on the floor lying on his side with his mouth open, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He also had several holes on his stomach that were just as large as his Hollow Hole, if not larger. Yukiku on the other hand, had multiple holes and cut marks all over her body with a hole in her abdomen. Shawntell nodded her head in disappointment as she looked at Hisako, who was barely consciousness as the latter begun to snarl to the female Espada Inversa.

"Well now Cockfang, you wanted to challenge us, and the end result was that you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter, even though I put my foot up it, which in turn caused you to scream like a high-pitched little girl." Shawntell mocked as she begun to laugh at the female Fraccion's plight.

"G-Go to hell you filthy bitch!" Hisako snarled, angry by this woman's arrogance. "You're just lucky that the boss isn't here, otherwise, he will rip you and that blue-haired whore into pieces, along with those three piss-ants Zizzlorrn, Cocksuckdra, and Roxan-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence by Shawntell stomping on the knife that planted Hisako to the ground HARD, thus causing the female Arrancar even more stinging pain.

"Oh so that's it Qufang." Shawntell quipped, still continuing to grin with her foot still on the knife that planted Hisako head to the ground. "You know that you can't win against someone who is stronger than you, so you decide to make pointless empty threats about your douchebag daddy brutally killing them, and using him as fallback in order to get those who dare to kick your ass to back off from you so that you'll once again, get away with your actions as always. You're pathetic and weak Qufang, that's how you've always been, and that's how you will always be, and nothing is going to change that. In fact Cockfang, beating up a spoiled little brat like you isn't even worth my time anymore. Besides I have "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." To participate in, and you're not going to take up my time any further, so goodbye Cockfang, and quietly lay there and die in disgrace like the pitiful sore loser that you are." Shawntell said as she begun to walk away from the defeated female Arrancar, who snarled at her with great anger and hatred that she could kill someone with all of the hate that she had mustered with her for Shawntell and her friends.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FILTHY COCKSUCKING-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as Shawntell's response was to stomp on the former's throat HARD, thus breaking her voice box, and silencing the female Fraccion into complete unconsciousness as Hisako's mouth was once again now wide open, with her long tongue sticking out of her mouth once again, and with her eyes popping out of her skull.

"Like I said Cockfang, just die there quietly in disgrace with some dignity, if you even have any dignity left that is, which you don't, because you'll always be nothing but a pathetic loser who is always second best, or as how Jafar would put it "You're only second rate Cockfang." and you will ALWAYS be second rate, remember that." And with that Shawntell turned her back to Hisako was she walked away from the Fraccion, disappearing completely into Sonido as Hisako was then shown lying pitifully on the ground unconscious, humiliated and beaten, much to her absolute dismay.

Meanwhile back with the other five Espada Inversa, who were all finished charging their most powerful base form attacks, and ready to fire them at Ulquiorra. Just then Shawntell appeared alongside her five allies as she too began to large a large, dark purple Bala within her hands.

"So Zizzlorrn, do we get to blast Emo boy down there into smithereens right now?" Shawntell asked, eager to fire her Bala de Pulverizador attack at the Espada.

"Not yet Shawntell." The African-American man replied as he nodded his head at the female Arrancar before he turned his attention back to the pentagon that Ulquiorra was trapped in. "But once Lauren drops an Anti Pantomima (Anti Mime) on Ulquiorra, then we'll all blow Emo Batman down there into smithereens.

"Okay, and when will that be?" Shawntell asked, a bit impatient, wondering on when can they attack Ulquiorra as she was all too eager to blow the Espada into smithereens. A minute later, Shawntell got her answer as a large, house-sized red and green-colored mime fell from the sky and was headed towards the ground at a rapid speed. At which Shawntell assumed that that was the Anti Mime that Zizzlorrn was talking about. Shawntell then glanced at Zizzlorrn, who in turn glanced right back at the purple-haired, female Espada Inversa before he spoke to her once again.

"Now." Zizzlorrn answered as he was now ready to blast Ulquiorra with his powerful Cero attack, alongside his other five Espada Inversa comrades. He turned back to face Ulquiorra, as the Espada looked up to glare at the six Espada Inversa.

"Hmph, even if this Reiatsu-draining, movement-restricting trap were to somehow be effective against me, it will not be enough to kill me." Ulquiorra retorted as he continued to glare up at the six Espada Inversa Arrancars, who were all now ready to commence "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." By firing several of their most powerful base form attacks at the Espada.

"We'll see Emo boy, we'll see." Zizzlorrn retorted right back at Ulquiorra before he called out to the other 5 Espada Inversa, who are waiting for his command. "Alright guys, let's blast this son of a bitch into dust!" Zizzlorrn commanded as the other five Arrancars nodded with absolute vigor as they also began to fire their most powerful base form attacks at Ulquiorra.

Cassandra: Right

Roxanne: Ditto.

As the massive mime drew closer and closer, each Espada Inversa each declared the names of their attacks and fired them straight at Ulquiorra.

Zizzlorrn: Materia Oscura Borrador!

Cassandra: Ciclón Todopoderoso Cero!

Roxanne: Cruz de Bala Santa!

Shawntell: Bala de Pulverizador!

Ziidrron: Meteorito de Último Draco (Ultimate Draco Meteor)!

Triishha: Múltiple Cero Circo (Multiple Zero Circus)!

The six colossal Cero and Bala attacks headed straight for the pentagon/Ulquiorra as both they and the oncoming mine collided with the pentagon, which caused Ulquiorra's eyes to widen in shock as the seven attacks collided with both him and the pentagon trap that he was sealed in.

The end result was a comet-sized explosion was seen for miles across Hueco Mundo as the immense Reiatsu began blowing massive amounts of sand and wind across the vicinity, destroying rocks and large boulders in its path.

After a while there was smoke, fire, dust, and debris all over the vicinity as the destruction of the majority of the vicinity. The six Espada Inversa then all descended to the ground, where they continued to watch the massive smoke rise from where the pentagon trap, which had now formed into a MASSIVE, smoke and fire-covered crater. They continued to watch for a while before Roxanne broke the silence.

"Is he... dead?" The female Espada Inversa asked, pointing her finger at the crater at where Ulquiorra was.

"Only one way to find out." Zizzlorrn replied as he charged up a large Cero which he was going to use to blast Ulquiorra with in order to check to see if the Espada was still alive.

However Zizzlorrn and the other Espada Inversa members got their answer by Ulquiorra appearing in front of Zizzlorrn in the blink of an eye. Ulquiorra was severely singed and burned from head to toe by their attacks, both his left wing and his right arm had obviously been blown off, and his stomach was bleeding severely as if he was beginning to lose a lot of blood. But however, upon the serious determined look on Ulquiorra's face, the Cuatro Espada was still able to fight perfectly, and was none the worse for wear. And before Zizzlorrn or any of the other Espada Inversa could react, Ulquiorra had already slashed Zizzlorrn across his abdomen, drawing blood.

"Damn it!" The African American Arrancar as blood was flowing out of his stomach.

"Zizzlorrn!" Cassandra called out to him as the Espada Inversa now witnessed her ally being ambushed by Ulquiorra. She rushed to go help him but Ziidrron placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, telling her no.

"BUT WHY NOT?! WHY CAN'T WE HELP HIM?! ULQUIORRA IS GOING TO KILL HIM IF WE DON'T HELP?! PLUS, NEED I REMIND YOU ZIIDRRON, THAT IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER BEING AMBUSHED BY THAT GODDAMNED EMO PRICK! SO WHY-" Cassandra yelled and asked before Ziidrron interrupted her by speaking.

"Because it was a part of our plan from the beginning Cassandra, remember?" Ziidrron added, reminding Cassandra of another trap that they have set up for Ulquiorra as part of "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." Cassandra did understand what Ziidrron was saying at first, but then understood on what he was saying, and completely nodded in agreement with him, but at the same time was still worried about her best friend.

"All right, I just hope that Ulquiorra doesn't kill him, otherwise, I'll make sure that Bat boy loses MORE than both his left wing, and his right arm." Cassandra growled, clenching her left fist so hard, that blood began pouring out of her left hand. However Ziidrron spoke up again.

"Don't worry Cassandra, that will NEVER happen, because Lauren has got his back, just watch." Ziidrron assured, giving Cassandra an assuring smile, which made the female Espada Inversa feel a bit better.

Meanwhile back with both Ulquiorra and Zizzlorrn, the Cuatro Espada Inversa was overpowering Zizzlorrn by rapidly slashing at the Espada Inversa, effortlessly parrying his attacks and cutting him from left to right while Zizzlorrn was barely defending himself against the Espada. Ulquiorra was able to catch Zizzlorrn off guard and disarm the latter before he raised his Luz de la Luna above Zizzlorrn's head. But before he could cut the Espada Inversa member in two, Zizzlorrn's Zanpakuto quickly flew back into his hand just in the nick of time, and he quickly blocked and parried Ulquiorra's attack just in time before the Espada could kill him.

"Did you REALLY think that a mere trap like that would be enough to kill me Zirrettrrax?" Ulquiorra questioned, not playing around with his Espada Inversa enemies anymore, now wanting to kill Zizzlorrn and his friends quickly so that he will be able to deal with the far more powerful El Ultima de Union Máscara members and not waste his time on the Espada Inversa anymore. "I admit, it may have done some major damage to me, but unfortunately for you and your friends, it wasn't enough to kill me, you piece of trash."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock! That's why you're still alive, and not blown up into tiny Ulquiorra pieces." Zizzlorrn quipped as a grin came onto his face before Ulquiorra spoke up again.

"I am done with you and your Espada Inversa allies, it's time for you and the rest of your comrades to die, starting with you Zizzlorrn, you shall be the first of them to face eternal oblivion." Ulquiorra said as he begun to charge up a powerful Cero Oscuras as his eyes went dark.

"In that case Ulquiorra, I have one last trick up my sleeve, which is also a part of "Operation: Blast the Emo bat prick into smithereens." Zizzlorrn said as he completely and quickly disappeared from sight, revealing another Arrancar in Ulquiorra's sight. Ulquiorra never saw it coming as Zizzlorrn had completely and quickly disappeared from his, as there was another Arrancar was now in front of the Cuatro Espada in Zizzlorrn's stead. This Arrancar was a female, African-American Arrancar with dark intermediate skin, along with a black high, curly ponytail hairstyle. And she wears a pair of square, black-rimmed glasses. Her outfit is very similar to the organization XIII uniform, with the Organization XIII coat, and gloves. However the outfit does differ a bit. As she wears the ordinary Arrancar shoes, which have the appearance of formal dress shoes. She also wears black-colored dress pants. And there was a badge that was just like the badges that the Espada Inversa wore on their outfits, but was of a different shape than the badges that the Espada Inversa wore, which indicates that this Arrancar was of a different rank than them. It is also featured on the left side of the chest area of the jacket. She also wears an aqua blue, dress shirt underneath, which features a dark purple tie. This female Arrancar was in her Fuerza de Resurreccion form, and her hands were pushed back before she then quickly fired a tremendous wave of black/burgundy wind from her right and left hands towards/at Ulquiorra with/at full force. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he was blasted by a tremendous force of Reiatsu/Reiryoku.

'Impossible!' Thought the Cuatro Espada as he was sent flying for several miles at a speed faster than the fastest bullet train in the world. Ulquiorra then turned his head around to see where he was headed to, and noticed the he was in an area where there were over 10 Anti Pantomima mines all over and around the area that he was headed towards. Ulquiorra then noticed that he was about to crash into these mines, and found that he couldn't escape from the winds that the female Arrancar that had attacked him with, said winds were now directing the Espada into the Anti Mimes.

'Damn those El Ultima de Union Mascara Arrancars, I have really underestimated the-' Ulquiorra was cut off mid-thought as he and the wind attack both had crashed into the land mines.

From where the 7 El Ultima de Union Máscara members were, there was a brief bright twinkle from where Ulquiorra was, before it was quickly replaced by a full-blown, massive burgundy and white-colored, ear-deafening explosion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion lasted for 30 minutes before it finally died down completely. In the place of the chaotic explosion that occurred just a moment ago, there was massive smoke and Burgundy fire in that area, followed by a massive gust of wind that followed later on, which lasted for another 2 minutes, but like the explosion, it also died down quickly. The female Arrancar who was responsible for blasting Ulquiorra into the mimes looked on as the smoke and fire had completely consumed that area. She turned to face the other 6 Arrancars before she spoke to them.

"Well that takes care of Ulquiorra for now." The Arrancar woman said as she spoke to the Espada Inversa. "Ulquiorra is far too powerful to be killed by that trap that I have set up for him, but it will weaken him greatly to the point where we will be able to finish him off, even in his Primera Etapa form."

"But what about his Segunda Etapa form Lauren?" Roxanne asked, worried that Ulquiorra might access into that form, and use it to finish them off. "If Ulquiorra goes into that form, he'll-"

"Don't worry Roxanne, Ulquiorra won't get the chance to use it." The female Arrancar that ambushed Ulquiorra named Lauren answered, assuring Roxanne that she didn't need to worry about Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa form as she continued on with her speech. "Because before he was caught in the trap that we set up for him, I secretly stabbed him at the area on where his Corazon de Resurreccion form was with my Cuchillo de Interrupción Resurrección (Resurrection Disruption Knife) energy blade technique, which I can only use twice per day. It disrupts an Arrancar's Corazon de Resurreccion organ, which is the organ which enables all Arrancars to go into Resurreccion form, and while the Cuchillo de Interrupción Resurrección knife will disrupt the Arrancar's Corazon de Resurreccion form, and thus will temporarily prevent the Arrancar from going into his/her Segunda Etapa form for six hours by disrupting their Corazon de Resurreccion organ, but it won't revert them back into their base form right away, for they will still be stuck in either their Primera Etapa or Primera Cambio de Modo forms for six hours before the effects of the Cuchillo de Interrupción Resurrección ability wear off completely, in which the Arrancar will revert back into his/her base form by the effects of the Cuchillo de Interrupción Resurrección forcibly resealing their Resurreccion forms back into their Zanpakuto. In short my friends, while the Cuchillo de Interrupción Resurrección won't revert Ulquiorra back into his base form right away, but it will prevent him from going into his Segunda Etapa form, which gives us enough time to finish him quickly."

"I see." Roxanne replied, nodding her head in complete agreement and understanding. "So that should take care of Ulquiorra for a while, but what about Rajik?" Roxanne asked, also worried about the Cero Espada showing up and killing them all.

"He'll be dealt with shortly by the higher-ups of El Última de Union Mascara." Lauren answered as she told Roxanne that the leaders of El Ultima de Union Mascara will deal with Rajik.

"And as for Rajik's subordinates, what about-" Roxanne asked once again before Zizzlorrn interrupted her by placing a hand on her left shoulder as she turned her head to the left to look at him as he shook his head at her.

"You shouldn't ask pointless questions that you already know the answers to Roxanne, we got this." Zizzlorrn told her as Roxanne continued to look at him wide-eyed.

"I know that Zizzlorrn, but still-" Roxanne asked before Zizzlorrn interrupted her mid-sentence.

"But still, we got this." Zizzlorrn said, "answering" Roxanne's question for her. He then turned his eyes to face the four defeated Arrancars who were all lying pitifully on the ground.

"And as for Hisako and the rest of the jackass dogs of Rajik, leave those assholes to me, I'll take care of them permanently." Zizzlorrn answered before he Sonidoed in front of Hisako, who was still lying on the ground in the same position as Shawntell had left her in.

"Be sure to kill her quickly Zizzlorrn, remember we can't afford to waste any time on them when we have both Rajik and Ulquiorra to contend with." Lauren advised Zizzlorrn as the latter nodded to her in total agreement before turning his attention back on Hisako.

"Got it." Zizzlorrn replied in total agreement as he was charging up a large black and dark red Cero within the palm of his right hand, giving it enough power to vaporize Hisako into dust.

"And in the meantime, I will deal with Ulquiorra." Lauren said as she completely vanished into Sonido, rushing to deal with the Cuatro Espada and kill him quickly. Zizzlorrn on the other hand, had already finished charging his Cero, and was more than ready to fire it at the downed, female Arrancar and atomize her into dust.

"Well Cockfang, its over for you and your little fuckbuddies over there." Zizzlorrn sneered at the female Arrancar as he was nearly finished to charging his Cero. "Oh and give my asshole Dad my regards when you see him in Hell!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he was finished with charging his Cero and was now about to fire it at Hisako and kill her with it.

Ziidrron, as he watched his little brother about to kill the purple-haired Fraccion of Rajik, then sensed another large powerful Cero heading towards Zizzlorrn, which was powerful enough to vaporize him into dust. He then opened his mouth quickly in an attempt to warn Zizzlorrn of the oncoming Cero that was about to kill him.

"Zizzlorrn! WATCH OUT! THERE IS ANOTHER POWERFUL CERO THAT IS ABOUT TO HIT YOU!" Ziidrron warned, praying that his little brother heard him on time.

Zizzlorrn, listening to his brother's frantic scream, and upon looking up and seeing a large gray powerful Cero quickly heading towards him.

"Holy shi-" Zizzlorrn remarked before he was cut off by the Cero nearly striking him by him jumping out of the way and completely dodging it before it could hit him and completely vaporize him.

"In fact, all of the other five Espada Inversa were all nearly struck by several large powerful and fast Ceros nearly striking them, but like Zizzlorrn, they also dodged the Ceros that had attempted to atomize them. The Espada Inversa all then regrouped back together, while each of them all got into a defensive position.

"Alright Zid, What now?" Zizzlorrn asked, looking at his older brother and asking him on what their next course of action will be.

"I don't know yet Zizzlorrn." The elder Zirrettrrax male responded, glancing at his younger brother before he turned his head back to face the sky. "But we need to be on the lookout for Rajik, knowing him, he could show up at any minute now."

"I agree Ziz." Cassandra replied as she too also glanced at her best friend and her younger brother figure. "Rajik could be anywhere, and when he gets here he could-"

"End you Espada Inversa ingrates like the filthy dogs that you are." A deep, cold male voice said as the voice's originator emitted powerful Reiatsu from himself. The six El Ultima de Union Mascara members all looked around, as they all recognized that familiar voice, quickly identifying its originator as Rajik. But they all wondered on where he was.

"Yep, Satan's here." Zizzlorrn casually replied as he closed his eyes and activated his Pesquisa, which he is now using in order to help him detect the powerful Espada.

"We can see that Zizzlorrn." Shawntell remarked in a no duh tone, using her own Pesquisa in order to detect the Cero Espada's presence. "But the question is, where is he?"

Both Roxanne and Triishha did the same thing that Zizzlorrn, Ziidrron, Cassandra, and Shawntell did, activating their own Pesquisas in order to help them detect the Espada. Cassandra, upon looking up into the sky, quickly got their answer as she looked up to the sky and found the Satan Espada, who was hovering in the sky.

"Guys, look! There he is!" Cassandra pointed her left index finger to the red-skinned Arrancar floating in the sky, making sure into letting all of her comrades know. The other five Espada Inversa then looked up to where Cassandra was pointing at, and like her, they too all also saw Rajik Marrdarra Fisher in the sky as he glared at the six Arrancars with a no-nonsense, no bullshit look on his face as he was ready to finish them all off with his sword fully drawn in his right hand. He was covered from head to toe in complete scars and burns. And half of his jacket had been ripped off, as the entire left sleeve and pectoral area have been ripped off, leaving his skin open to the elements, and his Hollow Hole clearly exposed.

"Rajik." Roxanne said as she looked at the Cero Espada, getting into a defensive position.

"Well well well, if it isn't the almighty douchebag of the hour, Rajerk Fisher." Zizzlorrn quipped, grinning at the Espada as he continued to mock him as Rajik gave Zizzlorrn a death glare.

"Well let's see on how far your insolence can take you Zirrettrrax, once I rip that filthy tongue of yours from your mouth." Rajik threatened in a cold, life-threatening tone, which did not unnerve Zizzlorrn at all.

"Bring it on then douchebag, bring it on." Was all that Zizzlorrn said as he gave Rajik the middle finger. Rajik, ignoring this then glanced at all six of the Espada Inversa members, giving them all life-threatening looks, but none of them were at all scared and unnerved of the Cero Espada.

"You Espada Inversa are enemies who are NOT to be taken lightly in any way, shape, or form. While it is true, those secret attacks of yours DID inflict me with some form of massive damage, however it wasn't enough to kill me." Rajik added, wanting the 6 Arrancars to know on how doomed their hopes are to defeat him.

"So what do you plan on doing to us Fisher?" Shawntell asked, wanting Rajik to get straight to the point.

"He's just going to bore us to death with a speech on how he became Hueco Mundo's top douchebag Shawntell." Zizzlorrn quipped, glancing at the female Arrancar before he spoke up again. He's just that conceited that he prefers to brag to everybody that he meets that he is a complete douchebag with an ego that size of Mars, and not to piss him off, otherwise, he will torture you and kill you with whatever various tortures that he can pry out from his asshole. Trust me Rajik is just THAT conceited and arrogant."

"I know Zizzlorrn." Shawntell replied, nodding at the male Espada Inversa before she turned her head to face Rajik once more. "That explains on why he has the most arrogant, idiotic, perverted, and obnoxious Fracciones under his command, because he wants Arrancars that are just like him under his command to serve him, obnoxious, arrogant, and too full of themselves. That is until they finally get their asses handed to them, they will then finally decide to put their fingers in their assholes and smell them and finally realize on how nobody really likes them."

"So true it hurts." Zizzlorrn replied as he nodded in agreement at Shawntell. "Well, them not us."

Shawntell nodded again at Zizzlorrn before she turned her head back to face Rajik, along with the other five Espada Inversas, who are all ready to defend themselves from him.

"It appears this insolence is something that ALL of you Espada Inversa share." Rajik snarled, getting tired of the mockery and insolence that these Espada Inversa are displaying towards him and his comrades. "And for your unorthodox actions against my children, I shall make sure that you fools suffer gruesome, painful, and horrifying deaths at my hands." Rajik said, throwing several syringes filled with some strange liquid at Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku.

The syringes stabbed the four bloodied Arrancars in their necks, and as soon as the syringes quickly injected themselves, all of their eyes had begun to open up quickly. After the syringes completely disappear and vanish into thin air, the four subordinates of Rajik had begun to rise up from the ground as the medicine that Rajik had given them from those syringes had begun to perfectly heal ALL of their wounds.

"Oh good lord, Qufang and her gang are back, and they are even uglier than ever before." Zizzlorrn quipped, rolling his eyes as he watched the four Arrancars rise up from ground, each one of them now PRONE for absolute vengeance against the six Espada Inversa who have defeated them, beaten them, and humiliated them, especially both Hisako and Yammy.

"Go to hell you filthy shithead! And go ahead and make ALL of the corny jokes about me that you want, because I don't fucking CARE anymore!" Hisako snarled, her eyes burning with fury and hatred at Zizzlorrn, who simply looked at her as if she was an annoying bug that needed to be thoroughly squashed. "It was BAD enough that both hot stuff and I were beaten and humiliated by a fucking half-assed clone of you." Hisako growled as she then glared at Shawntell, who only rolled her eyes at the purple-haired Fraccion. "But now I got beaten and humiliated by a purple-haired, four-eyed, cocksucking hussy like YOU Sluttell, and that filthy blue-haired, gunslinger slut!"

"Are you really just THAT pathetic Hisako?" Triishha asked, annoyed by Hisako's stubbornness as the latter responded by giving the former the middle finger.

"Yes." Cassandra retorted, answering Triishha's question for her.

Shawntell merely just shook her head at Hisako, whereas Zizzlorrn just looked at her with pity, not pity as in actually feeling sorry for her, but pity as in "Hisako, do everybody a favor and stop trying to humiliate yourself even further, seriously." pity.

"UNACCEPATABLE!" Hisako screamed at the top of her lungs to the high heavens as an explosion of dark purple Reiatsu explodes out from her body. The six Arrancars were all unaffected by Hisako's powerful spiritual pressure. Whereas Rajik himself couldn't help but grin a Hisako's never surrender attitude. He liked that about her, and he too wanted Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku to get revenge against these foolish Espada Inversas for beating and humiliating them the way they did, and he was going to make sure of it.

"She just won't stay down will she?" Roxanne said, getting REALLY annoyed by Hisako's stubborn attitude.

"That's the thing Roxanne, certain dogs like Qufang, especially ones of the stubborn, insolent variety, don't know when to stay put. Looks like we'll have to commence with "Operation: Break the purple-haired sociopath" in order to put this filthy purple-haired bitch in her place, won't we Cass?" Zizzlorrn asked, turning to face his ally, who only grinned and nodded at him in response.

"Exactly Ziz, that's what we had planned from the beginning." Cassandra said as she pointed the blade of her Zanpakuto at the pissed off, vengeance-filled female Arrancar. "Well fellas, get ready to kick their asses for a third time."

"I agree Cassandra, let's do this." Triishha added, pointing her guns at Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku.

"Bring it on you filthy cocksuckers! I'll rip ALL of you Espada Inversa shitheads into pieces, staring with both Zizzlorrn and Sluttell over THERE!" Hisako roared in anger, ready to wreak absolute vengeance on both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell for beating her and humiliating her the way they did.

"It's already brung Cockfang!" Zizzlorrn declared, also pointing his Zanpakuto at the female Fraccion of Rajik, ready to take her on a second time.

"If you think that I am going to let ANY of you jackasses cheapshot us for a fourth time, then you are all RETARDED!" Hisako yelled out at the top of her lungs, quickly disappearing in the blink of an eye in a Sonic BOOM! That the sand around her was set ablaze. The other 6 Espada Inversa looked around to see where Hisako went off to.

"Where did she go?!" Roxanne asked, using her Pesquisa in order to detect Hisako's presence.

"Take a guess." Zizzlorrn said as he, thanks to his mastered Pesquisa quickly sensed the Primera Etapa-formed Fraccion quickly coming from behind in order to attack him. Zizzlorrn blocked Hisako's four claws with his Bat'leth-like Zanpakuto, causing a massive shockwave to spread out all over the vicinity, destroying giant boulders and huge rock formations in the process.

"Behind us." Was all the Espada Inversa said was he was facing off against one pissed off female Arrancar, who snarled in the manner of an angry wild bear that was mad at someone or something for trespassing into its territory. "Hello Cockfang, I heard that Shawntell shoved her foot up your asshole, but it looks like that still wasn't enough to put you down I see. Guess a second ass-whooping and a well-placed kick to the ass will have to suffice in taking you down." Zizzlorrn said grinning, pissing off Hisako even more.

"Just shut up!" (Zizzlorrn: Hmm?) JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE!" Hisako roared, attempting to stab Zizzlorrn with her tail and electrocute him. Zizzlorrn however quickly saw this coming, which caused the male Arrancar to jump back a few meters away from her. But Hisako wasn't done yet with him. She Sonidoed behind Zizzlorrn, attempting to cut him into ribbons with her claws once again. But Zizzlorrn quickly counteracted this by quickly turning around and blocking the claws once again with his Zanpakuto. Hisako then clashed with Zizzlorrn several times as the female Arrancar had now put the Espada Inversa member on the defensive as it was all claw and tails to blade. Sparks flew all over as the two Arrancars begun clashing with each other violently, neither letting up on their attacks.

"Make me Cockfang." Zizzlorrn mocked as he insulted Hisako, which pissed off the purple-haired, female Arrancar even further as he continued to clash with her.

"Zizzlorrn are you alright? Do you need help?" Cassandra asked, clearly worried about Zizzlorrn as he was busy clashing with Hisako.

"I'm fine Cass, don't worry about me." Zizzlorrn said without even looking at Cassandra as his attention was entirely on Hisako, not even wanting to give Hisako a chance to cheapshot him like what she did to his clone.

"Oh, worried about your shithead friend eh Cocksuckdra?" Hisako sneered, turning her head in order to face the bob-haired, female Arrancar, who only gave Hisako a death glare. "Because if you are, then don't. Because once after I rip his fucking throat out, then you and all of your shithead pals are all next! Starting with both you and Sluttell over there!" Hisako snarled, still gritting her teeth at the humiliation that both Shawntell and Triishha gave her and Goro, especially her. She was going to enjoy making those hussies pay for humiliating her and Goro like that, by ripping their faces off, and mounting their flayed heads as disturbing trophies in order to show those that she hated NEVER to fuck with her, especially Apacci, unless if they wanted to meet the supposed fate that she was going to deliver to Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, Shawntell, Roxanne, and Triishha.

"If only you could see the look on your face now Cocksuckdra, on how you look as if someone just kicked you in the pussy, its fucking priceless!" Hisako laughed as she mocked Cassandra, who only smirked at the former with an evil grin on her face, which Hisako noticed as she continued to mock Hisako even further.

"What the fuck are you smirking at you bob-haired bitch?!" Hisako asked as a diabolical grin came onto her face, as Cassandra still continued to grin at the arrogant purple-haired Arrancar. "I thought you cared about this shithead? Don't tell me you have decided what he is nothing but a worthless loser who is only good for running his damn mouth and shitting on himself once he is in a situation where he realizes that he is screwed. If that is REALLY the case, then watch as I rip and shred this four-eyed cocksucker into pieces!" Hisako yelled to Cassandra as she turned to face Zizzlorrn, but then realized that he was gone.

"What the?!" Hisako yelled, wondering on where the Espada Inversa went. "Where the fuck did that shithead g-"

Hisako got her answer as she soon felt extreme nigh unbearable pain all over her body as Zizzlorrn was now in front of her, spinning his Zanpakuto around in order to get Hisako's blood off of it.

"Right in front of you you arrogant bitch!" Zizzlorrn answered as he turned to face Hisako, who was starting to cough up giant globs of blood.

"Hisako!" Goro yelled out, in concern for his girlfriend and ally.

"That should teach her not to underestimate us, right Shawntell?" Triishha remarked, smirking at Zizzlorrn's victory against Hisako.

"I think you mean "him" Triishha, not "Her". Shawntell "corrected" smirking at Hisako as she laughed at the latter's plight. "Besides, Hisako's problem is that he LOVES to twist the knife into his opponents wounds so MUCH, that it causes him to underestimate them, which will result in Cockfang getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter constantly."

"Which is what she... I mean he deserves." Triishha added, smirking as both she and Shawntell watched as Hisako exploded in a large blood of shower. "Besides Shawntell, this is where too much arrogance gets you, beaten and humiliated."

"Agreed." Shawntell replied, nodding her head in total agreement. "Besides, given on how arrogant Hisako is, this is what he deserves."

"Goddamn it!" Hisako cursed as she exploded in blood and lost several gallons of it. She then looked up at Zizzlorrn with all of the hatred she could muster for the Espada Inversa.

"You stupid MOTHERFUCKER!" Hisako yelled at Zizzlorrn as his back was still turned on her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"None of your goddamned business Cockfang." Cassandra retorted smugly, smirking at the wounded Fraccion. "That's for Ziz to know, and for you to NEVER find out, PERIOD."

"Who the FUCK do you think you are talking to me this way Cocksuckdra?!" Hisako yelled, turning her attention to the female Espada Inversa, wanting to rip Cassandra's head from her body and crush it in her bare hands. "You have some damn ner-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence again as she once again felt searing pain all over her body. Once again by Zizzlorrn utilizing his Fantasma Slasher attack against her once more. Hisako now saw that Zizzlorrn was right in front of her once again as she coughed up huge amounts of blood and exploded in a shower of blood.

"You're just making this ALL too easy for us to attack you Qufang." Zizzlorrn retorted as he once again, spun the blade of his Zanpakuto around in order to remove Hisako's blood from it. "Didn't Rajerk teach you NOT to take your eyes off of your opponents? Especially those who are handing you your ass on a gold and silver platter? Obviously not, since you're getting your ass kicked for a THIRD time, which is REALLY sad."

Hisako begun to snarl deeply as she then screamed and roared in a low demonic voice. Zizzlorrn watched as Hisako's stomach and low jaw opened up, revealing and producing several demonic hydra and dragon-like heads that are snarling and licking their lips with unquenchable bloodlust, along with numerous Plaga-like tentacles from her mouth. Her ribs spread out to act as a border for her stomach, doubling as extendable teeth. Zizzlorrn looked at Hisako in surprise as the female Arrancar had begun to unleash her true power against him. Cassandra Sonidoed next to her ally and grinned at him as he turned his head to face her.

"Get ready little bro, because we are about to play the game, "Operation: Break The Purple-Haired Sociopath." Which is where we break Cockfang into dust." Cassandra explained, while maintaining her grin.

"I'm already ready and prepared Cass." Zizzlorrn retorted as he turned to face Hisako, who was snarling at the Espada Inversa duo."I'm already prepared for this."

"Good to hear buddy, good to hear." Cassandra replied, smiling at Zizzlorrn before turning back to face Hisako, who really wanted to rip the duo into pieces.

"What the fuck are you shitheads talking about?!" Hisako snarled in absolute anger and hatred, and upon overhearing the duo talking about playing a game, which involves breaking her. "Break me? If you think that I am going to let you dipshits break me, then you are both fucking RETARDED!" Hisako shouted as she once again, disappeared in a blink of an eye, burning the environment and air around her and setting the vicinity ablaze. Both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn noticed the dramatic change in the air currents, but neither Arrancar was affected by it.

"Hmph, Sonido Grabar (Sound Burn) Huh?" Cassandra retorted as she looked around the area and saw that everything was in flames. "She's fast, I'll give her that, but speed alone won't save her."

"I agree." Zizzlorrn retorted. "But we shouldn't let our guard down or underes-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Hisako appeared behind both him and Cassandra, ready to rip their heads off with the hydra heads and tentacles that spewed from her mouth. However with the help of their Pesquisas, both Arrancars quickly sensed this as they both jumped up higher in the air, and dodged Hisako's oncoming attack. However one of the hydra-like heads charged straight for the Espada Inversa duo. But Cassandra was able to blow its head off with a well-placed Bala. Hisako then spewed multiple, electrified, spiked tentacles from her mouth at Cassandra, who easily dodged them, blocked them, parried them, and cut them off with her sword.

"Good effort dodging Cocksuckdra, but let's see on how good that'll do ya once I send these babies to rip your FUCKING HEAD OFF OF YOUR BODY!" Hisako yelled as she sent several Hydra-like heads at the female Arrancar, who swiftly decapitated them all, angering Hisako even further.

"STOP MOCKING ME YOU BITCH!" The purple-haired Fraccion yelled, getting REALLY tired of Cassandra effortlessly dodging her attacks, and counterattacking her moves. You and that asshole Zizzlorrn are nothing Cocksuckdra, you hear me?! NOTHING!"

Cassandra, upon hearing Hisako's speech about her and Zizzlorrn, rolled her eyes in complete annoyance at Hisako's pointless insults about both her and Zizzlorrn being nobodies compared to both Hisako and her Espada master Rajik.

"You know, I am REALLY tired of listening to your filthy mouth running all over the damn place." Cassandra replied, staring to get irked by Hisako's disrespectful attitude. "That's all you know on how to do is to run your damn mouth over and over and over again about on how much of a disrespectful fowl-mouthed bitch you are, WE GET IT! Shut the hell up about it already!" Cassandra yelled in annoyance.

"Make me you filthy dyke!" Hisako screamed at the top of her lungs, spewing out several electrified tentacles at Cassandra, who easily dodged all of them as they all struck the ground, electrocuting and electrifying it. Cassandra noticed on how the ground turned into a shade of dark purple. So did Zizzlorrn, who appeared right next to Cassandra. Both Arrancars looked up to Hisako, who laughed at them before she opened her mouth to speak to them.

"In case you Espada Inversa shitheads failed to notice, I was NEVER aiming for either of you jackasses, instead I was targeting the entire ground itself, I electrocuted the entire ground on purpose just so that when either or both of you Espada Inversa fucktards land on the ground, you'll be electrocuted and fried to a fucking, half-assed cocksucker crisp!" Hisako laughed evilly as she licked her lips like a snake at the thought of eating both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra.

Speaking of the Espada Inversa duo, both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn looked up at Hisako. The duo then turned to face each other before they both turned their heads to face Hisako, who was beginning to sneer evilly at the duo.

"You really are just THAT desperate, how sad." Cassandra mocked as both she and Zizzlorrn glanced at the arrogant younger sister of Shawlong Qufang.

"Mock me all you want Cocksuckdra, but you won't be so cocky once I throw you into the ground and electrocute both of your smug asses!" Hisako snarled, spitting out several hydra-like heads and several demonic hydra and dragon-like heads that are snarling and licking their lips with unquenchable bloodlust, along with numerous Plaga-like tentacles from her mouth. Both of the Espada Inversa duo braced themselves and got into both the defensive and offensive.

"Starting with you filthy asswipe!" Hisako yelled, glaring at Zizzlorrn as he was more than prepared to face off against Hisako alongside Cassandra.

"And you don't have to just worry about Hisako Zirrettrrax, both you and Cassandra will have to worry about all four of us!" Goro yelled Sonidoing right next to Hisako, grinning evilly alongside both Yammy and Yukiku, who also shared Goro and Hisako's evil looks.

"Oh look, the asshole Calvary has arrived." Zizzlorrn quipped as he turned his head to look at all four of Rajik's Fracciones facing both him and Cassandra down.

"Mock us all you want Zirrettrrax, but you know damn well that both you and your friends will ALL die painfully by our hands!" Yukiku sneered at both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra as the latter two just simply rolled their eyes at her.

"And don't forget you four-eyed bastard, I still owe you some well-deserved payback for mocking me!" Yammy growled, pounding his left fist in the palm of his right hand.

"How sad, the dumbass behemoth wants payback against me for only speaking the truth about him." Zizzlorrn added sarcastically as he turned his head to face the giant Arrancar, who only snarled at him in pure hatred as he raised his left fist to crush him.

"You won't be opening your filthy mouth anymore once after I twist your fucking head off from your body!" Yammy yelled as his was headed to crush both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra. Yammy's fist didn't have time to hit them, as both Arrancars quickly Sonidoed out of the way before the fist could even make contact with them.

Yammy's fist then struck the ground with a large tremor, creating several electrical pulses that are rippling from the ground as they are shot up from the ground. Which electrocuted the giant Arrancar, causing him to scream out loudly in pain. Both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra came out of Sonido and were both still airborne. The two Espada Inversa duo then looked at each other before they spoke to each other.

"Talk about absolute desperation on a graphic-level scale right Cass?" Zizzlorrn added as he just watched Yammy get electrocuted by the ground attack at Hisako set for the Espada Inversa that were challenging her, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku.

"Tell me about Ziz." Cassandra replied as he watched Yammy snarl in pure hatred towards both her and Zizzlorrn in pure anger, wanting to kill the Espada Inversa duo for mocking him and humiliating him the way they did. "Yammy's just-"

Cassandra was cut off mid-sentence by Yukiku appearing out of nowhere and kicking the female Espada Inversa on the right side of her head. with her right foot.

"You might be able to best Yammy that easily, but that trick won't work on m-" Yukiku sneered before she was cut off mid-sentence by Cassandra, more annoyed than hurt, simply grabbed the female Fraccion by the ankle with her right hand.

"Really? We'll let's just see about that?" Cassandra asked before she swung Yukiku around a couple of times before she tossed the grey-haired Arrancar crashing into the electrified ground, electrocuting her with 11000 volts of electricity, and causing Yukiku to scream out loudly in pain, which shocked both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra.

"Wow, not just with Yammy, but Hisako REALLY has a clear disregard for ALL of her allies. She hates her comrades SO MUCH that she would willingly allow them to suffer from the affects of the attack that she had actually trapped for her enemies, such as both you and I Cass." Zizzlorrn remarked as he watched Yukiku getting electrocuted from the effects of Hisako's electrocution field. "But then again this IS Hisako we're talking about, so we shouldn't be surprised at all."

"Yup." Cassandra retorted by nodding her head at Zizzlorrn in full and total agreement before she looked up to Hisako.

"Hey Qufang, I thought that this electrifying attack of yours was supposed to kill both Ziz and I, not one of your allies." Cassandra quipped sarcastically while Hisako snarled at her.

"Up yours Cocksuckdra! I don't need a shitty lecture from the likes of YOU or that cocksucker Zizzlorrn!" Hisako yelled as both she and her hydra heads instantly ran to go attack both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn, who charged at her back. The hydra heads went to go attack the Arrancar duo in an attempt to rip them to pieces and eat them, but both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn easily blocked, parried, and sliced off the heads before any of them had a chance to attack the Espada Inversa duo.

"You both think that that'll be enough to stop me!" Hisako yelled, becoming agitated with both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra thinking that they can simply beat her by decapitating her hydra heads repeatedly. "GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

Hisako shot out many electrified tentacles from her mouth in an attempt to impale Cassandra and Zizzlorrn with them in another attempt to electrocute the two Arrancars and then kill them both by electrocuting and vaporizing them with the electrified ground. The two Espada Inversa simply dodged them before any of the tentacles could strike them.

Hisako, upon seeing this, decided to resort to using her four arms to attack both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn. The three Arrancars then clashed rapidly together with their blades (Zizzlorrn and Cassandra) and claws (Hisako) grinding against each other. Shockwaves flew across the area, striking the ground repeatedly and causing several electrified explosions to rise from the ground and send electrified shockwaves to the sky, along with several thunderbolts that struck the entire vicinity.

"So dickheads! How long do you both think that you can keep this up before you finally reach your limits?! Hisako asked, grinning at the Arrancar duo.

"None of your business Qufang." Cassandra retorted as both she and Zizzlorrn continued to clash with Hisako.

"Heh, nice attitude." Hisako quipped as she sneered at the two Arrancars who were fighting her. "But your half-assed bravery won't be enough to save both of your asses!" Hisako said as she continued to rapidly clash with the duo.

"I agree." A voice rang out as a yellow Cero-like whip sped towards the Arrancar duo with the intent to impale either of them through the head. Thanks to his enhanced Pesquisa, Zizzlorrn noticed this, and used his right hand to quickly grab the whip before it could stab him through the head.

"What the heck?" Cassandra asked, turning her head to face Zizzlorrn as the latter was now holding a yellow Cero whip within his hands. "Zizzlorrn what happened?"

"Bug boy is trying to kill us." Zizzlorrn answered as he grasped the Cero whip in his left hand before he threw it away. As he continued to look at Hisako.

"What the?!" Cassandra asked in surprise as Hisako begun to sneer evilly at the two Arrancars, who were both wondering on what Hisako was grinning about.

"And he's right behind you you shitheads!" Hisako quipped as both Espada Inversa now know on what Hisako was talking about.

As four more Cero whip came rushing at both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn with the intent to impale the duo through the heads. However both Espada Inversa sensed this, and both quickly used Sonido to dodge the Cero whips before they could even touch them, but they quickly stopped before they could touch Hisako, who only smirked as Goro appeared right in front of her.

"Nice of you to drop by hot stuff." Hisako growled seductively, licking her lips with both lust and hunger.

"Oh don't mention it Hisako." Goro grinned, as he spun his four whips around in his four hands. "We got those El Ultima de Union Mascara pricks in the palms of our hands, and we're NOT going to let them get away with screwing with us."

"Oh don't worry Goro, we'll rip ALL of those shitheads into pieces, starting with that asshole Zizzlorrn and his dyke of a girlfriend Cocksuckdra." Hisako assured as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Speaking of those Espada Inversa douchebags, where the hell are they?"

Hisako got her answer as she sensed Zizzlorrn attempting to use his Fantasma Slasher attack on Hisako. Hisako, thanks to her enhanced senses, was able to sense this attack quickly on time, and used her claws to quickly defend herself from Zizzlorrn's oncoming attack.

"Huh? Didn't see that one coming." Zizzlorrn responded in a "I'm not impressed" tone as Hisako grinned evilly at him.

"Nice try cocksucker, but your Fucktasma Slasher attack won't work on me anymore!" Hisako yelled as she propelled both herself and Zizzlorrn into the ground. Zizzlorrn appears to be struggling against Hisako as the latter had a wicked, bloodthirsty grin on her face. But before Zizzlorrn could crash into the electrified ground, he suddenly used to his Reiatsu to stop himself from crashing into the ground entirely, but Hisako was still trying to push him into the ground in order to electrocute and fry him into the ground.

"Goddamn it!" Zizzlorrn growled as he was struggling against Hisako's forceful attempt to push him into the ground and electrocute him.

"Where's that cocky attitude of yours now douchebag?!" Hisako yelled arrogantly as she now had a demonic bestial grin on her face. "Have you finally realized in that shit-filled brain of yours that you're outmatched against me?! Or have you finally realized that you're nothing but a cocky, asinine weakling who only got lucky against me because you had your dumbass pals to back you up? Because you know full well that without them, you're nothing, nothing but a goddamned weakling who's too full of himself!"

"Don't worry Zizz I'm coming!" Cassandra yelled as she rushed to go help her best friend Zizzlorrn. But before she could do so, a yellow whip wrapped itself around Cassandra's waist, which both shocked and surprised the female Arrancar.

"What the He- (realizes) Goro." Cassandra said in a low voice as she narrowed her eyes to the green-haired Arrancar who was holding the Cero-like whip in his hands.

"Ah ah ah, I can't allow you to save your friend from being fried to a crisp by Hisako now can I?" Goro said mockingly as he pulled Cassandra closer to him until she was two inches away from him.

"You son of a bitch!" Cassandra snarled through clenched teeth as Goro scanned her from up and down before he glared at her breasts, which creeped the female Arrancar out.

"You know Cassandra, I honestly thought you were super hot because of those big knockers of yours." Goro said, pointing his finger at Cassandra's breasts. "I have seen several female bodies in my lifetime, and trust me, yours is one of many that definitely takes the cake." Goro said, grinning as continued to ogle constantly at Cassandra's breasts, which disgusted the female Espada Inversa greatly.

"I always knew you were that you were a filthy lecherous bug Goro." Cassandra spat. "And if you even think about copping a feel on me, then you will die, PAINFULLY." Cassandra threatened in a life-threatening tone.

"Aww, now you've gone and hurt my feelings." Goro cooed as he faked having his feelings hurt, at which Cassandra rolled her eyes in disgust. Goro then dropped feigning his hurt feelings, and continued to grin evilly at Cassandra. "Ah well, it's not like you can do jack shit about the situation anyway, because you know full well that both you and Zizzlorrn will die, and that the rest of your friends will follow." Goro finished as he turned to face both Hisako and Zizzlorrn as the latter was struggling against the former, who was trying to kill him by electrocute him to death. "Starting with the four-eyed jackass who is about to become deep-fried Zirrettrrax for dinner! Hisako's dinner that is." Goro mocked as he began to laugh evilly, much to Cassandra's ever growing anger.

Meanwhile with both Zizzlorrn and Hisako, with the former struggling against the latter who was trying to kill him. Zizzlorrn, upon overhearing Goro's conversation with Cassandra thanks to his enhanced Arrancar hearing, then grimaced at Hisako.

"Why am I not surprised that your boyfriend is a lecherous bug who treats women like disposable objects, and only cares about their bodies?" Zizzlorrn said to Hisako in disgust, who only laughed at him in response.

"Please, that's who Goro is, yes he is a fucking pervert, but I still love the shithead to death." Hisako said, while maintaining her bestial grin as she still continued to push Zizzlorrn towards the ground. "But rather than worry about Goro, I'd worry about on what the fuck is going to happen to you you shithead!" Hisako yelled as she continued to attempt to kill Zizzlorrn by pushing into the ground even further, the male Arrancar continued to struggle as the psychotic female Arrancar attempted to push him into the ground even further.

Zizzlorrn then heard a voice inside of his head. 'Zizzlorrn, do yourself a favor and drop the act, you know full well that you can break out of Hisako's iron grip, so get to it already'. In his mind, Zizzlorrn scoffed at the voice. 'No shit Shawntell, I'm just going to let Cockfang think for a bit that she's got me cornered, and then BAM! I'm going to make a comeback, and open a can of ultimate whoop ass on both Cockfang, and Glen Quagmire Tu Odelschwank, so don't worry your pretty little head, I GOT this'

Zizzlorrn then turned back to face Hisako, who was grinning at him bestially while loudly licking her lips like a snake, while still maintaining a grin of someone trying to struggle against a powerful overwhelming opponent.

"So cocksucker, any last words before you become fried Zirrettrrax on a goddamn stick?!" Hisako asked while she licked her lips like a hungry lustful serpent for a second time.

"Yes, you should look behind you Qufang, because Goro isn't doing so well against Cassandra right now." Zizzlorrn answered while struggling against the purple-haired female Arrancar.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about now you assclown?! Hisako asked while giving Zizzlorrn a confused angry look.

Hisako then heard a loud, ear-piercing scream what was in the air, and from what Hisako heard the voice of the of the person screaming was male. She turned her head all the way around, only for her to witness Cassandra's Cero eye beams going through both Goro's chest and his crotch, which shocked and angered Hisako to no end. While the female Espada Inversa had a victorious grin on her face as Goro's Cero whip dispersed itself around her as she quickly broke free of out and got into a defensive battle pose, ready to take down both Goro and Hisako once and for all.


	8. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 8

"That's what you get for being a lecherous pervert Goro." Cassandra said as she smirked at the sight of Goro screaming in pain. "You mess with the bull or even look at her the wrong way, then her horns come back to bite you in the ass, PAINFULLY."

"You damn bitch!" Goro snarled as he clutched both his chest, and the area on where his genitalia were, coughing up blood while attempting to staunch the bleeding from both his chest and his crotch. "I'll fucking KILL YOU FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

"See Goro, this is why you don't have a proper girlfriend, only a bat-shit crazy donkey-witch who only wants to eat you like she had done to all of her other boyfriends before she had you as her new "boyfriend" even though you are actually her next meal that she wants to save for last." Cassandra quipped as she still maintained her victory grin. "And now..." (Points her sword at Goro's face as she stood in a defensive battle pose, ready to take on both Goro and Hisako alongside Zizzlorrn). "Mama is going to teach you a lesson on how have proper respect for women, you filthy lecherous bug." Cassandra said as she finished her sentence, ready to take down both Goro and Hisako once and for all.

"GORO!" Hisako called out to him in absolute concern, which the green-haired male Arrancar turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Hisako." Was all that Goro said while coughing up giant globs of blood, before he looked closely at Zizzlorrn, only to quickly realize that the male Arrancar was about to attack Hisako with some kind of Cero attack coming from Zizzlorrn's four eyes, which were all now uncovered, and wanted to quickly warm Hisako that Zizzlorrn was about to attack her. "HISAKO WATCH OUT! GET AWAY FROM ZIZZLORRN BEFORE HE-"

But it was far too late as Zizzlorrn's Viga de Mala Cero attack quickly ran themselves through Hisako's body. Hisako turned around to face the Espada Inversa member attacking her, and realized all too late that he had attacked her, and mortally wounded her while her back was turned to face Goro being attacked and mortally wounded by Cassandra. Zizzlorrn had a victorious grin on her face as he managed to mortally wound Hisako, and get her to back off from him.

"H-How!" Hisako growled in pure anger and hatred. "How the fuck could this happen to me?!"

"Because I'm better than you, and I'm stronger than you, that's why Cockfang. And you're NOTHING." Zizzlorrn simply said as he retained his triumphant grin on his face as he mocked the purple-haired Fraccion, who only snarled at him with all of the hatred that she could muster against him.

"I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOU YOU FILTHY DIPSHI-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn once again attacked Hisako with his Viga de Mala Cero attack, sending her flying high into the air, coughing up blood. Zizzlorrn then looked up in the air as Hisako was in the air, screaming and yelling all sorts of inappropriate words and curses at Zizzlorrn, all the while while calling him an arrogant cocksucking douchebag.

"And above all Cockfang, you're only a second rate skank." Zizzlorrn added as he still maintained his grin before he used Sonido to warp him into the sky next to Cassandra as the former smiled at him.

"Hello Ziz, how are you?" Cassandra asked as she turned to face her best friend, who smiled right back at her in response. "I hope that Cockfang didn't give you too much trouble."

"Oh don't worry she didn't." Zizzlorrn assured as he turned to face Cassandra. "Did Glen Quagmire Tu Odelschwanck touch you inappropriately?"

"No, but he commented on how my body isn't really that compatible to other female bodies, seeing as how he said that I look and sound like a boy, and before that, the sick bastard then commented on my boobs, and kept starting at them with lust in his eyes." Cassandra remarked in disgust, now glaring at the green-haired Arrancar with daggers in her eyes. "Which then I responded by shooting the bastard in both the chest, and his balls with my Cero eye beams, which was quite odd, considering on how spiders don't actually have genitalia."

"Wait wait wait, you ACTUALLY shot Goro in the balls?" Zizzlorrn asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Yep." Cassandra, answered, grinning a Cheshire-like grin at Zizzlorrn, who only started to laugh his ass off uncontrollably.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I got to hand it to you Cass, you did something that no other woman had the guts to do, and shoot bug boy in the balls." Zizzlorrn complemented as he still continued to laugh at Cassandra shooting Goro in the groin area on where his balls were supposed to be. "And I'm surprised he didn't say "GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY GODDAMN IT MY BALLS!"

"Well what can I say Ziz, the asshole had it coming." Cassandra smirked as she still turned her head to face the snarling, green-haired Arrancar, who wanted to tear the Espada Inversa duo limb from limb. "He should've known better than to insult me, and ogle at my breasts like the sick lecherous pervert that he is."

"That's exactly what people like him deserve, a well-placed Cero to the balls." Zizzlorrn quipped as he continued to mock Goro with a smug grin on his face as he pointed at the area of Goro's crotch that Cassandra has shot him at. In response to this, the son of Rajik clenched his teeth so hard that they had all begun to crack constantly. And to add insult to major injury, both Espada Inversa broke into a laugh, pissing off the latter even further.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES LAUGHING ABOUT NOW?!" Goro shouted at the top of his lungs as Reiatsu started to leak out from his body. "I will KILL you BOTH!" (Cassandra and Zizzlorrn: Huh?) "I WILL KILL YOU BY SKINNING YOU BOTH THE FUCK ALIVE!

Goro screamed as immense Reiatsu begin to explode off of his body. Both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn noticed Goro's massive increase in Reiatsu and quickly braced themselves for Goro's neck attack.

"Zizzlorrn, we need to end this quickly." Cassandra advised, looking at Zizzlorrn while Goro was still screaming to the top of his lungs. "When villains are backed up into a corner, they can get VERY desperate and are more than capable of trying ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING."

"I know Cass, I know." Zizzlorrn replied as he too looked back at Cassandra as she nodded at him while both Espada Inversa Arrancars glanced at Goro as the son of Rajik and Nelliel gave both Arrancars the most hate-filled look that anyone could get from them. He was going to MURDER both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra in cold blood for beating and humiliating both him and Hisako.

"You both think that you are so DAMN funny, but you're NOT!" Goro snarled as the four whips have become more sharp, and pointed with several spikes protruding out of them. He then responded by spitting out multiple Hollow spiders out from his mouth and from His Hollow Hole, which all have unquenchable bloodlust, wanting to kill the Espada Inversa duo for harming and humiliating their master. And although this shocked and surprised the Espada Inversa duo for a brief time, but it didn't unnerve them, NOT ONE BIT. They then quickly got back into their battle poses, and braced themselves for Goro's next move as thousands and thousands of spiders now surrounded the two Arrancars.

"See what I mean Ziz?" Cassandra replied as she braced herself for Goro's attack.

"Right" Zizzlorrn replied as he too was more than ready for Goro's next attack against them.

"I am DONE playing games with you bastards! And now I am going to make sure that ALL of you Espada Inversa FEEL MY WRA-" Goro yelled before he was cut off mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn quickly drawing out a gun from his right sleeve and shooting Goro in the crotch area where his genitalia were with said gun, which shocked Goro even further.

"So Goro, is your wrath in the form of making women feel uncomfortable by being a lecherous, sex-crazed pervert? Or is it in the form of you yelling "GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY GODDAMN IT MY BALLS! MY PRECIOUS MOTHERFUCKING BBBBBBBAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSS!" When women actually gain the courage to actually shoot you in the balls should you attempt to cop a feel on them or otherwise, which is something that you completely deserve by the way." Zizzlorrn said, mocking and insulting the green-haired spider-like Arrancar even further, which is something that Cassandra couldn't help but giggle at.

Goro looked as if someone dumped boiling hot water down his back, before his face quickly took on a look of pure anger and hatred for Zizzlorrn, a look that would give the look that Hisako would usually wear whenever she was pissed off a run for its money.

"STARTING WITH YOU YOU ARROGANT COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Goro yelled as he used his whip to attempt to attack Zizzlorrn and rip him in two with the whip.

However, Zizzlorrn was quick to move out of the way as he Sonidoed quickly out of the way before the whip could even touch him. The whip may not have hit the ground, but its effects of it striking its target were DEVASTATING, as the ground that felt the wrath of the whip was split in two, which stretched for over two miles. And as a another result, a powerful massive electric surge of explosion rose from the ground that it was split open from.

Zizzlorrn's Sonido warped him to where Cassandra was, both Arrancars were now equally shocked and surprised at Goro's immense anger, and the results of his powerful attack.

"Wow! I must've REALLY pissed him off." Zizzlorrn said as he himself as surprised by Goro's immense anger. But he quickly got over his surprise and braced himself for Goro's next attack against him. Shawntell then appeared out of nowhere and glanced at Zizzlorrn before she spoke to him.

"Uh? Ya think?" Shawntell sarcastically retorted, giving Zizzlorrn a "Smooth move genius" look on her face. Zizzlorrn looked at the purple-haired female Arrancar for a brief moment before he lot out the most dismissive of snorts as he turned back to face Goro, who was snarling at him and the other two Espada Inversa members in an animalistic manner.

"Shawntell, do all of us a favor and spare me the snarky tirade." Zizzlorrn added, not in the mood for Shawntell's smart and snarky attitude towards him. "Besides."

Goro instantly Sonidoed in front of Zizzlorrn and attempted to attack the Espada Inversa member with his four razor-sharp whips. In which Zizzlorrn was able to parry them all with his Zanpakuto. The end result was that multiple shockwaves are then sent to the ground, in which multiple electric discharge explosions rose up from the ground.

"I have an annoying perverted bug to squash." Zizzlorrn finished as he kept his eyes on the enraged spider Arrancar, who was PRONE for absolute vengeance against both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra for wounding and humiliating both him and Hisako.

"Will you just SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" Goro yelled, with the intent to slice Zizzlorrn in two with his whip. However Zizzlorrn easily caught the whip with his bare hand, which shocked the son of Rajik. Even though the whip did make several long cuts across Zizzlorrn's severely burnt arm, but it didn't even faze the Espada Inversa at all as the latter continued to grin at Goro, telling him that his attack didn't do jack shit to him.

"Make me." Was all that Zizzlorrn said before he delivered a devastating slash across Goro's chest with his Zanpakuto. Causing the green-haired Fraccion to cough up large amounts of blood, Zizzlorrn then disarmed Goro from the whip that he was holding, and quickly grasped it by its hilt. Before he kicked Goro in the chest, sending immense pain across Goro's chest and causing him to couch up even more blood.

"What the?!" Goro was shocked that Zizzlorrn stole one of his Cero whips from him as he was now clutching his bleeding chest.

"Well bug boy, it looks like you're now short one whip." Zizzlorrn quipped as he was now grasping both his own weapon, and Goro's weapon with his hands. Goro however wasn't fazed by this, and instead laughed at Zizzlorrn's thought of thinking that he had semi-disarmed Goro by merely just asking one whip from the latter.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Goro laughed, grinning at Zizzlorrn arrogantly. "Take as many as you want Zirrettrrax, I can create as many whips as I please."

"And Goro did just that. He simply forged a new Cero whip from nothingness that has the same appearance as the other three whips that he still has.

"Good for you bug boy, you managed to create another weapon for yourself, won't do you any good in the long ru-" Zizzlorrn mocked before he was cut off mid-sentence by the Cero whip exploding on him in a deadly explosion.

"Ziz!" Cassandra called out to her ally, whereas Shawntell just kept a placid look on her face, as she knew ALL too well that Zizzlorrn was far too powerful to dealt in by a low-leveled explosion like that.

"He'll be fine Cassandra, just keep watching." Shawntell assured her fellow Espada Inversa member as Cassandra turned around in order to face Shawntell. Cassandra, after taking in the purple-haired female Arrancar's words, then realized that she was right and decided to relax, because she too also knew that Zizzlorrn could withstand an explosion such as the one that Goro inflected onto him. But Goro however does not know that a mere explosion like that will not be enough to kill Zizzlorrn.

Goro laughed arrogantly at Zizzlorrn as he now looked at the smoke that was enveloping him. "What now Zirrettrrax?! What happened to that cocky arrogant attitude that you once had?! You stupid, four-eyed asshole?! I may be a pervert, but at least I can kick your a-"

Goro never finished his sentence as Zizzlorrn suddenly and quickly charged at Goro, and slashed through the Spider-like Arrancar with his Zanpakuto, causing the Fraccion to explode with blood, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Both Cassandra and Shawntell watched Goro scream in immense pain as the two female Arrancars had grins on their faces, with Shawntell turning to face Cassandra, giving the Cuatro Espada Inversa member a "See, I told you so." look.

Shawntell: See what I mean Cassandra?

Cassandra: I see. I know that I am a bit overprotective of Ziz, but I also knew that he could turn things around against Goro without our help.

"What-What the hell is this?!" Goro snarled, as he continued to explode in giant amounts of blood as he turned his head all the way around in a 180-dgree angle to look at Zizzlorrn with all of the hatred he could muster. Who in turn, turned back to face Goro.

"No Goro, the least you can do is to creep women out before they shoot you in the nuts, and end up getting butt-fucked by a batshit crazy cannibal, who takes pleasure in shoving his large cock up your butthole, which in turn causes you to scream like a little girl, that's all you're capable of, and nothing more." Zizzlorrn quipped as he mocked the snarling green-haired Arrancar, who REALLY wanted to see Zizzlorrn's blood and guts stain his hands.

"Oh, and another thing..." Zizzlorrn sarcastically said as if he missed saying something. At which he then showed Goro a black-colored Cero whip now outlined in dark red, which was the very same whip that he took from Goro, now in his possession. Which now gives him two weapons instead of one.

"You thought that you could kill me by attempting to blow this whip of yours up in my face, and have the explosion atomize and disintegrate me into dust. But guess what Faggot Boy, you were wrong. While the explosion was able to do SOME form of damage to me, but unfortunately for you Glen Quagmire Tu Odelschwanck, it wasn't enough to kill me. But it probably would've worked if I were a Fraccion or a Numeros-leveled Arrancar, but unfortunately for you I'm not. And it ALSO would have worked if you weren't so WEAK." Zizzlorrn sneered as he laughed cruelly and in a mockingly way.

There it was again, Zizzlorrn's brazenness had pushed Goro TOO FAR, and now he was going to make sure that Zizzlorrn would pay for mocking him and humiliating him the way he did.

"THAT'S IT!" Goro yelled as his Spiritual Energy exploded from his body. "I WILL TEACH YOU ON WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME ZIZZLORRN!

"Bring it on then Faggot boy, bring it on." Zizzlorrn challenged as he threw his Zanpakuto up into the air, while motioning Goro with his now free left hand to bring it on. Before he caught his landing Zanpakuto with his left hand and once again, got back into a battle pose.

"IT'S ALREADY BRUNG DOUCHEBAG!" Goro screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged at the Espada Inversa member, rapidly attacking him with all of his whips as Zizzlorrn was easily parrying them with both his whip, and his own Zanpakuto.

"You see Goro, I told you that you were weak, and I meant it." Zizzlorrn quipped, as he was easily parrying Goro's attacks with his own defensive attacks. "You can't even put up a decent fight against me to save yourself. But maybe if you'd spent less time stalking women and making them feel uncomfortable, and having constant sex with the purple-haired donkey witch who constantly makes you scream like a little girl by shoving his dick far inside of your pussy, and more time training, then you wouldn't even be IN this fix against me. But you're incapable of even doing that right. Why? Because you choose to constantly think with your cock about getting laid rather than to think with your brain about getting stronger, that's why, and THAT is why you are so DAMN weak."

Goro snarled in absolute rage. His Hollow instinct, the very same instinct that resides deep within EVERY Arrancar in existence was telling him to skin Zizzlorrn alive SLOWLY and PAINFULLY, and he was READY to obey it without question or complete hesitation.

"THAT'S IT ZIZZLORRN I-"

"My turn."

Zizzlorrn then slashed Goro twice across his chest with the whip twice with the Zanpakuto that he stole from Goro, along with his own Zanpakuto, before he kicked Goro in the chest, HARD, breaking several of the Spider Arrancar's ribs and sending him skidding for a couple of miles, coughing up giant amounts of blood.

"Damn you!" Goro snarled at he looked at Zizzlorrn with all of the hatred that he could muster as he watched the latter charge towards him.

"It's over bugboy." Zizzlorrn said as he used Sonido to warp himself behind Goro, much to the latter's shock. And with that, he raised his Zanpakuto up high with the intent to slice Goro in two. But before he could deliver the final death blow to the son of Nelliel, but he heard loud angry screaming as he looked up, until he saw Hisako Qufang, mortally wounded but pissed off as all Hell, roaring, and screaming at the top of her lungs, charging at Zizzlorrn, ready to rip the Espada Inversa member into pieces.

"Wait is that Cockfang up there?" Zizzlorrn asked himself as he watched the enraged purple-haired female Arrancar scream at the top of her lungs.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HOTSTUFF YOU STUPID COCKSUCKING SHITHEAD!" Hisako shouted at the top of lungs in a distorted demonic voice. Roaring at the top of her lungs, wanting to rip Zizzlorrn into pieces.

"Yeah good luck with tha-" Zizzlorrn said before Hisako tackled him and propelled both herself and Zizzlorrn into the electrified ground once again like she tried to do last time, hoping to electrocute Zizzlorrn into nothingness. Zizzlorrn, just like last time, once again appears to be struggling against Hisako as the latter. Now twisted to face to one of pure glee as she was finally going to kill Zizzlorrn once and for all.

"I'm going to teach you and your little lesbian pals a lesson on never to FUCK with Hisako Qu-" Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as the grinning Zizzlorrn who was right in front of her started to flicker before he vanished completely into thin air. Hisako was now shocked, and angered by this greatly.

"What the?!" Hisako asked herself, snarling in pure rage. "Where the hell did that shithead g-"

Hisako got her answer as she was now in immense pain, coughing up gigantic amounts of blood as she now saw the real Zizzlorrn in front of her, who had now disappeared into Sonido once again just after using his Fantasma Slasher attack on Hisako.

"Y-you stupid asshole!" Hisako growled as she was coughing up blood. "Stop MOCKING M-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as a large, dark purple sphere struck her with full force as it exploded on the purple-haired female Arrancar.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hisako screamed, as her entire body was covered from head to toe in extremely painful bruises from the explosion that was currently enveloping her.

"Hisako!" Goro yelled, as he rushed to his girlfriend's aid. But then a black and dark red whip wrapped itself around Goro's waist as Zizzlorrn, who was obviously controlling the whip, then swing Goro left to right.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Goro yelled in mid-air, but also winced in pain as the extreme heat of the whip as starting to eat away at his Hierro and burn at his skin.

"As you wish Faggot boy." Zizzlorrn retorted as he released Goro from the whip, sending him rocketing towards Hisako's direction. Hisako who has just recovered from the unexpected attack, suddenly felt Goro crash into her head first, which sent the two teenage Arrancars flying.

"Damn it Goro! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hisako shouted as both she and Goro were sent flying.

"Damn it Qufang, you know damn well that it wasn't me!" Goro yelled defensively trying to calm down his psychopath of a girlfriend, who was still beyond pissed at being cheapshotted like that.

"Yeah well I am starting to get VERY TIRED of dealing with these Espada Inversa shit-"

Hisako couldn't finish her sentence as Roxanne suddenly and quickly appeared out of nowhere and bifurcated the purple-haired female Arrancar from the waist without Hisako seeing it coming.

"Goddamn it ALL!" Hisako yelled as both parts of her began to fall from the sky and descend to the ground.

"HISAKO!" Goro yelled out as he watched Roxanne slice Hisako in two. But before Goro could do anything, Roxanne Sonidoed in front of him quickly and within a flash without Goro even realizing it on time. The female Espada Inversa member then struck Goro repeatedly with her swords, wounding the male Arrancar.

"So Goro, how does it feel to be outmatched and outnumbered?" Roxanne asked with a mocking grin, pointing her right sword at him.

"Don't mock me you damn bit-" Goro was cut off mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn appeared behind the green-haired Arrancar and slashing him from behind twice, PAINFULLY.

"Hey Green-hair, missed me?" Zizzlorrn mockingly asked, grinning with the grin of someone who is victorious in battle.

DON'T YOU MOCK ME YOU BASTARD!" Goro yelled, quickly turning around to face Zizzlorrn before spitting out a large Hollow spider, as the creature launched itself at the Espada Inversa member. Zizzlorrn got into a defensive position as the Hollow spider detonated on him in a massive explosion.

"HAH! Take that you son of a bit-" Goro was cut off mid sentence by Cassandra coming out of the smoke of the explosion and slashing through Goro, causing the male Arrancar to explode in a shower of blood.

"First rule of battle Goro, never get cocky unless your opponent is truly dead." Cassandra said, turning to face the son of Rajik and Nelliel as she pointed the blade of her sword at him. "Or it'll cost you your life."

Goro snarled as he was lectured by Cassandra, who only smirked mockingly at him.

"Don't bother trying to explain it to him Cass, all he cares about is find different ways to creep women out." Zizzlorrn said, appearing behind Goro as both of his hands were put together, clenching each other before he swung with all of his might at Goro's head with a powerful hammer-strike , striking it, and fracturing Goro's skull, causing the latter's eyes to literally pop out of his skull in absolute pain. Goro coughed up a lot of blood as he began to fade out of consciousness.

"Just what the hell is this guy made out of?!" Goro thought as he began to speed towards the ground. Indeed, Zizzlorrn's hammer-strike against him really DID hurt, it felt like to Goro that four large sledgehammers had slammed into Goro's skull with tremendous force, so much that it felt like Goro's head was going to explode. But before Goro could touch the ground, Ziidrron, Zizzlorrn's older brother appeared out of nowhere underneath Goro, and punched the green-haired Fraccion in the face so hard that several of Goro's teeth flew out of his mouth, which sent the latter flying into the air. Ziidrron then Sonidoed into the air behind Goro and attempted to cut the Arrancar in two with his Shuriken-like Zanpakuto.

However Goro snapped himself back to reality and quickly turned around just to see Ziidrron about to cut him half with his Zanpakuto. Goro was quick to parry Ziidrron's attack before the latter could kill him by blocking his sword strike.

"Nice try shitstick, but you or your bastard of a brother won't kill me THAT easily!" Goro yelled, as he was able to successfully parry Ziidrron's blow. However the older sibling of Zizzlorrn easily scoffed at Goro's overconfidence before he spoke up again.

"If you think that just because you've managed to successfully parry my attack that it will be enough save you? Then you are a fucking idiot." Ziidrron asked as he continued to grimace at Goro, who only took on a defensive look towards the Espada Inversa member before he asked him a question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zid-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Goro never got to finish his sentence as a giant black and dark blue Cero struck him from behind and badly burn his back, causing him to scream out loud in pain.

"Goddamn it!" The spider-like Arrancar shouted in extreme pain, couching up huge amounts of blood. "I swear to God you Espada Inversa are a royal pain in my-"

Goro was cut off mid-sentence as Ziidrron slashed him twice across his chest before he punched him in the chest Bala-implanted fist, which burned Goro's chest even further. Goro screamed out in pain as the Bala severely burned his chest, which he clutched tightly with his left hand as he hacked up even more blood.

Just then Zizzlorrn came out of nowhere, and had attempted to use his Fantasma Slasher attack against Goro. But Goro, thanks to his enhanced spider senses as able to turn around, and prepare himself in order to block and parry Zizzlorrn oncoming Fantasma Slasher attack by raising his four hands up.

"If you think that I am going to let you kill with that goddamned attack of yours Zizzlorrn, then you are..." Goro said, before he was cut off mid-sentence by two powerful Balas striking the Fraccion of the Cero Espada in the back, causing him to scream in absolute pain.

"Okay, THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD! I'VE-"

Goro never got to finish his sentence as Zizzlorrn was then in front of him, much the former's absolute shock. Goro never saw it coming as Zizzlorrn then jammed his fist into his stomach, grinning as he then discharged a large Bala inside of it. Goro coughed up massive amounts of blood as he looked up at the man that put his fist into his stomach in pure anger.

Hello bugboy, missed me?" Zizzlorrn taunted as he retracted his fist from Goro's stomach, shaking off all of the blood that was on his right hand. Goro snarled in anger and hatred as he clenched his now bloodied stomach, which stung from the burns that he received from the Balas that Ziidrron damaged him with.

"You fucking bastard!" Goro snarled, coughing up massive amounts of blood as he continued to look up at Zizzlorrn with all of the anger and hatred that he could muster. "That was a cheap shot trick by both you and your goddamned brother!"

"Oh, you mean like this cheap shot trick?" Zizzlorrn casually asked before he took the black and dark red whip that he stole from Goro earlier from behind his back, and he used it to whip Goro across the chest HARD. The whip hit Goro's chest SO hard that the most loudest and sickening sound of flesh being cut filled the air completely, and HUGE amounts of blood exploded from the new wound that Zizzlorrn gave Goro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goro screamed his loudest ear-piercing scream as he clenched his rapidly bleeding chest as Zizzlorrn grinned in absolute satisfaction at the bleeding Arrancar.

"Consider that ultimate payback for my clone that had whipped earlier when you called him a worthless loser bug boy!" Zizzlorrn snarled, his face now taking a dark angry expression.

"Oh (coughs up blood) so that's it!" Goro snarled, clutch his bleeding wound as it tried to regenerate itself as he looked up at Zizzlorrn, who then placed both of his weapons behind his back once again, which did not shock Goro at all. "You're sore about the fact that we kicked the shit out of your clone, and in the process you're acting like a sore loser just because you hate losing in any wa-"

Goro was cut off in mid-sentence once again by Zizzlorrn appearing right in front of him instantaneously, and grabbing the spider-like Arrancar in the throat HARD with his right hand, strangling him, to the point of nearly breaking his neck. Goro couldn't scream because of the immense pressure that Zizzlorrn was placing on his neck.

"No, I just hate being cheapshotted and mocked by a lecherous douchebag like you." Zizzlorrn simply said before being his brutal onslaught against Goro.

Zizzlorrn then punched Goro in the chest multiple times as he kept hearing the breaking sound of Goro's ribcage and in the face multiple multiple times until Goro's face was completely turned to mush, along with his blood flying in the air, some of it which splashed onto Zizzlorrn's face. However the Espada Inversa member simply wiped the blood off of his face before he continued his brutal onslaught against Goro, which lasted for another 5 minutes.

After a while, Zizzlorrn was panting to himself as he wiped Goro's blood on the front of his blood-stained jacket while he held Goro by the neck with his other hand. Goro's face was disfigured beyond great recognition, while his chest was bloody and punctured full of holes, courtesy of Zizzlorrn punching his fist through Goro's chest multiple multiple times. The Spider-like Arrancar was barely breathing and barely conscious as he was coughing up a lot of blood onto Zizzlorrn's jacket, which did not phase the Espada Inversa member at all.

"You-You're a cruel bastard, you know that!" Goro snarled as he coughed up massive amounts of blood onto Zizzlorrn's face, who only wiped the blood off of his face, which was starting to annoy him greatly. "Yo-You'll pay for this Zizzlorrn, I swear to GOD that you and your whore friends will pa-"

Goro was cut off by Zizzlorrn simply letting the former go before quickly getting the Cero whip that he had stolen from Goro from behind his back, and he used it to whip green-haired Fraccion across the chest HARD for a second time. The whip hit Goro's chest SO hard that the most loudest and sickening sound of flesh being cut filled the air completely, and another HUGE amounts of blood exploded from the second new wound that Zizzlorrn gave Goro.

Goro: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GODDAMN YOU!

"And you're a twisted little cocksucker who stalks women and makes them uncomfortable, until they decide that they've had enough of you and shoot you in the balls." Zizzlorrn retorted back Goro, ready to attack the latter once more. Goro raised his four arms in defense, trying to block Zizzlorrn's upcoming attack. But Zizzlorrn quickly disappeared from Goro's sight, much to the Fraccion's utter confusion.

"Huh? Where the Hell did he g-"

Goro soon got his answer by two hands put together slamming down on the top of Goro's head HARD, nearly fracturing the Spider-like Arrancar's skull as Goro's eyes literally bulged out of his head.

Karma is a bitch Goro, and she is going to shoot you right in the fucking BALLS!" Zizzlorrn yelled with a satisfied grin on his face as he watched Goro crash to the ground in a giant, ear-breaking THUD!, as the spider Arrancar was screaming in sheer absolute pain from the electrocution that his body was being tormented with, much to Zizzlorrn's satisfaction.

"Oh, right, there was one thing I forgot to do." Zizzlorrn added as he clenched his left fist together. Just then, Goro's entire electrocuted body then exploded from the inside as his ear-piercing scream was drowned out by the sound of the mighty explosion that had just erupted from Goro's body.

"Exterminate the pest, PERMANENTLY." Zizzlorrn mused as he watched the explosion grew even wider in an electric outburst, which only drowned out Goro's screams even more. Cassandra came out of Sonido and stood side by side next to her best friend, as she bore a sly smirk at him.

"You're really enjoy yourself, aren't you Ziz?" The female Arrancar asked she held her smirk at him before he turned around to answer her.

"Of course, after all Glen Quagmire Tu Odelschwanck is being blown into a million pieces as we speak." Zizzlorrn answered as he turned his head to face the massive explosion that Goro was being attacked by as he crossed his arms together. Cassandra crossed her arms as well as both Espada Inversa were witnessing Goro being blown up from the inside of his body.

Shawntell then appeared out of Sonido and looked at both Cassandra and Zizzlorrn, wondering on why her Espada Inversa comrades were just standing there, and not making sure that Goro was dead.

"Uh, Zizzlorrn, Cassandra?" The purple-haired female Arrancar asked as both Cuatro Espada Inversa members, who both turned their to face Shawntell.

Cassandra and Zizzlorrn in unison: Huh?

"Don't you guys think that you should make sure that Goro is, oh, I don't know, DEAD?" Shawntell sarcastically asked, looking at the duo like they were idiotic children who needed to be reminded over and over and over and over and over and over again on how to do a proper task without screwing up.

"Well what about you?" Zizzlorrn asked as he scoffed at the purple-haired Espada Inversa member before he turned back to face the explosion, holding his hands out, and preparing to charge a powerful black and dark red Cero in his left and right hands in order to use it to obliterate the son of Nelliel into dust. "Rather than sitting on your stuck-up ass and whining and bitching about on how much Cass and I can't get a simple job done such as killing off a weakling like Goro while watching me kick the shit out of him, DO SOMETHING!"

"I agree with him Shawntell, don't whine about on how we don't get shit done if you yourself are just going to sit on your ass, bossing us around the way you do." Cassandra said as she lectured Shawntell, who merely rolled her eyes at Cassandra's lecture.

"Well said Cass, well said." Zizzlorrn nodded his head in agreement as he was finished charging up his Cero, and was about to use it in order to obliterate the son of Nelliel into dust.

Cassandra now watched as Zizzlorrn was about to atomize Goro, who was being blown up and up and up and up and up. But then she smelled a foul stench in the air and covered her nose in disgust. The same with Shawntell who, upon sensing it, quickly erected a barrier around herself in order to avoid the fowl strength staining her nostrils.

Cassandra: Hey Ziz?

Zizzlorrn: (Turns his head to face Cassandra) Yes Cass?

"Don't you notice this fowl stench in the air?" The female Arrancar asked her fellow Espada Inversa comrade as she held both her nose and her breath together.

Zizzlorrn, upon realizing that there was a horrendous smell in the air, quickly dispelled his Ceros and covered his nose in order to block the foul smell from staining his nostrils even further.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is that rancid smell?!" Zizzlorrn asked as his face quickly took on a look of complete disgust as he held his nose tightly. "Seriously, did Yammy take a massive dump on himself?! Because knowing on how retarded and brainless he is, he WOULD be the type to easily lose control of his bo-"

Zizzlorrn never got to finish his sentence as Hisako, now livid, raised ALL four of her claw up in the before she brought them on Zizzlorrn, with the full-intent to cut him into pieces. However before the claws could touch him, the Zizzlorrn, having already sensed Hisako's attack beforehand, thanks to his enhanced Pesquisa, was able to evade Hisako almighty slash attack with the use of Sonido, just right before Hisako could slice him into pieces. Hisako, upon seeing Zizzlorrn dodge his attack, started to scream at the top of her lungs Zizzlorrn was playing games with her.

"I swear to God Zizzlorrn, you're PISSING me the FUCK OFF!" Hisako shouted, looking around her vicinity while rapidly slashing the air around her while searching around for the Espada Inversa member. "Show yourself you stupid, four-eyed, cocksucking assclown!"

"As you wish Qufang." Said Zizzlorrn as he used his Fantasma Slasher attack to attack the purple-haired female Fraccion of Rajik, who expressed extreme shock on how she could let Zizzlorrn cheapshot her so much with that goddamned Fantasma Slasher attack of his. But before Hisako could turn around face the Espada Inversa member and throw an angry rant/threat at him, Zizzlorrn appeared from behind Hisako and kicked her HARD in the butt, much to Hisako's absolute chagrin and shock as she screamed in absolute pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU STUPID SHITHEAD?!"** Hisako yelled at the VERY top of her lungs at Zizzlorrn as she turned her head to face the male Arrancar, who pointed and laughed happily at her misery.

"Simple Hisako, you suck." Shawntell quipped as she grinned mockingly at the Fraccion with her arms crossed as Hisako turned her head to face the purple-haired Espada Inversa. "First you have allowed me to shove my foot up your ass, and now Zizzlorrn, I wonder who else is next to join in the "Let's all shove our foots up Cockfang's ass club?" Cassandra or a rock?"

Before Hisako could throw another angry retort at the purple-haired Espada Inversa's insult, she suddenly screamed in pain as another foot rammed into her butt. Hisako turned her head around to in order to get a glimpse to see the person that did that to her. But much to her surprise, the attacker was gone in a flash. Hisako, upon seeing that the person who attacked her was now gone, was now super livid to the point where she wanted to rip the first thing that she saw to shreds.

"Ohhh, now we have a third member of the "Let's all shove our foots up Cockfang's ass club". Shawntell gleefully added as a sadistic grin was plastered on the female Espada Inversa's face as Hisako turned her head to face Shawntell once again, glaring at the female Espada Inversa member with pure hatred and venom in her eyes. "Three times in a row Cockfang, that's gotta be a new record for you. Your ass becoming a comfortable home for other people's foots to invade."

Hisako, upon hearing Shawntell's insult towards her, started to scream to the Heavens at the top of her lungs.

Hisako: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

As Hisako was shouting at the top of her lungs, she suddenly felt her stomach rippling up and down, up and down repeatedly, as several tiny explosions were occurring inside of Hisako's body, causing the female Arrancar to cough up blood.

"Damn it!" Hisako cursed as she coughed up blood as several explosions kept on occurring inside of her body. "Wha-What the Hell is going on with me?"

"Oh right, there was something else that I forgot to divulge to you Cockfang." Shawntell sarcastically added as she snapped her fingers, acting as she left out something important. Hisako looked at the purple-haired Espada Inversa member with complete contempt as she snarled at the latter.

Hisako: What the Hell are you talking about you fucking bitch?!

"Do you remember that Arrancar that you brutally murdered and ate? That one Arrancar that was limping in pain in an attempt to get away from you, your moron friends, and Rajerk Fisher? The ONE Arrancar that survived the massacre of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group and tried to escape to Las Dias in order to warn us about what Rajerk Fisher was going to do to us, but couldn't because you ripped her apart, then you ate her and her internal organs, and then you started to roll around in her blood, shouting, moaning, and licking your lips like some moronic lustful cannibal?" Shawntell asked as she put one hand under her chin while the other was on her left hip, like she was pondering a certain scenario that she remembered.

"What the fuck are you talking abou-" Hisako stopped herself in mid-sentence as she then suddenly remembered the Arrancar that she murdered and cannibalized with glee with Rajik and the rest of her comrades watching, because she wanted to show them an example of what she was going to do to Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne before she released her Zanpakuto and went into her basic Resurreccion form before she went into her Cambio de Modo form in order to confront the Espada Inversa trio. Even though she was actually fighting their clones at the time before their real selves showed up. Hisako then realized on what Shawntell was talking about, much to her absolute shock. "How the fuck did you even know about that?! you weren't even there! But even if you were there, where were you hi-"

"Well guess what Cockfang, that "Arrancar" that you ate and killed was another clone that I created." Shawntell revealing mockingly as she interrupted Hisako while the latter was in mid-sentence.

"WHAT?!" The purple-haired Fraccion yelled in absolute disbelief. "So what you're saying is that filthy bitch that I ate earlier was another fucking CLONE THAT YOU FUCKING MADE?!"

"(Gasps) You just figured that out right now didn't you Cockfang?!" Shawntell gasped in fake disbelief, acting as if Hisako had just figured out the easiest thing in the world. "But anyway, the Arrancar that you butchered and ate, was nothing but a mere explosive clone that I created, created from the Reishi of the real Arrancar that Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Roxanne rescued from the rubble of the headquarters of the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión organization and took her back to El Ultima de Union Mascara. After the Zizzlorrn clone gave you and your moronic pals the humiliating, ass-kicking of the century. and when Rajerk came back to heal you and the rest of the loser squad, I sent that Arrancar clone out in an attempt to see if you would be dumb enough to eat something that could either be lethal poison or a potential bomb in the form of a person. And guess what, I was right, you ARE stupid enough to eat something that could kill you from the inside out by having all of your internal organs disintegrated from the inside out. Seeing as how you butchered the clone, and ate its insides before stupidly shouting at the top of your lungs on how eating a Human-shaped bomb makes you feel alive, and rolling around in its blood like some retarded lustful cannibal. Oh God lord it was priceless. Even though the Arrancar woman herself was quite disturbed by it, seeing as how she was disgusted to see a bomb-infused clone version of herself get eaten by a brainless cannibal like you, but still, it was fucking hilarious."

Hisako was shocked by this, and opened her mouth in an attempt to make an angry retort to Shawntell before the Espada Inversa member cut her off and opened her mouth to continue speaking.

"But that's you Hisako, you WILL eat anything, and when I mean anything, I mean ANYTHING. Whether that person is a living bomb that will disintegrate you from the inside out, or a person made out of poisonous acid that will dissolve your internal organs or any other major body part that you have should you consume said person. Or a being literally made out of a large pile of shit, or if it's your mother. Or if it's that perverted shithead bugfriend of yours Goro, who will only comment on how much of a boyish-looking dyke that are, and ogle constantly at your fake-looking breasts, and on how much you actually gave yourself false boobs despite that fact that you actually have a man-looking chest, due to the fact that you are a guy, and ugly, feminine-looking guy as you are eating him. Even though Goro is someone who occasionally thinks with his cock rather than his brain, which was why Cassandra and Zizzlorrn shot him in the balls, even though Goro getting shot in the jewels is actually an everyday occurrence for him. But I am NOT surprised, because that just actually shows on how retarded and brainless you are Cockfang." Shawntell mocked as she had that sly, mocking, Cheshire-grin on her face as she slowly licked her lips before she retained that very same sly, mocking, Cheshire-grin right back on her face.

Hisako snarled in absolute anger and hatred, thus purple-haired hussy was starting to piss her off, and she couldn't wait to stain her claws and entire body with Shawntell's blood and guts, and eat those other cocksucker Espada Inversas that dared to cross her. Both her teeth, and her fists were clenched SO TIGHTLY, that the former had begun to crack, and the latter had begun to draw blood.

"You know Sluttell, ever hear of the story of what I did to Little Miss. Dickhorn when she had the balls to insult the boss straight to my face by saying that he was the weakest of the Espada?" Hisako asked, grinning the usual cocky Envy-esque grin that she usually grinned whenever she was pissed off, whereas Shawntell had a disinterested look on her face. As she was not in the mood to listen to a half-assed lecture from Hisako. "It started when-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as black and dark red whip suddenly wrapped itself around her waist, much to Hisako's surprise. Hisako turned around to see that Zizzlorrn was the one who attacked her with the whip as the latter was grinning at her mockingly.

"Hisako decided to throw a bitch fit by delivering disproportionate retribution towards someone just because they were simply telling her the truth about her asshole boss, who I might add, sucks balls, and is a complete douchebag that nobody likes by the way." Zizzlorrn said mockingly as he "finished" Hisako's sentence for her, which enraged the purple-haired female Arrancar even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT THE BOSS YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING SHITHEA-"

Hisako was cut off near the end of her sentence by Zizzlorrn using the whip that he used to ensnare Hisako, and pull the female Arrancar to him. And once Hisako was close enough to him, he brutally slashed her across the chest and the stomach, thus causing several of her intestines to spill out from her stomach.

"Goddamn Zizzlorrn, you REALLY overdid it." Shawntell exclaimed in shock as she watched Hisako scream in absolute pain and shock over what Zizzlorrn had done to her. "But Cockfang had it coming, so I don't really care."

"GODDAMN YOU YOU FOUR-EYED SON OF A-" Hisako yelled as she was cut-off in mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn kicking Hisako in the throat HARD. "Ack! My throat!"

"You're going to experience a lot more pain than just a broken throat Qufang." Zizzlorrn added as he placed both his Zanpakuto and his whip behind his back, before he charged up two Balas within his fists. "A LOT more."

"Oh go screw yourself Cocksu-"

Hisako never got to finish that sentence as Zizzlorrn punched Hisako in the face rapidly over and over and over again while pummeling her in the face with multiple Balas, which only amplified the damage to the purple-haired Fraccion.

"This is for that family that you murdered and ate." Zizzlorrn added as he punched Hisako in the face with a Bala-infused fist, brushing the latter's face beyond repair. Hisako, with a now completely bruised face looked at the male Arrancar with a condescending sneer on her face.

"I always knew you that were a petty asshole Zirrettrrax." Hisako said was her sneer began to transform into a snarl. "All because I butchered a family of weaklings, who I might add were delicious and tasty by the way." Hisako mockingly mused, moaning passionately and lustfully licking her lips like a snake and with desire with Zizzlorrn looking at the bloodthirsty female Arrancar in disgust. "So what if we killed all of those Fuerza Tercera Rebelión shitheads?! Who actually gives a fu"

Hisako never got to finish that sentence as a Gemelos Sonido clone of Zizzlorrn suddenly appeared behind Hisako and delivered a devastating slash across the female Arrancar's back, causing massive amounts of blood to explode from Hisako's back, and causing the Cambio de Modo formed Fraccion to scream in immense pain while coughing up blood. Zizzlorrn then painfully grabbed a fistful of Hisako's purple hair so she was looking right at him. Before he pulled back his Bala-infused fist and punched Hisako in the face really hard, which bruised the latter's face even more. Zizzlorrn then followed up by beginning to punch Hisako rapidly in the face with multiple Bala-infused fists.

"And consider this payback for Kaylene. Payback for that time when you viciously attacked her and tried to kill her just because her only crime, was to interrogate you about Natalie's death. But then again Hisako, that's who you are, a vicious psychotic bully who likes to attack people who are weaker than her, and make them feel powerless. You like to pick on Kaylene because you know full-well that she is weaker than you, and is easy pickings for you because you know that you can easily beat her. But guess what Cockfang, either when she finally surpasses you and decides to hand you your ass on a silver platter for all of the crap that you've put her through, or when Godirdrith decides that he has finally had enough of you picking on his Fraccion and hurting her all of the time, and decides to kick of the crap out of you himself. The same goes for Gibby, who will also join in on the "Break The Purple-Haired Sociopath" club, fear of Rajerk Fisher be damned!" Zizzlorrn yelled as he continued to punch Hisako rapidly in the face over and over and over again while blasting her with multiple Balas, greatly wounding her beyond mortal comprehension.

"So how does it feel to know that you are on the end of having your ass handed to you by the someone stronger than you Cockfang?!" Zizzlorrn asked in a condescending and mockingly tone while laughing his ass off at the same time as he continued to punch/blast Hisako in the face with his fists/Balas.

After a while, and in the midst of the 241st punch to her face, Hisako managed to regain herself and back up away from Zizzlorrn a few meters. Her face now looks as though it had been completely reduced to mush as it was covered in a lot of blood and EXTREMELY painful bruises, courtesy of Zizzlorrn. Hisako had begun to yell loudly at the top of her lungs as Reiatsu begun to explode from her body as she disappeared in a flash that the rubble behind her was burnt to a crisp. The entire area was set ablaze by Hisako's extreme speed.

"So Cockfang disappeared through Sonido Grabar?" Zizzlorrn asked himself as he looked around the flaming area while keeping his Pesquisa active. "Like that'll save her."

Just then Zizzlorrn felt a razor sharp claw slash him across the chest, with tremendous force that was more than enough to cut an ordinary person in half. However due to Zizzlorrn's tough Hierro, all the attack had left behind has three bloodied cuts across Zizzlorrn's chest, which didn't even phase the Espada Inversa member at all.

Zizzlorrn: Does she really think that this will be enough to kill m-

Zizzlorrn was cut off in the middle of his sentence as Hisako slashed him across the back with three more bloodied cuts across his back. Hisako then appeared above him, raising all four of her claws up in the air, with the intent to rip him into pieces.

"You may be stronger than me cocksucker, but you are NOT FASTER THAN ME!" Hisako yelled as she brought her claws down on the male Arrancar, intending to slice him into pieces.

Hisako then brought all four of her clawed hands down on Zizzlorrn, slicing the Espada Inversa member into tiny little chunks of pieces as the female Arrancar had a gleeful sadistic smile on her face, satisfied with having killed the one Espada Inversa member who has given her a lot of trouble.

Cassandra: Zizzlorrn!

Shawntell: Oh shit no!

"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee, AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED YOU ZIZZLORRN! I FUCKING KILLED YOU! Not so high and mighty now are you, you four-eyed, cocksucking shithead!" Hisako yelled, gloating at the remains of Zizzlorrn's body, which had begun to fall out of the sky and onto the sandy ground. Hisako then moaned as she licked her claws clean of Zizzlorrn's blood, before she licked her lips like a snake. She then turned her attention to the other two Espada Inversa members, licking her lips like a serpent in front of them.

"Hello Sluttell and Cocksuckdra, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Hisako said as she grinned arrogantly at the two female Arrancars, who both looked at her adamantly. "You both saw what I did to that shithead friend of yours Zizzlorrn, that is exactly what is going to happen to you two ska-"

Hisako never got to finish that sentence as a very much alive Zizzlorrn used his Fantasma Slasher attack on the purple-haired Fraccion, which shocked Hisako and caused her to erupt in an explosion of blood as all four of her arms fell out of the sky. Zizzlorrn didn't let up in his attack as he Sonidoed in front of the stunned Hisako and slashed and sliced her across both the stomach and the chest, before he kicked her in the chest hard, causing even more stinging pain to shoot up in Hisako's body.

"You don't get it Qufang, you think that just because you're faster than me that it will be more than enough to save you?" Zizzlorrn mockingly asked as he glared at the youngest sibling of Shawlong, who looked at the Espada Inversa member that she has thought that she had killed in utter disbelief. Zizzlorrn's face then took on a placid and composed look as he spoke up again as he nodded in disappointment. "Bull... Shit, bull and shit."

Hisako growled as she struggled to stand upright, panting heavily from the exhaustion that was tearing right through her body. "What the FUCK?! How the FUCK are you still ALIVE?! I killed you, I FUCKING KILLED YOU! Hisako shouted angrily as she snarled at the Espada Inversa member.

Zizzlorrn chuckled as he turned his head to face the Fraccion of Rajik. "You never killed me Qufang, hell, you NEVER even injured me. I managed to 'survive' by throwing a Gemelos Sonido clone at you, which I used as a decoy in order to lure you into a trap. Which was me cramming a Fantasma Slasher attack up your asshole." Zizzlorrn said with a condescending tone in his voice.

"I swear to God, NOTHING IS FAIR WITH YOU ESPADA INVERSA SHITHEADS!" Hisako shouted to Zizzlorrn at the top of her lungs.

"As if you're the one to lecture other people about being fair." Zizzlorrn simply retorted, rolling his eyes at Hisako's hypocrisy. "But enough talk Qufang, let's get this over with."

Hisako, her patience wearing thin, grinned evilly as she spoke to the Espada Inversa member. "You took the words right out of my mouth cocksucker."

And with that, Hisako then charged at Zizzlorrn at her top fastest speed, blitzing and spinning around the male Arrancar at top speeds while at the same time, changing her direction, approaching from behind, ahead, and on each angle of both sides. Hisako appeared to be all around Zizzlorrn at once, making the former's movements undetectable to anyone weaker than Hisako. But for Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell, who were all stronger than Hisako, reading Hisako's movements was like child's play to them.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Are you getting dizzy get fuckface?!" Hisako arrogantly asked the male Espada Inversa member, who simply rolled her eyes at Hisako's arrogant remark towards him. "Well guess what, this is only just the beginning!" Hisako yelled as she and her afterimages attempted to attack Zizzlorrn from all sides, with the full intent to rip him into pieces.

Zizzlorrn rolled his eyes at Hisako's attempt to catch him off guard with her extreme speed. 'Big friggin whoop, Cockfang is faster than me, I have been in this same damn scenario with opponents who are either just as fast as she is, or even faster than her.' Zizzlorrn thought to himself as he remembered that he had been in this same situation with Laverne when she wanted to fight him one time. Not because she wanted to kill him, but because she was tired of the way that he was giving Myrtle a hard time through his harsh training methods. So he remembered that Laverne had challenged him to a fight, betting that if she had won the duel between her and Zizzlorrn, that he would he would back off from Myrtle and leave her alone and stop giving her a hard time with the training sessions that he/Zizzlorrn, Sylvester, and Steven put her through. Zizzlorrn did agree to Laverne's challenge, not because he cared about Laverne's issues with the training methods that he puts Myrtle through, because he outright told the blond Espada Inversa member that he couldn't care less about his training session but because he was bored and wanted to do something to kill time, and quell his boredom. Of course that fight did end in a draw, with both him and Laverne evenly matched, due to the fact that Laverne was suddenly called away on a mission by the Comandante Capitan of the Segunda Espada Inversa group, Apollonia.

After taking a trip down memory lane, about his battle with Laverne, Zizzlorrn then closed his eyes as black and dark red Reiatsu began to surround and envelop him.

"TAKE THIS YOU COCKSUCKING ASSCLOWN!" Hisako yelled as her claws began to glow with her Reiatsu with the full intent to rip Zizzlorrn into pieces. But before Hisako and her afterimages could touch Zizzlorrn with her claws. Zizzlorrn suddenly opened his four, glowing dark crimson eyes and shouted as he unleashed a sudden explosion of Reiatsu from his body. Which stopped Hisako right in her tracks and put the female Arrancar in a complete daze. Zizzlorrn then looked around and saw Hisako and all her clones completely paralyzed, the clones themselves completely vanished into thin air as if they weren't there in the first place. Zizzlorrn then turned to face the real Hisako and Sonidoed close to her and looked at her eye to eye, four dark crimson eyes met dark purple eyes. With Zizzlorrn's four red eyes glowing brightly as she was charging up four red Ceros from his eyes, which he will use to vaporize Hisako's top half of her body completely into dust. "See you in Hell Cockfang." Zizzlorrn said as he had finished charging up his four black and dark red Ceros from his four eyes. But before he could fire the Ceros at the unconscious Hisako, 'Hisako' suddenly vanished into thin air, which surprised Zizzlorrn completely.

"What the hell?" Zizzlorrn asked himself before Cassandra called out to him in an attempt to warm him.

Cassandra: Zizzlorrn, watch out, she's right behind you!

Zizzlorrn had heard Cassandra's warning in time as he turned around to see what was about to attack him. But before he could dodge out of the way, Hisako suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had stabbed Zizzlorrn through both the chest and the stomach with her two right hands as a sadistic Envy-esque grin was featured on her face. This course of action caused Zizzlorrn to cough up massive amounts of blood, some of which, splashed onto Hisako's face as the psychotic female Arrancar moaned passionately as she licked Zizzlorrn's blood off of her face like a snake.

Cassandra: Zizzlorrn!

Zizzlorrn: Damn! How could I have not seen this coming?!

Hisako: I'll tell you, it's because you're an arrogant, four-eyed, cocksucker who is only good for running his filthy mouth and bragging about on how he is part of an organization of half-assed, shitfaced, cocksuckers like you, Cocksuckdra, Sluttell, and those other asshole Espada Inversas that are with you, especially that shithead brother of yours Ziid-

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as Zizzlorrn then gripped the female Arrancar by both sides of her head with his hands tightly, and then suddenly rearing his head back before he gave Hisako one PAINFULL and skull-breaking headbutt while gritting his blood-stained teeth together in an attempt to resist the pain that was dealt to him by Hisako stabbing him in both the chest and the stomach.

"AGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Hisako shouted out as her forehead started to bleed, from the combination of the force that Zizzlorrn put behind his powerful headbutt, and from the powerful Hierro that Zizzlorrn had.

"Like I said Cockfang, your asinine speed and any other techniques that you can pull out of your ass doesn't REALLY impress me." Zizzlorrn retorted in an unimpressed tone as he looked at the screaming and cursing female Arrancar before him. "I have dealt with opponents who were and are either just as fast as you or even faster than you, and they were stronger too. Like Laverne for example, I remember on how she pulled the very same stunt against me like what you did to me just now. Except unlike you, she never impaled me through the gut with her swords, and wasn't trying to kill me. And guess what Cockfang, you are FAR weaker than Laverne. Because at least her speed-based attacks actually did a LOT more damage to me than you Sonidoing around me with your clones before impaling me through the gut with your filthy claws." Zizzlorn said as he put two of his hands together before raising them high up in the air. "Oh and another thing, Laverne's electrical attacks ACTUALLY hurt, a whole lot more than your cheap ass Jaula de Cola (Tail Cage) attack."

Hisako snarled like a rabid dog, wanting to stain her entire body with Zizzlorrn blood and guts so damn BADLY, because she was so damn tired of this cocky shithead mocking her and calling her weak. "Laverne? I don't know who the fuck that is, but I-

Before Hisako could that sentence, Zizzlorrn slammed his two clamped hands together down on the top of Hisako's head HARD, which nearly fractured the female Arrancar's skull as Hisako's eyes literally bulged out of her head in a comical fashion as blood began to fly out from her mouth.

Hisako's throat was gargling with blood as she beginning to lose total consciousness. But she found the strength to murmur one last enraged reply to Zizzlorrn. "I...fucking...hate...you...and...you...WILL...fucking...**PAY**!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Cockfang, but it's over." Zizzlorrn calmly retorted back, as Hisako's right clawed hands retracted from his body as she began to rocket towards the ground until she crashed into it in a massive comet-crashing explosion with Zizzlorrn watching from above the sky with a satisfied grin on his face as he managed to get payback against the purple-haired Fraccion for wounding him the way she did.


	9. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 9

Zizzlorrn watched on as Hisako crashed head first into the ground in a thunderous explosion, which shook the ground enough to cause a massive earthquake, which only lasted for about a minute as sand started flying airborne off of the ground. Just then, Hisako was screaming in immense pain as massive electricity was coursing throughout her body, while shouting out all kinds of obstinacies and swear words at Zizzlorrn, who merely looked at the screaming purple-haired Arrancar with a satisfied grin on his face. Even though he was clutching his bleeding chest and stomach while panting heavily. However, Zizzlorrn quickly got over his injuries and calmly wiped the blood off of his hands onto his jacket and pants. He also wiped the blood off of his forehead before he too wiped it onto his jacket.

"Say whatever the Hell you want about me Cockfang, but like I said before it's over." Zizzlorrn said, ignoring his bleeding injuries as he fixated his glare on the screaming female Arrancar, who was cursing his name while screaming in absolute pain. "You should have known what you were getting into when you challenged us, and when you massacred everyone at the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group, so you basically brought this on yourself."

Zizzlorrn then instantly charged two black and dark red Ceros within the palms of his hands, and once he was finished charging them up to maximum power, he then instantly fired them at the screaming Hisako, which consumed the female Arrancar in a massive, ear-breaking explosion, which drowned out Hisako's loud screams. Massive blood then exploded from Zizzlorrn's stomach and chest, which in turn made the male Espada Inversa cough up blood in return.

"Damn!" The male Arrancar grunted to himself as blood began pouring onto his outfit, thus staining it in a dark red color, even though he was able to perfectly resist the pain. 'I better cauterize these wounds before I either faint or die from massive blood loss.' He thought to himself as he charged up two large Ceros within the palms of his hands before he placed on both his chest and stomach wounds that Hisako had inflected upon him.

The twin Ceros washed upon the injuries as they harshly and quickly seared the muscle and exposed flesh, which caused the smell of burnt flesh to fill the air. Zizzlorrn clenched his teeth VERY tightly from the extreme pain, but he ignored it with rather scary ease. Two minutes had already passed, and he quickly stopped the Ceros once they were finished doing their jobs by cauterizing his wounds. Zizzlorrn examined the wounds for a bit before he nodded to himself and continued to watch as Hisako was consumed by the explosion that his Ceros had brought onto her. 'Sure my cauterized wounds will hurt like Hell, but that should stop the bleeding, just to prevent any future problems in the long run involving severe blood loss.'

Just then, Ziidrron Sonidoed next to his younger brother, and stood side by side from him.

"How are you Zizzlorrn, are you alright?" He asked him as he examined his younger brother's injuries. Zizzlorrn then looked at his older brother and nodded.

"Of course Ziidrron, it's going to take a lot more than two stabs to the chest and the stomach to kill me." Zizzlorrn answered as he turned his face to face the explosion that Hisako was consumed in. "A lot more."

Suddenly, the ground imploded in a massive, ear-deafening explosion, from the combination of Hisako being electrocuted by her own attack, and the Ceros that Zizzlorrn had struck her with. If either Zizzlorrn or Ziidrron were Human, then the noise from the explosion would have, more or less, rendered them permanently deaf.

"Goddamn! So that's the result of Cockfang's electric attack." Zizzlorrn exclaimed in shock and surprise. "If we had fallen onto that electric death pit that she had set up for us, then that could've been us being electrocuted to death instead of Cockfang and her crew of douchebags, well not really."

Suddenly Cassandra and Shawntell appeared right besides the Zirrettrrax brothers, with Cassandra running up to Zizzlorrn and examining his injuries with a concerned look on her face for the man whom she considered as her younger brother figure.

"Are you alright Ziz?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Zizzlorrn's cauterized wounds on both his chest and stomach as she touched his chest. "You used Ceros to cauterize the wounds that Qufang deal-"

Cassandra got her answer as Zizzlorrn nodded at her before he spoke to her. "I've done this multiple time times in the past. I wasn't really affected by Qufang stabbing me in both my chest and my stomach, I have dealt with wounds far worse, and far more painful than what Hisako can dish out against me. Plus, (looks at the area where Hisako crashed to) I never really cared about being injured anyway, the only reason on why I cauterized my wounds is because I didn't want the blood loss to affect me in the long run."

"I know Ziz." Cassandra answered as she looked her fellow Espada Inversa comrade as she placed her hands on his wounds as a blue light began admitting from both her hands as she was healing Zizzlorrn's injuries. "But just remember that some of the injuries might contribute to your-"

Shawntell suddenly interrupted the pair by suddenly appearing right next to Zizzlorrn and giving both him and Cassandra a sly look on her face, before holding a small red pill between her index and middle fingers.

Cassandra: Shawntell.

"You know Zizzlorrn if you really wanted your blood to be replenished, just take this." Shawntell said as she threw the red blood pill to Zizzlorrn, who easily caught it within the pals of his hands. "That can easily replace all of the blood of you have lost." Shawntell explained, pointing at the red pill that Zizzlorrn has within the palm of his hand. "Even though I'm sure that you have dealt with far worse injuries than severe blood loss and being impaled through the chest and stomach."

"I know." Zizzlorrn said as he took the pill before he swallowed it. And in a couple of seconds, he felt that all of the blood that he had lost was being replaced by new blood, which made the immense pain that the male Espada Inversa was feeling all over his entire body decrease. "Not bad Shawntell, you really outdid yourself this time."

"A simple thank you would suffice Zirrettrrax." Shawntell said with a small smile while rolling her eyes slightly. "But you're welcome, and now that you having your blood replenished is out of the way." (Turns head to the face the smoke and debris from the explosions caused by from the combination of Hisako's landing on her own trap attack that she had set up for her Espada Inversa opponents, and Zizzlorrn's Ceros) "We have an ugly, boyish-looking psychopath to butcher."

Hisako was on the sandy ground, bloodied, mortally wounded, and deeply scarred. She was still in her Primera Cambio de Modo form, all four of her arms have also been blown off, and all of her hair was disintegrated in the explosion, thus rendering her bald. Plus her chest was completely caved in, and her organs and intestines were barely in.

"So she's still alive? Damn! The Fracciones of Rajik are really HARD to kill." Zizzlorrn exclaimed, looking at the charred female Arrancar on the ground.

"Well what can we say Ziz, stubborn bitches like Cockfang are always hard to kill." Cassandra said as she looked at the purple-haired Arrancar with a smug grin on her face. "But that's okay Ziz, look at it this way, we can get to prolong their suffering even more."

"That's true." Zizzlorrn said in agreement as he, Cassandra, Shawntell, and Ziidrron had already finished descending to the sandy ground as they all surrounded Hisako, all glaring down at the younger Arrancar, either grinning at her mockingly (Shawntell), or just glaring at her with plain indifferent looks on their faces (Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Ziidrron), with Shawntell standing on Hisako's left side, close to her head, Zizzlorrn standing on Hisako's right, close to her head, and last but not least Cassandra, who was standing between both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell, and looking down at her at her closed eyes.

"Well now, so Hisako's wig was finally blown off." Shawntell quipped as she had the same sly, mocking, Cheshire-grin on her face before she kicked Hisako on the left side of her head HARD. "So I guess that the superglue that he put on his wig either wore off or the wig disintegrated on its own because it was tired of being stuck to some man-looking, donkey-witch. But I gotta say Qufang, this is a new look for you, even though you being bald is your actual look."

"I agree." Zizzlorrn said, nodding his head in total agreement. "Though I daresay that this is a fitting end for a wretched whore like Cockfang anyway, especially after what she and the rest of those cocksuckers did to the Fuerza Tercera Rebelión group."

Cassandra nodded her head in complete agreement." I agree Ziz I totally agree with you."

"Cock-a-doodle-doo Cockfang!" Zizzlorrn said mockingly as he kicked Hisako on the right side of her head hard, which cause the balded Fraccion to wake up screaming in sheer pain, while coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Had enough? Hisako Cockfang?" Cassandra asked mockingly as she had with her arms folded as she smirked at the snarling hairless female Arrancar before her, who looked up right at her with all of the hatred that she could literally kill Cassandra right on the spot.

"Go suck a giant dick **Cocksuckdra**!" Hisako yelled as she snarled at the bob-haired, female Arrancar who only shook her head while snickering to herself. "When I get healed, I am going to rip your fucking head off of your FUCKING BODY! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING BOB-HAIRED SLUT?! I AM GOING TO FUCKING EAT YOU, AND SHIT YOU OUT ON THAT FOUR-EYED COCKSUCKER OF A BOYFRIEND OF YOURS ZIZZ-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence as Cassandra stomped on the former's bloody chest hard enough to make Hisako scream in absolute pain and agony.

"You know Cockfang, I would REALLY appreciate it if you didn't insult my little bro right in front of me, or call me Cocksuckdra." Cassandra calmly said as she once again stomped on Hisako's chest HARD, which made loud rib and chest cracking noises, causing Hisako to scream out loudly in pain, more than she ever did in her whole life, because she felt several of her ribs pierce through the very soft and sensitive part of her heart, causing blood to erupt from her chest in a massive explosion, which fell down to the ground and splashed onto Hisako's face as she coughed up more blood as her breathing became even more heavier. "Cocksuckdra isn't my name, Alishia didn't name me Cocksuckdra, Cockfang!" Cassandra exclaimed as she once again stomped on Hisako's chest even harder than she previously did, which caused Hisako to scream her lungs raw of the chest-bombing pain that was not only coursing through her chest, but her entire body as well. "Oh and one more thing Baldfang, at least I actually have hair." Cassandra mocked as she had a sly mocking grin on her face.

"I... (coughs up blood) I don't give a shi-"

Zizzlorrn also stomped on Hisako's chest HARD, with enough force to literally cave it in, Hisako then screamed in grand agony as the force of Zizzlorrn's kick was more than enough to inflict the most agonizing pain that Hisako had ever felt in her life.

"Oh but you should Cockfang, you should." Zizzlorrn countered, looking down at the weakened Fraccion as he stomped on her chest even more. "You know damn well its rude to talk back to a lady like Cassandra and insult her by calling her "Cocksuckdra" which is NOT the name that Alishia and Lucciano gave her at all Baldfang." He added calmly as he grinded his foot against Hisako's painful chest wounds slowly and painfully "Not that we would expect a worthless, arrogant, barbaric slut like you to understand what respect and manners are."

"Why would he?" Shawntell scoffed as she stomped her left foot down onto Hisako's throat HARD, causing the bald female Arrancar to cough up blood. "All Baldfang cares about is to eat people, and have sex with every whore and men that have the complexion of women, like that filthy, horny, dick-for brains bug Goro before he kills them and eats them, then have sex with the corpses that he already hasn't eaten, or kill them, then commit intense necrophilia on the bodies that he hasn't already eaten, before he actually eats them, that's how sick and twisted Baldfang really is."

Hisako glared at Shawntell with the most anger and hatred that she could muster. These filthy Espada Inversa, how dare they mock her, how dare they humiliate and beat her. HER, one of Rajik's Fracciones, and one of the most feared Arrancars of the most powerful and feared Espada in the Las Noches empire. It wasn't possible, it wasn't fucking POSSIBLE. Hisako was desperate, desperate enough to find an advantage over these Espada Inversa and hopefully kill them. She wanted to exact her revenge especially on Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell, those three cocksuckers will pay dearly for beating and humiliating her the way they did. She will make sure that Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell die slow, painful, and gruesome deaths by her hands.

"You know what I find to be funny Qufang..." Zizzlorrn began as he continued to grind his foot against Hisako's chest PAINFULLY. "That you thought that you could beat any of us? It is true that you were WELL-TRAINED by the most feared douchebag in all of Hueco Mundo. But guess what bitch, so were we, just not in the same manner as you were by Rajerk Fisher."

Hisako remain silent as she continued to glare daggers at Zizzlorrn with a look full of hatred on her face as the male Espada Inversa member continued on his speech to Hisako, not unnerved in the slightest by Hisako's death glare towards him.

"You are weak Qufang, WEAK. And I'm not even tired, NOT... ONE... BIT... at your way of fighting, none of us are. If we really wanted to we would've have still battled you for days and days and days and days and days on end without stopping, and in those span of days of our battle against you, you never would have forced any of us to use our full power against you, which includes going into our own Resurrección: Primera Etapa and Cambio de Modo forms. That's how we Espada Inversa were all trained, to battle our opponents for days without stopping."

Hisako looked at Zizzlorrn with a pained and strained look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about fuckface?!"

"In fact Qufang, you think that my brother Ziidrron, Cassandra, Shawntell, Roxanne, Triishha, and myself are the only Espada Inversa members of El Ultima de Union Mascara? Wrong! There a LOT more of us Baldfang, in fact 594 more of us."

Hisako widened her eyes in absolute shock and surprise at what Zizzlorrn told her just now, shocked at the revelation that there are more Espada Inversa members other than the 6 that she, Goro, Yammy, Yukiku, Ulquiorra, and Rajik had encountered. "The-There's MORE OF YOU COCKSUCKERS?!"

Zizzlorrn nodded in agreement as he continued to look at the fallen bald-headed, female Arrancar. "That's right **Baldfang**, there are 600 members of the Espada Inversa, which includes my brother Ziidrron, Cassandra, Shawntell, Roxanne, Triishha, and myself." Zizzlorrn answered as he continued to look at Hisako. "We Espada Inversa are extremely powerful Arrancars who are NOT to be taken lightly, PERIOD. There are a LOT more of us Qufang, and aside from myself, Ziidrron, Cassandra, Shawntell, Roxanne, and Triishha, the **rest** of us could have also defeated you." Zizzlorrn said, finishing his sentence as he hawkspat directly into Hisako's face.

Hisako clenched her teeth so HARD that they were beginning to crack under the intense pressure that she was putting them through. Not only because of Zizzlorrn spitting on her, but because of the humiliation that she was going through and being put through at the hands of the Espada Inversa.

"As much of an imbecile Zizzlorrn can be, I have to agree with him Cockfang." Shawntell said, completely ignoring the glare that she got from the male Cuatro Espada Inversa member as she planted her foot on Hisako's neck, choking the weakened Fraccion. "You never really stood a chance against any of us, even two of the weakest Espada Inversa members could've have handed you your ass on a silver platter."

Roxanne appeared right between Shawntell and Zizzlorrn and turned to face the former before she asked her a question. "Even-" Roxanne was cut off by Shawntell swiftly glaring at her before she (Shawntell) answered her (Roxanne).

"Yes Roxanne, even those TWO can also defeat Hisako, even though they are incompetent morons, but they are still powerful enough to hand Baldfang his ass on a silver platter." Shawntell added, rolling her eyes at Roxanne's question.

"Who-Who the (coughs up even more blood) who the fuck are you talking about you-you rotten bitch?!" Hisako asked as she let out even more pained coughs while snarling at Shawntell. Hisako suddenly found herself curious on which Espada Inversa members they were talking about, before Shawntell, with a sadistic grin on her face, viciously kicked Hisako on her left side until she was lying on her stomach, before Shawntell viciously stomped on Hisako's head HARD, burying her face/head deep into the sand.

"Not something that is any of your business Baldfang." Shawntell retorted, smiling sadistically as she took a few steps back away from the defeated Fraccion of Rajik. Before she floated up high in the air, alongside Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who were both already preparing massive Ceros within the palms of their hands. Zizzlorrn's Cero was black with dark red swirls, and Cassandra's Cero was light blue with white swirls.

"Hmph! So it looks like you two were already planning on blasting Qufang into oblivion with large Ceros?" Shawntell asked as she turned to face the two Arrancars, who didn't even look at Shawntell, but Cassandra decided to answer her anyway.

"Yes." Was all that Cassandra said before she prepared to fire her Cero at the downed Hisako alongside Zizzlorrn.

"All right then I'll play along with you guys." Shawntell said, standing on Zizzlorrn's left side before she charged a dark purple Cero on her own from her left hand with only her index and middle fingers pointed at Hisako.

Zizzlorrn: Here is a useful Gran Rey Cero technique that Skullak taught me, Gran Materia Oscura Rey Cero (Grand Dark King Zero)!

Cassandra: Santo Gran Rey Cero (Holy Grand King Zero)!

Shawntell fired her own Cero from her index and middle fingers as both did Zizzlorrn and Cassandra, who didn't hesitate in firing their own Ceros at Hisako. The three Ceros then struck Hisako on the ground with tremendous force.

There was silence for a second before a massive explosion consumed the entire area in an ear-breaking explosion. Massive Reiatsu consumed the entire area as sparks of electricity had surged around the entire vicinity, loud enough to render anyone who was mortal completely deaf. Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell all watched on as Hisako was consumed in the explosion. The three Espada Inversa members were wondering if they had taken it a bit too far.

"I wonder Zizz did we go overboard with our attacks against Qufang?" Cassandra asked as the explosion started to die down, with massive smoke remaining in its place.

"Nope." Was all Zizzlorrn said as he watched the explosion from the sky alongside both Cassandra and Shawntell, with the former standing on Zizzlorrn's right, and the latter standing on Zizzlorrn's left. "Besides Cockfang had it coming, and remember the phrase "There's no kill like overkill." With opponents like Hisako, who are too stubborn to die, outright obliterating them is the best option there is."

Shawntell nodded in agreement. "True, and let's look at it this way, there is one less pain in the ass Arrancar to worry about. Especially if its someone as obnoxious as that loser Cockfang."

"And now that Cockfang is out of the way, the other three subordinates of Rajerk Fisher, shall follow." Zizzlorrn retorted as he continued to look at the smoke that Hisako was enveloped and covered in with the other two Espada Inversa nodding in complete agreement.

"That's you think you insolent fools!" A familiar, deep, authoritive, and very angry male voice rang out from the smoke, which actually dispersed itself in order to reveal a certain Espada right by fallen Hisako's side (Hisako is not actually dead, but knocked out into absolute unconscious) much to the surprises of Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell. Rajik Fisher's right hand was held out as he used it to block the three combined Ceros from the Espada Inversa trio. And through focused concentration, Rajik let the Ceros dissolve in a passive, non-destructive manner, which was mere child's play for him, considering on how the Ceros that he was able to easily disperse were fired from Arrancars (while powerful in their own rights), but were still FAR weaker than him.

"So the almighty douchebag decided to show himself?" Zizzlorrn quipped as he continued to look at Rajik as the Cero Espada glared at him with the most hatred and animosity that anyone could ever receive from him. "If Rajerk really cared about Qufang, then he should've interfered long before the bitch sister of Shawlong and Haildrian got her ass handed to her on a silver platter."

Rajik in the blink of an eye, appeared right in front of Zizzlorrn, much to be surprise and shock of Cassandra and Shawntell. However, Zizzlorrn didn't look intimidated the slightest, despite the intimidating death glare that Rajik was giving him could make anyone cower and shiver in fear at the sight of the Cero Espada whenever he was THIS angry, but Zizzlorrn was no coward, he wasn't going to pitifully beg for his life, or blame what had happened to Hisako and the rest of Rajik's subordinates on any of his fellow Espada Inversa comrades in an attempt to save his own skin like a dirty, backstabbing coward. And he who would NEVER show any fear or anxiety to an enemy, even if said enemy was far more powerful than him, like Rajik. Zizzlorrn knew full well that Rajik was stronger and FAR more powerful than him, and that Rajik could easily kill him in the blink of an eye, but he wasn't going to show any fear or cowardice in the presence of the Satan Espada, instead, he was going to show the same bravery and confidence that he normally shows to every other opponent that he comes across, even if the opponent was far more powerful than him.

"I'm not impressed douchebag." Zizzlorrn said, rolling his eyes at Rajik's attempts to intimidate him. "if you wanted to intimidate me, then you'll have to break me, which I doubt will work."

"I don't need you to be impressed you wretched parasite!" Rajik snarled as he punched Zizzlorrn in the chest, which caused Zizzlorrn to cough up blood, until Zizzlorrn flew out of the sky and crashed onto the ground in a massive THUD! Which left a massive crater in the wake of the crash.

"Zizz!" Cassandra yelled, calling out to Zizzlorrn, wanting to go help him, alongside Shawntell. But Shawntell, using her enhanced Pesquisa, quickly sensed Rajik approaching and had attempted to warn Cassandra. "Cassandra! Look out! Rajik is-"

But before Shawntell could finish her warning to Cassandra, and before Cassandra could turn around to heed Shawntell's warning, and before either female Arrancar could do anything to aid their comrade Zizzlorrn, Rajik then suddenly grabbed both Cassandra and Shawntell by their arms tightly, making both the two Espada Inversa members wince by the pain that Rajik was putting on their arms.

"If either of you fools think that I am going to let you aid that accursed spawn of Zentrroggio, then you are mistaken!" Rajik yelled as he spun both himself, Cassandra and Shawntell around for 5 seconds until he let go of the two female Arrancars, which sent both of them crashing into the ground far apart from each other in a massive earthquake-shaking crash!

Zizzlorrn was then seen on the ground, recovering from Rajik's rib-breaking punch as he easily picked himself back up from the ground, rubbing his head. "Oh good lord that punch to the chest is going to hurt like Hell in the morning."

"Unfortunately for you filth there **IS** no tomorrow!" Rajik snarled as he then instantly appeared before Zizzlorrn and grabbed the Espada Inversa member by his neck and pinned him to a large rock as he looked at Zizzlorrn with complete and utter hatred.

"Zizzlorrn!" Ziidrron called out to his younger brother in concern, fearing that Rajik will kill him. Before he could go and aid Zizzlorrn against the powerful Satan Espada, Rajik suddenly yelled for him to stop in his tracks.

"If you come any closer, **I will break your brother's neck**!" Rajik yelled without even looking at Ziidrron as he elder Zirrettrrax brother clenched his teeth at watching his younger brother being assaulted by the Cero Espada with Roxanne standing beside him, sharing the same worried look as Ziidrron.

"Don't worry Zid, I'll get out of this, Rajik just has a massive stick inside of his-" Zizzlorrn added before he was cut-off my Rajik throwing him to the ground harshly, causing Zizzlorrn to cough up blood from his mouth. Rajik then stomped onto Zizzlorrn's chest HARD, shattering multiple ribs, and causing some of them to impale through several internal organs, namely his heart. Zizzlorrn gritted his teeth tightly in order to prevent himself from screaming out loudly from the extreme pain that Rajik had inflicted on him when he stomped onto his chest. And while Zizzlorrn was successful in preventing himself from screaming out loudly from the immense pain that Rajik put him through, he did however cough up large amounts of blood, some of which splashed onto his face, but he managed to wipe the blood off of his face and onto the sleeves of his jacket moments just before Rajik spoke up to him.

"Keep your eyes on me you insect!" Rajik snarled at the Espada Inversa member before he spoke to him once again. "I am the only one who you should be talking to right now, not your worthless friends! During your time in Aizen's army before your defection to the El Ultima de Union Mascara organization to that worthless fool Salvatore, you have ALWAYS been a thorn in my side! With your constant unorthodox actions against my subordinates, especially against my daughter! The only reason you are still alive, and the only reason on why I never succeeded in killing you is because of that honorable fool Skullak and that damned woman Lauren due to you being both of their subordinates. But because neither of them are around, then that means there is NOTHING that can save you from my wrath! You and your friends shall ALL suffer for what you did to my-"

Zizzlorrn, upon hearing Rajik's hate-filled speech/rant against him, started to laugh hysterically as he couched up massive amounts of blood onto himself, thus interrupting the Cero Espada. "Oh please, do you REALLY think you actually care about Cockfang?" Zizzlorrn asked mockingly as he continued to cough up more blood before he spoke up again. "If you really "cared" about the bitch, then you should've interfered a LONG TIME AGO and stopped us from beating the ever-loving crap out of her, and that filthy dick-for-brains spider Goro, rather than waiting till after we kicked the shit out of them." Zizzlorrn pointed out mockingly as he continued to chuckle at Rajik's anger against him for hurting the former's subordinates. "The only reason you "care" about Cockfang is because you because you just want to fuck her, all you care about is to shove your large red donkey dick up her empty pussy, and spawn all sorts of fucked up Satanic children with her. All of whom will either become twisted, mentally-ill cannibals, or short-tempered, red-skinned douchebags with MASSIVE egos, and a fetish for proving on how much nobody really likes them, but only hangs around them just because they are afraid of them, and nothing more. Same thing goes for that other big-breasted slut of a Fraccion Yuki-nobody gives a fuck on whatever her name is. All you care about is to put your massive red donkey dick up her filthy pussy, and have her drink your semen, that's probably why both her breath and her entire body reek of your semen, is because you and her constantly get it on every frickin day, which probably explains on why she is such a slut, because fucking every hunk of a guy that she sees is probably her upbringing, and is the main reason on why both Rudobon and Skullak decided to dethrone the bitch from the Exequias in the first place, and who could blame them, nobody wants a slut with a high rank running around in the Las Noches empire, going around, and having daily constant sex with dozens of guys, whether enemy or ally alike, and I bet that she only had male subordinates within the Exequias because she saw them as sex toys for her own twisted pleasures rather than subordinates, and again Whorekiku has ALWAYS been like that, a twisted little bitch who will do ANYTHING to pleasure that empty whole that she calls a pussy, whether it goes from having constant sex with multiple multiple men, to becoming a whore and a sex slave for the Cero Espada for him to pleasure his own sexual needs whenever he feels like fucking her at any given time that he desires. Long story short douchebag, Cockfang and Yukiku aren't your family or friends, they are really your sex slaves that you use to pleasure you sexual carnages and sex slaves that are disposable whenever you decide that you want new sex slaves to fuck, until you eventually decide to dispose of them as well and get new ones and repeat the damn cycle over and over and over again, Ay Chihuahua?"

Rajik, upon hearing Zizzlorrn's insult towards him, Hisako, and Yukiku, now looked as if though he were the angriest person in the entire world. He bent down to Zizzlorrn's level and gripped the Espada Inversa member by the throat HARD, to the point of nearly breaking it before he got back up and slammed his head against the same large rock that he had pinned him against earlier while keeping him pinned to the wall with his hand.

"You insolent wretch!" Rajik snarled as he prepared to charge up another powerful Cero within his other free hand and use said Cero in order to blast Zizzlorrn into oblivion. "**HOW DARE YOU?!**"

But before Rajik could use the Cero in order to blast Zizzlorrn into oblivion, 'Zizzlorrn' suddenly vanished from Rajik's sight with a grin on his face, which greatly surprised the Cero Espada, and caused the Cero that he was charging with his hand to disperse.

"What the hell is this? **ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES ZIRRET**-"

Rajik was cut off mid-sentence by an unknown assailant rapidly coming at him and slashing through him, which Rajik didn't even see coming until it was too late. Rajik couched up massive amounts of blood before massive blood exploded from him as he clutched his chest while coughing up blood.

"Wha-What was that attack just now?!" Rajik asked himself as he continued to cough up blood. "It was far too powerful to be a Fantasma Slasher attack, what the hell is going on he-"

"Hello Rajik, it has been a while since we last encountered each other." A deep, calm, and composed male authoritative, no-nonsense voice spoke, which surprised Rajik greatly as he knew full well on who that was.

"**Salvatore!**" Rajik snarled under his breath as he drew out his sword, battle-ready, and awaiting the powerful leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara to show himself. "Where are you?! Show yourself you damn snake!"

Just then another Arrancar appeared out of nowhere from behind Rajik, and had attempted to slice the Cero Espada in two with his sword, but Rajik was able to sense the attack on time, and block the sword strike with his own blade. This Arrancar was a male Arrancar who has silver hair and red eyes. His Zanpakuto was in the form of twin katana. These katana have silver-colored hilts, and Z-shaped tsubas as their sheaths were both strapped to his back. His EUDUM uniform consists of the regular Arrancar jacket, and the regular Arrancar hakama pants, which has a black outlining. Along with the regular Arrancar shoes. And he also wears a dark gray-colored, trench coat that is about ankle-length that is open and unbuttoned.

Rajik knew full well on who this Arrancar was, and that he was from El Ultima de Union Mascara like the Espada Inversa that he had just encountered. He also knew that this Arrancar was FAR more powerful than the Espada Inversa, and was one of the 13 leaders of El Ultima de Union Mascara, the Los Emperadors.

"Jonathan Di Osullivan!" Rajik firmly said as he looked of Los Emperador member wile clashing with him before both Arrancars jumped backward from each other with neither daring to break contact with each other as both looked perfectly battle ready to face each other. But before Rajik could charge at the powerful member of El Ultima de Union Mascara, a large powerful silver and white-colored Cero is fired as it struck Rajik with full force as it then exploded on the Espada in a mighty, devastating explosion. Being extremely powerful, the Cero didn't kill Rajik, but it did manage to greatly wound the Espada. Rajik couched as he flew out of the smoke while coughing up blood.

'Damn it! That wasn't an ordinary Cero that hit me!' Rajik thought as he looked at the direction where the Cero was fired from. 'Whoever fired that Cero must've been extremely pow-'

Rajik was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by an elderly male Arrancar with white hair with his sword fully drawn appearing out of nowhere in front of Rajik, fully ready to use his sword to attack and strike down the Satan Espada. This Arrancar's attire is in the form of a black-colored formal double-breasted suit with a tie bearing the symbol of El Ultima de Union Mascara. His Arrancar shoes resemble black, polished formal dress shoes. And he also wears a light gray-colored, trench coat that is about ankle-length, and is also buttoned up to his pelvic area. He also wears black-colored gloves. And he also wore a black-colored, formal hat.

Before Rajik could do anything to defend himself, the white-haired, male Arrancar suddenly slashed him across his chest with his sword, causing massive amounts of blood to fly out from Rajik's chest, and causing him to cough up blood. The Arrancar then kicked Rajik in the chest, which caused the latter extremely stinging pain, and causing him to cough up even more blood, and sending him crashing into the ground in a massive, ear-breaking explosion. The Arrancar didn't let up in his assault against the Cero Espada, as he knew full well that Rajik was far too powerful to be done in by mere attacks that the ones that he had inflected upon him.

He threw his sword into the air before he took off the glove from his right hand and cut the palm of his right hand, thus drawing blood. He then quickly charged up a large and powerful white and silver Gran Rey Cero from his right hand, and pointed his charged up Cero at the area where Rajik had crashed to.

"Gran Rey Cero." Was all the Arrancar said, before he fired the powerful titanic, silver and white-colored Cero at the Espada. As the Cero itself collided with Rajik, a small twinkle was heard before a full-blown comet-sized explosion took its place, blowing sand, and massive gusts of wind everywhere and giant surges of electricity flew around the area.

The white-haired, elderly Arrancar, after he caught his falling sword, Sonidoed right beside his fellow El Ultima de Union Mascara comrade, and fellow Los Emperadors member, Jonathan Di Osullivan, both male Arrancars still battle-ready and ready to face off against the Cero Espada, as they both knew full well that Rajik was far too powerful to be done in by an attack like the one that the elderly Arrancar had dealt to him just now.

The white-haired, elderly male Arrancar is an extremely powerful individual who goes by the name Salvatore Joschirin Xxaivier, the all-powerful leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara. As the proud and powerful leader that Salvatore was, Salvatore stood firm and tall, fully ready to take on Rajik alongside his follow Los Emperadors member Jonathan.

"We need to stay alert Jonathan, remember Rajik is FAR TOO powerful to be done in by an attack like the one I dealt to him just now." Salvatore wisely and sternly advised as he kept his guard up while preparing for the Cero Espada's counterattack alongside his ally Jonathan.

Just then Rajik appeared behind the two leaders and had attempted to slice them both into ribbons with his swords. However both Salvatore and Jonathan had seen his surprise attack coming, and both turned around in an attempt to either parry and block Rajik's attempted attack on their lives with their own blades.

"Did you REALLY think that an attack like that would be enough to trump me you FOOLS?!" Rajik asked in a cold tone as he continued to clash with the Los Emperadors duo. The three Arrancars fought against each other in a fury of sword clashes, which sent multiple shockwaves flying around the area. Rajik had attempted to punch Salvatore in the face, but the latter easily caught his fist with his left hand, and slashed Rajik across the chest with his sword, and threw his sword into the air once again before he used his now sword-free hand to punch Rajik in the face, which sent the Espada flying back for a mile, which sent him crashing into a far away boulder, which collapsed upon the Cero Espada crashing into it. Salvatore then caught his sword within his right hand once again.

Just then Rajik charged towards Salvatore and raised his sword high up in the air in an attempt to bring it down on the El Ultima de Union Mascara leader and cut him in half with it. But Salvatore saw this coming, and blocked Rajik's attempt on his life by blocking the latter's sword strike with his.

"Nice try Rajik, but a mere sword strike will not be enough to kill me." Salvatore taunted as he kept a serious and stern look on his face as facing Rajik.

Don't get cocky you insolent wretch!" Rajik snarled as he glared at the leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara. "You arriving on the battlefield will NOT grant you and your foolish subordinates victory."

We could say the same thing about you Fisher." Jonathan said as he appeared out of nowhere, and sliced Rajik across the back twice, which caused the Cero Espada to grunt in pain. Salvatore disappeared from Rajik's sight as Jonathan attempted to behead the Espada. But Rajik quickly sensed this attack just in time, so just before the blade of Jonathan's sword could touch his neck, Rajik turned around and blocked Jonathan's sword strike just before the El Ultima de Union Mascara member could behead him. Salvatore also appeared out of nowhere, and had attempted to bifurcate Rajik as well, but Rajik with his free right hand, materialized a sword that was very identical to his Zanpakuto into his right hand, and used it to block Salvatore's attempted sword strike on his life.

"Hmph! Parlor tricks." Rajik scoffed as he continued to clash with his Los Emperadors adversaries. Sparks flew around the area as Rajik, Salvatore, and Jonathan were engaged in a fast exchange of punches, kicks, sword strikes, and blades clashing against each other. Every single impact released a shuddering tremor and multiple, city-destroying shockwaves across the vicinity. Jonathan spun around and slammed his left fist down into Rajik's jaw, which caused the red-skinned Arrancar to cry out in pain. Salvatore took advantage of the temporarily opening, and had charged at Rajik, and had successfully impaled his sword through Rajik's stomach, which caused the Espada to cough up large amounts of blood. A vibration emitted from the blade of Salvatore's sword, which removed Rajik from the blade of his sword, and Rajik was launched down into the ground in a massive CRASH!, which caused multiple earthquakes and cracks to adorn the ground. Salvatore didn't let up on his attack as the blade of his sword glowed with his Reiatsu, and he slashed the air twice in a manner of an X, sending an X-shaped energy-shaped blast down at Rajik, which caused the part of the ground that the X-shaped energy mark had struck to rumble in a massive earthquake before a massive explosion took its place. Salvatore spun his sword around for a couple of times until all of Rajik's blood was off of it. Jonathan Sonidoed next to his leaders right side as they both continued to watch the explosion commence for a couple of seconds before it finally died down.

Just then, a gray flash of light filled the air, and Jonathan had sensed a gray Cero attempting to vaporize his head coming for him, and had quickly moved out of the way before the Cero could even touch him. However it did manage to slice his left cheek open. Jonathan gritted his teeth as he felt the sensation of warm blood flowing down his left cheek, but he quickly managed to shake it off as he wiped the blood off of his face with the back of his left hand before returning to complete focus to the battle.

One split second later, Rajik had flown straight up into the air while shouting at the top of his lungs like a mad beast ready to exact sweet and terrible vengeance against its prey. his fist crashing into Jonathan's stomach, causing the Los Emperadors member to cough up blood and retch in pain for a split second as pain washed all over his stomach and the wind was knocked clean out of his body. And before Rajik could use his sword to bisect Jonathan, Salvatore vertically slashes Rajik from behind, causing the Cero Espada to scream in pain and snarl in complete rage.

"Arrgghh! Damn you!" Rajik roared in absolute pain was blood exploded from his back.

But before Rajik could do anything back to Salvatore, he felt the bottom of Jonathan's left foot slam hard into his face as the Los Emperadors member had already quickly recovered from Rajik's previous attack against him, and had already kicked the Satanic Arrancar in the face. Rajik was sent flying across the sky until he crashed into the ground as the Cero Espada spat blood onto the sandy ground as he wiped the blood off of his cheek. Salvatore Sonidoed right before Rajik and had attempted to behead the Cero Espada from behind with his sword, but Rajik quickly Sonidoed out of the way just before the blade of Salvatore's sword could touch his neck. Rajik was in the air once again as he quickly held out his hand in the same manner of an Arrancar attempting to fire a potent point-blank Cero at an enemy. But something else was different about the way Rajik was about to go about in firing his next Cero attack. Rajik was glowing with the color of his Reiatsu as multiple Gray Ceros were beginning to form from his five fingertips. Before either Salvatore or Jonathan could do anything to stop Rajik from firing his next attack at them, Rajik, predicting on what the two leaders of EL Ultima de Union Mascara were about to do, increased his Reiatsu to its fullest extent in an attempt to ground the two Arrancars firmly to the ground in an attempt to prevent them both from stopping him from firing his next attack at them.

"Damn it!" Jonathan exclaimed in frustration at being kept on the ground without stopping Rajik from executing his next attack against both him and Salvatore. "Rajik used his Aura de Gravedad (Gravity Aura) in an attempt to neutralize out movements, this does not look good for both of us."

"We have been through worse Jonathan, trust me." Salvatore retorted in an attempt to assure his comrade that they will get through this ordeal unscathed. Salvatore then snapped his fingers as a small grin came onto his face. "Rajik will need to do better than this if he expects to kill us both."

Jonathan, realized on what Salvatore just did with that simple snap of his fingers, nodded in agreement as a grin just came onto his face. "I agree." Was all that Jonathan said before both he and Jonathan turned to face Rajik, who sneered at the two El Ultima de Union Mascara members with a condescending look on his face.

"Well let's see on how confident you imbeciles are when this next attack obliterates both of you into total oblivion." Rajik declared as he was more than ready to fire one of his strongest base form attacks. He then opened his mouth to declare the name of his attack.

"**Cero Cometa!** (Comet Zero) " Was all that Rajik said as large multiple Gray-colored Ceros are then fired from his fingertips, many of which struck the vicinity, and caused multiple destructive explosions that happened all around and all over the area, and had sent fire blazing all over and around the vicinity. The 10 remaining Ceros that headed to attack both Salvatore and Jonathan and wipe the two Arrancars off the face of existence, suddenly found themselves unable to strike down the duo. Rajik quickly realized this and wondered on what Salvatore and Jonathan were up to in an attempt to repel his Ceros and realized that Salvatore and Jonathan must've set up a shield of some kind in order to block his Ceros.

"What are you insects up to?" The Cero Espada asked, wondering on what great lengths these two Arrancars were going just to defy him.

"Nothing that is of any concern of yours Rajik." Salvatore countered calmly as the shield that he had set up had begun to absorb the Ceros instantaneously.

"What did your shield just do?!" Rajik asked as he became agitated by Salvatore suddenly raising a shield up and using said shield to absorb his Cero Cometa attack.

"Reflejar (Reflect)." Was all that Salvatore said as a single massive Gray Cero suddenly fired itself at the Cero Espada from the shield that Salvatore had set up in order to protect both himself and Jonathan from Rajik's Cero Cometa. Rajik had noticed this and had looked at the oncoming Cero that was about to hit him in complete shock.

"Im-Impossible!" Rajik exclaimed in shock as the Cero hit him point-blank, which caused a large explosion to take its place, sending large gusts of wind all over and around the vicinity, which was blowing sand into the air, and destroying multiple rock formations. 10 seconds later, the explosion finally died down, revealing multiple smoke in the air, along with massive fires licking and blazing around the vicinity. Both Salvatore and Jonathan, after the former dispersed the powerful defensive shield that was protecting them both, enhanced their Pesquisa senses to their absolute maximum, knowing full well that Rajik could attack them from anywhere or launch a possible surprise attack against the Los Emperadors duo.

"Rajik wherever you are, show yourself." Salvatore demanded, holding out his sword as he continued to stay in a battle pose alongside Jonathan.

"Very well then you snake." The voice of Rajik called out as both Salvatore and Jonathan turned to face the origin of the voice, which was coming from behind the large pillar of fire burning right in front of them. Rajik suddenly walked out from the fire with a no-nonsense death glare on his face right in front of the two Arrancars who were more than ready to challenge him. Rajik's face was burned badly, and his jacket was completely disintegrated in the explosion and the blast, thus exposing his bare chest, which had multiple scars and several signs of third-degree burn damage. His Hollow Hole was also outlined with scars. And his left shoe was completely gone, leaving him half-barefoot in one foot, and his hakama pants were ripped at the bottom, exposing some part of his ankles. But despite his injuries, Rajik didn't even look remotely pained or tired or hurt for that matter. He held his sword within his right hand as faint traces of Gray Reiatsu began to emit from it. Both Salvatore and Jonathan braced themselves for Rajik's next move against them.

"I admit, this is what I would expect from two of the strongest members of El Ultima de Union Mascara." Rajik admitted as he glared at both Salvatore and Jonathan with a simplistic look on his face before he spoke to them once again. "You both have managed to inflict a powerful, attack-absorbing shield as an attempt to deflect my Cero Cometa right back at me, and damage me this much, to the point of obliterating my coat. Salvatore, both you and Jonathan have done well thus far against me, this is what I would except from a fellow member of the Olympo Espadas."

Rajik, after finishing his speech, then stuck the blade of his sword into the ground as large gulfs of fire begin to envelop and surround him in a huge ring of flames, which surprised the two Arrancars greatly.

"However Salvatore, I will teach both you and Jonathan the true meaning of terror and despair, then you two will die by my hands, along with the rest of your foolish subordinates." Rajik said in an intimidating voice, which would've made any weak-hearted opponents cower in fear and if cowardly, attempt to either pitifully beg for lives, or just attempt to flee from the battle altogether. However Salvatore and Jonathan were not weak Arrancars, they were one the most powerful members of El Ultima de Union Mascara, and its leaders. And they were ones not to be intimidated by opponents stronger or weaker than them, regardless of whatever reputation said opponents might have, nor were they cowards. They both bravely prepared themselves for Rajik's next move against them as they both got into serious combat stances, Reiatsu increasing around them.

Rajik, if you want some drama, then bring it!" Jonathan firmly said as his sword was pointed at the Cero Espada, ready to face him alongside Salvatore, who was more than ready to face off against Rajik as well with the Cero Espada glaring at both of his adversaries.

"Very well then you insects, I shall see to it that the both of you PERISH by my hands." Rajik said as the irises of his red eyes began to glow bright as he then now spoke out loud in a loud, fear-inducing, demonic voice.

"Engulf... AKUMA! (Demon)"

Rajik's Zanpakuto sunk itself into the ground instantaneously as the ring of fire continued to surround the Cero Espada with both Salvatore and Jonathan watching on as the ring of flame that Rajik was surrounded by continued to rise up even further as the latter prepared to transformation from his base form into his Resurreccion form. Just then a large, five-fingered demonic hand shot itself from the ground and tightly grabbed Rajik and dragged him into the ground as the fires and the fire ring began started to become even more widespread than ever before. One second had already passed, and a MASSIVE explosion of fire rose from the ground from the area where Rajik was dragged into by the fire hand as massive widespread Reiatsu consumed the entire area. This massive Reiatsu spike has enough power to annihilate low-level enemies of Fraccion/lieutenant/Numeros/Officer-Seated-level, but not opponents such as Salvatore and Jonathan, both of whom, were extremely powerful, Espada-leveled Arrancars, and were one of the strongest Arrancars with El Ultima de Union Mascara, and as a result, they were both easily unaffected by the massive Reiatsu affecting the area. Both Arrancars continued to stand firm and tall of the massive Reiatsu begun to wash over them.

Salvatore: Get ready Jonathan, we are about to face Rajik in his Primera Etapa form, so we need to use our Fuerza de Resurreccion forms for now in order to counter against Rajik's Resurreccion form.

Jonathan: I agree.

And with that massive amounts of Reiatsu instantly surrounded Salvatore as he has quickly entered into his Fuerza de Resurreccion form, which was a cloak of pure raw Reiatsu covering and enveloping his entire body. His pupils also grew brightly, and the Estigma on Salvatore's face grew into a newer, longer shape. The same thing happened with Jonathan, massive amounts of Reiatsu had surrounded the Los Emperadors member as he too had also quickly entered into his Fuerza de Resurreccion form. Jonathan's pupils grew brightly, and the Estigma on his face grew into a brand new longer shape.

"Brace yourself Jonathan, Rajik is coming." Salvatore advised as he sensed that Rajik was nearly finished with his transformation into his Resurreccion form, and that he was about to rise from the flames in order to confront the two leaders of El Ultima de Union Mascara. Both Salvatore and Jonathan were facing the large flame pillar, more than ready to face off against the Cero Espada in his released form.

Just then, a familiar demonic entity suddenly rose from the ground and the flames, in the same manner as Satan rising from the depths of Hell itself as five, piercing red eyes, which will make any unfortunate souls tremble in absolute terror, glared menacingly at both Salvatore and Jonathan from behind the flames itself. The massive fire explosion quickly died down in a large explosion as massive smoke will cover the entire vicinity as the seven red eyes glared at both Salvatore and Jonathan as the seven-eyed, demonic entity walked out of the smoke, revealing himself. This demonic entity is revealed to actually be Rajik Fisher in his new Primera Etapa form.

In his released form, Rajik now has long, straight, flowing hair, which is about belly-buttoned-length. He has also grown four additional eyes, the first set is above the two eyes that he had already had prior to releasing, and the second set are below. Along with another, narrow eye located on the center of his forehead. All seven of these eyes have pitch black sclera's, dark red irises, and pitch black pupils. Rajik now has four demonic horns on his head, these horns look much like a horns from a Sable Antelope, a type of antelope found in Africa. He now wears a long, light gray, robe-like coat. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a burgundy ascot fastened by a black brooch. Rajik now wears a wide sash at his waist, which is decorated by a dark gray stripe. And he wears black pants and boots with pointed tips. He also has another narrow eye, which opens in the center of his chest. This eighth eye has just the same color as the eyes on Rajik's face. He also has six, demonic, dragon-like wings, which now feature red, glowing, demonic eyes with slit vicious pupils. He also features a red dragon scaled tail, which has a long, sharp, pointed, devil-like spade blade at the end, which Rajik can use to impale opponents, decapitate opponents, and impale opponents before he vaporizes them with a Cero formed from pointed bladed end of the dragon-like tail. His Espada tattoo has been moved to the top of his right hand. Rajik also carries a triple-bladed, double-edged scythe. The three double-edged blades get smaller from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range.

"So this is your Primera Etapa form, Akuma." Salvatore said as he continued to face the Cero Espada. "I am not surprised that you decided to enter into your Resurreccion form in the middle of the battle."

"That is correct you swine." Rajik retorted as his voice was now a lot deeper, and far more demonic and Satanic, and nightmare-inducing, which can strike absolute terror into the hearts of weak-hearted opponents, and cause them to fear him completely while glaring at both the Los Emperadors members. "I told you before that you and your friends shall face the full extent of my wrath." Rajik said as he slashed upwards with his three-bladed scythe, which caused massive gusts of wind and huge shockwaves to blow everywhere, which managed to push back both Salvatore and Jonathan a bit. And it also caused Reiatsu-formed energy to explode from the ground beneath Salvatore and Jonathan. But both Arrancars had quickly jumped into the air in order to avoid being struck by the Reiatsu energy flying upwards from the imploding ground. Once the two El Ultima de Union Mascara leaders were high in the air high off of the ground, they were then confronted by Rajik, who was standing before the two Los Emperadors members high in the air, ready to kill them both.

"Now you weak-hearted fools, prepare to DIE!" Rajik yelled as he prepared to kill Salvatore and Jonathan, who were both ready to fight Rajik and defeat him as well.

"Bring it on Fisher!" Jonathan challenged as he got into a battle pose, readying himself for Rajik's next attack.

"Very well then Rajik. It's time to dance with the devil himself." Salvatore retorted as he too also got into a battle stance.

And with that Rajik charged at both Salvatore and Jonathan, who in turn charged at him as well. And as a result of the three Arrancars clashing with each other, a large explosion was then seen as a huge gust of wind blew everywhere, destroying rock formations and obliterating trees and blowing massive amounts of sand everywhere.

As the wind blew tremendously across the Las Noches desert. Both Ziidrron and Roxanne watched as the three powerful Arrancars clashed with each other.

"Well that was surreal." Ziidrron replied as he turned to face Roxanne, who nodded at him in total agreement.

"Tell me about it." A familiar male voice spoke out as its originator appeared out of nowhere from Sonido, revealing himself to be Zizzlorrn, who was unharmed and uninjured, minus for the dark red spots on both his chest and stomach, which were cauterized in order to avoid massive blood loss.

"Zizzlorrn." Ziidrron called out to his younger brother as the former walked closer to the latter.

"Are you okay Zizzlorrn?" Roxanne asked as she ran over to her comrade while examining his injuries. Zizzlorrn watched as Roxanne's left hand was placed on his chest, along with her right hand, which was placed on Zizzlorrn's shoulder as a blue light began a warm fixation on Zizzlorrn's chest before the blue glow enveloped his body.

"I'm fine Roxanne, I'm fine." Zizzlorrn answered as he felt the warm sensation of Roxanne's healing powers envelop his entire body.

"I know Zizzlorrn, I know." Roxanne retorted back as she continued to heal his comrade. "I just want you back at full power, before these injuries last too long and trigger a potential El Plaga del Diablo attack."

"I agree with you right there Roxanne." Zizzlorrn admitted as he felt the majority of his injuries close, and the pain he was feeling fade away as Roxanne's healing powers were beginning to restore him back to full strength. "You sound a lot like Cheila, because she would've done the same thing for me too if she were here."

"I agree with you Zizzlorrn, Eileen would've healed you if she were here." Roxanne said as she took her hands off of Zizzlorrn's chest and body as she was finished healing him.

"How are you feeling now Zizzlorrn?" Roxanne asked as she looked at the now healed Zizzlorrn. The cauterized wounds that had stained both his chest and stomach were now completely gone, along with all of the other injuries that had plagued his entire body, such has his deeply burnt arms. And Zizzlorrn, not only was he fully healed, but he was now back at full strength before he had entered the battle with Ulquiorra. And his outfit was also fully restored before his battle with Ulquiorra.

"At peak power before I had fought Ulquiorra, thank you Roxanne." Zizzlorrn answered as he thanked his comrade.

"You are welcome Zizzlorrn." Roxanne nodded back to him before she and Zizzlorrn turned to face Ziidrron, who decided to join his Espada Inversa comrades as he walked towards them.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet brother." Ziidrron added as he looked between Zizzlorrn and Roxanne before he spoke up again. "Because I sense Rajik's remaining Fracciones approaching."

And just like that Yukiku Vega suddenly emerged from Sonido above both Zizzlorrn and Roxanne with both of her scythes raised high up in the air as she prepared to cut both of her Espada Inversa enemies in two in pure fury. She was now back in her base form as her entire body was covered in major injuries from head to toe and severe burns and cuts and her face was covered in various bloodied cuts. The top half of her outfit was torn, exposing the majority of her cleavage and her breasts, and the sleeves were all but gone, making the outfit now akin to a tanktop, She was extremely pissed off that she was being trumped and beaten by her Espada Inversa enemies. Ziidrron, Zizzlorrn, Roxanne had all noticed this, and were all not at all surprised at Yukiku's sudden arrival.

"Oh for the love of." Zizzlorrn remarked in annoyance as he rolled his eyes while eyeing the enraged Fraccion of Rajik, as he covered his nose. "Can't we have one moment to ourselves without a filthy whore getting in the way? Especially a whore who has the smell of Rajerk's semen adorning her entire body?"

"SHUT UP!" Yukiku screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to cut Zizzlorrn's head off. But the blade of her scythe only met and slashed only the wind and the empty vacuum of air instead of Zizzlorrn's neck as Zizzlorrn disappeared at the last second through the use of Sonido, which surprised Yukiku greatly. Just then Zizzlorrn appeared right behind Yukiku was he was released from the clutches of Sonido.

"Are you looking for someone?" Zizzlorrn taunted as he grinned mockingly while chucking to himself, which startled Yukiku "Don't tell me I'm too fast for you already?"

Livid beyond comprehension, Yukiku quickly vanished from Zizzlorrn's sight with an instant Sonido, much to Zizzlorrn's brief surprise. One second later Yukiku appears behind Zizzlorrn and spin kicks him in the back, which sent him flying across the vicinity. Zizzlorrn was surprised on how Yukiku could somehow manage to get the drop on him like that.

"Wow, so it looks like the whore of Babylon is actually faster than me after all." Zizzlorrn said to himself as he quickly got himself back together and spun himself around before he landed on his feet and stood up on his own two legs, quickly getting himself back together. Before a split second later Yukiku came out of Sonido and charged at as she rapidly swing her twin scythes at Zizzlorrn. But the Espada Inversa member saw this coming and was easily parrying the sword strikes from the former Exequias member with little to no difficulty at all. Yukiku Vega was enraged beyond belief that someone like Zizzlorrn was getting the better of her and mocking her in the process. She may be faster than him, but she was far weaker than him and both she and Zizzlorrn knew it. But she didn't care, she just wanted to make the Espada Inversa member pay for mocking both her and Rajik, and harming her comrades to brutally the way he did.

Zizzlorrn on the other hand, wasn't even phased by Yukiku's onslaught against him. He wasn't even putting in any effort to block Yukiku's attacks against him. Zizzlorrn was blocking and deflecting Yukiku's attacks with obvious ease, and his mocking grin was only feeding more gasoline to the fire that was Yukiku's ever-growing anger.

"You're quite sloppy you know." Zizzlorrn commented, chuckling to himself as he was enjoying the anger and frustration on Yukiku's face. "Either you're out of shape, or your disguise as an "attractive" big-breasted skank is starting to wear off, which will soon reveal your true form as an ugly obese, bald-headed man chick, or you're just plain weak, or better yet, it's all of the above."

"Arraaaggghhh! Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yukiku shouted in complete anger as swinging her right fist that is charged with a powerful Bala as fast as she could, attempting to use said Bala-charged fist to blow and punch Zizzlorrn's head off.

Zizzlorrn, still maintaining his grin, catching the punch easily with his right hand. "Make me." As all he said while he tightened his grip a little around Yukiku's hand, which was more than enough to crush it, which made Yukiku wince in extreme pain. Zizzlorrn tossed his Bat'leth Zanpakuto into the air before he made his left hand into a fist a charged up a black dark red Bala within his fist as he looked at Yukiku.

Yukiku: Wha-What the?

"Allow me to show you the power behind a REAL Bala punch Skankiku." Said Zizzlorrn as he immediately followed up with a well-placed, perfect executed and devastating punch/blow to Yukiku's soft stomach, which caused immense, unbearable pain to wash all over the Fraccion's body.

"GAAAHHH! FUUCCKK!" Yukiku gasped as large globs of blood flew out of her mouth. It felt like Zizzlorrn punched a MASSIVE hole through her stomach and ripped her clean in half as a result. She skidded across the white desert until she crashed into a massive boulder, which upon Yukiku's contact with said boulder, exploded onto the Fraccion in a large DDDDOOOOMMMM! explosion.


	10. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 10

As the explosion was still commencing, Zizzlorrn watched the explosion from afar at his current location as he raised his left hand in the air as he caught his Zanpakuto as it landed right back in his hand.

"I was just holding back that time, I didn't think that she'd be that weak!" Zizzlorrn exclaimed in complete shock as he watched Yukiku crash into a large boulder. "But still, I'd better go and check to see if she is will alive or not, it is never good to leave things unfinished. Plus... Fracciónes working for Rajerk are VERY hard to kill." Zizzlorrn then Sonidoed to where Yukiku had crashed to and had already started to walk towards the rubble of the destroyed boulder, all four of his dark crimson eyes glowing brightly as he activated his Pesquisa.

Rocks and destroyed rubble were scattered across the area as Zizzlorrn was looking left to right as he was searching for the older sister of Ggio Vega. Upon scanning the area on where she crashed to even more thoroughly, Zizzlorrn was then surprised to find that Yukiku Vega was gone.

"Where the hell did she disappear off to?" Zizzlorrn asked himself as his eyes stopped glowing, but his Pesquisa was still active, as he knew full well that Yukiku could land a surprise attack against him. Now that he knows that she is gone from the area that she crashed to after she was attacked by Zizzlorrn's devastating Bala punch.

"Right above you jackass!" Yukiku shouted as she had just escaped from the clutches of Sonido with her scythes raised high above the air above Zizzlorrn's head, with the full intent to cut the Espada Inversa into pieces. Zizzlorrn was not at all surprised nor shocked on Yukiku's surprise attack against him thanks to his Pesquisa as he was fully prepared to take on and counter Yukiku's "surprise attack against him.

But before Yukiku can attempt to strike down Zizzlorrn, and before Zizzlorrn can deflect her attack, a blue laser arrow suddenly attacked and struck Yukiku from behind through the stomach. Much to Zizzlorrn's surprise and Yukiku's complete and utter shock.

"Wha-Wha-What the?!" Yukiku gasped in complete and utter shock as she coughed up massive amounts of blood. Before Triishha appeared out of nowhere and kicked the wounded Fraccion on the left side of her, which sent the screaming Yukiku crashing into the ground and a massive THUD! Triishha then shot a Bala bullet at the grounded Yukiku, which then exploded on her, thus wounding the Fraccion even more.

"Hey Zizzlorrn, can we join in on the party too." Triishha asked as she eyed her fellow Espada Inversa comrade with a confident and cocky grin upon her face as she kept twirling her guns by her side. "Don't think that you can keep all of the fun for yourself."

"Triishha I really don't give a shit if about you having fun or not in battle, I really don't." Zizzlorrn commented, rolling his eyes. "Besides, this-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence by an extremely pissed-off Yukiku appearing behind him with the intent to behead him with her scythe. Zizzlorrn rolled his eyes as he saw the enraged female Arrancar screaming at the top of her lungs in pure rage at one of her Arrancar adversaries that have given both her and her allies so much trouble.

"Oh please." Zizzlorrn scoffed as he rolled his eyes as he watched Yukiku shout out at the top of her lungs in pure rage at him. "An enraged slut, whoopee." He muttered sarcastically in an unimpressed tone, as he knew full well that he could easily counter Yukiku's attack with minimal effort.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yukiku shouted at the top of her lungs, preparing to cut Zizzlorrn's head off with her scythe. But before Zizzlorrn could counter against Yukiku's attack, and before Yukiku could even attack Zizzlorrn, Cassandra suddenly appeared out of nowhere and instantly kicked Yukiku on the left side of her head HARD, which as a result sent the purple crashing into the ground in a loud THUD! as a result of being kicked so harshly in the left side of her head. Zizzlorrn, upon seeing Yukiku's assailant, a grin came onto his face upon seeing his fellow Espada Inversa comrade alive and well.

"Cass." Zizzlorrn greeted as he eyed the one Espada Inversa member who was his first longtime best friend alongside Eileen. "How are you?"

"Hello Cass." Zizzlorrn greeted Cassandra in a tone that had a "Boy am I glad to see you." Sound to it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ziz, Rajerk didn't do TOO much damage to either me or Shawntell." Cassandra answered, nodding as she continued to look at her ally, who nodded right back at her.

"Well that's good to hear Cass." Zizzlorrn replied as he looked at the female Espada Inversa before he spoke up to her "So Cass, what now?"

Cassandra sighed to herself as she rubbed her left hand behind her head. "Well buddy, to tell you the truth I don't really know, but I think I have a good feeling on what we should be doing now that Rajerk's Fracciones have all been taken care of, let's try to find Lauren and help her fight Ulquiorra."

"Oh yeah now that I think about it, I had forgotten all about the Emo Batman." Zizzlorrn said, scratching his head as if he had forgotten something important. "Let's go find both Lauren and Ulquiorra then, and help Lauren kick Emo Batman's ass." Zizzlorrn commanded as all four of his dark crimson eyes glowed as he activated his Pesquisa in an attempt to find and disclose the location of both Lauren and Ulquiorra with Cassandra watching as he did this. After a full-blown minute had already passed, Zizzlorrn's eyes ceased glowing as he had already found the location of both Lauren and Ulquiorra and turned to face Cassandra as the female Arrancar turned to face him, as she prepared to ask him if he had already found both Lauren and Ulquiorra.

Cassandra: What now Ziz? Have you already found them?"

"Yes I have Cass." Zizzlorrn replied as he turned to face his fellow Espada Inversa ally, ready to answer her question." They are over the-"

But before Zizzlorrn could finish his answer, two tails suddenly wrapped themselves around both Zizzlorrn's neck and his feet in the manner of a collar, much to both Cassandra's and Zizzlorrn's absolute shock.

Zizzlorrn: Wha-What the heck is this?!"

"Qufang!" Was all that Cassandra said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yo dickheads! missed me?" A familiar harsh, sour, pissed-off, feminine voice rang out to the Espada Inversa duo, which caused Cassandra to look behind Zizzlorrn and see that a fully healed Hisako, who was behind the former, strangling him with her tails. She was still in her Primera Cambio de Modo form, and all of the wounds that she had suffered before she had entered the battle in her Resurreccion: Primera Cambio de Modo form were all gone, and she was now back to full health, and at peak power, and her hair even grew back.

"How could we not miss the face of a bald, ugly, transvestite, donkey witch." Zizzlorrn taunted as a smug grin came onto his face as he chuckled to himself, which earned him a painful strangle by one of Hisako's tails wrapped around his throat.

Ha Ha HA! that was so fucking funny that I forgot to laugh!" Hisako retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she continued to strangle Zizzlorrn even further with her tails, even though Zizzlorrn wasn't really affected by Hisako strangling him, but he decided to feign being strangled just to lead Hisako into a false sense of security. A wicked and depraved grin came onto Hisako's face as she licked her lips like a snake. "But I'll remember to laugh at this, Omega Caja Trasera! (Omega Tail Cage)".

Next thing Zizzlorrn knew, he was being electrocuted by 20000 volts of electricity, which made him clench his teeth tightly in order to prevent himself from screaming out loudly in pain as Hisako's electricity was coursing throughout his entire body. Hisako grinned evilly as she chuckled out loudly before her chuckle turned into a full-blown evil laugh.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess what I'm going to have for dinner? One helping of filthy four-eyed cocksucker, along with a side of bob-haired lesbian, and a rotten, loudmouthed, purple-haired skank for desert!" Hisako shouted out loud to the heavens as she then moaned passionately while licking her lips like a snake, just at the thought of eating Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell while Zizzlorrn was being electrocuted.

Cassandra could only solemnly watch as Zizzlorrn was being electrocuted by Hisako's attack. If Zizzlorrn were in any real danger, she would've intervened a long time ago and saved him. While Cassandra knew that while this attack was damaging to Zizzlorrn, but she also knew that Zizzlorrn wouldn't go down so easily by an attack forged by the likes of Qufang. Seeing as how Zizzlorrn went through that very same scenario with Laverne just about a month ago. Zizzlorrn was a very powerful Arrancar, one who was not to be taken lightly. He was one of the brutal fighters of the Espada Inversa, and knew full well on how to dish out colossal amounts of pain against his opponents. And no matter how wounded he was, he would always get back up, quickly shake off and get over his wounds, and fight his enemy as if he wasn't even wounded in the first place. Because Cassandra knew that Zizzlorrn is the type of person who doesn't give a damn about his injuries, as he is the kind of man who would just shake off any injury that he would receive during battle and fight as if the injury was never even there in the first place. Hisako was REALLY underestimating Zizzlorrn, and the Espada Inversa. But Hisako is too arrogant to realize that Zizzlorrn was barely even phased by Hisako's attack against him, even it would cause him a lot of pain, but still Zizzlorrn would easily just shake the pain off and continue on with the battle. Arrogance was a REALLY bad personality trait amongst the Arrancar race, and many Arrancars have suffered from it, namely those who were too blinded by their own hubris to even realize that their Arrogance has cost them dearly, and Hisako would realize that just soon enough on the situation that her arrogance will get her in.

Hisako had just noticed Cassandra pondering in deep thought to herself, and had decided to make fun of the female Espada Inversa member's "expense" over witnessing her comrade being electrocuted by the female Fraccion of Rajik.

"HAH! What's wrong Cocksuckdra?! Mad because I'm about to turn Mr. Fuckface into fried Zirrettrrax on a fucking stick?!" Hisako taunted as she continued to electrocute Zizzlorrn while still looking at the silent Cassandra. "Well guess what, this is just the first part of my Omega Caja Trasera attack bitch!" Hisako yelled as she turned to face Zizzlorrn after she was finished electrocuting him. Zizzlorrn had Hisako's electrical Reiatsu crackling around his entire body. Despite the fact that his entire body was in extreme pain from Hisako's attack and the fact that he was breathing heavily, he was still none the worse for wear. He even at Hisako, who was grinning evilly at him, and shook his head at the psychopathic female Arrancar.

"Nice try Baldfang, but it's still going to take a LOT more in order for you to kill me." Zizzlorrn taunted as he rolled as eyes at Hisako's asinine attempts to kill him. "In fact, you can't defeat me, so stop trying to waste everybody's time and give up."

"You wish cocksucker! I'm not through with you! Not yet!" Hisako yelled as she used her tails to throw Zizzlorrn into the ground. Hisako then materialized thousands of dark purple lightning bolts all around her, all poised to aim at Zizzlorrn and strike him down. "I am going to make sure that you pay for the humiliation that you have fucking put me through! Then Cocksuckdra, Sluttell, and those other three asshole Asspada Inversa members will follow!"

Zizzlorrn rolled his eyes at Hisako's arrogance, this stupid purple-haired bitch still didn't get it, but some people just have to be taught certain "lessons" the hard way. Hisako on the other hand, satisfied with her "victory" over Zizzlorrn, then pointed at the grounded Espada Inversa member, in which she signaled the thunderbolts to attack Zizzlorrn.

Hisako: Kill that motherfucker! Make him suffer!

And with that the purple lightning bolts all attacked Zizzlorrn, and the area that surrounded him as an earthquake the shaking the entire area, as large amounts of smoke covered Zizzlorrn entirely as he was being "struck" by the lightning bolts. As multiple explosions now took the place of the smoke. Hisako, upon watching this, had a wicked bestial grin widespread across her face as she began to laugh out loud.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I got you I FINALLY FUCKING GOT YOU! What happened to all of that bragging about you being able to defeat me and being able to hand me my ass on a silver platter?! Don't tell me that that was just you running your filthy mouth about on how much of a cocky asshole you are! Because that's exactly on what actually you are Zizzlorrn, you stupid, ugly, arrogant, four-eyed cocksucking shithead!" AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hisako arrogantly yelled as she then gleefully licked her lips like a snake while letting out a passionate moan as some saliva flew out of her mouth while she did this as it dripped to the ground.

Cassandra continued to chuckle to herself in pure amusement, Hisako's arrogance, while it was annoying in most areas, but it was amusing in certain areas, such as this. As Cassandra was pondering to herself, Hisako then called forth a large barrage of purple lightning bolts to attack Zizzlorrn rapidly, which lasted for 2 minutes, before a massive explosion occurred on the area where Zizzlorrn was.

Hisako had a wicked grin on her face as she watched the smoke clear from the explosion that had occurred after her face. She couldn't wait to see Zizzlorrn's cold, dead, mutilated corpse on the ground. The thought of eating the one Espada Inversa that gave her so much trouble made her lick her lips like a snake with glee. She continued to search the area of where Zizzlorrn was in the hopes that he was still there, on the floor, punctured full of holes, and bleeding to death.

"Hmph! Not so tough now are you?! Because that's all you are Zizzlorrn, is a loudmouthed cocksucking shithead who only brags about his status as a member of the "elite" Asspada Inversa group!" Hisako yelled as she watched the smoke clear, hoping that Zizzlorrn was punctured full of holes by the time that this attack of hers was through with him.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Cockfang." Cassandra taunted, causing the Fraccion to turn her head to face the former. "You know damn well that you're fighting a losing battle here, but you're problem is that you are just too DAMN arrogant to see it."

Hisako: Huh?

"Think about it Cockfang, try to think for a minute with that tiny, pea-sized organ that you call a brain. We have endured, and shrugged off every single attack that you and your pals have thrown at us, and in return, you and your loser friends received a vicious and well-deserved beat down from every single one of us, especially from Zizzlorrn, Shawntell, and myself. And another thing is you were even weaker than the doppelgangers of Zizzlorrn, Roxanne, and myself that you had fought earlier and they weren't even half as strong as us, but the only reason you were able to trump over them is because of both Rajerk and the Emo Bat Prick weakened them and beaten them to a bloody pulp. That, and the fact that they were slowly getting weaker and weaker by the minute due to the amount of damage that they were taking (Despite that Shawntell had Hennrietta use her Spatial powers to solidify the clones endurance levels to a maximum 100%). And even then they were STILL powerful enough to hand you, Goro, Yammy, and the whore sister of Ggio Vega your asses on a silver platter. Plus, the only reason why you, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku are still alive in the first place is because of both Rajik and Ulquiorra, both of whom, GREATLY outclass the rest of us. If it weren't for either one of those two, then you and the rest of the fucktard squad would've been dead a long time ago. You're outclassed Qufang, and you KNOW it, so stand down, and stop wasting our time, before we decide to take things seriously and KILL you!" Cassandra exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the purple-haired Fraccion as she pointed her sword at the latter before she spoke up one more time. "Which I am very gladly about to do."

Hisako's eyes widened in surprise at Hisako's speech before she chuckled to herself for a bit as her chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "Stand DOWN?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you FUCKING RETARDED?! Do you REALLY think, that I am going to surrender to a group of half-assed, shitfaced losers like you and those other cocksucker Espada Inversa pallies of yours?! HAH! GET REAL Cocksuckdra! I am not going to surrender to the likes of YOU, or that dickwad Zizzlorrn! Who I might add has been butchered and shish-kabobed into a bloody and pus-covered mess, a fitting end for a douchebag like him." Hisako mocked as she licked her lips like a snake.

A smirk graced Cassandra's lips as she spoke up again to Hisako. "Oh really, well if Zizzlorrn is truly dead like you claim that he is, then why do I see a giant Bat'leth which I might add is his Zanpakuto about to hit you straight in the tuchus."

"Huh? what the fuck are you talking about you you bit-" Hisako was cut off mid-question as she felt something extremely sharp slice her across the back, causing her to scream out loudly in pain and cough up blood, which caused Cassandra's grin to become nearly Cheshire-like.

"See what I mean Cockfang, Zizzlorrn is still alive." Cassandra mocked as she shook her head at the screaming Fraccion. "I told you not to underestimate him."

"Oh go fuck yourself Cocksuckdra!" Hisako snapped back in absolute anger as she snarled at the bob-haired, female Arrancar. "You can take that whole "Don't underestimate the four-eyed cocksucker with the stupid-looking Zanpakuto" and SHOVE IT UP YOU A-"

Hisako was cut off mid-sentence by Zizzlorrn slashing through her with a full-powered Fantasma Slasher, Hisako cried out in pain as blood exploded from her, along with black and dark red energies coursing through her body. Zizzlorrn wasn't done however; he then grabbed Hisako, hoisting the female Arrancar into the air and delivered a hard and painful knee to her stomach, causing Hisako to retch and gag uncontrollably, followed by a swift uppercut, and ten hard blows to the gut with his fists. He then grabbed Hisako by the waist, and seismic tossed her head first into the ground, before letting go of Hisako's waist, and allowing the female Arrancar to drop to the ground on her back.

Zizzlorrn then drew out his Bat'leth Zanpakuto and jumped high up into the air, holding and wielding his Zanpakuto over his head, ready to impale her with it. Hisako was dazed upon the painful seismic head toss that Zizzlorrn had delivered onto her, but quickly recovered from it just in time as she looked up and saw that Zizzlorrn was high up in the air, ready to brutally impale Hisako through the abdomen. As Zizzlorrn was beginning his rapid descent to the ground in an attempt to impale Hisako with his Zanpakuto. Hisako, upon seeing this, quickly rolled out of the way before the sharpest end of Zizzlorrn's Bat'leth impaled her through the gut, and skewered her alive as Zizzlorrn landed on the ground as he stabbed his Zanpakuto through the ground, which caused a large tremor to shake the entire ground.

Zizzlorrn charged at Hisako as the female Arrancar had quickly got up from the ground, fully intent on cutting Hisako in two. However, Hisako quickly stepped sideways, evading Zizzlorrn's charge, but Zizzlorrn didn't stop his assault against Hisako. He spun in place as the blade part of his Zanpakuto began to glow harshly. "Oh fuck...!" Hisako muttered to herself, and for good reason too, due to the fact that she was unable to avoid Zizzlorrn's attack in time. Zizzlorrn brutally slashed Hisako, which left a large deep and extremely painful bloodied cut on her chest. Hisako clutched her bleeding chest as she coughed up large globs of blood. "GAAHHHH! You stupid motherfucker! I'll fucking get you back for that!" Hisako muttered as her voice was strained with pain.

"Yeah well that's what you get for underestimating me bitch." Zizzlorrn retorted smugly as he watched Hisako cough up giant globs of blood with satisfaction. "And my next attacks are definitely going to be the punch line."

"What the fuck are you talking about you filthy cocksucking shit-" Hisako was cut-off mid-sentence as her entire body was then enveloped and covered in black and dark red flames, which then painfully burned her with 20-degree burns.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisako yelled as she screamed out loudly in immense pain with Zizzlorrn clenching his right fist very tightly until blood dripped down from it. A large black and dark red Cero was then beginning to form within the palm of his right hand.

"For example, you being burned alive by my Cuerpo de Materia Oscura (Dark Matter Body), and... (Fires the Gran Rey Cero at Hisako that he had just finished charging at Hisako), A Dark Matter-charged Gran Rey Cero to completely barbeque your stuck-up ass.

The large black and dark red Gran Rey Cero was headed towards Hisako at a rapid fast pace. Hisako noticed this next attack against her, and was absolutely shocked and surprised at this. This attacks was more than powerful enough to completely and utterly blast her into oblivion if she didn't try to shield herself in time.

'Oh SHIT! That attack is coming in fast!' Hisako thought in absolute alarm and panic. 'I don't have time to dodge it, so I need to shield myself and fast! Otherwise I will be obliterated by that fucking Cero! SHIT! Stupid, four-eyed, cocksucking piece of shi-'

The Cero collided with Hisako, and as a result of clashing with its target, the Cero exploded in a chaotic explosion, which resembled the explosion seen in the Chernobyl accident. Zizzlorrn watched on as the explosion sent tremendous gusts of wind towards his direction, Cassandra Sonidoed next to her best friend, smirking at him.

"I told Cockfang not to underestimate you, but she doesn't listen, and now look at what is happening her, she is being blown up and atomized into hundreds of Qufang pieces, or should I say Cockfang pieces." Cassandra said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well what can I say Cass, Hisako is an arrogant bitch who is only good for throwing insults and disrespecting whoever is unfortunate to get in her way." Zizzlorrn retorted as he continued to watch the explosion. "But her arrogance will cost her Cass, I assure you it will."

Cassandra: Right

Just then, Shawntell appeared from Sonido next to Zizzlorrn, shaking her head at him while Zizzlorrn himself merely just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honestly Zizzlorrn, how many times do I have to tell you, Hisako is a guy." Shawntell said as she lectured the male Espada Inversa. "I know that you can be a moron, but even you should know by now that Hisako is a male who just has a feminine appearance. Same goes for you too Cassandra, shame on you too." Shawntell lectured, shaking her head in complete disappointment.

"You know what Shawntell, you can go right ahead and kiss my ass." Zizzlorrn said, giving the purple-haired, Espada Inversa member the middle finger whereas Cassandra was rolling her eyes. "I don't need you to tell me on what gender Cockfang is, not that I am defending the bitch because I agree with you about the fact that Hisako is a transvestite donkey witch, but as far as I'm also concerned, Cockfang is a friggin Shema-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence by a hydra head, suddenly charring itself out of the explosion, which did not go unnoticed by the Espada Inversa trio, who were all ready to counterattack against this sudden action against them. Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell had all suddenly jumped into the sky to avoid this hydra head ripping them into bloody pieces (not that it could ever harm the trio in any way, shape, or form).

"What the heck was that?" Zizzlorrn asked in complete alarm and shock, while he was able to sense the attack perfectly thanks to his enhanced Pesquisa, but he was curious as to wonder on what kind of attack that was sent at him, Cassandra, and Shawntell. "Whoever or whatever flung that attack at us really needs to do better if he-"

Just then Hisako came flying from out of the faraway explosion still in her Primera Cambio de Modo form, roaring and shouting at the top of her lungs like a wild, enraged, bestial animal, wanting to rip the Espada Inversa trio into bloody shreds with her four sharp claws. She was covered from head to toe in serious burn and charred wounds. Her chest was bleeding rapidly, and her hair was once again, all blown off, thus rendering her bald one again. Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell were briefly surprised by Hisako rushing out of the flamed pillar rising from the ground, due to the fact that they were unable to dodge Hisako's oncoming attack against them, but quickly got over the surprise as they got ready to counterattack against Hisako's oncoming attack against them. Hisako had attempted to attack both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell, two of the Espada Inversa members that she really hated the most with her four claws, attempting to rip both Arrancars to bloody shreds with said claws. But both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell were able to block Hisako's oncoming attack against them with their weapons. Hisako rapidly clashed with the two El Ultima de Union Mascara members as the latter Arrancars were easily parrying and blocking her attacks against them with incredible ease without even looking tired or like they were having any trouble against the purple-haired Fraccion of Rajik. Hisako clashed several times with the two Arrancars before she spoke to them with her claws pushing against the blades of their weapons.

"Oh I am going to enjoy ripping you two cunts into bloody pieces!" Hisako snarled as she glared at her archenemies, neither of whom were not even the least bit intimidated. In fact both of the El Ultima de Union Mascara Arrancars started to hold back laughs, which were in the form of loud snicker to themselves actually, just at Hisako's bald head, which was already adding even more rage to the already incredibly pissed off Fraccion.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO ASSCLOWNS LAUGHING AT NOW?!" Hisako yelled at the very top of her lungs at both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell, now pissed off than ever before. "STOP MOCKING ME!"

"Whatever you say BALDFANG!" Zizzlorrn mockingly retorted, bursting out in laughter. But before Hisako could throw another angry retort at him, Shawntell decided to join in the "Mocking Hisako Qufang Bandwagon".

"Aww, so Hisako went bald again, but I must say Qufang, you being bald is your actual look. I'm serious, it is your actual look. (Hisako glared at Shawntell venomously) Rather than embracing and accepting it, you constantly try to present yourself as a girl, even though you are actually a bald-headed guy who is probably also obese as well, but desperately tries to disguise herself as a hot, horny, cannibalistic chick just to try to attract attention to himself, which in hindsight is REALLY pathetic.

Hisako snarled raucously at Shawntell as the latter spoke up again.

"Hisako, I keep trying to tell you, you are not pretty, you are an ugly, disrespectful little douchebag who thinks he can disrespect and act rudely towards anyone who crosses his path, that's probably the reason on why you don't have any friends, aside from those shithead coworkers of yours, including your asshole boss. So Apache said that Rajik was the weakest of the Espada, boo-friggin-hoo, rather than trying to talk to her about it like an adult, you decided to try to kill her like the petulant child that you are. But that's you Hisako, you'll try to kill anyone who "dares" to say anything bad about Rajerk Fisher like the violent, spoiled little brat that you are, which as I have said before, is pretty damn pathetic. But... I suppose someone should commend you for your loyalty towards the almighty, red-skinned douchebag. Also, let's not forget on what you did to Kaylene, trying to kill her because her only "crime" was to confront you about the death of Natalie. So it's not just with Apache, you'll try to kill and wreak havoc on anyone unfortunate to cross your path, especially on people who are far weaker than you, and that's sad." Shawntell said, shaking her head.

"Well what do you expect from a worthless skank like Qufang, she'll pick on people who are far weaker than her, and she knows FULL WELL that she can get away with it, probably because the people she picks are either too scared to fight back, which is no surprise considering on how much of a violent, ill-tempered, bitch Cockfang is, and if they did have enough power to stand up to Cockfang, they would be scared to hurt her all because out of fear on what the almighty, red-skinned douchebag would do to them for harming his "precious" spoiled brat of a "daughter"." Zizzlorrn retorted as he glared at the snarling, bald-headed, female Arrancar. "Plus Hisako is a bully, tormenting people that she doesn't like is or that piss her off and cross her in any way, shape, or form is what she does. Besides she thinks that because she is the Fraccion of the most powerful douchebag in Hueco Mundo and the Las Noches Empire-"

"Are you and the horny, purple-haired slut finished talking about me you shithead?!" Hisako asked, interrupting the conversation that both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell were having about her, having had enough of the Arrancar duo mocking her. "I don't give two shits on what you and that bitch friend of yours think about me, I am WHO I am, and I am not going to let a duo of second rate Arrancars like you and Sluttell tell me on who I should and shouldn't be, so you both can go FUCK OFF!"

"Go on and keep telling yourself that Baldfang, but we REALLY don't give a shit on what you think about you, we REALLY don't." Zizzlorrn calmly retorted, rolling his eyes at Hisako's speech about herself. "In fact, you can take the half-assed lecture about yourself, and shove it up your ass, which I might add we happily put our foots up by the way." Zizzlorrn taunted as a smug smirk adorned his face, which pissed Hisako off even further.

"Oh I am so going to wipe that fucking smirk off of your goddamned FACE!" Hisako yelled in sheer anger as a tentacle instantly shot itself out of her mouth, and stabbed Zizzlorrn in the stomach with it, thus staining his jacket and some parts of his pants red with his blood, and causing Zizzlorrn to cough up blood. Hisako then used her tentacle to send Zizzlorrn across the Las Noches desert until his body slammed into a boulder, smashing it. Hisako then painfully retracted the tentacle from his stomach until the tentacle retracted itself back into her mouth. Hisako wasn't done yet however, a large, instant, dark purple Cero formed from her two right hands and Hisako quickly fired said Cero at Zizzlorrn, which had enveloped the male Arrancar in a large explosion. Hisako grinned as not only did she get to blast Zizzlorrn, but she also had the taste of Zizzlorrn's blood in her mouth, which caused the bald psychopath to lick her lips like a snake.

"Ahh... much better." Hisako mused in a satisfied tone, which caused Shawntell to roll her eyes. Hisako then turned her attention to the female Espada Inversa in front of her. "You're next you skank!"

"Are you THAT retarded Hisako?! I mean I know you are, and I also know that you are an imbecile, and you obviously can't help being one, but REALLY. Do you honestly think that a low-level attack like that can easily kill Zizzlorrn, much less myself?" Shawntell rhetorically asked in annoyance as she rolled her eyes a second time at Hisako's arrogance. "Don't underestimate us, and don't overestimate yourself, because it WILL lead to a fatal end for you, not that I care mind you."

"Ya think I'm stupid enough to underestimate you and that cocksucker friend of yours you slu-" Hisako asked back rhetorically before she was interrupted mid-sentence by Shawntell nodding her head before answering her question.

"Yes Hisako, yes you are stupid enough to underestimate us. But then again, you have always been stupid enough to take opponents who are far stronger than you lightly, for example." Shawntell answered back with a smug grin plastered on her face, before she disappeared from sight as Zizzlorrn once again attacked Hisako with a full-powered Fantasma Slasher attack, which stunned Hisako and caused the hairless female Arrancar to cough up blood.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hisako yelled as blood exploded from her.

Zizzlorrn charged towards Hisako and was preparing to attack the Fraccion of Rajik one more time with another Fantasma Slasher attack, this time, to cut the female Arrancar into two, and into bloody pieces. However Hisako had quickly recovered from Zizzlorrn's previous attack against her, and had quickly anticipated Zizzlorrn's attack against her, and had grabbed the blade of his Zanpakuto with her right claws/hands, snarling at the Espada Inversa.

"Huh? Didn't see that one coming." Zizzlorrn simply said as Hisako was snarling at him.

"You think that I'm going to fucking LET you HIT me with that fucking attack of yours you four-eyed cocksucking piece of shit?!" Hisako asked in pure anger as she snarled at the Espada Inversa, who merely smirked at the enraged, hairless female Arrancar.

"Well Baldfang you tell me, you have already been hit by the Fantasma Slasher attack a countless number of times, and you only got two mere chances to block it. Plus, you have had four foots shoved up your ass, which includes my own." Zizzlorrn retorted, trying to hold back a barely suppressed snicker at the appearance of Hisako's bald appearance, which already added even more fire to the rage that was the rage of Hisako Qufang. "And to top it off, you are bald, which as Shawntell said is how you actually look, trying to pass off you having "hair" by carrying all of those phony, dark purple-colored wigs that you wear, and that's sad."

Hisako snarled like an angry rabid dog at Zizzlorrn laughing at her and mocking her so much. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!" Hisako yelled as she stabbed her two left claws into Zizzlorrn's stomach and chest, which caused the Espada Inversa to cough up blood, Hisako painfully retracted her claws from Zizzlorrn's chest and stomach, and jumped back until she was a good amount of distance away from the Espada Inversa. Extreme pain was coursing through Zizzlorrn's body from the wounds that Hisako had dealt to him, but he ignored it rather easily, as if he wasn't even wounded, nor in extreme pain in the first place. He looked at Hisako, grinning with the same mocking look that he had had before Hisako had even impaled him in the first place.

"Make me Cockfang, or should I say BALDFANG!" Zizzlorrn laughed out loud loudly to himself as Hisako continued to shout at him.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY YOU COCKSUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, BUT GUESS WHAT YOU'RE NOT!" Hisako yelled as she charged towards Zizzlorrn as she raised her four blood-covered claws in an attempt to rip him into shreds, with Zizzlorrn preparing to defend himself from Hisako's attempted onslaught against him. However Shawntell appeared from out of nowhere in front of Hisako and kicked the Fraccion directly in the face. This course of action caused Hisako to scream in immense pain and get sent back a few meters, clutching her face in immense pain and throwing several obstinacies in the process.

ARRRAAAAGGGGHHHH! MY NOSE!" Hisako yelled as she clutched her bleeding nose, snarling at Shawntell like an angry pit-bull. "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE YOU FUCKING, BOB-HAIRED BITCH!"

"Stop whining Cockfang, a broken nose should be nothing to you." Shawntell retorted as she scoffed at Hisako's yelling over Shawntell breaking her nose. Just then a mocking Cheshire Cat-esque grin made its way onto Shawntell's face. "Unless of course, you are as weak as we pegged you out to be, which is actually the truth by the way."

"EAT A DICK YOU PURPLE-HAIRED, COCKSUCKING CUNT!" Hisako shouted right back at Shawntell, who only shook her head in disappointment.

"How vulgar." Was all the female Espada Inversa said as she shook her head at the enraged younger sister of Shawlong and Haildrian. "You know that you can't win against me, much less think of any clever comeback without throwing a plethora of useless swear words at me, how pitiful."

Hisako clenched her blood-covered fists furiously at her sides as she snarled in pure hatred for Shawntell. "I'll show you pitiful!" Hisako yelled as she opened her mouth, and charged up a large Cero, and blast Shawntell with said Cero, and blow her into oblivion in the process. Hisako fired the large purple Cero at Shawntell and it exploded on the purple-haired, Espada Inversa member on contact in a large, mighty explosion. Hisako had begun to chuckle darkly before she erupted into a full-blown evil laughter and had laughed her ass off raucously.

"HAH HAH HAH! SUCK ON THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hisako arrogantly yelled as she watched Shawntell being blown up by her Cero that she had just made. Zizzlorrn rolled his eyes at this as he continued to watch the smoke that had enveloped Shawntell. His eyebrows were raised as Hisako turned her head to face him, grinning sadistically as she sharpened her claws with all sorts of dark, wicked, and depraved thoughts of how to kill Zizzlorrn, slowly and painfully, licking her lips hungrily, and like a snake.

"Don't think that I have forgotten all about you you four-eyed, cocksucking piece of shit! because you're ne-" Hisako threatened, but she was cut off near the end of her sentence by Shawntell appearing out of the smoke and slashing Hisako across both of her eyes with her sword, thus temporarily blinding the latter.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUC-"

Hisako was once again cut off by Shawntell spin-kicking Hisako in the stomach, before punching her directly in the face, thus sending the screaming and cursing, fowl-mouthed Fraccion of Rajik flying half a mile across the desert and the horizon, clutching her wounded eyes. Until a large crash was heard across the horizon of the desert itself. Shawntell then turned her head to face Zizzlorrn, who walked up closely towards her.

"How was that?" Shawntell asked the male Espada Inversa member as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not bad, though I would have broken my knee against her spine, then slammed her down onto the floor, and blasted her multiple times with several Balas and Ceros." Zizzlorrn replied, answering Shawntell's question as the latter rolled her dark purple eyes at the answer.

"Yeah well, I am not a brute like you Zirrettrrax, so that is NOT my style." Shawntell retorted as she resheathed her swords before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart, but you are every bit of a brute, just like me, so get used to it." Zizzlorrn scoffed as he looked at the blade part of his large, Bat'leth Zanpakuto, running his right index and middle fingers over it, in order to test it to see if it has gotten dull. After running his finger along the blade of his Zanpakuto several more times, and much to his surprise, the blade wasn't dull at all, it was just as sharp was ever long before the battle had even begun. Zizzlorn then enveloped His Zanpakuto with his own Reiryoku as he used his Reiatsu to sharpen the blade part of his Zanpakuto, in order to make it a lot more sharper than it already was, so that way, when Zizzlorrn slashes someone with his Zanpakuto, mostly with his Fantasma Slasher attack, the extreme sharpness of the blade will be able to do a LOT more damage to an opponent. Once after he was done sharpening his Zanpakuto with his Reiatsu, he then felt the newly sharpened blade of his Zanpakuto with his right index finger once again, running his finger across it a couple of times. After testing the sharpness of the blade-half of his Zanpakuto several times (Evident by his index finger bleeding from him running his finger around it several times) he decided that he has sharpened it enough, and has decided that it is sharp enough to cut through his enemies with a well-placed Fantasma Slasher attacks. Shawntell rolled her eyes as she watched Zizzlorrn slash the air with his Zanpakuto a couple of times.

"Hmph, whatever." The female Arrancar said sarcastically as she turned back to face the area where Hisako flew off to. Just then a huge burst of dark purple spiritual energy exploded in a large, massive pillar from a far away distance as a certain, angry screech filled the air. Both Shawntell and Zizzlorrn looked towards the pillar and both Espada Inversa members could sense who was responsible for creating said pillar, it was none other than Hisako Qufang, who was super pissed off at the fact that she being beaten and unable to kill her Espada Inversa enemies.

"Cockfang, Cockfang, Cockfang, when you will learn that you will NEVER beat us, not now, and not in a billion years." Zizzlorrn said, sighing in annoyance at Hisako's stubbornness.

"Not until someone actually butchers his stuck-up arrogant ass, that's when." Shawntell responded as her eyes were focused onto the dark purple pillar in front of both her and Zizzlorrn as Shawntell unsheathed both her swords.

Just then Hisako had flown straight towards the Espada Inversa duo, roaring at the top of her lungs like a pissed off animal ready to wreak absolute vengeance against its enemies. Hisako's hair had also grown back, and some of her injuries have also been healed thanks to her regenerative abilities. Both Shawntell and Zizzlorrn were more than prepared to counter against Hisako's assault against them. Hisako's claws had all clashed against the blades of Shawntell's weapons. Hisako was screaming angrily as she clashed with the female Arrancar that she absolutely hated so much, especially with all of the humiliation and pain that she, Zizzlorrn, and Cassandra had put her through.

"Aww, how cute Hisako, you pulled another wig out from your asshole, which is where you keep and store your wigs in case they either get blown up or damaged." Shawntell mocked, grinning her usual trademark, mocking, Cheshire Cat-esque grin. An anger mark suddenly appeared on Hisako forehead snarled at the purple-haired, female Espada Inversa. She was so damn tired of his bitch constantly mocking and insulting her at any chance that she got.

"You know what Sluttell, I am so FUCKING tired of you and your fucking MOUTH! let's settle this once and for all so that I can rip that fucking head of yours from your fucking body!" Hisako shouted as she raised her claws high up in the air in an attempt to rip Shawntell into pieces, but Shawntell quickly Sonidoed out of the way before Hisako's claws could even touch her. Shawntell appeared behind Hisako and slashed the female Arrancar in both the back and the back of her neck. Hisako screamed out loud in pain as she felt the sharp blades of Shawntell's twin swords cut her across both her back and the back of her neck.

"Arraagghh that hurts!" Hisako yelled as she now attempted to stab Shawntell with one of her tails. But Shawntell quickly deflected the attempted tail attack by slashing the tail away from her with her right sword, which left a temporarily opening. Hisako quickly took advantage of this opening, and quickly stabbed Shawntell through the stomach with her right claw, which caused the female Espada Inversa member to cough up blood.

'Huh, I should have seen that one coming.' Shawntell casually thought to herself as she continued to look at Hisako, and not even pay attention to the wound that the Fraccion of Rajik had dealt her with. Hisako on the other hand, was grinning in complete and absolute satisfaction like the mad woman that she was as she not only had finally got to wound Shawntell, but she had also gotten some of Shawntell's blood splashed upon her cheek and her lips, which had caused Hisako to moan passionately as she licked the blood off of both her cheeks and her lips like a serpent. She then slowly and painfully retracted her claw from Shawntell's stomach.

Shawntell resheathed her sword before she clutched her bleeding stomach with her right hand as she took in a deep breath before exhaling. five seconds had already passed, and Shawntell decided not to focus on the stomach wound that Hisako had given her (not that she was really bothered by it mind you), as it was VERY clear that she wasn't even bothered by the wound that Hisako had dealt to her, as she had been dealt with wounds FAR more painful than the one that Hisako had given her, and against opponents who are a lot stronger too. Hisako on the other hand, looked at the bloodied claw and licked, slurped, and drank the blood in absolute satisfaction.

Just then, a wicked and depraved grin crept its way into Hisako's lips afterwards. "Mmm, yummy, and tasty." Hisako mused as she then licked her lips like a snake a second time as a passionate moan was released from her mouth. "So you four-eyed, dorky, nerd-looking bitch, what are you going to do n-"

Hisako was suddenly interrupted from her question by two dark purple Ceros that Shawntell had fired from her eyes, which both hit the Fraccion square across the chest, and sent her hurling backwards towards the ground until she slammed into the sandy ground in massive crash.

As she was lying on the ground, Hisako then lifted her bruised head off of the ground. Both the combination of those Ceros, combined with the crash to the ground must have really did a lot of damage to her because now Hisako feels completely dazed. Hisako rubbed her head several times in an attempt to make the pain go away, but suddenly a booted foot stomped on her face/head HARD, thus causing loud tremors to shake the ground in a thunderous quake. Shawntell, still with her left foot on Hisako's face and head, jumped off of Hisako's head and back into the air as she pointed her right index finger, charging up a large, dark purple Cero in a matter of seconds, before firing said Cero at Hisako, who was clutching both her nose and face in immense and utter pain while rolling around the ground, screaming and cursing in immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY NOSE! MY FUCKING FACE! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE AND RUINED MY FUCKING FACE YOU STUPID, FUCKING, GEEKY, FOUR-EYED, FUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU THE FUCK ALIVE AND EAT THE EVER-LOVING SHIT OUTTA YO-" Hisako was then cut off by the dark purple Cero striking her and exploding on her on contact.

Hisako was enveloped in a massive explosion that blew tremendous gusts of wind in every direction. Shawntell, upon watching the explosion in the air, grinned to herself.

"Honestly Cockfang did you really think impaling me through the stomach would be more than enough to kill me, much less slow me down?" Shawntell asked, shaking her head at Hisako's way of think that a mere hand-stab to the stomach would be more than enough to kill an Arrancar was powerful as Shawntell.

Just then a book-sized Hollow spider flung its way towards Shawntell with the intent to bite her and painfully poison the female Espada Inversa member to death. However Shawntell quickly sensed the spider that but was about to bite and poison her, and was more than ready to cut this spider into pieces with her sword.

"Please." As a that Shawntell said with a roll of her eyes as she swung the blade of her sword at the Hollow spider, which upon contact with the Hollow spider itself, suddenly begun to glow yellow, which surprised Shawntell for a brief moment.

'What the?' Shawntell thought in surprise as the spider detonated on her in a massive explosion. Zizzlorrn watched on in surprise as Shawntell was attacked by the Hollow spider that had detonated on her and hard begun to talk to himself quietly.

"There is only one Arrancar who can mass-produce spiders as big and dangerous as that one that had attacked Shawntell just now." Zizzlorrn said as suddenly another explosive, book-sized spider was headed towards him with the intent to blow him into smithereens. However this didn't go unnoticed by the Espada Inversa member as Zizzlorrn quickly turned around and saw the Hollow spider and quickly jumped out of its path before it could detonate on him. As Zizzlorrn jumped high into the air out of the spider's path, it suddenly detonated in a massive explosion. Zizzlorrn was in the air with his Zanpakuto firmly clutched within his left hand.

"Bug boy is here somewhere, but where?" Zizzlorrn asked himself before a familiar male voice snapped him out of his thoughts, getting his attention in a mockingly way.

"Right above you Zzirredouche." The voice yelled again as it was revealed to be Goro, now fully-healed and still in his Primera Etapa form, and with a wicked grin on his face. His whip was high in the air as he was prepared to slice Zizzlorrn in half with it. "I am going to blow both you and that loud-mouthed bitch friend of yours into pieces!"

"Zzirredouche? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Zizzlorrn asked as his brow was raised at the insult that Goro just threw at him, which involved splicing the former's surname with a swear word. "Just how lame and unoriginal can you get? Did suddenly decide to pull a thirty, cheap-ass dollar insult out from your asshole or something? Or are you just that much of a sore loser?" Zizzlorrn asked as he turned around to face Goro, looking up at the spider Arrancar, and ready to defend himself against the onslaught of the son of Rajik before uttering out one last insult towards Goro. "Glen Quagmire Tu Odelschwank."

Goro was really going to enjoy ripping Zizzlorrn into pieces "Up yours dickwad! You think that you are so damn funny, but guess what, you're NO-"

SLSSH

Goro was cut off by a simple sword slash. It was swift and painful as blood began to pour from Goro's mouth. Goro looked down on the floor as he found that the lower half of his body was falling towards the ground as he was suddenly bifurcated from the waist down. Goro turned his head around, just in time to see that Shawntell had just appeared from behind him and instantly bifurcated the spider Arrancar as the latter's lower-half of his body fell to the ground. Shawntell was completely unharmed by the explosion that Goro had imposed upon her with that spider that he had tried to poison her with. Shawntell grinned before she spoke up to him.

"You thought that by attempting to poison me, and trying to detonate a bomb-shaped spider in front of me that it will be enough to kill me, please." Shawntell mocked with a roll of her eyes as she smirked at Goro snarling at her. But before he could say anything to her, Shawntell continued on. "And you should know all about loud-mouthed women, considering the fact that A. you are one, B. you constantly deal with a bald-headed donkey witch who is actually a guy." Shawntell finished with her insult as she continued to watch Goro fume in amusement.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHAWNTELL THAT IS REALLY GETTING OL-"

Goro was suddenly cut off by a kick to the face from Shawntell, which suddenly sent the green-haired, bifurcated, male Arrancar flying back, yelling, and clutching his face in pain.

"You're just an obnoxious little bug who is lecherous, just like that sexist idiot Nnoitora who got his sorry ass handed to him by a woman, which is pretty sad." Shawntell added, nodding her head sadly. "And the only thing to do with lecherous bugs like you, is to put them down PERMANATELY."

"That's that you think you filthy bitch!" An angry sour, familiar feminine voice rang into Shawntell's ear as two tails suddenly wrapped themselves around both Shawntell's neck and feet in the manner of a collar. Shawntell raised a brow at this as she was then turned around to face Hisako, who was right in front of her, grinning like the diabolical madwoman that she was.

"Hello Sluttell." Hisako mockingly greeted as the same wicked grin was plastered on his face. "I hope you realize that the only person who gets to hurt that cute, insectoid, piece of shit is ME!" Hisako snarled, looking at Shawntell with much hatred and venom in her eyes. "Not a four-eyed, filthy slut like YOU! Just for that I am going to enjoy squeezing, crushing, and electrocuting you to dea-"

Hisako suddenly felt extreme pain wash all over her body as blood exploded from her body, and her tails had been severed from the rest of her body, which freed Shawntell from the clutches of Hisako's tails, as they released themselves from the female Espada Inversa member upon severation from Hisako, and fell onto the sandy ground below. Hisako coughed up a combination of both blood and phlegm from her mouth as she breathed heavily.

"I (ack!) I know exactly on what attack that is that struck me just now!" Hisako said with a pained voice as she began coughing up even more blood. "Stupid, four-eyed, cocksucking piece of shi-"

Hisako was cut off by a brutal kick to the face from Shawntell as Hisako was sent back a few meters from Shawntell, rolling around in mid-air, and clutching her face as she screamed in pain, shouting out loudly in the process.

"I swear to GOD I-" Hisako was cut off once again by Zizzlorrn slamming the back of his massive Zanpakuto against the back of Hisako's head, thus making the latter's eyes pop out from his skull.

"You'll shut the hell up, and die slowly and painfully, plain and simple." Zizzlorrn added as Hisako was sent skidding in the air. Hisako spun around in a cartwheel and managed to regain her footing as she stood facing the two El Última de Union Mascara-aligned Arrancars that were her enemies, snarling at them as her fists were clenched by her sides so hard that she was drawing blood from them.

'I FUCKING hate these two dicksuckers SO DAMN MUCH!' Hisako thought as she looked at the two Espada Inversa members that she absolutely despised so much. 'And its very obvious that they are obviously far stronger than me, and they WILL kill me if I keep fucking around with them with the way that I am doing right now. I need to find a way to turn the tide of the battle in my favor, and gain the upper hand against them, and GUT them like the two cocksuckers that they are.' Hisako thought to herself as she kept her venomous glare at both Zizzlorrn and Cassandra. Just then a sinister grin came onto Hisako's face as a wicked idea suddenly crossed her mind, an idea which she will use to kill Zizzlorrn, Shawntell, Cassandra, Ziidrron, Roxanne, and Triishha once and for all. 'Of course, I still have THAT weapon that the boss had given to me all of those years ago. How the fuck could I have forgotten about that throughout the entirely of this battle, and allowed these two faggots to kick our assess so much. I need to bring out my ultimate weapon and form against them if I expect to win, then once after I do, both the four-eyed cocksucker and Sluttell will be the ones beginning me for mercy and forgiveness from me, which I obviously won't give to them. I will use this new form that the boss has granted to me with "that" weapon to gut those two motherfuckers like the worthless assclowns that they are, along with Cocksuckdra, and those other three Asspada Inversa members. They will rue the fucking day that they DARED to fucking cross me!' Hisako thought to herself as she thought of releasing her ultimate form against her Espada Inversa enemies in the hopes of killing them once and for all, the same form that she had used against Kirby, Craig, and Jessica all of those decades ago and utterly crushed and defeated them with that form of hers, now, both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell are going to experience the full wrath of that very same form of Hisako's that Kirby, Craig, and Jessica had experienced, except that this time, unlike the former trio, where she was ordered to neutralize them instead of killing them like Hisako had preferred to do (despite temporarily killing Jessica against Rajik's orders), Hisako has been given no such order to neutralize them, and now because she isn't going to neutralize the Espada Inversa (much to her absolute delight) she wasn't going to hold back against them like she did with Kirby, Craig, and Jessica. Instead she was going to go all out against them, and KILL them all, brutally, and painfully, and make them experience the full extent of her wrath, in fact the very mere thought of brutally murdering both Zizzlorrn and Shawntell made her lick her lips with great anticipation.

Just then, Goro came out of Sonido, fully-healed due to the regenerative Hollow spiders that he had summoned out from his Hollow Hole, which he used to fully regenerate the lower half of his body that Shawntell cut off, and to heal himself in the process. He grumbled for a bit as he REALLY hated the sensation and the experience of being cut in half.

Goro: Goddamn it! The next time I experience the sensation of being cut in two, I will go ins-"

Oy! Hotstuff, how are you holding up over there?!" Hisako asked, looking at her boyfriend with obvious concern, but held a hint of annoyance within the loud, tone of voice that she usually speaks with whenever she is annoyed or otherwise.

"I'm fine Qufang, just fine." Goro answered, who was smirking right at him, with the same diabolical grin that was still on her face, which led Goro to ask her on why she smiling, which was then that she decided to answer his question.

"Oh nothing hotstuff, I just thinking of an interesting way to butcher these six cocksuckers into bloody ribbons, especially Zizzlorrn, Sluttell, and Cocksuckdra over there." Hisako answered as she seductively licked her lips like a snake while letting out a moan like she was trying to seduce Goro.

Goro nodded in full agreement as he heard and listened to Hisako's rant about murdering her Espada Inversa enemies. "You know Hisako, I was thinking the same thing you were thinking, unleashing our true power against them, because they are starting to become a REAL pain in the ass to deal with." Goro said, glaring at both Shawntell and Zizzlorrn with the same dangerous look that Hisako has. "A REAL pain."

"Look Goro, they're stronger than us, we know that! So we can't hold back against them anymore! And if we don't unleash our true power against them, they WILL kill us, and they won't hesitate to kick our asses into the dirt, and we CANNOT give them that fucking chance." Hisako exclaimed, glaring at the two El Ultima de Union Mascara Arrancars that she REALLY hated so much.

"For once I agree with you Qufang." Goro agreed, keeping the same death glare the Hisako had on her face at both Shawntell and Zizzlorrn, both of whom were wondering on what the two Fracciones were talking about.

"What the heck are those two douchebags talking about now?" Zizzlorrn asked, wondering and finding himself curious at the conversations that both Goro and Hisako were talking about as he raised a brow.

"They are talking about unleashing whatever true power and form that they might posses against us." Shawntell answered as she continued to eye both Hisako and Goro carefully. "But what it is that they are planning against us, I don't know, but I doubt that it will do them any good against us."

"But still, we shouldn't underestimate them Shawntell, besides this IS Rajik's little douchebag posse we're talking about here, and they are capable of TRYING anything, and we're not careful against them, they MIGHT somehow gain the upper hand against us and kill us." Zizzlorrn warned as he continued to look at Hisako and Goro analytically.

Shawntell snorted as she rolled her eyes as she heard this "Heh, Do you really think that those two losers up there can actually kill us?"

Zizzlorrn shook his head as he answered Shawntell's question. "Honestly? no. But we shouldn't forget that this IS Rajik's gang that we're talking about here, and even though we are all obviously far stronger than them, but still we need to be careful and not take them lightly at all, because powerful opponents can and WILL get themselves killed against those far weaker than them if they aren't careful enough."

Shawntell eyes widened at this, she was actually surprised that Zizzlorrn said something to her that was actually true, powerful opponents HAVE gotten themselves killed by those far weaker than them should they take them very lightly. "I agree with you right there Zizzlorrn, seems you aren't a total moron as I had originally pegged you to be, because there actually is a real-live brain inside of that empty skull that you call a head." Shawntell said with a grin on her face.

"And you are still the same stuck-up, arrogant, snot-nosed bitch that I have always known since our time in Assen's army." Zizzlorrn retorted, returning back the grin that Shawntell was giving him.

"Touché." Shawntell retorted as she slowly licked her lips before she spoke up again to her ally. "But you've have known me for over two centuries by now Zizzlorrn so...-"

"Oy dickheads! Are you two done with your little lover's quarrel about on how much you two wanna fuck each other?!" Hisako asked mockingly as she jokingly leaned in, whistling. "Because if you are I wanna get this battle over with because in case if you TWO assclowns haven't fucking noticed, this is sorta MY fucking time that you TWO are wasting!"

"Hisako, newsflash, nobody cares about your time." Cassandra said as she came out of Sonido, standing next to her best friend Zizzlorrn on his right side with Shawntell remaining on his right side.

"Up yours Cocksuckdra!" Hisako retorted angrily while glaring daggers at the bob-haired, female Arrancar before she spoke up to the Espada Inversa trio again. "You and your dumbass friends won't be laughing at me for long once after I unleash my full power against you three ass-lickers!"

"What full power?! Throughout the entirely of this battle, you were just bragging to us about on how you're going to kill and butcher us, and so far we have thrown and shrugged off every single attack that you and your pals have thrown at us. And it is obviously clear that you guys are completely outclassed and outmatched against us. So what makes you think that you can-" Cassandra was instantly cut off by an eye-like pendant-shaped device instantly appearing within the center of Hisako's forehead, that the former instantly noticed.

"What-(A wicked, depraved grin crossed its way onto Hisako's face as the latter pointed at the mysterious pendant that had appeared instantly on the center of her forehead)-What the heck is that thing?!" Cassandra asked, not in fear but in both shock and curiosity, wondering on what the heck had just appeared on the center of Hisako's forehead.

The very same wicked, and depraved grin was still widespread onto Hisako's face as the purple-haired, female Arrancar spoke up again. "The instrument of your destruction Cocksuckdra." Hisako finished as the eye-shaped pendant, and Hisako's eyed glowed completely purple as massive, dark purple Reiatsu had begun to surround her, with Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, and Shawntell bracing themselves for Hisako's next movement against them.


	11. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm Pt 11

Elsewhere back with Salvatore and Jonathan's battle with Rajik. Rajik, Salvatore, and Jonathan were evenly matched with one another, with Rajik still in his Resurreccion form, and both Salvatore and Jonathan still in their Fuerza de Resurreccion forms. Salvatore, Rajik, and Jonathan were clashing with each other, with the blades of Salvatore and Jonathan's swords clashing with Rajik's scythe as massive sparks flew across the vicinity.

Rajik attempted to slice Salvatore across the chest, but Salvatore easily blocked Rajik's attempted sword strike towards him. However Rajik wasn't done yet. Rajik then flapped his six demonic wings, which created a gale that blew both Salvatore and Jonathan away from him. Salvatore quickly recovered from the brief attack as he watched Rajik outstretch his wings even further, thus making himself look even more dangerous than ever before. The six eyes on the wings each glowed a dark red color as Rajik was charging up six, powerful Ceros from the eyes of his wings.

"**Burn**! **Satanás del Cero**! (Satan Zero)" Was all that Rajik said as six, dark red Ceros were all now fired from the eyes of his wings as they were all headed towards both Salvatore and Jonathan, with the full intent to burn them both alive. However both of the leaders of El Ultima de Union Mascara were well-prepared for this. Jonathan used his sword to cut the left palm of his hand whereas Salvatore held out five of his hands, and in each finger a powerful silver and white-colored Cero formed in his hands, along with a another powerful sixth Cero within the palm of his hand that is the same color as the Cero's that were formed on his fingertips.

"It would appear that the devil of the Espadas would have a Satanic-based attack that would involve his opponents burning alive. However shall we see if your Satanic-based attack can match the attack of a repentant." Salvatore retorted as he prepared an attack of his own to match Rajik's Satanás del Cero.

"Purgatorio Del Cero (Purgatorial Zero)." Was all that Salvatore said before six large Cero's fired themselves towards Rajik, ready to both counterattack both the Cero Espada's powerful Cero, and strike Rajik himself. Meanwhile Jonathan had finished charging up his own special Cero to fire at Rajik. The Cero was in the shape of two large twin Ceros that were dark green outlined with white. Jonathan spread his arms far wide apart as he called out the name of his new attack.

Was all that Jonathan said as he fired the two massive Ceros from the palms of his hands. The Ceros, unlike Salvatore's Ceros were not fired towards Rajik at all, instead they completely vanished into thin air the second after they were fired from Jonathan's hands. Rajik on the other hand, briefly turned had noticed this newfound course of action, and had himself begun to wonder on what kind of Cero attack Jonathan had fired towards him, but until he knew and understood the type of attack Jonathan had fired against him, he was going to keep his guard up against it. But for now, he knew that he had to both dispel Salvatore's attack against him, and make sure that his own attack also hit both Salvatore and Jonathan.

The first large silver and white-colored Cero struck the Satanás del Cero attack head on, causing an explosion whereas the 5 other Ceros were headed straight for Rajik. The satanic, released Arrancar was prepared to defend himself from the powerful Ceros that were about to strike at him. However Salvatore instantly appeared from behind Rajik, and pointed a finger at him, which had a fully-charged Cero on it, much to Rajik's utter surprise.

"**I-Impossible**!" Uttered Rajik in disbelief as he turned his head to face Salvatore, who declared the name of his double attack against Rajik. Rajik was completely shocked that Salvatore had completely slipped through his Pesquisa.

"Double En-Garde." Was all that Salvatore said before he blasted Rajik from behind with his powerful Cero, and at the very same time, Rajik was ambushed from behind by the five Ceros from Salvatore's Purgatorio Del Cero attack. The Cero Espada was consumed in a massive explosion from the six Ceros that has ambushed him just now. Jonathan appeared next to Salvatore as they watched the explosion still enveloping Rajik.

Jonathan: (Charges up a powerful Gran Rey Cero from his right hand) Shall we Sal?

Salvatore: (Charges up a powerful Gran Rey Cero from his bloody palm) Of course my friend.

But before the Los Emperadors duo could fire their respective Gran Rey Ceros at Rajik, the Cero Espada suddenly appeared behind both Arrancars, much to their absolute shock.

Jonathan: What the hell?!

Salvatore: Rajik.

Suddenly Rajik kicked Jonathan in the back, which caused him to crash to the ground in a massive thud. Salvatore quickly dispersed the Gran Rey Cero from his hand and prepared to defend himself from Rajik's onslaught. Rajik had raised his scythe high in the air and had brought it down on Salvatore in an attempt to bifurcate the leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara. However Salvatore quickly blocked Rajik's attempted onslaught against him.

"**Did you really think you could easily KILL me with that attack you wretched fool**?!" Rajik rhetorically asked as he sneered at the leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara. "**You NEVER stood a chance against me Salvatore, and you will NEVER defeat me**! **So accept your fate at my hands, and PERISH**!

And with that, both Rajik and Salvatore clashed with each other, scythe to blade, blade to scythe. The clashed between two of the most powerful Arrancars of both El Ultima de Union Mascara and the Las Noches empire caused multiple shockwaves to fly across the vicinity, and attack the sands, which caused them to explode into the air. Rajik had attempted to behead Salvatore, but the latter had blocked Rajik sword strike, and his attempt on his life with his sword once again. Rajik had now attempted to stab Salvatore in the face with his sharp, draconic tail, but Salvatore blasted Rajik in the face with a Bala that was fired from the former's eyes, which caused the Cero Espada to howl in pain, Salvatore had now took this chance to punch Rajik in the stomach with his left fist, which had now caused the Espada to wretch in pain and cough up massive amounts of blood. But Salvatore wasn't done yet however, Salvatore then tossed his sword high into the air before he gripped Rajik by the shoulders and delivered a hard knee to the stomach, before he pushed Rajik away from him, and then kicked Rajik in the face hard. Salvatore then delivered a swift uppercut and three heavy blows to the gut from his Bala-formed fists. The leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara then appeared in front of Rajik and clamped his hands in front of Rajik before he slammed them down on top of the Cero Espadas head, which caused the Satanic Arrancar to wretch in absolute pain as his seven eyes had bulged out from his skull, before he crashed to the ground in a loud BOOM!

Salvatore then caught and grasped his falling sword within his right hand as he prepared to recharge the Gran Rey Cero that he had later dispersed because Rajik had attacked both him and Jonathan earlier within the palm of his left hand.

"Repent, Gran Rey Cero." Was all that Salvatore said before he fired the powerful titanic Cero at the fallen Cero Espada. Meanwhile on the ground with Rajik, Rajik had quickly recovered from Salvatore's onslaught against him, and had looked up just in time to see a large Gran Rey Cero coming towards him. Rajik snarled in anger as the Gran Rey Cero headed straight towards him.

"**Does that insect honestly think that he could actually kill me with a mere Gran Rey C**-" Rajik was cut off by Jonathan suddenly appearing out of nowhere and landing his right foot on top of Rajik's face, stomping on it, and jumping his foot off of Rajik's hair, and leapt into the air.

"Consider that payback for kicking me onto the ground Fisher!" Jonathan yelled as he joined his ally Salvatore back in the air.

"**How dare you kick me in the face you fucking**-" Rajik was cut off by one of the very same Ceros that Jonathan had fired earlier before disappearing, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and hitting him with full force, along with Salvatore's Gran Rey Cero, which caused a full-blown explosion to erupt from the ground and rise up into the air. Both Salvatore and Jonathan stood side by side as they watch the explosion envelop the Cero Espada, knowing full well that an attack combination, while impressive, would not be enough to put down a foe as powerful as Rajik.

Both Salvatore and Jonathan watched the explosion side by side with each other as they watched the massive fire pillar Rajik was consumed in. Both Arrancars braced themselves for Rajik's next onslaught against them.

"That was one impressive attack combo that we have executed against them, but knowing Rajik, he is far too powerful to be done in by an attack like that." Jonathan explained with his sword still clutched within his hand, bracing himself for Rajik's next move against both him and Salvatore

"I agree my friend, we need to be ready in case Rajik decides to make his next move against us." Salvatore responded as he also braced himself for Rajik's next move against him.

Suddenly, the fiery explosion was suddenly dispersed by an impressive wave of spiritual energy as Rajik Fisher, still in his Primera Etapa form, rising from the ground, now looking at both Salvatore and Jonathan with a simplistic look on his face. Both of the Los Emperadors Arrancars were facing Rajik as well, preparing themselves for Rajik's next move. Rajik eyes suddenly turned to face the direction where both the Espada Inversa and his Fracciones were, and had sensed that Hisako was about the unleash her full power and true form against the Espada Inversa. A diabolical grin had now adorned the Cero Espada's face, and he began to chuckle lowly to himself.

'**_Hmm, so it appears that Hisako is preparing to unleash her true El Ojo de Arrancar form against those Espada Inversa fools._**' Rajik thought to himself as his wicked grin was still widespread across his face. '**_Perfect! Soon Salvatore's fools shall know the true meaning of terror and despair when Hisako unleashes her true form against them. She will rip those insects into pieces slowly and painfully, Limb by limb!_'**

"Rajik there is something on your mind, that is why you are glaring in the direction of the Espada Inversa and your subordinates." Salvatore said as he kept his glare at the Satanic Arrancar, who merely turned his head to face the leader of El Ultima de Union Mascara with the same dangerous sinister grin still on his face.

"Why Salvatore, I thought that you had ready knew." Rajik said, now speaking in his normal voice, the same voice that he had whenever he was in his base form. "But I shall explain it to you anyway. Hisako is preparing to unleash her ultimate form against the Espada Inversa, her El Ojo de Arrancar form."

Salvatore: El Ojo de Arrancar, I see.

"It is an ancient Arrancar pendant which has been known to grant an Arrancar in his or her Resurreccion form nigh-infinite, God-like power, which includes various powers, various abilities that you can't possibly imagine, or possess. It was given to Queen of Hueco Mundo from the Primordial Hollow and Arrancar Deity himself, Hueco. who used it in her battle against the King of Soul Society all those Eons ago. After she was defeated and sealed away, Hueco reclaimed El Ojo De Arrancar, and locked it away for all eternity, never to be found again, or used in the wrong hands. However, during my time as the Segunda Espada, and back when I was in charge of the Research and Development organization, I had done a lot of research about the El Ojo De Arrancar pendant, and studied about its impressive feats and weaknesses." Rajik explained as she continued to eye his El Ultima de Union Máscara adversaries.

Jonathan: I see, so you had studied all about El Ojo De Arrancar before you created it?

"Correct." Rajik answered before he continued on with his explanation. "I had used all of the knowledge that I knew of about El Ojo De Arrancar to create an exact replica of it, which almost possesses the exact same functions as the original. I had left it in a place where no one will be able to get their hands on it but me. And before I was demoted from the rank of Segunda Espada, I was able to retrieve El Ojo De Arrancar from my former Research and Development organization laboratory. And I gave it to Hisako in order to aid her in her battle against Natalie and catch her off guard. However, she instead used it in her battle against Spencer's Fracciones, and although El Ojo De Arrancar had quickly ran out of energy, Hisako had still managed to defeat the Fracciones of Spencer that had challenged her, even though she did not kill them due to me giving her the order to have then neutralized. And due to El Ojo De Arrancar quickly running out of energy, she was unable to use it during our confrontation against Natalie. But during the six decades later from Natalie's first failed rebellion to right now, I had Hisako train and perfect her El Ojo De Arrancar form to its absolute maximum."

Both Salvatore and Jonathan continued to eye Rajik as the Espada continued on with his explanation.

"And because of the training that Hisako had gone through in her El Ojo De Arrancar form, **she is now FAR more powerful, and a LOT more experienced with the new form, and all of its abilities than she was when she first used it against Spencer's subordinates. And the energy of the new form will NOT run out this time, instead it will last for as long as Hisako can continue fighting. And this time, unlike all of those decades ago where Hisako held back against Spencer's subordinates, and was a lot weaker back then, now Hisako is FAR more powerful than she was back then, and is NOT going to hold back against those foolish Espada Inversa. Instead Salvatore, she WILL KILL THEM, she will do EVERYTHING in her power to make those insolent pests PAY for daring to think that they can cross her, and live to tell the tale. **

Rajik then erupted into a full-blown loud, demonic laughter, which echoed across the vicinity. Both Salvatore and Jonathan eyed the Cero Espada with calm and solemn looks while shaking their heads at Rajik.

"Rajik, it appears that you are underestimating the lieutenants of El Ultima de Union Mascara." Salvatore said as he continued to glare at the Primera Etapa-formed, Cero Espada. "The Espada Inversa are powerful, Espada-leveled assassins who are NOT to be underestimated or taken lightly, and underestimating them will lead to a fatal end for opponents who were foolish enough to take them lightly."

"That, and the fact that they are ALL far stronger than Hisako. Plus, from what Sal and I can sense, they have been handing both Hisako and your Fracciones their asses on a silver platter throughout the majority of their battle, so Hisako being granted a new form will NOT change anything, because Salvatore and I both know full well that, Zizzlorrn, Cassandra, Shawntell, Ziidrron, Triishha, and Roxanne can handle ANYTHING that Hisako and your subordinates throw at them, and you know it too, but you are just too arrogant to admit it Fisher." Jonathan retorted as he pointed his sword at Rajik, who only both sneered and scoffed at the Los Emperadors members.

"**I am WELL AWARE** **of how powerful those insects are, and what they are truly capable of.**" Rajik retorted as continued to glare at his arch-enemies. "**However, the copy of El Ojo de Arrancar is capable of boosting Hisako's strength to NIGH-Espada level, so Hisako will be more than capable of perfectly holding her own against** **those foolish Espada Inversa. And keep in mind that Hisako is the most DANGEROUS and unpredictable out of all of the Fracciones of Las Noches, so she can fire any random attack, and make any movement that her opponents cannot sense until it's FAR too late.** **In fact, one careless move that the Espada Inversa make against Hisako, and I can promise you this Salvatore and Jonathan, it WILL be their last!**"

And with that Rajik let out the most demonic, and nightmare-inducing laugh that he had ever released before. Both Salvatore and Jonathan glared at the Cero Espada, as neither Los Emperadors member was even deterred the slightest in Rajik's boasting about Hisako murdering the Espada Inversa, as the two leaders of El Ultima De Union Mascara knew full well that the six Espada Inversa could easily handle whatever Hisako has to throw at them.


End file.
